Used
by Kakashis-First-Kiss
Summary: Kabuto is way overworked by Orochimaru, so he insistes that Kabuto find a way to deal with it. Throw Kakashi and the Akatsuki into the mix and it turns into a downward spiral! Pairings in order:KabuKaka, OroKabu, KabuOro, ItaOro, hinted OroKaka,HidanOro
1. Chapter 1

_"Kabutooooooooooooooo!!"_

The silver-haired teen sighed. "Coming, Orochimaru-sama!" he called back. He finished tying the knot in his hair tie and slid his glasses up onto his nose. He thought they were perfect for his role as a spy. First, they gave him a nerdy, cluelessly innocent look that make him seem perfectly harmless. They also provided a measure of protection for his eyes, so long as he didn't let them break and they suggested a weakness he didn't have. He exhaled slowly, turned away from the mirror he never used and stepped into his sandals. He slid out of his room, making sure to lock the door behind him.

His footsteps echoed eerily off the stone walls, floor and ceiling as Kabuto walked down the hallway to his master's office. It wasn't a long walk; Orochimaru had purposely located Kabuto's room near his own in case he may need him for anything.

The wooden door creaked a bit as Kabuto pushed it open by the snake door handles. The room was dark; only three scattered candles threw some light across the room, throwing the shadows into frightening shapes. A distorted-looking Orochimaru sat behind the small desk in the corner. Kabuto gave a sharp inhale; blood was almost completely covering the bandages on the snake sannin's arms, and he looked both furious and in pain.

Swallowing the lump that rose in his throat, Kabuto stepped forward to make Orochimaru aware of his presence.

"You wanted to see me?"

"I think you know what's wrong," Orochimaru hissed. His long black hair was sticking to his paper-white, sweat-soaked face, and his chest was heaving with his panting breaths. Kabuto crossed the distance between them with several long strides and boldly stepped towards his master.

"Show me the arm."

Orochimaru gave Kabuto a growl of warning, but extended the arm and let Kabuto pick it up by the hand and the elbow.

"Were you trying to move around again?" he asked in a somewhat scolding tone.

"Of course I was!" Orochimaru snapped irritably. "I thought you were smart!"

"This could be caused by any number of things, Orochimaru-sama, moving around the most common cause." Orochimaru had no answer for this, and fell silent. Kabuto carefully turned the arm he was currently holding, trying to find the source of the bleeding. He took note of every one of Orochimaru's winces and his attempts at stifling them. It pained Kabuto to know that his master was in pain; he had long ago sworn himself to Orochimaru and had refused to allow harm to come to him. Seeing him in pain was enough to make Kabuto's heart pull.

"I'm sorry," he murmured as Orochimaru gave a strong yank against his hold and let out a hiss of disproval. "But I can't see what I'm doing. Come on; I need actual light."

"You're bordering on insolence. Kabuto," Orochimaru warned, but he somewhat obediently followed Kabuto back to his room.

As Kabuto unlocked the door, he pushed it open and stepped aside, all in one smooth movement to admit Orochimaru. "The bathroom, please?" Orochimaru gave a curt nod and stepped into Kabuto's apartment, then into the small bathroom on the left.

It was small, but sufficient. There was a toilet in the corner, a shower a few feet away, and a sink across from that with a towel rack on the opposite wall. The floor was tiled, and Kabuto as an attempt to add something to the place painted the walls, probably. Orochimaru stepped back and let Kabuto open the under-sink cabinet and pull out a roll of bandages and some ointment.

Kabuto straightened and placed the bandages and the ointment on the counter next to the sink and quickly washed his hands. He hastily dried them off, not wanting to keep Orochimaru waiting, and carefully cut the edges of the old bandages.

Orochimaru flinched, but made no move to pull away from Kabuto as he unwrapped the blood-soaked bandages. Dry blood was flaking off as Kabuto peeled the bandages off Orochimaru's arm and put them aside. Kabuto moved Orochimaru's arm to the sink and turned on the water. Lukewarm water flowed over the wounds and Orochimaru groaned at the pain. Kabuto bit his lip, almost feeling every ounce of Orochimaru's pain as his own.

"I'm sorry," he repeated, drying the water and smearing ointment on Orochimaru's arms and wrapping the bandages around them. Kabuto was careful to avoid the sensitive areas as he held Orochimaru's arm still. Orochimaru, although trying not to, took notice of how perfectly Kabuto wrapped the bandages; never too tight, never too loose, just the right amount of pressure to stop the bleeding. The bandages were even layered perfectly, one edge overlapping the other until finally, Kabuto had to stop and push up Orochimaru's sleeve a bit more. Orochimaru leaned over and looked at the fresh bandages; they looked as perfect as they felt: even pressure, perfect overall, and no blood anywhere. Kabuto raised a pale hand and brushed Orochimaru's hair out of the way, then pushed up his sleeve and finished winding the bandages around his arm. He tied the knot and Orochimaru couldn't feel any difference in the pressure, let alone the fact that his arms were even wrapped. As Kabuto repeated this on the other side, Orochimaru couldn't keep himself from asking,

"Where did you learn how to do this?"

Kabuto didn't answer immediately; Orochimaru turned his head and noticed that Kabuto's face looked like stone. "My father taught me initially and then i just got a lot of practice."

Orochimaru also noticed dark circles under Kabuto's eyes, and he realized that he was tired. Orochimaru waited until Kabuto was done with his second arm before asking another question, this time a bit less personal.

"Have you been staying up late again to finish paperwork?"

Kabuto ducked his head as he hid a flush and muttered, "Yes."

Orochimaru sighed and touched Kabuto's ponytail, drawing his attention.

"How would you feel about having someone help you out with all this?"

Kabuto was quiet for a moment. "I don't know. It would be kind of nice, but on the other hand, I might feel a but...uneasy about it, trusting another."

Orochimaru followed Kabuto as he exited the bathroom and stood over a desk against the wall across from Kabuto's bed, shuffling papers. Orochimaru watched as he threw the papers into piles, then glanced at the clock.

"Oh, crap," he muttered, thrusting the last of the papers into a pile and walked quickly over to the kitchen area of his apartment. "Would you like anything? Are you hungry?"

Orochimaru sighed. "You really _are_ overworked. You _are_ taking that assistant, pick anyone you want, as long as they help you and take a bit of the load off your shoulders."

Kabuto sighed. "Fine. I'll look for someone when I find the time. Now, would you like something to eat? It's almost noon."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Orochimaru waved Kabuto off with a flick of his hand. "No, no, I'm not hungry. Eat your own lunch and do whatever you need to do. And I want you to have an assistant by tomorrow. You need some time to yourself."

Kabuto sighed and pulled a bowl covered with plastic wrap out of the refrigerator and pulled the plastic off. "Yes, sir," he mumbled, rooting around in one of the drawers for a pair of chopsticks. Finding them, he pushed them down into the bowl and set it on the table. Orochimaru smiled and let Kabuto push open the door for him on the way out. Kabuto was about to close the door and lock it when he saw Orochimaru stop dead in the middle of the doorway.

"What the-?"

Kabuto craned his neck to see around his master. In the hallway, several Otonin were struggling with an ANBU black op. The ANBU was bound and gagged, but despite the restraints he was putting up an excellent fight. Even with the four Otonin trying to control him he was almost out of their grip and was still fighting to get away.

Orochimaru turned around and stepped aside just as quickly. "Go help them!" he snapped at Kabuto. Kabuto slipped past Orochimaru without so much as stirring the air around him and pulled a hypodermic needle from the kunai pouch behind his hip. He jumped at the ANBU, grabbed his arm, and inserted the needle. The ANBU froze, then twisted weakly. Kabuto smiled; his latest sedative was working perfectly. The ANBU pulled at his captors again, but it looked like his struggles were barely making an impact. Kabuto took the ANBU's silver hair and shoved, pushing him down to the floor. The ANBU soon found himself on his knees on the floor, a vise-like grip pressing on his shoulder. Kabuto reached down, took the porcelain mask in his hands, and lifted it, revealing the pale, partially covered face of-

Hatake Kakashi.

OOOOOOOOO 

"But Orochimaru-sama, please! We can't just-"

"Oh, yes, we can!" Orochimaru turned on Kabuto, leaning over into Kabuto's face. "He was captured, he will remain in my possession until he either decides to submit to me or I decide what to do with him. And as of now, I am leaning more towards torture him for information and then kill him, simply so he isn't in Konoha's hands! And we all know he can't be broken by normal means, so I am choosing someone to go break him differently. I don't care how, i just want him submissive."

Kabuto sighed. He knew his master would never allow him to protest against the jounin's torture, unless...

Wait! That was it!

"...and Kabuto, you know I wanted you to have an assistant by now. Have you decided?"  
Kabuto swallowed. He prayed Orochimaru would allow him-

"Oh, Sasuke," Orochimaru was saying. "I know you're very good at making Kabuto miserable, perhaps you'd like to take on a certain jounin from Konoha?"

Sasuke looked fairly bored. "Depends on how interesting they are...Who is it?"

Orochimaru smiled. "The Hatake."

Sasuke's face spread into a ghoulish grin. "Well, then of course! Please tell me I can start now."

"Wait!"

Everyone turned to look at Kabuto. Kabuto swallowed hard, trying to figure out a way to say this. Finally, he simply blurted out what he was thinking.

"I want him."

At first, Orochimaru only seemed stunned. Then he snorted, then began to laugh, a cruel mocking sound that echoed through Kabuto's ears and fueled his bad mood even further.  
"What? You don't think I'm serious? Well, then, watch this!"

He turned around, hearing the laughter die down to nothing as he walked away. "I think he was serious," he heard Sasuke muter to Orochimaru.

"If it didn't hurt so much I would have slapped you three times by now," the snake sannin hissed. Sasuke laughed and dodged Orochimaru's kick as Kabuto rounded the corner. He stalked down the stairs to the basement, footsteps echoing off the walls and down the spiral stairs. He shoved his hand deep into his pocket, withdrew a key, and began counting off the doors. When he reached the twelfth one, he inserted the key and opened it.

Kakashi flew at him almost immediately, but the chains over his wrists and ankles and around his neck kept him from going far. Even so, he kept fighting, refusing to go down completely. Kabuto could see the blood dripping down his chest, arms, and legs from where he had rubbed his skin raw. Kabuto sighed.

"Do I have to sedate you again?"

"If you ever want to actually control me, you're going to have to use enough tranq to knock out a bear," he growled, throwing his entire weight against his restraints. Kabuto sighed. If this didn't go well, they were both toast.

"Just listen, okay?"

Kakashi looked somewhat surprised, but his struggles were less violent and the wild, feral look was fading a bit from his eyes. "What do you want? If it's information, you'll have to kill me-"

"Oh, put a sock in it," Kabuto muttered. "I thought I told you to shut up and listen."

"Doesn't mean I have to-Agh!"

Kabuto had just slapped Kakashi across the face, sending him into another frantic struggle to free himself. Kabuto sighed and reached behind him. Kakashi's body froze up, like a deer caught in headlights, and the chains were taught between him and the wall.

"Don't make me do this." Kabuto pulled a needle out of the pouch on his hip and held it in front of him. "See? I've still got it, and I have several more I can use. So don't do anything stupid."  
Kakashi's muscles began to quiver, and Kabuto noticed how badly he was shaking. He sighed. "Okay, I've gotten you out of here on one condition," he started, then waited for Kakashi's reaction. Getting none, he continued. "Orochimaru-sama wants me to take on an assistant. He thinks I'm overworked. So i chose you. Why I have no idea, I guess I just felt bad for you. So cooperate and I can get you out of here eventually."

Kakashi's chest was heaving now with heavy breaths, brought on by the tight chains around his neck. "I submit to no one's will," he said, his voice shaking with suppressed rage. "I belong to no one. I bow to no one. I _am_ no one's. So don't think that just because you did me a favor that I will return it."

"Oh, don't be like that," Kabuto said lightly, stepping forward. "You know you shouldn't."  
Kakashi shrank back in alarm, eyes locked on the needle in Kabuto's hand. Kabuto sighed, realizing that actually threatened the jounin would be very skittish for a while. He slid the needle back into the pouch and held up his hands. "I've got nothing now. And even if I did, I wouldn't want to hurt you. So calm down, and let me get these off."

Kakashi was still breathing hard, the chains beginning to choke him. "Why should I?"

"Because you'll strangle yourself if I don't get this off your neck," Kabuto said matter-of-factly. Kakashi was still trembling violently, but he allowed Kabuto to step towards him and reach up to slide his fingers under the tight chains. "You've been strangling yourself ever since we got you restrained," he murmured, feeling the warm blood soaking his finger tips. He slid his hand around Kakashi's neck, holding his head firmly as he untwisted the chain.

The second Kakashi's head was released, he tried to break away from Kabuto's hold. Kabuto, though, refused to release him, and leaned forward, his other hand straying down to Kakashi's hands. He found that in addition to being chained to the wall, they were also chained to each other. Kabuto bent Kakashi's hands up to his chest and within seconds was pressing his body back to the wall. Kakashi was now really scared and trying to break away, but Kabuto still denied him the freedom he sought. He held his hands firmly, and then brought his hands back to Kakashi's face, running his finger tips over every contour of Kakashi's face. He worked his way up, feeling Kakashi's trembling body pressed to his own. He finally slid his fingers under the edge of Kakashi's mask-

-and pulled it down.

A long, jagged scar ran nearly the length of the left side of Kakashi's face, finally disappearing under the Konoha headband. Kakashi's face was as white as a sheet, so white that it reflected most of the meager light in the cell. His features were somewhat girlish, in that they were very small and..._pretty._

Smiling, Kabuto pulled away and gently resettled the mask over the bridge of Kakashi's nose and subtly unlocked the chains. But he left them there, just to see Kakashi's reaction.  
"Such a mystery," he murmured, sliding backwards, out of the cell.

He left the door open.

**A/N: Thank you name…I don't remember…T… for putting in the first review. Chapter three later!**


	3. Chapter 3

Kakashi knew Kabuto had let him go at last. But he still stood there, paralyzed by fear and apprehension. Was this a trick? He knew that anywhere within ten square miles of Orochimaru couldn't be safe, so he was hesitant to make a move.

_But I have to do something, _he rationalized. _If I don't I am willing to swear that I will end up road kill. Aw, hell, I'm dead meat anyway. May as well be dead with my honor. _He sighed and slid the chains off his wrists.

Kakashi fully expected an explosion of some sort.

He froze, waiting for something to blow up or for the sky to fall. When nothing happened, curiosity suddenly leaped to the surface and he tried his chakra.

Why could he perform a jutsu? He had just used a clone jutsu, and nothing happened. Why wasn't the building crumbling? Why wasn't a major flood crashing through the earth? Why wasn't the world as we know it coming to an end? Kakashi sighed. _I am _so _going to regret this later._

He stepped into the corridor.

OOOOOOOOO

"Well?"

"Hn? I apologize, Orochimaru-sama, my mind was elsewhere."

"Clearly."

Orochimaru's first reaction was to backhand the boy. He fought down the urge, though, and he sighed. "What was his reaction?"

Kabuto shrugged innocently. "I left him."

"…You what…?"

Kabuto shrugged. "He'll come to me. I know he will."

"And you were equally as certain that Sasori wasn't mistreating you."

Kabuto flinched. His master's words hurt more than any physical punishment he could ever receive. "Don't say that."

Orochimaru smiled. "Oh, you know I didn't mean it that way."

"No."

Orochimaru's smirk disappeared in a second. He rose from his stone pedestal and stepped down to approach his servant. "Kabuto, what's wrong?"

The hand that was stretched out to touch the boy's face was harshly slapped away.

Orochimaru tried again, and this time caught Kabuto's hand in his own. "You can talk to me, you know."  
"What I know," Kabuto started, yanking his fist away, "and what you _think_ I know are two entirely different things."

Orochimaru recoiled as if slapped. "Well then…" he said slowly. "I'll just have to educate you."

OOOOOOOOO

Kakashi slipped around the corner, distinctly aware of every sound and smell in the underground dungeon. He fought down the urge to cough as the dank air flowed into his lungs, threatening to suffocate him. He sighed when the feeling passed, and continued down the last corridor.

He knew where Kabuto's room was, and where Orochimaru's rooms were, and they were dangerously close to each other. He had planned to just steal some medicine for his wounds and get the _hell _of here, but then he realized how close the snake sannin would be.

Footsteps sounded.

Kakashi looked back and forth frantically. _A wall, a pillar, a doorway-oh, _why _is there never a falling anvil when you need one? Knock this punk's lights out._

Kabuto stood directly in front of him.

"I see you've figured out how to get out," he said, taking a firm hold on Kakashi. "Let's go."

Kakashi didn't bother to pull away. What was the worst that could happen? If he was lucky, he might even get some medicine…

Come to think of it, the worst was pretty bad.

Kakashi sighed. _Too late now._

OOOOOOOOO

Orochimaru was stunned by Kabuto's behavior. He had never been this touchy about his past, and he had never, _ever _actually tried to strike Orochimaru. Was it Kakashi? That jounin did strange things to _him, _let alone Kabuto. _The poor boy really is overworked. I just hope he'll find a way to get more than four hours of sleep a night. _One of these days he would take that insolent little boy into hand.

But not today.

Definitely not today.

He sighed, and summoned the Sound Four.

Sakon arrived first, Tayuya hot on his heels. Kidomaru took another minute, and Jiroubou nearly another ten.

"Hurry up, Fatso," Tayuya snapped. "We've been waiting here for at least fifteen minutes."

"Well it's not my fault!" Jiroubou whined. "I can't help it if speed isn't my strong point."

"That's because you're fat," Tayuya sniped.

"Skinny!"

"Fatty!"

"Bony!"

"Flabby!"

"And Six-Arms over here doesn't get any love?"

"Eeeeewwwwwww, you pervert!"

"Better off than you!"

"I'd rather be fat than spend an hour with you!"

"You'll be spending days together, so get it under control," Orochimaru hissed. All of a sudden, you could hear a pin drop.

"Man, we should have you around more often," Sakon groaned. "I'm lucky if I can hear myself think when those two are together."

"Better off than you," Jiroubou muttered under his breath. "You're not the one fighting her."

"And soon you'll all be fighting me, so shut it!"

Orochimaru looked towards the back.

"Kimimaro, finally made it," Orochimaru said dryly.

"Forgive me, Master," Kimimaro said, dropping into a deep bow at the sannin's feet. "I did not hear you call me."

"Suck up," someone muttered.

"Tayuya, you shut your trap!"

"It'll be catching a lot more than rats in a minute!"

"_All of you shut up!!"_

Orochimaru sighed and kneed Kimimaro. "Up," he said. "Or they'll tease you more. And Kabuto, I must thank you. For once, that temper of yours has finally come in handy."

Kabuto's temper sure kicked in then. Before he knew what was happening, Orochimaru was watching six kunai fly towards his face. And then he was witnessing Kimimaro jump in front of him and use a plate of bone to shield Orochimaru from the attack.

"Thank you, Kimimaro. Kabuto, I will need to see you later-"

"Don't bother," Kabuto growled. He shoved Kakashi to his knees and kicked him over to where Orochimaru stood. "He's your problem now. I'm out of here."

Orochimaru slid his hands under Kakashi's arms and carefully lifted him, taking care to avoid the bruises over Kakashi's body where Kabuto had just abused him. "One of you, find him a room. The rest of you, find Kabuto. I want him back here by sunset."

Tayuya glanced at Jiroubou. "I'll take him if you go."

"Fair."

Tayuya grabbed Kakashi and half carried, half dragged him out of the room. "I wouldn't advise you to smart off to me," Tayuya said waspishly, "unless you want to be in a lot of pain."

Kakashi sighed and pressed his face to Tayuya's chest. _Damn, I hope she thinks this is cute…it usually works on girls…and sadly, some guys, too._

Kakashi could feel Tayuya's grip on him suddenly soften, and he smirked to himself. _Victory is mine._

Before he knew it, Tayuya was running a hand through his hair. "I'm glad you decided to pay nice," she murmured. "I don't like hurting cute things."

_If she gets mushy, it is game over, I swear on my mother's grave._

"Good thing you're not cute."

_Game over anyway._

Kakashi reached down, drew back his fist-

And nailed Tayuya right in the gut.

_That outta hurt like hell for a while._

He took off running, not caring anymore who caught him, as long as he was in gentle arms that wouldn't want to hurt him. Kakashi could feel tears rising to the surface, and he didn't even bother to press them down anymore. _That is it. Anything here I can use to slit my throat?_

Kakashi was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't realize where he was going. But by the time he did, he was already a few feet away from Orochimaru's room. _Perfect. You know what, keep going. If I die, I die._

Orochimaru let him run right into him.

It hurt like hell, but he managed to get his arms around Kakashi and hold him to his chest. "Quiet," he murmured, keeping his grip on the jounin. "I thought Tayuya had you."

"Not for long."

Orochimaru smiled as he began to stroke Kakashi's hair, trying to comfort the jounin. He was going to like this one…


	4. Chapter 4

Kimimaro carefully removed his finger bone and inserted it into the pathetic excuse for a lock. He had had enough of this dump and all of its inhabitants. Well, almost all. Except for Kabuto. Kabuto was the only reason Kimimaro hadn't suicided yet. He was sweet enough to Kimimaro, and he allowed him more room to smart off than perhaps Orochimaru gave Kabuto.

"What are you doing?"

Kimimaro spun around at the sound of Kabuto's voice. Kabuto barely had time to react before a hand was plastered to his mouth and another hand was holding his in a crushing grip. A small mewl of fear escaped the genin's throat, but it was stifled by Kimimaro's hand.

"Shut up!" Kimimaro hissed, squeezing Kabuto's wrists even tighter. "I'm leaving this mud hole. And you're gonna keep your mouth shut."

Kabuto's eyes widened and he jerked against Kimimaro's hold. Kimimaro slapped him firmly, then twisted Kabuto's wrists until he was forced to his knees.

"Quiet," he spat, slowly and carefully removing his hand from Kabuto's mouth. "Shhhhhh, quiet," he repeated, "or I might have to tell Orochimaru-_sama _about this." When he was sure he felt Kabuto trembling under his hands, he released the frightened genin.

"Coming?"

Kabuto looked up, as if to ask a question. Kimimaro sighed.

"Being quiet? Well, then, I'll just make the decision for you. You're coming."

"No."

Kimimaro's eyebrow quirked. "Oh, _now _you talk."

"I have to stay with Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto said, pushing himself to his feet. "He needs me."

"So do I," Kimimaro snapped. "_Before _I break your arm, please?!"

Kabuto sighed. "I guess I have no choice then," he said. He straightened and turned to face Kimimaro fully. "I suppose that's it. Sh-Should we be going?"

"No."

Kabuto spun around, so fast that he lost his balance as it was. And when an ankle was thrown into his, he completely tripped and fell. Kabuto braced himself and slammed into-

Orochimaru's body.

The snake sannin had jumped forward sat the last second and caught his favorite against his chest. Kabuto felt strong arms encircle his shoulders and hold him fast. Kabuto didn't bother resisting him; he was grateful for the protection-and temporary affection-his master showed him. Kabuto felt a hand running gently through his hair, and a raspy voice whispered in his ear,

"Quiet, pet. Was he hurting you?"  
Kabuto nodded and pressed his face to Orochimaru's shoulder. "Orochimaru-sama," he began, "I apologize for my behavior earlier. I realize now that it was not my place to question your judgment, nor to speak out so strongly, and I beg your forgiveness."

Orochimaru smiled. "You lay it on too thick."

"Don't flatter me," Kabuto said. "I'm not that great."

"Yes, you are," Orochimaru said softly, and continued to stroke Kabuto's hair. "But I still think you need to be punished a bit further. Tonight, my room, nine o'clock."

Kabuto gave an involuntary shudder, knowing what was to come. But he exhaled, hiding his emotions, and replied, "Yes, Orochimaru-sama."

Orochimaru nodded. "Good boy. Now, go do whatever you have to do, and I'll worry about Kimimaro."

Kabuto stepped back without a word and melted into the shadows. Orochimaru would always marvel at how he could do that: the subtlest of movements could hide him so extensively, and Kabuto could become invisible if he wished. Orochimaru waited until Kabuto was out of earshot to turn to Kimimaro.

"Kimimaro-kun, what _possessed _you, to think that you could harm Kabuto without reason?"

Kimimaro's sea-green eyes narrowed. "I was going training, and he got in the way."

"Training would not have caused him to try to stop you," Orochimaru pointed out. Several bones broke through Kimimaro's skin out of anger.

"Do you care?!" he finally shouted. "Ever since _Sasuke _came it's been all about _him_! What about _me_? I was supposed to be your next body, and all of a sudden I'm what? Crap, that's what! All of a sudden little mister _perfect _shows up, and I'm worth a pile of _shit _to you!"

"Kimimaro-"

"Screw it, all right?! Just screw it! If I'm really that worthless, I may as well just leave!"

"Kimimaro-"

Kimimaro's movement blurred, and all of a sudden Orochimaru found himself reeling from the impact of a blow. He staggered backwards, lost his orientation and fell to the floor, spitting blood.

"Okay, I _really _should not have let you do that."

"Yeah, right," Kimimaro snapped. "You _let _me. I don't ever want to see your face again!"

"Kimi, don't be like that-"

Kimimaro flinched at the childhood nickname Orochimaru had given him when he first found him. Kimimaro could feel tears surfacing, and he was at the point where he didn't even care and didn't bother to push them down.

"Shut up!!"

A sharp bone pierced Orochimaru's side, but he made no attempt to stop it. Kimimaro twisted his wrist, extracting a groan of pain from Orochimaru. The snake sannin grasped the bone firmly and wrenched it out of his flesh.

"You're a brat, you know that?" he gasped, allowing Kimimaro to repossess his ulna#. "You do know who raised you, gave you a home and a purpose, and a life in general, right? And this is how you repay him? By attempting to kill him?"

"I don't want to kill you," Kimimaro growled. "I just want to get the _fuck _out of this dump!"

The door Kimimaro was trying to open earlier collapsed as his bones cut it to pieces. "Won't be seeing you."

Orochimaru sighed as Kimimaro stepped over the pile of rubble and broke into a run. He forced his legs underneath him, trying to stand. The wound in his side, however, kept him from going far, and he sank back to the ground, gasping and clutching at his side.

"Kabuto," he whispered, releasing intense vapors of chakra. "Get the _hell _back here."

Sure enough, the genin was at his side in seconds, easing Orochimaru into his lap and carefully pushing the robes aside.

"Orochimaru-sama!" Kabuto exclaimed upon seeing the wound. Orochimaru knew the boy well enough to know that he was gently scolding him for getting himself stabbed. Orochimaru closed his eyes as his favorite carefully stripped off his shirt after the robes, leaving his white chest exposed and chilled. Orochimaru shivered; the dank air was freezing.

A cool hand descended to his stomach, and Orochimaru flinched away. Kabuto's hand swiftly captured both of his, and he moved them up over Orochimaru's head.

"Kabuto, don't you dare-agh!!"

Green chakra exploded around Kabuto's hand, and the boy could feel Orochimaru begin to struggle under his hold. Kabuto tightened his grip and put a leg across Orochimaru's hips in an attempt to still him. Orochimaru, however, was having none of it, and continued to fight viciously. Kabuto cut off the chakra flow and released his master, jumping back at the same time. He knew Orochimaru was strong enough to break his leg with a single twist, and he didn't want to be in the way. The second he was released, Orochimaru tried to stand. Kabuto darted forward, and his hands fastened over the sannin's hips as Orochimaru slipped in the blood covering the floor. Orochimaru collapsed onto Kabuto's shoulder, slender body rippling as Kabuto's hands slid underneath his shoulders and legs. His weight was abruptly lifted, and he sighed into Kabuto's chest as the young genin cradled him in his arms.

_One of these days, I _will _take this insolent little pup into hand…! …But not today…no, definitely not today…_

"Take it easy," Kabuto murmured, "and try not to kill yourself."

Orochimaru made a small noise of disproval against his favorite's chest. "You're bordering on defiance, Kabuto," he warned.

"I probably am," Kabuto said nonchalantly. "But for the moment, try to relax. I'll get you into bed, and I want you to sleep."

Orochimaru's eyes narrowed, but he let his head fall to Kabuto's shoulder, and he averted his gaze from Kabuto's. Being this helpless and this out of control was not familiar to Orochimaru, and it was uncomfortable. Unlike Kabuto's arms…

The ghost of a smile flitted across Kabuto's features as he watched his master close his eyes. He simply began walking, though, to hide his true emotions.

A snicker in the corner caught this attention.

Kabuto halted mid-step and turned. Tayuya stood against the wall, one ankle crossed over the other, arms mimicking the cross. She pushed off the wall and very quietly strode to Orochimaru's side. Kabuto saw a smirk tease at the corners of her mouth, and she pulled her hair away from her face.

"Tayuya, you brat, don't you dare touch him-"

Before Orochimaru knew what was happening, red hair was brushing his cheekbones and a light kiss was hovering over his lips. Orochimaru snapped awake within the second and glared at Tayuya with clear murder in his eyes. He managed to get his legs on the ground before Kabuto pulled him into check.

"I should just let him go!" he yelled, still trying to restrain the steaming sannin. "And a little advice, bone-head-! You might wanna run!!"

Tayuya gave a short bark of surprise at the sudden assault and took off laughing her face off. Kabuto sighed and held Orochimaru even closer to his chest to keep him from moving much more.

"Orochimaru-sama, stop it!" he scolded. "You're going to re-open that wound, and we're going to have to go through this all over again, now please, just-!"

"Kabuto, you little-!"

"Orochimaru-sama! Knock it off!"

"You little brat, let go right now!"

"Orochimaru-sama!!"

Orochimaru finally stopped struggling with Kabuto and held still against his chest. "Fine. You win. But only because my side hurts!"

Kabuto smiled and picked him up again. "Yeah, right." He continued walking towards Orochimaru's room, keeping a sharp eye out for Tayuya. _I pity the fool…_

"By the way, Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto asked, still looking for the stupid sound nin. "Where did you put Kakashi?"

"I left him in my room," Orochimaru replied. He too, seemed to be looking for Tayuya; it was only a matter of who could spot her first.

Kabuto slowed. "Then I'd probably better put you in my room."

"I don't care."

"Obviously.'

Kabuto carefully pushed open the door to his own room with his foot, and then kicked it shut behind him. Orochimaru felt Kabuto slowly lowering his body to a small bed, and he sighed at the transfer of weights. Kabuto drew a blanket up over his exposed shoulders, re-warming his cold skin.

"Get some rest," Kabuto said softly. He gently rested his hand in Orochimaru's hair and brushed it back from his face, over sloping shoulders and onto a curving back. "You're going to need it."

Orochimaru nodded and turned onto his side, completely facing his servant. 'Why?"

"Your body needs to recover," Kabuto replied. His hand was still in Orochimaru's hair, and Orochimaru's tongue slid out to carefully lick the inside of the boy's wrist in a show of affection. Kabuto blushed and tenderly kissed Orochimaru.

"You over extend yourself."

Orochimaru's tongue coiled around Kabuto's wrist, pulling him closer to kiss his palm. "Look who's talking."

Kabuto blushed again at the praise and stood up. "I'm going to let you sleep," he said, drawing the curtains over the windows. The room was plunged into darkness almost immediately, and Kabuto kissed his master one final time.

"Goodnight," he murmured, and stepped away. Orochimaru sighed to himself at being forced to stay put, but he didn't move from where he was. If Kabuto said he needed to recover, he probably did. He trusted Kabuto: to the extent of his life.

**A/N: Cute, huh? Sorry this is so late, I didn't mean for it to be…whoops. Hope that was IC, please tell me if it was or not. I am tired of flames; if you hate me that much, keep it to yourself. I will feed all flames to my pet fire demon. Thank you!# The ulna is the bottom of two bones in your arm. Just in case you're not attending medical school like I am...**


	5. Chapter 5

Kabuto slid through the halls as quietly as he could after putting his master to sleep. He had so much work he needed to get done, and he still had to deal with Kakashi-

BANG!!

"Ack!"

"What the-?!"

"_Get back here you little swine-!"_

"Hey, whoa, hold it!"

Kabuto bent down and picked up a small girl, only about ten years old, as she smacked into his leg. Sakon was chasing her, looking angry, the rest of the Sounds close on his heels. "What is going on?" he asked, holding the girl against his hip.

"That little runt slammed me!" Sakon yelled. "And then she goes and screams, and takes off, and slams me again!"

"Well, maybe that's because you have two heads, and it's not your head controlling the body," Kabuto said dryly. "Ukon, what did Orochimaru-sama tell you about that? Didn't he say to let Sakon have the final say since it's his body?"

"Yes," Ukon muttered.

"Then why aren't you?"

Ukon muttered something under his breath that Kabuto couldn't catch and the silver-haired teen sighed. "Okay, just forget about it. And you," he said, turning to the girl, "what are you doing running around in this part of town?"

The girl shrugged. "I don't know, but someone brought me here, and I was confused, and they said something about a snake guy and that he would-"

"Say no more," Kabuto cut in. "I know already. And don't you ever let him know I pulled you out of the tar pit, you got that? Blame Jiroubou-the fat guy. He's stupid enough to take the blame and not say anything."

The girl shrugged. "Whatever. But why am I here?"

Kabuto sighed. "Oh, I am gonna need some help on this one…"

"I got nothing," Kidomaru said blankly.

"Don't look at me," Tayuya snapped. "Shithead."

Jiroubou shrugged, eating chips out of a bag. "I got nothing, either."

"Not any way in hell."

Kabuto sighed. "Oi, shit…"

"Still no help."

The girl settled on top of Kabuto's arm. "I'm Akuma. Does that help?"

"Not really," Kabuto said. "Hey, wait a minute! Aren't you that-that kid, the one from that clan…"

Akuma looked at him blankly.

"If I knew what you were saying, I would answer."

Kabuto sighed. "Okay then," he said slowly. "Let's try to see what we have going on here…" he set Akuma down on the floor, letting her stand next to him. "Well, I know you can run, so I'll just-ye-ouch!"

Akuma had just punched him-hard. Where no man should ever be punched.

"I've done this before," the girl said vehemently. "And I'm not doing it again."

"Dare may I ask…?"

"No."

Kabuto sighed. "Okay, let's go."

"What??!!"

"Oh, the four of you, keep your mouths shut, I'm dealing with enough already," Kabuto snapped. "I'm currently dealing with a feisty jounin and this little stray in addition to my daily work, so please, be a bit more appreciative of my efforts to keep this place from falling apart."

Tayuya sneered. "Come on, you little shithead, what is with you? In a bad mood all of a sudden?"

"Tayuya, I have soap."

"So?"

"I have soap."

"And your point is…?"

"_Soap!!"_

Tayuya sighed. "Kabuto if you dare shove that crap down my throat, you're _so _dead!"

"No, I'm not," Kabuto said flippantly. "You can't kill what you can't catch!"

Tayuya growled a warning, but let Kabuto walk away without another word.

"Shithead."

OOOOOOOOO

Kabuto set Akuma down on the sofa, making sure first that the door to his bedroom was closed.

"Now, you have to be quiet," he warned. "Orochimaru-sama is sleeping, and trust me, he will _not _be happy if he's awoken, so again, you have to be quiet."

"But-"

"Shush! Orochimaru-sama will _not _be happy if he-"

"Orochimaru-sama won't be happy if what?"

Kabuto spun around at the sound of Orochimaru's voice. "O-Orochimaru…sama…?"

"Ew, he's weird!"

"Akuma, shut up!" Kabuto clamped his hand over Akuma's mouth and shoved her back behind him. "Hehe, sorry, Orochimaru-sama, I-"

"I'm not mad."

Kabuto's mouth dropped open in amazement. "Y-You're not…?"

"Put your tongue back in your mouth," Orochimaru said lazily. "You look like Tayuya after I shoved a bar of soap down her throat."

Kabuto's mouth snapped shut and he moved Akuma aside. "Okay, so…"

"Please, Kabuto, I just slept an extra hour," Orochimaru said. "I'm in the best mood I've been in in years."

Kabuto discreetly pushed Akuma aside and picked her up. "So…you'll be…?"

"Oh, I'll probably go deal with that feisty little Hatake brat now," Orochimaru said. He rested his hands on his hips and leaned back, spine rippling and cracking. "And then I'll eat something…I don't know, I'll do what I please."

Kabuto shrugged. "As you wish. And I take it you have something for me to do?"

Orochimaru shook his head and straightened his back again. "Just keep her away from trouble. And your lab. And your experiments. And the infirmary."

Kabuto sighed. "All right. What should I do with Kakashi?"

Orochimaru raised an eyebrow. "Do you have any strong sedatives on hand?"

Kabuto looked to the row of cabinets over his stove and shrugged. "I know I have sedatives, but I'm not sure about the strength of them. How strong are we looking?"

"Strong enough for the Hatake brat."

"Then you'll need something incredible."

Kabuto set Akuma down again and went to the line of cabinets. He opened the first one and stuck his arm in, apparently searching for something in the way back. "Got it," he said, and pulled out a syringe. "I only have this kind in a syringe, so you'll have to inject it."

"Me?" Orochimaru said with a laugh. "Please, the only thing I know about needles is that they hurt whenever you decide I need them shoved into my flesh." Kabuto smiled.

"All right, but you have to hold him down."

"Agreed," Orochimaru said. "And you-!" He turned to Akuma. "Stay here, and don't touch anything."

"Here," Kabuto said, sighing. He handed Akuma a plate and a pair of chopsticks and directed her to the refrigerator. "Eat something, I don't care what," he said. He pulled a bowl covered with cling wrap out of the back and handed it to her. "Eat this, since I know it's safe."

Akuma nodded and pulled the plastic wrap off. "And Akuma-"

The girl looked up.

"Please don't touch anything," Kabuto warned. "An if you feel any burning, stinging, or itching, _please _tell me immediately, I don't need you mutating into anything."

The girl's eyes widened and she nodded furiously. Kabuto sighed, walked out, and shut the door behind him, making sure to turn the key in the lock before slipping it into his pocket and checking the syringe. "Okay," he pronounced. "Let's go!"

Kabuto walked three steps behind Orochimaru to show respect as they walked to Orochimaru's rooms. It wasn't a long walk; Orochimaru had purposely located Kabuto's rooms close to his own in case he might ever need the boy in a hurry. Orochimaru slowly turned the knob on the door, and the pair slipped through.

"Whoa."

Kakashi was lying quietly on the couch, curled into a ball and sleeping soundly. Nothing was out of place in the room; Kakashi looked so innocent Kabuto almost wanted to try a genjutsu release. Kakashi had found a blanket somewhere, and it was now covering his bare chest.

Orochimaru walked over to the sleeping male and gently stroked his masked cheeks, taking in every tiny detail of he Copy Ninja's face. Kabuto slipped in next to his master, stretched out Kakashi's arm, and moved the needle towards it.

Kakashi awoke with a start.

He yanked his arm away from Kabuto and scooted backwards across the couch, away from Orochimaru.

"What?" he asked, a look of utmost confusion on his face. "Did I do something?"

Kabuto shook his head. "Come here, this should help you sleep."

Kakashi's eyes narrowed. "Don't lie to me."

Kabuto sighed. "Okay, then; I won't. This is sedative to make sure you don't kill anybody."

Kakashi slid back even further as Orochimaru stretched out a hand to touch him. "But I haven't done anything!" he protested. "All I've been doing is sleeping-"

"We could just leave him," Kabuto said slowly. "He hasn't done anything, and as long as you're going to be in here we may as well save the sedative. And this might be a bit strong, since he's still suffering from chakra depletion and acute exhaustion."

Orochimaru shrugged. "I know nothing about this, so I'm going to trust you."

Kabuto nodded. "Thank you, Orochimaru-sama."

Orochimaru leaned forward and caught one of Kakashi's wrists in his own. The jounin gasped and pulled backwards, against Orochimaru's hold, and whimpered as the sannin drew him close.

"But if I hear one word from you, I swear, you are-"

"Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto said softly. Orochimaru abruptly looked up.

"You're scaring him."

Orochimaru released Kakashi and stepped away. "I mean it," he hissed to Kakashi. "One…word…"

"Orochimaru-sama."

Orochimaru walked to the door and angrily twisted the knob. "Get out. And I still want you tonight."

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama."

"And get him out of here so we don't have to worry about him later."

Kabuto wordlessly lifted Kakashi's body and carried him out of the room.

OOOOOOOOO

Kakashi was so drained he fell asleep in Kabuto's arms.

Kabuto slowly set the Konoha nin down on his bed, making sure he had several chakra seals on his wrists and ankles to keep him under control. When Kabuto exited the room, he saw Akuma sitting placidly on the couch, eating a small cookie.

"Where did you find that?" Kabuto asked, panicking somewhat. Akuma shrugged.

"In the bottom of the bowl."

Kabuto heaved a sigh of relief. "Okay, then, it's safe."

Akuma shrugged again. "Hey, who did you carry in here just now?"

Kabuto exhaled. "Oh, help again." He sighed heavily and decided just to tell her the truth. "He's a ninja from Konoha that a couple of our ninja found while they were on a mission. They captured him so now he's Orochimaru-sama's prisoner."

"Sucks for him."

"Yes, it does. Listen, Orochimaru-sama wants me to do something tonight, so you're going to have to spend the night in someone else's room. Just for tonight, though, then you can come back in here."

"Okay." Akuma hopped off the couch, finished with her cookie, and walked into the bathroom. "Gotta _go_."

Kabuto nodded and left the girl to her duties. Right now, he needed to find somewhere for Akuma to sleep…

OOOOOOOOO

A female Otonin finally decided to let Akuma sleep in her room for the night since she owed Kabuto a favor. He had saved her life once after a battle, when she had come back with mortal injuries. Kabuto had healed her and told her to forget about it, but she couldn't, and insisted that she owed him. Kabuto had given in with a sigh, and now the girl was paying him back. Kabuto went to Orochimaru's room, dreading what he knew the snake would do to him.

Kabuto opened the door and stepped into the room.

Orochimaru's room was lit only a by a few candles, casting an eerie orange glow around the room and distorting the shadows. Kabuto hesitantly stepped in, closing the door behind him.

"O-Orochimaru-sama…?"

Orochimaru moved towards Kabuto as silently as Kabuto had entered, startling him as he clamped a hand over his mouth and pinned his arms to his sides.

"Now, let's see if you learn your lesson."

Kabuto fought down a whimper as Orochimaru shoved him down to the bed.

OOOOOOOO

Kabuto woke up sore, bruised, and covered in blood.

He vaguely remembered Orochimaru's punishment, and then he fully came to and his memory returned in full. Kabuto slowly sat up and attempted to stand and get dressed again, but a hand fastened over his wrist. Kabuto slowly sank back and laid back against the pillow. Orochimaru turned the boy onto his side so he was facing away from him and pressed his face to Kabuto's neck, trailing kisses up and across his jawbone.

"You're beautiful," he murmured, wrapping his arms around Kabuto's body. Kabuto found himself being pulled back until he was pressed into a warm body, his hips resting firmly against Orochimaru's. Their bodies fit together like pieces of a puzzle, Kabuto's back against orochimaru's chest, and orochimaru's neck over Kabuto's shoulder. "Stay still," Orochimaru said quietly, and Kabuto obeyed, allowing his master to rest his hands along his hips and nip at his shoulder blades.

"Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto asked hesitantly. Orochimaru halted, tongue against a fresh wound, and lifted his head.

"What, love?"

"I need to get Akuma and make sure Kakashi-"

"They both know what will happen if they disobey me," he said casually, and sealed his mouth over the wound he had just opened on Kabuto's shoulder blade. Kabuto moaned in pain; it was so much more painful if Orochimaru made him bleed and sucked at it at the same time: it hurt more, even though it barely bled. Orochimaru smiled at his servant's reaction.

"I hope, for your sake, that you did not allow yourself to heal overnight."

"No, Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto said submissively. Orochimaru released the boy and let him stand.

"Get yourself cleaned up and dressed," he ordered. "No one needs to know how I teach you your lesson. Proceed with whatever you would usually do throughout the day and act like nothing happened but _do not heal yourself._ If anyone asks, tell them I gave you a lecture and slapped you a couple times."

"Hai."

Kabuto did as he was told and left Orochimaru's room with a large pain in his hips, thighs, and stomach. His stomach itself was upset, and he felt like vomiting and then curling up in his own bed and sleeping. But he knew he couldn't; he had far too much to do.

"Kakashi?" he called weakly. No doubt the jounin was up; it was about noon. Kabuto slipped into his room and saw Kakashi lying peacefully on the bed, just beginning to wake up. When he saw Kabuto, however, he started and skittered backwards. The sheets caught around his waist and slid down, revealing a muscular stomach and softly curving hips. Kakashi blushed furiously and lowered his gaze. Kabuto walked over to Kakashi and sat down, pulling the jounin into a strong embrace.

Kakashi was trembling.

"What?" Kabuto asked, shocked that Kakashi would even show his fear, let alone shake like he had just been used in a sick game of control and using others to your own advantage. Kakashi shook his head and crowded into Kabuto's chest, still shaking.

"What happened?" Kabuto repeated, wrapping his arms around Kakashi. His hand rose to Kakashi's hair and began to run through it in a calming rhythm, and Kakashi couldn't help but feel safe in Kabuto's arms. Kabuto was gentle, and he hadn't hurt Kakashi in the least; Kakashi slowly began to quiet, and Kabuto lifted Kakashi's masked face to his own.

"What?"

Kakashi's shaking resumed, but he managed to force out, "Nightmare."

Kabuto wasn't buying it. "I know that's not it, come on, tell me."

Kakashi sighed. "You know…that the Akatsuki are here, right?"

Kabuto pulled a face. "Noooooo," he said slowly. "But I know they are supposed to be arriving today to sign a treaty and an alliance with Orochimaru-sama."

"Well, they are," Kakashi said. "The first of them arrived this morning."

"And?"

Kakashi shuddered and his arms slipped around Kabuto's waist. "Itachi."

**A/N: Aaaargh!!!!! I cracked!!!!! I'm sorry, everyone, but I HAD to do a submissive Kakashi, I just had to!! In every other one of my stories, he's IC, but here…T.T I just had to do a submissive Kakashi!!!! T.T Sorry to all the readers I disappointed!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

Orochimaru sighed at the pounding on his door. He knew that the Akatsuki were here, but he didn't expect them to be this rude…unless it was Tayuya. Then it would explain everything.

"I'm coming, all of you knock it off!"

"_Now, _Orochimaru! I and my kind have a bone to pick with you!!"

"Of course you do," Orochimaru muttered as he walked to the door. Sighing, he turned the key in the lock and the door swing open.

Uchiha Itachi stood in front of him.

Orochimaru almost visibly started at the sight of the Uchiha. "What, what do you want?" he snapped, pushing his fear aside. Itachi gave a low growl, and Orochimaru stepped back. If the Uchiha needed plenty of room, he wasn't going to be the one to crowd his space!

"We," Itachi corrected. "We came to sign that treaty you offered."

"Oh, yes of course," Orochimaru said hastily. "Come in, I need to find someone, he's in possession of the document…"  
Itachi nodded and stepped into Orochimaru's spacious quarters.

"Sit."

Orochimaru walked out of the room, leaving the door open. _"Kabuto!! I need you now!!"_

There was no answer. Orochimaru sighed and began walking down the hall. _"Kabuto, now…Kabuto!!"_

"I'm coming!"

A silver-haired teen bolted down the hall, a scroll in his hand. "I'm coming, please have a little patience, Orochimaru-sama!"

Itachi smiled as he heard the argument ensuing just outside the door. This certainly was an interesting group of ninja…

"Well?"

Itachi looked up. "No, Deidara," he said. "Check the bedroom."  
The blonde nodded and vanished in a cloud of smoke. Orochimaru walked back in, Kabuto tailing him. He held the scroll in his hand.

"You said 'we' earlier," Orochimaru mused as he unrolled the scroll on the table. "Where are the rest?"  
Itachi shrugged. "Somewhere. They probably got lost. Well, I know Kisame did, since he has no sense of direction, but I don't know about the rest of them."  
Orochimaru nodded and brushed his hair back over his shoulder. The pair leaned over the scroll as one, and for a moment, both ebony locks tangled and blurred, deep and black as a night sky. Kabuto started as he realized the similarities between his master and the Akatsuki member. The long black hair, the eyes that could see easily be deadly, the paper white skin that barely differed in shading, the long white fingers that trailed over the surface of the scroll-

"What?"  
Kabuto shook himself as he realized that the Uchiha was staring at him. "N-Nothing," he stammered.

The bloody Sharingan, staring into his own, reading every thought, every feeling, every emotion…

_The red, watery substance, spilled over his hands…_

_A crying child, left out in a snow pass to die after a gruesome battle in which both his parents were killed…_

Kabuto gasped and stepped back, panting, trying to break Itachi's spell. He found himself shaking, trembling…

Just like that day…the day that never should have happened… 

"Pity, you," sneered Itachi. "I could have killed you just now."

"Itachi, please," Orochimaru said warningly. "I thought this was a treaty, not an opportunity to kill."  
Itachi shrugged and turned back to the scroll. "He's cute. He was going just as I was coming. Cute little thing, trembling and scared. Reminded me of a little kitten. So frightened and naïve…still is."

Kabuto stood there, heart racing, as Itachi taunted him. How could he have crumbled so easily…so quickly…?

"Kabuto."

"Huh?"

Kabuto looked up to see his master beckoning him over. Kabuto slipped into Orochimaru's embrace so willingly Orochimaru was afraid Itachi had broken the boy. But then he felt Kabuto's body still against his own, and realized that the boy was scared, but not as much as he was letting Itachi see. He was exaggerating to make himself seem weaker.

"Go," Orochimaru said softly. "You don't need to be here."

"Hai."

Kabuto turned and walked out the door, heading for his bedroom.

"And…Itachi?" He asked shyly.

Itachi's head swung towards Kabuto. "What, little brat?"

"Kakashi tells me you…met up with him, should I say…earlier…"

A demonic grin spread across Itachi's face. "As a matter of fact, we did. He was _delighted _to see me again," the Uchiha purred. Kabuto nodded and turned.

"That's not what he tells me."

Itachi chuckled and straightened, separating himself from Orochimaru. "Well, then, he needs to be taught a lesson."

"Oh, please don't wake him up," Kabuto whined. "I barely got him to sleep, he was so scared…"  
Itachi's grin only spread. "Oh, good. It'll be easy, then."

Kabuto sighed. "I'll go tell him you're coming."

Itachi nodded. "Do me a favor?"

Kabuto turned. "What?"

"Tie him down."

Kabuto nodded and walked away. He knew he had to do something…but what? If he helped Kakashi, everyone would know it was him, and he would be dead within the hour. If he didn't help Kakashi, the jounin would probably die, and if he didn't he'd be wrecked for life. And if Itachi did what Kabuto suspected he would do, he would be scarred for life as well. So what could he do…?

Kabuto pushed open the door to his apartment and saw Akuma, sleeping peacefully on the couch. She didn't stir when Kabuto opened the door to Kakashi's room, nor did she wake when he softly closed the door behind him. Kakashi was on the bed, sitting up and looking slightly frightened.

"Well?" he asked. His voice wavered with fear; he must have known…

Kabuto made a hard decision fast.

"Itachi's coming for you," Kabuto said. He began throwing Kakashi's clothes at him. "Get dressed and hurry, I'm getting you out of here."  
Kakashi's shock was evident on his face. "What?"

"Hurry!" Kabuto hissed. "He'll be here in a few minutes, and we have to take the long way out. Come on, get dressed!"

Kakashi grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head. "But what if we get caught?"

"We can cross that bridge when we come to it," Kabuto said quickly. "But you're wasting time questioning me, and that leaves us less time to get out of here, now hurry!"

Kakashi wound the bandages around his lower legs in record time and pulled on his jounin vest. Kabuto handed him a cloak, and Kakashi draped it over his shoulders. "What's-?"

"It's cold outside," Kabuto said. Kakashi nodded and stepped into his shoes on the way to the door. Kabuto stopped him and handed him a headband.

"Where did you get this…?" Kakashi asked slowly, but he tied it across his Sharingan. Kabuto looked at the Leaf symbol in the center and sighed. "Don't ask." He tugged the headband back up, revealing Kakashi's Sharingan. "You have to tell me if you see anything, and if we fight someone, it's better to leave it out until you get far away from here."

Kakashi nodded, and Kabuto was about to turn the knob on the door when he heard a voice.

"Oi, crap!" he exclaimed. "Hide!" He shoved Kakashi into the bathroom just as a knock sounded on the door. "Just a second!" he called. His heartbeat sped up; would they make it, or-?

"Kabuto, open the door right now!"

"Just a minute, please, Orochimaru-sama!" Kabuto called back. "The vent," he hissed to Kakashi. "Pull it out of the ceiling and climb through. Keep going straight until you come to a four-way intersection. Wait for me there."

Kakashi nodded and climbed onto the edge of the bathtub and yanked the vent cover off the ceiling. Kabuto caught it and Kakashi wormed his way into the narrow vent. He turned around, took the cover from Kabuto, and pulled it snug against the ceiling.

"Go!" Kabuto whispered. He waited until he couldn't see Kakashi, then turned around and flushed the toilet. Kakashi heard water running as he retreated, and realized Kabuto was trying to fake going to the bathroom. Then, he got farther and farther away, and the last thing he heard was Kabuto exiting the room.

OOOOOOOOO

Kabuto's heart was pounding as he ran the water over his hands, then rushed out to unlock the door.

"I'm so sorry, Orochimaru-sama, you caught me at a bad time," Kabuto gushed, trying to lay it on a little too thick. Orochimaru snorted, then brushed past him into the main room. Itachi followed.

"Where is he?"

"Th-The last door on the left," Kabuto stammered. He didn't have to pretend for this one; he was already scared to death. But Orochimaru thought he was pretending so he was safe…for the time being. Itachi nodded and swept past him, turning the handle on the door and walking in, closing it behind him. Kabuto picked up Akuma, who was miraculously still sleeping, and carried her into the second bedroom.

A screech of rage sounded through the air.

Akuma woke up immediately, startled by the noise. "What was that, Kabuto-sensei?"

Kabuto pasted a bewildered look onto his face. "I don't know-"

"_Yakushi Kabuto!!!!"  
_Kabuto sighed. "But I have the feeling I'm about to find out."

Kabuto stepped over to the door, his footsteps making no sound at all. "Akuma, I want you to stay here," he said slowly. "There are a couple very dangerous people out there, and you don't need to get tangled up in their business."

"…Hai…"

Akuma sat down on the bed and curled up. "Sleep time."

Kabuto took a deep breath and opened the door. "What is it?" he asked, trying to sound surprised.

"That little _mutt," _Itachi growled. "Is missing!"

"Who?" Kabuto asked innocently. "Do you mean Kakashi? Because I had him-"

"Apparently you didn't," Itachi continued, seething, "Because wherever he was supposed to be, he's not anymore!"

"Itachi-sama, I don't know what you mean," Kabuto said. He was trying to sound confused now, and he thought he was doing pretty well considering Itachi had just about branded "murder" into his forehead.

"Don't you give me that 'Itachi-sama' crap!" Itachi yelled. "I want to know where he is!"

"But I don't know!" Kabuto's voice was rising with panic, and he was only half faking at this point.

"Itachi," Orochimaru said smoothly. "Where could he possibly have gone, if he did manage to free himself from his bonds? There are no ventilation systems in that room, and the door was locked. Kakashi was suffering from extreme trauma, acute exhaustion, and chakra depletion. The odds are very low that he was able to even get out of whatever bonds Kabuto had him in to begin with. Furthermore, Kabuto was only gone for a maximum of ten minutes, and in that time with his injuries, Kakashi could not possibly have gotten past the doorway in which you are standing. Kabuto tells me he shouldn't be able to walk for another few days, so even if he did get out of the room, he couldn't have made it out of the apartment itself in the time he was given."  
Itachi barely looked ready to reconsider. "Genjutsu-"

"Chakra depletion," Orochimaru reminded him.

"He may have had help."

"No one was here."

Itachi sighed. "I'll find him eventually. And when I figure out the fool who set him loose…they're dead!"

Kabuto whole-heartedly believed him.

Orochimaru turned to Kabuto, one eyebrow raised. Kabuto shook his head, and Orochimaru glared. Kabuto could hear his master in his mind, just from the eye contact.

You're lying.

Kabuto responded, trying desperately to cover his tracks. _Orochimaru-sama, I don't know what you're talking about! And I would never lie to you, you know that!_

Orochimaru paused, and Kabuto felt his breath catch in his throat. A fine sweat broke out over his face and trickled down his back, and Kabuto watched his master intently, waiting for a response.

Finally, he got one. _Very well. I trust you, Kabuto. Don't betray me._

Kabuto released his pent-up breath and energy. _Thank you, Orochimaru-sama!_

Orochimaru beckoned to Itachi. "Come, Itachi-san," he said smoothly. "We still have to settle that treaty."

Itachi broke away from Kabuto with a snarl and swept out of the room. "Oh, and Orochimaru," he hissed. "After we settle that, may I borrow Kabuto for an hour or so?"

"What for?" Orochimaru asked.

"Just to show me around. I'm curious about whether or not you are making good use of your time here. The Akatsuki is considering taking you back."

"But…I left of my own free will," Orochimaru said slowly. "Why would they bother asking me to come back?"

Itachi's eyes narrowed. "Are you saying you are against us and our cause?"

"Since you put it that way, not at all," Orochimaru replied. "But I want to know why the Akatsuki would want me back at all, considering I left."

Itachi smiled. "We're short a member, since Deidara is now without an arm. The wound began to fester, and soon it was infected. He died."

Orochimaru didn't bother hiding a smile. "Well then," he said brightly. "I accept your offer."

Kabuto took a step back. "B-But Orochimaru-sama!" he protested. "You'll be turning your back on the village you worked so hard to build-!"

Orochimaru spun around, startling the genin. "Am I?" he hissed venomously. "I never intended to go this far," he hissed, advancing on Kabuto. "Just act like you have no idea what happened to me. I left for no reason you know of, and you didn't even see me go. I won't have to go to the trouble of destroying the whole place, I won't be around, and no one will be the wiser. And you'll be coming with me."

Kabuto swallowed hard. "What about-?"

"Never mind," Orochimaru spat. "You can come, you can stay, but whatever you choose I am in control of. You only make the decision whether to come of stay. Got that?"

Kabuto gulped again and nodded. Orochimaru turned back to Itachi. "When am I expected?"

"Kakuza is expecting you to return with me. So whenever I come back, he wants you to come as well."

Orochimaru nodded. "Understood. I will finish the treaty with you, and then I suppose I will gather my belongings."

"You won't need to just yet," Itachi said. "First, you have to go through the entire process, and that takes a while. We will request your presence several times, about five, over a one-month period of time, so you can submit your application and go through the tests and all. It's simple, really, just to figure out where you stand in the rankings of intellect and power. You'll probably second to me."  
Orochimaru nodded. "Very well. Now, for that treaty…"

Kabuto stepped forward. "Orochimaru-sama…?"

"Stay here," Orochimaru said. "I should be back within the hour. If anyone comes seeking me out, tell him or her I'm busy and tell him or her to either come back some other time or make him or her wait with you. If you need me, wait until I get back unless someone is dying or the place is on fire."

Kabuto nodded, and Orochimaru turned and walked away. Kabuto closed the door behind him and Itachi, and exhaled heavily. He dreaded what would come of this affair.

**A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed, I hope you liked the chapter! Tell me what you think; I could use some positive feedback. If you have any ideas you could tell me, and I might use them. Thanks in advance for everyone who reviews and does not flame!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Sasuke, since I will be going back to the Akatsuki soon, I think it's time you signed your contract with the snakes."

Sasuke had merely nodded at those words, but on the inside, he was thrilled. Finally, he could summon! Orochimaru had then taken him to a large, near-empty stone room and instructed him to take off his shirt, with the explanation that snakes were more comfortable with bare skin. Sasuke had grumbled and grouched about it, but eventually he removed his shirt and set it aside. Orochimaru had then pushed up his sleeve, trailing blood across the swirling tattoo on his forearm. A snake had appeared at his bidding, and had sneered at the sight of Sasuke shirtless.

"I think we have a new summoner," he said, and his voice dripped with sarcasm. Sasuke had said nothing, seeing that the snake was deliberately trying to provoke him. It was a test, Sasuke knew.

"Yes, I do wish to sign the contract," Sasuke replied calmly. "What do you want me to do?"

The snake turned its flat, narrow head and stared at Sasuke out of its left eye. "We will need something in return…"  
Sasuke lifted his head. "Name it."

The snake lowered its head and dropped a scroll on the ground in front of Sasuke. "Sign it. In your own blood."

Sasuke knelt down and unrolled the scroll. There were only three other names on it; two that Sasuke did not recognize, and Orochimaru's, signed in neat, elegant, swirling kanji. Sasuke found a kunai in his kunai pouch, which he had put aside with his shirt, and carefully nicked the skin of his index finger. Sasuke wrote his full name in the same elegant kanji that Orochimaru had used, never letting the blood smear.

"Handprint."

Sasuke smeared the blood over the rest of his fingers and curled them in, staining his palm crimson. He pressed his hand to the scroll underneath his name, sealing the contract.

The snake looked at the scroll, then looked at Sasuke. "Yes, you'll do…" it said slowly. Sasuke let the snake look him up and down, occasionally pressing its warm, dry nose to his skin. The snake wrapped itself around Sasuke's body, and Sasuke held perfectly still.

"So, you wish to form a contract, mm?"

Sasuke nodded mutely. The snake still traveled over his pale white skin, and he felt no urge to anger it, or even move much.

"Well, I will need something in return, as I said earlier…chakra, maybe? I sense you have a very large amount of it…"  
Sasuke nodded. "Very well, if that is what you must take…"

"Hold still and don't scream."  
"What the-?"

The snake closed its jaws on Sasuke's neck, just below his curse seal. Orochimaru watched as the snake's fangs pierced his body's flesh, then began to leech chakra from Sasuke. Sasuke flinched ad groaned at the pain, but otherwise he didn't move at all. The snake remained on top of Sasuke for at least fifteen minutes with Orochimaru watching anxiously. Finally, the snake's fangs left Sasuke's flesh, and Sasuke shuddered and sank to his knees in front of the contract. He waited while the snake marked the paper next to Sasuke's name and handprint with two bloodied fangs. Sasuke smiled; his pact was complete. Orochimaru waited while Sasuke and the snake completed the signing, and then the snake rolled up the scroll with its nose.

"Thank you, Sasuke-sama," it hissed, taking the scroll in its moth. "We will be waiting for your call."

Sasuke nodded his thanks and the snake vanished in a cloud of smoke. Moving slowly as the curse seal closed his wound, Sasuke pulled his shirt back over his head. Seeing Orochimaru still standing in the corner where he had been before, he felt compelled to ask,

"What?"  
Orochimaru shook his head. "Nothing. But did you notice what Oto-kun called you at the end?"

Sasuke nodded, and Orochimaru chuckled.

"Sasuke-_sama," _Orochimaru repeated, as if he could not believe it. "I never would have guessed…"  
Sasuke sighed and settled his kunai pouch behind his hip. "No…neither would I…"

OOOOOOOOO

Kabuto watched from the doorway, feeling slightly stung. Orochimaru had never invited him to sign the contract with the snakes…and yet here was Sasuke, fresh out of Leaf, and he signs the contract only a month into his stay at Otoga. Kabuto sighed and turned away. He still needed to find Kakashi and help him escape…

Kabuto turned from the doorway and headed for the nearest ceiling vent.

OOOOOOOOO

Kakashi sat in silence, waiting for Kabuto. The genin was probably in the vents right now, trying to get to him-

"Kakashi."  
Kakashi turned at the sound of the familiar voice, and Kabuto appeared in front of him.

"Come on," he said, motioning for Kakashi to follow him. Kakashi did so meekly, and without any questions whatsoever.

Kabuto took him left and right through a maze of tunnels, and eventually Kakashi was so confused he simply concentrated on Kabuto and ignored where he was going. Past fans, grills, and holes they passed, until finally Kabuto stopped him.

"Listen to me, and listen to me carefully, Kakashi," he whispered. The jounin nodded, and Kabuto continued.

"This is as far as I go," he began. "You must go farther. Orochimaru-sama doesn't know, but this very passageway leads to another system that leads almost directly into Konoha. Go to the end of this, and you'll see a forest. Keep going south until you know where you are, and then continue to Konoha."

Kakashi nodded. "How do I get out of here?"

Kabuto handed him a scroll. "This is a map of here on. Use it to get out of here, and then just keep heading south. It's 3 p.m. now, so use the sun for direction."

Kakashi nodded. "Kabuto, how can I ever thank you-?"

"Don't," Kabuto said firmly. "I'll hear nothing of it. I know you let me live back at the hospital three months ago; I know you let me get away. Consider this compensation."

Kakashi hesitantly nodded, and Kabuto gave him a gentle push forward. "Go, and don't look back."

Kakashi obeyed, but not without terrible, terrible temptation.

OOOOOOOOOO

Kabuto knew Orochimaru would be furious if he ever found out that Kabuto even knew what happened to Kakashi, so he planned to just act like nothing had ever happened. And if Orochimaru suspected anything, Kabuto was gone.

Kabuto dropped out of the vent and slipped through the hallways as silently as a shadow.

"Kabuto!"

Kabuto froze at the sound of his master's voice and slowly turned to face the snake. Orochimaru's pale white skin glistened in the bare light, and his purple shadowed eyes were narrow with annoyance.

"Where have you been?" Orochimaru barked, and Kabuto dropped into a formal bow as his master approached him.

"I apologize, Orochimaru-sama," he said quietly. Orochimaru's feet stopped just inside Kabuto's range of vision, and Kabuto prayed that his sensei would not kick him. "I was not aware that you were looking for me."

"Well, I was," Orochimaru snapped, and prodded his servant with the tip of his foot. "And next time, make more of an effort to show up when I call you."

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto whispered. He was afraid now; he knew Orochimaru was angry, and he didn't want to make things worse. Orochimaru bent down and seized Kabuto's hair, right at the nape of the neck, and hauled him to his feet. Kabuto felt himself being pressed into a wall, and powerful hips ground against his as he was pressed back violently to the stone surface. Orochimaru's long fingers wrapped tightly around Kabuto's neck, and Kabuto felt the air choked from his lungs as Orochimaru squeezed his neck in a vise-like grip.

"And you have neglected several things I told you to do," Orochimaru hissed, and released Kabuto's neck. Kabuto fell forward, collapsing into Orochimaru's chest and struggling to breath. Orochimaru removed his hips from Kabuto's and let him fall to the ground.

"Is there something you would like to tell me, Kabuto-kun?"  
Uh-oh. Orochimaru was using formalities. That could only mean he wasn't happy with Kabuto _at all._

"Orochimaru-sama, please don't kick him."

Kimimaro stood in front of Kabuto, cool as a cucumber, in front of the raging sannin.

"Kimimaro-kun," Orochimaru said smoothly, stepping back from Kabuto. "I thought you were ill-"

"Well, I wasn't," Kimimaro said shortly. "I met up with Itachi-san in the hallway, and he is looking for Kabuto. Apparently he wants to have a look around…?"  
Kabuto nodded and stood up, healing a scrape on his arm. "I'm coming."

Orochimaru sighed. "Kabuto, you know you are still obliged to do what I told you to earlier," Orochimaru threw over his shoulder. Kabuto sighed.

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama."

Kimimaro took Kabuto's wrist and began pulling him after him down the hall.

"Itachi-san is _not _happy," he said. "He's not a very patient person…"  
Kabuto nodded and Kimimaro pushed him in front of him as they rounded the corner. "Good luck."  
Itachi stood there, leaning casually against the wall. He looked up when Kabuto stumbled around the corner, and Kimimaro spun around and ran.

"Finally," he said. "All right, now what exactly have you been doing while you were holed up in here?"  
Kabuto exhaled and pushed his glasses up his nose. "Helping Orochimaru-sama with new jutsus."

"Where?"

"Lab."

"Show me."

Kabuto turned around and began walking down the hall. "There's Orochimaru-sama's rooms," he said as they passed the huge double-doors. "Don't _ever _go in there unless you are called or you have a damn good reason; the place is on fire, Kimimaro, me, or Sasuke is dying, or the village is under attack. Any of the above do not apply, you are dead meat."

Itachi nodded, and Kabuto kept walking. "My room. Don't touch anything in there or you will mutate into something. Orochimaru-sama has a tendency to tell me to boil a chemical solution, and I have no idea what it does. So please…don't touch anything."

Kabuto turned a corner and opened a small wooden door to a staircase. "So…who wants to go first down the dark, creepy tunnel?"  
Itachi shrugged. "You know it; I'll follow you."

Kabuto stepped down the stairs, Itachi mirroring him. Kabuto's hand flared with chakra for illumination, and he kept going down. Finally, he stepped off the stairs and his hand moved to the wall.

A switch flipped, and the entire place burst out in light.

Itachi saw a well-kept laboratory, presumably Kabuto's, and his Sharingan immediately picked up every detail of the room. It was very clean, and there was a row of tables across the back of the room. Cabinets were mounted on the wall over a counter with a sink in it and several jars lined up against the wall in the back of the counter.

"I can actually show you something I'm working on if you want," Kabuto said, stepping forward to allow Itachi past him. "But please, watch what you touch."

"Just like everything else in this place," Itachi muttered. "Please, show me your latest project."

Kabuto nodded and stepped forward to the cabinets. Opening the first one, he pulled out a scroll and set it down on a table. He unrolled the scroll, and Itachi could see a summoning spell on the inside.

"What is-?"

Kabuto set his finger on the scroll and Itachi could see chakra flowing around his hand, and the scroll emitted a poof of smoke. A body appeared on top of the scroll, and the scroll disappeared. Itachi's eyes widened as he copied the jutsu. _The boy is a medical genius…preserving bodies in a scroll…_

"You can come closer," Kabuto said by way of invitation. Itachi stepped over to the table, and Kabuto looked up at him.

"I take it you're not squeamish with blood?"  
Itachi arched an eyebrow and smiled. "Must you even ask? I _love _it!"

A smile teased at the corners of Kabuto's mouth and he picked up a scalpel. "Then you are about to see something incredible." He set the scalpel on the stomach of the body and applied a bit of pressure to slice the skin open. Itachi watched in fascination as Kabuto cut the skin into two panels and peeled it back. Itachi was shocked; despite everything he had ever read about or seen pictures of, this was something completely different. The bones were perfectly white, the organs perfectly layered and positioned, and everything fit together perfectly like pieces in a puzzle. In short the body was…perfect.

"It's so clean and neat…" Itachi commented. Kabuto nodded.

"I killed this one myself," he said. "I am planning to use this one to see how a certain drug reacts with the body. Orochimaru-sama wants this tested as soon as possible."

Itachi watched as Kabuto took a syringe and inserted it into the ninja's arm and began forming signs. Itachi's Sharingan immediately picked up and copied the sign: a revival jutsu. Kabuto's jutsu was one used to spread the blood of a cadaver without making the blood actually flow. Itachi watched as blood vessels moved under the surface, beating with the beat of a heart. Itachi watched as the organs under the surface began to react to the drug, shrinking and turning black. Kabuto sighed and released the jutsu.

"I apologize; that should have gone differently."

Itachi shook his head. "Whatever. May I see some successful experiments?"

"Of course."

Kabuto handed Itachi a small vial of fluid and smiled. "The best thing to happen to Otokagure in its history. There was an epidemic; horrible, wiped out half the village as it was. Orochimaru-sama worked furiously on this for days on end, and got no sleep at all. We finally finished this antidote, and I'm pretty sure we saved the rest of the village."

Itachi nodded. "Very nice. Anything else I should see?"

"If you need to know more, I do have several other very successful experiments…"

"No, that's fine," Itachi said. He handed Kabuto back the vial of dark purple liquid and waited while the boy placed the container back in the cabinet, and asked,

"When does Orochimaru plan to switch bodies?"  
Kabuto looked up, surprised at the question. "Huh?"

"Orochimaru has to switch bodies soon," Itachi repeated, "When?"

Kabuto lowered his head. "Soon," he replied. "He is getting restless waiting for Sasuke, and this body is getting old. His arms are beginning to pain him again as well; Sarutobi's seal was seemingly temporary, but it still hurts him from time to time."  
Itachi slowly nodded. "Very well. You are dismissed."

Kabuto nodded and carefully walked past Itachi to the set of stairs.

He didn't know what hit him.

All he knew was that the world abruptly went black.

A/N: I hope that was IC… . Bleh…I'm tired. It's 11:34 now, so I'm going to bed. If you like it, great. A lot of people do. If you don't, that's fine too. Just no flaming. Thanks peeps!! .


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

Kabuto woke up unable to move.

Testing his limits, he found that his hands had been tied painfully tightly behind his back and someone had bothered to silence him and blind him. Kabuto heaved a mental sigh; now he was going to get it.

Footsteps sounded and stopped very close to Kabuto's face.

"See you've woke up."

Kabuto jolted at the sound of Itachi's voice.

_What do you want with me? Why are you doing this?! _

"Little brat," Itachi muttered, and Kabuto felt the tip of a foot prodding his side. "And make sure you don't try anything. I will have to use my Mangekyou on you."

_…Shit… _

Kabuto tested his limits again, but still got no luck. Itachi noticed him struggling, and he felt a sharp kick to his side. Fighting a yelp, Kabuto quieted and lay still again.

"You're probably wondering where you are, why you're here, what I want you for-and it's only natural. Well, I'll tell you, simply so you don't bother me later. I need a way to manipulate Orochimaru, and he's only so intimidated of me. I can only threaten him so much. So, I need to use you to use him. I need Orochimaru…simply for my own filthy purposes."

Oh, don't you dare-if you place one finger on him it will be the end of your life on this earth!

Itachi laughed and kicked Kabuto again. "Upset? Good."

Orochimaru-sama… 

OOOOOOOOO

Orochimaru stood pacing.

Where was that boy? And where was Kakashi? It was as if both of them had simply disappeared off the face of the earth…and Kabuto _never _disappeared. He came when Orochimaru called him-period. Unless he couldn't come…

_"Orochimaru!!"  
_Orochimaru sighed and walked out of his throne room, parting the snake-carved double doors with a flick of his wrist.

"Kimimaro?" he asked, puzzled.

"It's Kabuto, Orochimaru-sama!" Kimimaro gasped. "I last saw him with Itachi, and now he's gone. I um, kind of followed them, and I saw Itachi knock Kabuto out, and then…I ran away."

Orochimaru felt his jaw falling, but he didn't make any attempt to hide his shock. His entire body then went numb; a shock wave traveled down his spine, over his hips, and down until he couldn't feel himself falling. He caught himself at the last moment, scrambling forward to compensate for lost balance. Kimimaro's hands fastened over his hips, holding him up and pulling him close. Orochimaru didn't bother to shove him away; he knew he would lose himself again if he did. Kimimaro just stood there for another minute, knowing he couldn't leave now. He was too far into this mess…he never should have gotten involved-

"Orochimaru-sama, what are you going to do?"

Orochimaru shook his head. "I have no idea. I suppose whatever Itachi wants…"

Kimimaro sighed. "I guess one of us should go and talk to him…"  
Kimimaro eased himself away from Orochimaru, and the sannin found his feet again. A wry smile found its way to Kimimaro's lips.

"Should I smack the feeling back into you?"

Orochimaru sighed. He was still numb, so nothing really registered. "I don't care…"  
Kimimaro smiled again and stepped back. "I'm going to find Itachi. Please, don't stress yourself. I'll take care of it."

"No…no," Orochimaru said slowly. "No, I'll deal with it."

Kimimaro felt a pang of concern rise in his throat. "Are you sure? Can you-?"

"Of course," Orochimaru growled. His hands curled into fists, knuckles cracking furiously. "Because now I'm _really_ mad!"

OOOOOOOOO

Wait for it…wait for it…wait for it… 

_"Uchiha Itachi!!!!!!!!!!!" _

There it is.

Itachi smirked as Orochimaru came stomping down the hallway to Akatsuki headquarters. _That didn't take long. Body Flicker, probably. _

"Where is Kabuto?! Don't you make me-"

Itachi's smirk only grew. "You're such a moron. You have no clue, do you?"  
Orochimaru could feel his face flushing angrily. "I thought I told you-"

Itachi shrugged. "I lied."

Orochimaru's shoulders came up, hands balling into fists at his sides. "I have…_had it with you, asshole!!!" _

He charged Itachi with reckless abandon, Kusanji welling up in his esophagus. It sprung forth into Orochimaru's hands with a vengeance, and Orochimaru took it willingly. He held it before him, running like a mad bull. Itachi ducked as quickly as Orochimaru had summoned it. Orochimaru felt an ankle flying towards his, and created a clone. Itachi stopped cold, focusing his Sharingan.

"Bingo."

Orochimaru and his clone split, each waving a threatening Kusanji. Itachi saw what Orochimaru was aiming for and smiled.

"You should just give up," he sneered. "You've already entered into my reading, and your jutsu as well. I know exactly what you're about to do."

_Think, Orochimaru! _the sannin raged. _Come on, there's got to be a way…! _

Kusanji… 

_Taijutsu… _

_Taijutsu! That's it! He can't see taijutsu! _

Orochimaru leaped forward, two clones at once. Itachi smirked.

"Dance of the Crescent Moon? That jutsu was buried with that Hayate kid from Konoha!"

Orochimaru cloned himself again, making three Kusanji, and three of himself. _Damn, this better work-! _

Itachi prepared himself for a three-pronged attack-

But only got one.

Orochimaru's clones abruptly disappeared, leaving only the original. Orochimaru held Kusanji at he ready, perfectly aligned with Itachi's chest. The missing-nin jumped back barely ahead of Orochimaru, leaving the sannin to smash into the floor, Kusanji taking most of the impact. Orochimaru rolled towards Itachi, slashing at his torso. Itachi kicked out, catching Orochimaru in the forearm. Orochimaru grunted as a massive bruise rose to the surface, but he kept up his attack, never letting Itachi regroup. By now a crowd had gathered to watch the Kage-level battle.

Orochimaru pushed himself to his feet, purple aura beginning to emerge. Itachi's Sharingan spun wildly, focusing on one target only: Orochimaru.

"Back down," Itachi growled, "and I might go easy on you."

Orochimaru smiled. "So you say. But I may as well fight and avoid the damage than just take it like a defenseless animal."

Itachi shrugged. "Your loss. Tsukiyomi!"

Orochimaru immediately looked at Itachi's feet. It was a difficult way to fight, but he had been through enough practices with Sasuke to know how to do it relatively well by now. He focused on Itachi's feet, watching the muscles twitch. He realized Itachi was playing with him, trying to make him spazz.

Okay…plan B.

Orochimaru raised his hand, forming the sign of the tiger. Three clones of Orochimaru appeared, Kusanji in hand.

I almost got him last time…I hope I can do it again.

Orochimaru fixed his gaze on Itachi's feet and separated his clones, moving to circle Itachi.

"Oh, this move again?" Itachi said. Orochimaru could almost hear the smile in his voice. "Please, Orochimaru, entertain me!"

Orochimaru grit his teeth and dove into Itachi again. The missing-nin scanned the clones with his Sharingan, looking over the illusions and setting aside the real body.

"Dead."

Itachi rushed towards Orochimaru's real body, kunai ready to impale him. Orochimaru sighed and ducked, swinging Kusanji up at the same time. Itachi felt a sting and looked down.

Kusanji had drawn a line of blood down his arm.

Itachi was stunned. He hadn't been wounded in…how long? It must have been years…it wasn't that he didn't do anything; quite the contrary, in fact. He just couldn't be touched by enemies. And here was Orochimaru, who usually had his face pounded in whenever Itachi went up against him, and he had landed a blow.

How could he…?

What made him so strong all of a sudden…?

Itachi grit his teeth, controlling his anger, and looked up at Orochimaru.

"You bastard! I'll crush you for that!"

Orochimaru smiled. _So close… _

Itachi rushed him, knowing Orochimaru was still focused on his feet. The Mangekyou glared, burning bloody red, staring straight at Orochimaru.

"Genjutsu!" Itachi's hands flashed in the signs of a jutsu. "Tree Bind Death!"

A tree sprang up behind Orochimaru, wrapping its thick branched around his body and pinning his arms to his sides. Orochimaru knew it was Genjutsu; what he didn't know was how to break it.

"You can't," Itachi said, walking slowly towards him. "You're too weak. Tsukiyomi."

Orochimaru fought against Itachi's hold, but the tree tightened around his body, threatening to crush him. _It's only genjutsu, come on, break it already! _

Orochimaru looked around frantically for any escape route, only trying to avoid Itachi's eyes at this point. He looked up to see if where he had dropped Kusanji-

-and looked right into Itachi's eyes.

The world faded to black.

OOOOOOOOO

Orochimaru was slow to wake, dreading what he knew Itachi would do to him. And sure enough, his arms were spread out and chained to a cross, his feet chained as well. Itachi stood in front of him, katana in hand.

"For the next seventy-two hours, you won't even be able to see straight from pain," he said, raising the katana. Orochimaru shuddered, knowing he was about to be tortured out of his mind.

"I will teach you to submit to me like you have never been forced to submit to anyone before. And you _will _obey me."

"Says you," Orochimaru muttered. "I never told you I would let you push me over like a weak little animal. You know as well as I do that I will fight you."

"Stop causing yourself more pain," Itachi snapped, and stabbed Orochimaru between his ribs. Orochimaru groaned with the pain; seventy-two hours? Could he make it? There was only one way to find out…

He blacked out again.

OOOOOOOOO

Kabuto knew he was in trouble. He still hadn't gotten out of his restraints, and he knew Orochimaru was close. And in pain. He also knew Itachi was the source of it, and he had to get to Orochimaru _fast. _

If he could ever get himself free.

Kabuto sighed and focused his chakra to his hands, trying to use it to cut the rope. He was surprised he hadn't thought of this before; chakra scalpel cut everything. An if Kabuto was lucky, that little pill he had swallowed when he saw Itachi's hand headed towards his face was still good…

As it was, he was lucky. The pill was still in his stomach, though almost dissolved. Kabuto brought forth his chakra scalpel and severed the ropes, making an effort to make the cuts clean. If he sawed at them too much, it might look like he was struggling. If he made the cuts clean enough, he might be able to cover his tracks.

But there was no time now. Orochimaru-sama was in trouble-and in Kabuto's book, that was an emergency not to be taken lightly.

**A/N: The next chapter might be M, I'm not sure what I want to do yet…so if you want it to stay T, tell me. I can leave it as is, or I can make it hardcore. Whatever. But if you don't tell me, rating goes up and you have yaoi on your hands. So…REVIEW!!!! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Well, all of you voted for M, so I'm moving this up…ItaOro smut…I had to post this right away, because it's such gorgeous smut, and I'm sure everyone was anticipating the arrival of my first smut in months so…enjoy!!**

Kabuto rushed forward, down the halls, searching for Orochimaru. He could hear the sannin's hoarse screams, caused most likely by Tsukiyomi. It took three days in Tsukiyomi for Itachi to fully break his victim, but in the real world it could take anywhere from an instant to three minutes. And from the sound of it Itachi was having a hard time with Orochimaru.

Kabuto followed Orochimaru's voice.

OOOOOOOOO

Orochimaru was still resisting Itachi, and he knew he was paying for it. A day and a half had passed, and Itachi was slowly wearing down both his resolve and his will. Orochimaru knew he couldn't make it-not with his dignity, anyway. It really irked him, to know that he was second-and to a kid! This boy was what, seventeen? And here he was, torturing a legendary sannin until he was pleading within an inch of his damned soul!

"Itachi, knock it off!" Orochimaru screamed, muscles tensing as the katana slid into his pale flesh. "Itachi!"

"You know I'm not listening to you beg."

"I'm not begging," Orochimaru panted. "I'm asking you why the hell you're doing this!"

Itachi smiled. "I told you; I need you for my own filthy purposes."

Orochimaru felt the katana slide into his side once again, and the now-familiar blanket of black covered his vision yet again.

OOOOOOOOO

Kabuto continued through the hallways, knowing full well that Itachi was about to do. In Tsukiyomi, the user could force their victim to do virtually anything; _anything. _And Kabuto also knew that Itachi would take severe advantage of this "anything" and harm, even scar, the sannin, possibly for life.

If Orochimaru could hold out for about thirty more seconds in the real world, Kabuto could get to him. But if Itachi had started when Kabuto thought he did, he was too late.

And the chances were that he was already.

OOOOOOOOO

Orochimaru didn't want to open his eyes. He didn't want to wake up yet again to that endless torture. He had no wish to let Itachi stab him. Again. And again. And again. And he _really _didn't want to go through a whole new day of it. But…wait…something was different…he could move again…?

Orochimaru slowly sat up, opening his eyes and looking around. He lay on the floor of…where was this anyway? He was still in Tsukiyomi, but this room was unfamiliar…was Itachi finished with him? He highly doubted it. Footsteps echoed off stone walls, and Orochimaru looked over to the source.

Itachi was walking towards him.

"Come now, Orochimaru_-san, _you didn't think I was finished with you, now did you?" Orochimaru slid backwards a few feet. "What do you want?" he asked nervously. "You better not be doing what I think you're about to do-"

"Depends on what you think I'm about to do."

Itachi raised a hand and watched Orochimaru's reactions. "Time, space, even you-I control them all. Don't try to fight; you'll only injure yourself. Possibly in the real world as well."

Orochimaru watched as Itachi paced towards him again, feeling helpless and somewhat small before the Uchiha. Itachi snapped his fingers, and Orochimaru instantly recoiled.

Suddenly, he was exposed before Itachi.

"Oh, you've got to be joking-"

"Of course not," Itachi said, stepping towards him. Orochimaru pulled himself away from Itachi again, trying to cover himself.

"Come on, don't make this harder than it has to be. All you have to do is hold still, and it'll all be over in a minute or two."

Orochimaru glared. "I don't trust you."

Itachi shrugged, cloak slipping off his shoulders as he did. "Your loss. And all the more pain for you."

Orochimaru knew what was coming; and dammit, he _hated _Itachi for using him this way. Why was he doing this anyway? Was he involved in some huge scheme, and this was just a personal whim? Or was this part of the plan…to break him, and then…then what? What would Akatsuki do once they had him firmly in their grasp? One thing was certain, Orochimaru had to get out of this deadly illusion-now!

Itachi smiled as Orochimaru looked around, searching for loopholes. "You're not going to make a run for it-these doorways lead to your worst nightmares."

"This _is _my worst nightmare," Orochimaru muttered.

"Then I guess you'll be mine sooner than I thought."

Orochimaru slid backwards again-

-and hit the wall.

_Oh, great. Can this day get _any _better? _

A body pressed against his own with a lust Orochimaru had never seen before, anywhere, not any kind-not the bloodlust when Tsunade had punched out the wall when he was persuading her to heal his arms, not the wild, untamed fury in Shizune's eyes when she shot those poisoned needles at him and Kabuto, and not even when he had seen Itachi's bloodlust years ago when he tried to take his body.

"I still haven't forgiven you for that," Itachi said, smirking, as he pressed his hips painfully into Orochimaru's. "You know; the old grudges and all."

Orochimaru pushed against Itachi, trying to break the bare-skin-to-bare-skin contact. "You'll pay for this."

"Like I paid for cutting off your arm?" Itachi asked, and crushed Orochimaru's body against the wall. "Hn, I don't think you've gotten me back for that yet. Let's take these things one offense at a time, shall we?"

Orochimaru groaned at the pain of being pushed so forcefully into the wall, but he decided not to fight back. Maybe if Itachi let his guard down while he was…

"Don't even think about it," Itachi said, reaching down to caress Orochimaru's pale, flat stomach. "I won't let you."

"Damn…" Orochimaru whispered. He knew he was in for it now…

Itachi's hands ghosted his body, flickering over old scars and new bruises; bruises he himself had put there. Itachi pressed his mouth to Orochimaru's, effectively silencing him. Orochimaru yanked his head away, breaking Itachi's kiss and forcing the missing-nin to back off an inch or so.

"You know you're in trouble now, don't you?" Itachi whispered, hands still roaming. To Orochimaru's dismay, he seemed to be paying attention to priorities-was it his goal in life to make him flush this badly?! And then Itachi's mouth was crushed onto his again, tongue forced in and warring with Orochimaru's.

"And don't you _dare _disobey me," Itachi murmured into his mouth, somewhat breathless from the kiss. "I'll be rough with you, and I know you won't like that."

Itachi sealed his mouth over the side of Orochimaru's neck, and sharp canine teeth pierced the sannin's skin. Orochimaru bit back a moan and arched his back, trying to get away from Itachi.

Bad move.

It pressed Orochimaru and Itachi's bodies together in exactly the _last place on this Godforsaken planet _Orochimaru wanted to be.

Itachi gasped at the pressure, separating his mouth from Orochimaru's neck.

"That was…naughty, you," he muttered, giving Orochimaru's backside a firm swat. Orochimaru yelped in surprise at the contact and jumped away, realizing too late he had made the same mistake-again.

Itachi smacked him again, harder this time, and Orochimaru skittered back. Itachi sighed.

"At least you learned your lesson. Don't you _ever_ do that again."

Orochimaru was sick and tired of this-he was terribly, terribly tempted to do exactly the opposite of whatever Itachi told him to do. Itachi's tongue snaked out over the wound he had made a few minutes ago, lapping at the blood and dipping into the cut. Orochimaru slowly drew his hands up between his and Itachi's bodies, trying to worm his way out from between him and the wall.

"Need room to move? Fine." Itachi stepped back, abruptly releasing all the pressure he had been putting on Orochimaru's body. Unprepared for the sudden release, Orochimaru pitched forward, knowing he would fall. And he did-until Itachi caught him. The missing-nin's hands gently slid underneath his thighs, gripping him firmly and lifting him up against his body. Orochimaru sighed; this was where it got really messy.

Before he knew it, Orochimaru was pressed to the wall again, and this time Itachi held his legs against his sides. Orochimaru didn't want to, but he took the hint and wrapped his legs around Itachi's torso, holding himself up and picking his lower back up off the wall.

"Glad to see we're so…_complying _now," Itachi murmured. Orochimaru's breathing was fast and labored; he really didn't want to do this, _he really didn't- _

Three fingers found their way into his mouth, cutting off any reply the sannin might have given.

"Suck."

Orochimaru yanked backwards again and bit down, teeth clacking together as Itachi pulled his hand back at the last second, feet finding the floor and struggling to regain his balance. Itachi's hands snaked forward again, and this time Orochimaru felt a hand fisted in his hair, and the invading digits back in his mouth.

"I thought I told you not to disobey me," Itachi growled, shoving his fingers back even farther. Orochimaru pushed down the urge to vomit as Itachi hit the back of his throat. "Now _suck." _

Orochimaru slowly began to work his mouth around Itachi's fingers, and the Uchiha released his hair, using his now-free hand to stroke Orochimaru's inner thighs. A whimper slid past Orochimaru's lips at the touches-no one had _ever _touched him this way, _ever. _

Itachi smiled and pulled his hands away from Orochimaru's face. "All right now, see how much easier it is when you cooperate?" he purred, and put Orochimaru's legs back over his hips. "Now, relax."

Orochimaru gasped as the first finger was inserted into his passage, and his legs immediately tightened around Itachi's waist. Itachi smiled at the reaction.

"Relax, Orochimaru, what did I just say?"

"Easier said than done, _Uchiha," _Orochimaru spat. Itachi shrugged.

"Well fine then-be uptight about this. But I warn you, it will be all the more painful for you."

Orochimaru couldn't help but whimper as the second finger was added, and Itachi moved his fingers back and forth, forcibly stretching the sannin to make passage easier later.

"_Relax," _Itachi repeated. "Come on, stop making this hard on yourself."

"I told you," Orochimaru panted. "Easier said than done!"

"Once you figure out how to relax a little, we'll get this over with, how about that?"

Orochimaru's breathing sped up again, and Itachi gently set his mouth on Orochimaru's forcing him to calm down a bit.

"All right, you're okay," he murmured, stroking Orochimaru's hair. The sannin realized he was slowly calming; he had no idea how, but he was…

Until _that _happened.

Itachi forced the third finger into Orochimaru's tense ring, making the sannin release a small cry and arch his back. Itachi repeated his motions, placing his lips to Orochimaru's.

"That's it," Itachi said softly. "All right then, I think you're ready."

He removed his fingers and pushed his arousal in.

Orochimaru cried out again as Itachi shoved into him, but he tried to stay calm, as Itachi had told him to. Itachi waited, giving Orochimaru time to adjust; he had done this enough to know that it would be less painful for Orochimaru if he waited a moment or two to let him catch his breath.

Orochimaru's breathing slowed down a bit, and Itachi smiled.

_Now for the fun…_

Itachi drew back, giving himself just enough room to jolt forward again and throw Orochimaru back into the wall with his thrusts. Orochimaru gasped at the power behind Itachi's movements-and he wasn't even breaking a sweat!

_Dammit…!_

Itachi could feel Orochimaru begin to tremble against his sensitive stomach, and soon the trembling turned to tremors, and the tremors turned to uncontrollable shaking and cries of pain. Itachi stopped for a moment, leaned forward, and let his lips brush Orochimaru's.

"Come on, you were doing fine for a while…" His tongue teased at Orochimaru's lips, and the sannin grudgingly opened his mouth. Itachi pushed his tongue in, running it along the roof of Orochimaru's mouth and pushing underneath the sannin's tongue. Orochimaru moaned with pain and pleasure, and Itachi felt his shaking slow down. He picked up the pace again, faster, harder, until Orochimaru screamed in pain. Itachi's face was still pressed to Orochimaru's, and he felt a warm, wet substance that wasn't sweat trailing down Orochimaru's cheeks and onto his own. Orochimaru screamed into Itachi's mouth again-_God, Itachi was going to pay for this when he got out of this hellhole- _

Itachi collapsed into Orochimaru's chest, finished for the moment. Orochimaru breathed a sigh of relief-he was done, this was it, he was about to be released-

Itachi stepped back, and Orochimaru fell to his knees. A pair of gentle hands cupped his face, gently lifting it to Itachi's.

"Almost," he murmured, and forced his arousal into Orochimaru's mouth. Startled, the sannin pulled away, but Itachi held him firmly by the hair.

"Come on! Suck!"

Orochimaru hesitantly did as he was told.

Itachi moved back and forth in his mouth, pushing back against the back of Orochimaru's throat. The sannin gagged, choked, and tried again to pull away. Itachi slapped him firmly and held him close.

"Come on…you can do better!"

_Stop it! I'm sick of your games!_

Itachi groaned and released into Orochimaru's mouth. With a wave of horror, Orochimaru realized what he had to do.

Reluctantly, Orochimaru swallowed. Itachi came at him like a tidal wave from over a dam, and Orochimaru almost choked again. Finally, Itachi stilled and pulled away from Orochimaru. He pulled him up into his arms, gently caressing his body.

"You're wonderful," he murmured, and let Orochimaru stand pressed against him for another minute. He knew it would do Orochimaru good to have someone close to him…and it would also do him good, when he got out of Tsukiyomi, to have Kabuto try to bring his temperature down. A nasty side effect of Tsukiyomi…

Orochimaru's world began to spin, reds, blacks, and whites mixing and swirling around in a whirlwind of pain.

Orochimaru passed out for the final time.

OOOOOOOOO

Kabuto knew he was too late. As he rounded the corner, he could hear Orochimaru's final scream as he crumpled to the ground, finally released from Tsukiyomi. The Mangekyou faded from Itachi's eyes, and he smiled as Orochimaru fell at his feet, shaking and unable to even look at him at the present moment.

"_Orochimaru-sama!!!!"_

Kabuto rushed forward blindly, not caring that Itachi knew now he was free; he just wanted Orochimaru in his arms, safe for the time being…

Itachi smirked, and Kabuto gave him a devastating glare.

"You did it, didn't you…? How _dare you?! To take advantage of someone like that is just sick! How dare you?" _Kabuto stopped, feeling Orochimaru's shaking increase. "You sick…sick…_monster…_what kind of person has the _nerve _to do that to someone? How…_dare you??!!!" _

Itachi sighed. "Take him away. Go back to your little hideout. Wait for the Akatsuki's call. And make sure you bring that fever down-he'll be _very _uncomfortable if you don't."

Kabuto didn't see the smirk on Itachi's face as he lifted the unconscious Orochimaru and carried him away.

**A/N: Oh yes, beautiful smut. Poor Orochimaru…he's so cute, he _so _didn't deserve that. . I really abuse him, don't I? . Now I've done it...half of each of my two favorite pairings are now tainted with my favorite kink...But oh well…he'll live…or will he…? . Review to find out! **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Kabuto knew he had to get Orochimaru medical attention, quickly; he could feel the sannin's temperature rising rapidly. He had seen Tsukiyomi before; it was horrendous what Itachi did to his victims. And the fever that was the side effect…it was almost 106 at its pitch. Kabuto knew he couldn't let the fever get that high.

But where could he go? It would take far too long to try to get back to Otokagure, and there really was nowhere to go here…and no place close, either. Otoga was close to a day's travel…even for a ninja like Kabuto, it was next to impossible to get there faster than that without damaging yourself or making other sacrifices like that. Kabuto sighed. He would have to find a closet or something where he could stabilize Orochimaru, and then try to get back to Otoga, stopping along the way to heal Orochimaru…unless…

"Kabuto!" The Kiriganin seemed so surprised to see him, Kabuto almost thought he had been forgotten.

"Hello, Hidan," Kabuto greeted. He looked down at Orochimaru. A fine sweat was breaking out over the Otokage's face, and his facial expressions indicated to Kabuto nightmares. Kabuto looked at Hidan again; maybe he could-

"Itachi?"

Kabuto nodded, and Hidan leaned forward and swept Orochimaru into his arms. "I'll take care of him. Come with me; he might be…"

Kabuto nodded and waited while Hidan lifted Orochimaru weight from his arms, then followed the missing-nin to a room around the corner. Hidan went into what Kabuto took to be a spare bedroom and set Orochimaru down.

"Sit with him," he told him. "I'll get some water."

Kabuto nodded and sat down on the edge of the bed, next to Orochimaru. His hands carefully slid underneath Orochimaru's head and shoulders, and lifted him into his lap. Hidan gave a wistful sigh as he watched Kabuto do so, and then he simply walked out to get the water. When he came back with a bowl and several rags, Kabuto was still there, gently stroking Orochimaru's hair.

"Hey…you okay…?"

Kabuto shook his head and wordlessly took the water and rags from Hidan. He dipped one into the water and set it on Orochimaru's forehead.

"Can you…tell me what happened?"

Kabuto sighed. "Itachi…put him into Tsukiyomi and…he raped him."

Hidan's eyes widened at this. "He…He actually did it…?"

Kabuto looked up sharply. "You knew about this?"

"Uh, no," Hidan said quickly. "No, I didn't."

Kabuto glared at him. "Don't lie to me. What is the Akatsuki planning? What do they want with Orochimaru-sama?"

Hidan sighed. "Never you mind. I'll tell you…but for a price."

Kabuto's eyes narrowed. "What kind of price?"

"We want Orochimaru's allegiance."

"This is about that ring, isn't it? Your organization wants that stupid ring. It holds some significance for you…doesn't it? If you don't have all ten, then something…"

Hidan sighed. "Smart one, aren't you?" He muttered, and picked up one of the rags. He dampened it and began wiping blood from Orochimaru's face. Kabuto watched curiously.

"And what attachment do you have to him?"

Hidan sighed. "It's hard to explain…but…I guess you could say we were friends…"

"Were?" Kabuto took a fresh rag from the small pile he had made on the small table next to the bed and dipped it in the basin Hidan had set down next to that. He changed the rag on Orochimaru's forehead, taking his temperature with healing chakra in the middle. "He's burning up…"

Hidan gently worked the robes off Orochimaru's chest and set his hands against him. "I'm not sure how to do this but…" Green chakra began to glow around his hands, and he began to try to heal Orochimaru. Kabuto's eyes widened.

"You know how to heal?"

Hidan nodded. "I'm trying to bring his temperature down…if he is left too long, it'll rise to dangerous heights." But his voice sounded strained, and he was sweating.

"What are you doing, taking the heat into yourself?" Kabuto asked. Hidan shook his head.

"No, this just puts a lot of stress on my systems. I have to convert my normal chakra into healing chakra, and the use it."

Kabuto nodded. "But you know how to bring temps down and I don't, so you're doing it."

"It's easy," Hidan panted. He sat back for a second. "Okay, I'm really stressed. I have to rest, otherwise…bad things will happen."

Kabuto nodded. "Walk me through it."

"Use your healing chakra to find his temp. You can do that, right? Okay, so find it, calculate how much you need to bring it down, and spread your chakra over his entire body. _Entire thing, _got that? Otherwise he'll spike, and then it's all over. Then use your chakra to control whatever is giving him the fever and bring it down."

Kabuto nodded and placed his hands on Orochimaru's bare chest. His skin was clammy and damp with sweat; Kabuto knew his fever was very high. He focused healing chakra to his hands, and slowly he began to spread it through Orochimaru's bloodstream.

"I can use the bloodstream to spread my chakra, right?" he asked Hidan, completely buried in Orochimaru. Hidan nodded.

"That's actually the best way to do it, because you are almost certain that the chakra will get to every part of his body. You can get directly to the heart in the chest; that's why I stripped him."

Kabuto nodded and felt his chakra going faster and faster; Orochimaru's heartbeat was fast…_too _fast.

"Hidan…his heart…!"

"Stop, now! If his heart rate goes up, give up, there's no sense in bringing down the fever if you're bringing up his heart! If the fever doesn't kill him, his own heart will!"

Kabuto yanked his hands from Orochimaru's burning chest, watching as the sannin's breathing kicked up.

"Don't touch him!"

Kabuto looked up at Hidan in surprise. "Why not?"

"Chakra residue. This is a very dangerous jutsu, and if his heart takes a single abnormal beat, it's all over. He'll be pushing up lilies and daisies before you know it."

"He could die? It's that serious?" Kabuto was having a bit of trouble believing that Orochimaru could die from a single misbeat of the heart, but he didn't want to take chances.

"Okay, you're safe. I can sense his heart; see why it's good to have a neutral party? They can sense without influencing whatever's going on."

Kabuto sighed and collapsed on Orochimaru's chest. He pressed his face to the cold skin, feeling Orochimaru's heartbeat. It was still strong, thank God, and regular, further more. Kabuto could feel Orochimaru shift underneath him, and had to fight the tears that brimmed in the edges of his sight. Hidan reached over and set a hand on Orochimaru's forehead, still searching for his temperature.

"Still pretty high."

He sighed and changed the cloth again, trying to keep Orochimaru cool. "If his body is this sensitive, we'll have to do this the long way. It'll take a while, but it'll work."

Kabuto nodded. "He's just…" He broke off, unable to continue. Hidan set a hand on his back, gently pulling him back from Orochimaru.

"I won't tell anyone you're here."

"What's the price?"

Hidan shrugged. "Not much…just a certain-"

"You want the ring."

Hidan nodded. "We've got a new member, and guess what she needs?"

"That damn ring."

Hidan sighed. "Well, I'll give you credit for having a brain."

"Oh, we've all got brains," Kabuto said quickly. "It's just a matter of how much or how much we use them."

Hidan shrugged. "Again, points for insight."

Kabuto put his head down on Orochimaru's chest again. "Lungs," he explained. "He seems fine, but you never know…it just looks like a fever, and that's all."

Kabuto sat up, a puzzled look on his face. "Do you know anything at all about this?"

Hidan shook his head. "Take care of him. "We'll negotiate later."

Kabuto nodded. "Will he live?"

Hidan shrugged. "You're better to judge than me. Wait another hour or so, see if he's stable, then try to bring his temp down again."

Kabuto nodded. "I know."

Hidan sighed. "I'll go see if there's any talking to Itachi."

"Thank you."

Hidan left the room silently, leaving Kabuto alone with Orochimaru.

The genin flat out collapsed on his master's chest again and cried.

OOOOOOOOO

Hidan knew the boy knew too much. And so did his master. He also knew exactly what Itachi had tried to do, but failed. He had tried to wipe their memories. And when the first version with Kabuto failed, he tried again with version two: Orochimaru in Tsukiyomi. And when _that_ had failed, he had simply tried to traumatize the sannin to the extent that he lost his mind. And he was planning on doing the same to Kabuto, but when that all went wrong, he just gave up and released Orochimaru a day earlier, casting a second illusion of the third day. And the ring…the fact that the little Yakushi even knew of it was incredible. He must be very close to Orochimaru to be the first person to know of Orochimaru's past and survived past the age of two hours after asking about it. Usually the poison kicked in about then…

"Itachi!!"

The Sharingan user turned to Hidan as he rocketed down the hallways. "What, what is it this time?" he snapped.

Hidan pulled up, gasping from his run. "You need to know some things…"

OOOOOOOOOO

After close to fifteen minutes of crying, Kabuto's hysterical sobs had faded to small gasps. Orochimaru was still unconscious, and Kabuto knew he would be for at least another day. He was just tired of this; whenever Orochimaru was wounded, and he lay there, prone and weak, Kabuto would cry over his body. And then, a week later, Orochimaru would wake up and act as if nothing had happened at all. And Kabuto would cry again, because his master neglected to even thank him. Once. A simple thank you was all he wanted; nothing. And Orochimaru would scold him for falling behind in his work, the like, and Kabuto would simply sigh, tell him why and then submit himself to a spanking or something else like that, and then he would slink away, lick his wounds, and repeat the entire cycle.

"Kabuto…"

Kabuto looked up from Orochimaru's chest. He could have sworn…

"Kabuto…please tell me that's you…"

"Orochimaru…sama…?"

Orochimaru's golden-slitted eyes slowly opened, and he gazed at Kabuto out of pure yellow innocence. "Why are you crying?"

Kabuto didn't answer; he simply took Orochimaru into his arms, holding him to his chest like he would never let go.

Orochimaru knew something was bothering the boy; he had known him long enough to know what was going on in his mind right now, and the only time he ever cried was during extreme turmoil or sorrow. And right now, Orochimaru suspected emotional pain as well.

"Kabuto, what's wrong?" he repeated, and slid an arm across Kabuto's shoulders. Kabuto shook his head and held Orochimaru closer, kissing his forehead with a touch as soft as a whisper.

"N-Nothing, Orochimaru-sama," he said softly, voice shaking. "Please, if you ever do me one favor in this life and the next…just…tell me you're okay…"

Orochimaru exhaled slowly. He was well aware of the boy's pain, but he hesitated to say anything. What could he say?

"Kabuto," he said carefully. "What's wrong?"

Kabuto shook his head again.

Orochimaru sighed, realizing he wouldn't get an answer from him, and shifted in Kabuto's arms. "If you're going to do this, at least do it so I'm comfortable."

Kabuto shifted his grip immediately and let Orochimaru twist his body so he was reclining against Kabuto's chest, head tucked into Kabuto's neck. Kabuto pulled Orochimaru closer and put a hand under his chin, asking him to look up.

The sannin complied.

Kabuto's kiss was soft and gentle, no more than a brush against his skin, but it was still a kiss. And Orochimaru didn't object. He knew now what was wrong, and he wanted to fix it, however possible.

"Kabuto," he murmured, sitting up and touching the boy's face. "I'll be fine. And…I have to tell you something I've been meaning to tell you…for a while now."

Kabuto looked down and held one of Orochimaru's cold hands in his own. "What?"

Orochimaru sighed. "Thank you. For everything. I know I haven't really appreciated everything you've done for me…Tsukiyomi made me realize that. Thank you, Kabuto. I owe you my life…tenfold."

Orochimaru slipped back and off the side of the bed, leaving Kabuto sitting on the bed. His feet found the floor, and he immediately fell to his knees, pressing his forehead to the floor.

"Please, Kabuto…for all the times I've done something wrong…forgive me."

Kabuto was stunned. For a moment, he just sat still, absorbing the shock, and then he shook his head, chasing tears from his eyes. He walked over to Orochimaru and put his hands under the sannin's arms, pulling him up.

"Please…raise your head. I have done nothing more than to deserve a simple thank you. That's all, really. I owe you far more than you could ever owe me."

Orochimaru shook his head and accepted Kabuto's hands, allowing himself to be gently tugged back to his feet, picked up, and put back in the bed he had found himself in when he woke up.

"Kabuto…" he whispered as he fell asleep again. "I'm sorry…"

**A/N: Wow, that was probably the most OOC scene I've written in any of my fanfics…T.T Please forgive me. I'll try to do better next time, but I really wanted to stress the relationship between Kabuto and Orochimaru…bleh, whatever. It's late, so I'm going to bed now. I'll probably post this around six tomorrow afternoon anyway…goodnight, people. Enjoy the fluff!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Kabuto let Orochimaru sleep against his shoulder for the rest of the night. He wanted him next to him, if only to assure himself of the sannin's safety. Orochimaru didn't want to argue with him; he was too tired. Tsukiyomi had really done him in.

"Well, if this isn't a cute scene."

Kabuto shrank back at the sound of Itachi's voice and held Orochimaru closer to him. Orochimaru was a light sleeper; he woke up just as Kabuto's grip tightened.

"Kabuto?" he murmured, sitting up. Kabuto pushed him down, into his chest, hiding his master's face from Itachi.

"Kabuto, what?" Orochimaru pushed off Kabuto and looked up. Seeing Itachi, he let Kabuto repossess him and pull him close again.

"Lovely," Itachi said, seeing Kabuto's possessiveness. "Give him to me."

Kabuto shrank back, holding Orochimaru tightly.

Itachi advanced on Kabuto, kicking the door shut behind him. "I thought I said, _give him to me."_

"No!" Kabuto cried. He began inching back on the bed, pulling Orochimaru back with him. "I won't let you!"

"You give him to me right now," Itachi growled, pacing forward, "or I will rip him from your arms and fuck him right in front of you."

"Kabuto, let me go," Orochimaru said. "If you don't, he'll hurt us both."

"I won't let him hurt you," Kabuto said. "I _can't_."

Orochimaru sighed and pushed Kabuto away. "I have to do this. I promise you, I will come back."

Kabuto shook his head, kissing Orochimaru's forehead with a feather-light touch. "I can't lose you…" he whispered. "I just can't. You're everything to me."

Orochimaru nodded. "Have I ever broken a promise to you?"

Kabuto slowly shook his head.

"Then just let me go, and I'll be fine."

Kabuto sighed. "Please…don't let me down."

Orochimaru nodded and stood up. "I'll be back."

Itachi grabbed Orochimaru's hands and yanked him up to his chest. "If you _dare _disobey me, it will be the end of your life on this earth."

Orochimaru shuddered and nodded. "All right, now can we get this over with?"

Itachi smiled. "Glad to see you're willing now."

Orochimaru felt a coarse rope wind around his wrists, and then Itachi was yanking him away from Kabuto. Hidan swept past as Orochimaru was dragged out, smirking.

Kabuto was stunned.

"You lied to me, didn't you?!"

"Of course I did," Hidan said flippantly. "You really expected me to help you? Please."

Kabuto could feel anger and tears welling up; he knew he shouldn't go after Hidan…

Kabuto shoved the missing-nin aside, heading for Itachi's room.

OOOOOOOOO

Orochimaru was thrown down in the corner and kicked back.

"Stay," Itachi commanded. "Until I feel like doing something to you."

Orochimaru sighed and shook his hair out of his face. He was miserable already, and he knew what Itachi was going to do to him later.

"And don't you dare move."

For the next half an hour, Orochimaru simply lay where Itachi had thrown him, counting the minutes. He knew it was only a matter of time now; Itachi wasn't one to wait very long for something like this.

"Come."

Orochimaru slowly found his feet and followed Itachi into a dark bedroom. Itachi closed the door firmly behind Orochimaru, and the sannin jumped at the sudden noise.

"Come," Itachi repeated, and Orochimaru walked over to him, taking as much time as he dared. The second Itachi could, he reached out and seized Orochimaru's bound wrists and dragged him into his body.

"Do everything I tell you to, and you'll live."

OOOOOOOOO

Kabuto had no idea where he was running; he just knew he was running. He vaguely heard people yelling at him, but he neither registered nor responded to the shouts. Deidara smiled as he whizzed past.

"Kid's upset about the snake, un?"

Sasori nodded. "Yeah, seems like it. I heard he belonged to Itachi."

"He does," Zetsu replied, walking up to the group. "Itachi grabbed him when they fought earlier. Orochimaru came after the boy, who he was using as bait, so Itachi could get Orochimaru. Did that make sense?"

Sasori thought for a minute. "Yeah…" he said slowly.

"Well, Itachi has him now," Hidan replied. "Kid ran so fast I thought I saw some smoke on his tail. Yeah, he split after Itachi came to fuck Oroch."

"He's not gonna be okay, is he?" Sasori said, grinning.

"'Course not, un!" Deidara said. "His sensei's being tortured by the only ninja in the world stronger than him, he can do squat about it, and Itachi's using the bitch for filthy pleasure, which makes the whole thing ten times worse!"

"Wall, floor, or bed?"

"Un…did he take him back to his room?"

"Yeah."

"Bed."

"Word."

"It's Itachi's way."

Hidan thought for a moment. "Whatever. Hey, you wanna nab the kid?"

"Not really," Sasori said dryly. "He'll probably throw a hissy fit."

"What's he gonna do?" Sasori shrugged.

The congregation froze.

"Come to think of it…"

"Get him."

OOOOOOOOO

Orochimaru knew what Itachi was doing; he didn't have to look, and he didn't want to. The feeling was familiar now, from Tsukiyomi. Itachi's arousal invaded Orochimaru's body, and the sannin was not happy about it. But Itachi had told him not to fight, and Orochimaru doubted Itachi would take kindly to it if he fought back.

Orochimaru's harsh screams of pain echoed in Itachi's ears as he pounded the snake, again and again-

Itachi let out a deep moan of pleasure as he released into Orochimaru and collapsed on top of him, panting and drenched in sweat. Orochimaru's cheeks were streaked with tears, and his breathing was quick and ragged. He clutched at Itachi, keeping him close to his body to prevent Itachi from pulling back and fucking him again. Itachi smirked at Orochimaru's motions; he raised a hand and began gently stroking Orochimaru's hair, trying to calm him.

"You belong to me," he murmured, purring like a contented cat. "And you _will _learn to like it."

Orochimaru's breathing was accelerated; blood dripped down his chest from where Itachi had bit him; a white, sticky fluid was dried on his stomach and chest. Even more was dripping down his face from Itachi's last round of fucking. Orochimaru considered himself lucky to still have feeling in his ass, let alone still have an ass to feel. Itachi slowly raised his body, ignoring Orochimaru's feeble attempts at keeping him down. He pulled the sheets from the back of the bed and wrapped them around Orochimaru's body, pulling the sannin into his arms.

"All right," he murmured, still stroking his hair. "It's okay…I'm finished with you for tonight."

For tonight.

Orochimaru was exhausted. Even Sasuke didn't push him this far in training. Or maybe he just wasn't pushed in the same way…

On this final thought, Orochimaru fell asleep in Itachi's lap.

OOOOOOOOO

Kabuto was worried sick.

He had barely been able to sleep at all the previous night, tossing and turning all night. He knew Itachi was ruthless when it came to torturing his victims or making them regret the day they were born, and no doubt that was exactly what Itachi was doing to Orochimaru. Kabuto knew Orochimaru was strong, but Itachi had said it to Kabuto's face only a few days ago-_even the strongest of enemies has a weakness._

Orochimaru, in the end, was only human, and Kabuto knew exactly how he could be broken. It was only a matter of time before Itachi figured out how, and went through with it. Kabuto knew every one of Orochimaru's weaknesses, and how to trigger each and every one of them. And for Orochimaru, he only had one weakness:

Knowing he had a weakness.

If you could manipulate Orochimaru's psyche in any one way, you had to make him feel inferior. You had to make him feel _worthless. _That was why Orochimaru had always disliked Ibiki; given time, the jounin could make the sannin beg within an inch of his life.

The door slammed open.

Orochimaru was roughly shoved through into Kabuto's bedroom, falling to the ground and collapsing, breathing hard and bleeding furiously. Kabuto leaped from his bed and ran to the sannin, tenderly taking him into his arms and stroking his hair.

Orochimaru's body was spamsing against Kabuto's, and the medic immediately drew up healing chakra. Orochimaru's hands were still bound behind his back with the coarse rope, and his blood was running hot over Kabuto's hands. Kabuto felt tears rising in his eyes as he saw how badly his master had been abused; he hated seeing Orochimaru in so much pain…

"Kabuto," Orochimaru gasped, pressing up against his servant. Kabuto understood, and had the ropes cut within the second. Orochimaru reached up and clutched desperately at Kabuto's shoulders, and Kabuto had a hunch it was not for balance. Kabuto's healing chakra sprang up again, and he began caressing Orochimaru's bruised, broken form, whispering sweet nothings to him, trying to calm him down.

"Don't ever let him back into my sight."

Itachi slammed the door on the two, leaving them in complete darkness, save for the light of Kabuto's healing chakra. Orochimaru slipped into Kabuto's embrace again, and the med-nin finished healing the bites on his chest.

"Breath," he said quietly. "You're starting to hyperventilate, just breath. Deep."

Orochimaru was obviously trying to calm down; Kabuto could hear the rasp of a sore throat gulping down air, and he healing the bruises on Orochimaru's hips next. He knew Orochimaru was traumatized, and therefore tried to go over his hips and legs as quickly as possible. But still, Orochimaru didn't even react to Kabuto's touches; he trusted him…so extensively? Kabuto's tears spilled over, falling to Orochimaru's cheeks and running down them as Kabuto's chakra was poured into Orochimaru's body.

"You poor thing," he murmured, and finished healing the last laceration. He gently took Orochimaru's hands in his own and checked them for further injury.

"You're going to be okay," he soothed, and held Orochimaru close, trying to find his temperature.

"I have to ice you down," he said. "You're burning up."

Orochimaru nodded, and Kabuto laid him down on his bed to sleep. "I'll be right back. There's no one else here, so don't worry."

Orochimaru nodded as Kabuto set him down, cleaning some dried blood from his face as he went.

When Kabuto came back, Orochimaru was asleep.

**A/N: Orochimaru's hurt… I DO abuse him, I really do! But he'll live…and I'm going to bed. It's late…goodnight, and no flaming. Sparky is getting fat off flames…**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Kabuto knew Orochimaru's temperature was still spiking; the sannin was locked in a deep, restless sleep, riddled with nightmares and images of Itachi. Kabuto had to wake him up several times to keep him from crying out in his sleep. Orochimaru was in serious pain, this Kabuto knew; he also knew that the sannin needed the comfort of his own room and Kabuto needed the comfort of his own lab, where he had access to anything he needed. Here, he had to make do with rags and a bowl of water. Maybe when Hidan was out he could sneak some ice from the freezer. And Orochimaru wasn't doing well between the trauma and the frequent stops the Akatsuki made.

But Kabuto was two steps ahead of them. As usual.

Sasori still thought he was under his control, and Kabuto was acting like it. He was feeding Sasori a lot of false information about Orochimaru, and so far the Akatsuki member was sucking it up like a sponge. Kabuto was also making notes of when the Akatsuki stopped by, and after a few days he began to notice a pattern. All it took was a little math and probability figuring…

Kabuto was also making notes of the particular scents each member carried. Just like Orochimaru's, Itachi's was a slight smell of smoke and sandalwood. Sasori carried an earthy scent, more dry and sandy than anything else. Zetsu was a very earthy person, given that he was half-plant, and he smelled very much like Jiroubou. Hidan carried a saltwater smell, like a summer beach, and Kisame was slightly…fishy. Well, he was half-fish. And Kakuza was…different, Kabuto would admit. He was completely neutral, and he was on a completely different level than anyone else here, besides Itachi. And Itachi just had no equal. Deidara smelled like fresh rain, the wet, sodden ground after a spring shower. Kabuto was soon able to use his chakra to smell who was coming, and disguise his own scent. He knew how to do this; simply find where the most oils on your body were generated and wash them thoroughly. Keep yourself very clean, and leave no fingerprints. Brush objects with the sides of your fingers, and you will leave no traces.

Kabuto could also tell where people were by locking onto their chakra signatures. Soon he had chakra trips all around Orochimaru's room so he would know if someone was coming. Itachi ghosted Orochimaru's presence, taunting him, and it drove Kabuto mad. He knew that time was running out if he wanted to get Orochimaru-and himself-out of there safely.

And one day, a miracle happened.

Orochimaru woke up, sat up, and faced Kabuto.

"The window."

Kabuto shook his head. "It's locked."

Orochimaru handed him a coil of wire. "Itachi tried to strangle me and I snapped it."

Kabuto shook his head and kissed Orochimaru. "You are a miracle," he murmured, handing the sannin his clothes. "Get dressed and I'll pick this."

Orochimaru wordlessly dressed and walked over to Kabuto, face set in stone. "Go."

Kabuto straightened the wire and inserted it into the lock, using chakra to keep it straight and to find the trip.

"Got it. And Orochimaru-sama, how long have you had this?"

Orochimaru shrugged. "However long I was out."

Kabuto sighed and pushed open the window. He helped Orochimaru out first, and waited until the sannin was clinging firmly to the wall with chakra to let go and climb out himself. Orochimaru skittered down quickly, his chakra and body still weak, and Kabuto dropped down next to him.

The second Kabuto's feet touched the ground, he grabbed Orochimaru and took off into the trees behind the Akatsuki headquarters. The sannin did his best to keep up as Kabuto bolted, but he was quickly falling behind in his state. Kabuto wasted no time; his hands slid underneath Orochimaru's body and carefully lifted him up into his arms.

"Don't move; I might drop you."

Orochimaru nodded and lay quietly as Kabuto headed for Otoga.

OOOOOOOOO

At the gates, Kabuto set him down and exhaled. "Here we go."

Sakon and Tayuya were standing guard.

"Orochimaru-sama!" Tayuya cried, running up to Orochimaru and taking him into her arms. "What happened to you?"

"Leave him, Tayuya, he's been through a lot." Kabuto guided Orochimaru away from the two and into his complex. Tayuya watched them go, mouth agape.

"Was it just me," she said slowly. "Or was Orochimaru-sama actually being…submissive…?"

Sakon shook his head, rattling Ukon. "Watch it," his brother snapped.

"Yeah, yeah," muttered Sakon. "And, yeah, Tayuya, he almost was…"

Tayuya shook herself and returned to guard.

OOOOOOOOO

Kimimaro saw them in the hallway.

"Kabuto-sensei!" he called, running up to them. "Orochimaru-sama."

Orochimaru nodded a greeting and Kabuto motioned for Kimimaro to follow them.

"Is he okay?" Kimimaro asked, noticing immediately how quiet Orochimaru was. Kabuto shifted uncomfortably.

"Later."

Kimimaro understood and fell silent. He followed Kabuto and Orochimaru back to Orochimaru's personal quarters, to Orochimaru's bedroom, and waited while Kabuto gently pushed Orochimaru down on the huge bed.

"Stay."

Orochimaru hissed a warning to Kabuto, but complied.

Kimimaro smiled and sat down next to Orochimaru. "What happened?" he asked quietly, taking the sannin into a gentle embrace and tenderly stroking his hair.

Orochimaru exhaled quietly and laid his head against Kimimaro's shoulder. "Itachi…Uchiha Itachi…you know him?"

Kimimaro nodded, and Orochimaru continued.

"He raped me once in Tsukiyomi, and another time in the real world. He beat me into submission and tied me to a cross and stabbed me for three days."

Kimimaro gasped at the list of tortures Orochimaru had endured. "Are you all right?" he cried, and held Orochimaru closer. Orochimaru didn't seem to mind; he didn't pull away, and he didn't hiss in warning or say anything to Kimimaro.

Kabuto came back, carrying a roll of bandages and a hypodermic needle. These he set on the table next to Orochimaru's bed, and he wordlessly exited the room again. Kimimaro shivered.

"He creeps me out. Remind me again why you keep him around?"

"Because he heals anything and he is a double agent with the Akatsuki. He was invaluable in the Konoha mission, and he is invaluable in almost anything I do. And he is the one who washed that disease out of your system."

"Oh, yeah…"

Orochimaru sighed and gently pushed Kimimaro away a few inches. Just at that moment, Kabuto walked back in, this time carrying a snake and a bowl of water, with several towels draped over his arm.

"Niagara was looking for you," he explained. Orochimaru held out a hand and allowed the snake to slither onto his arm. Hisses escaped his lips, and the snake curled possessively around his neck.

"Make her move," Kabuto ordered, and brushed the snake to the side. Niagara hissed angrily and sank her fangs into Kabuto's arm. Kabuto smacked the snake over its long, flat head and checked the wound.

"It's not poison, but if it was, this little snake right here would be in big trouble," he snapped, and began cleaning out Orochimaru's wounds.

"You really are your own person, aren't you?" he mused, wiping blood from underneath Orochimaru's eyes. "This shading…" He ran a single finger across Orochimaru's sinuses, tracing the purple markings. "It's totally unique. Just like your eyes. The vertical pupils are rare, but the color even more…" Kabuto's voice was spacey, but his hands were gentle and focused on Orochimaru's abused body. "Golden. And your chakra is purple, not blue like everyone else's."

Orochimaru shrugged. Kimimaro opened up his finger, a tiny bone sliding out. The bone bender took it and carefully pinned back Orochimaru's hair with it.

"So it's out of the way," he said quickly. "But it does look good."

Orochimaru sighed and Niagara slid around his waist, hissing and sounding frustrated. "Whatever you say. But I'll have you know that I am not pinning this back every time you want me to!"

Kimimaro smiled. "Then I'll do it for you."

Kabuto dropped the dirty towel on the floor, seemingly the start of a pile. "Here." He handed Kimimaro a damp cloth and said, "Clean him up."

Kimimaro picked up one of Orochimaru's wrists and began gently rubbing the dried blood off. Kimimaro felt a twitch of pain from Orochimaru and looked down.

"Oh, there's wound there isn't there? I'm sorry."

Orochimaru made a face, but kept quiet as Kabuto and Kimimaro continued wiping down his wounds. Niagara began licking Orochimaru's wounds, trying to comfort him.

"Orochimaru-sama, please hold still," Kabuto said, rubbing at a bit of dried blood on Orochimaru's chest. Kimimaro pulled another bone out of his fingertip and pinned back Orochimaru's hair on the other side, out of Kabuto's way.

"Thank you," Kabuto said, and reached for the bandages. Orochimaru watched as the boy unwound them, cut the edges, and began wrapping them over an abrasion on his left wrist.

"It's still sensitive," Kabuto explained, "So I need to keep it covered until it heals over."

Orochimaru nodded, and Kabuto continued. Green chakra covered his hands as he began healing the wounds he could, focusing first on the more severe ones. "You're going to be okay," he murmured. "But from now on, training will focus on breaking genjutsu and escape jutsus and maneuvers. You don't seem to have much experience in that field, and guess who does?"

Orochimaru sighed. "Very well. But what makes you think I can break Tsukiyomi?"

Kabuto shook his head. "We'll see what you can do first. Some people just can't do genjutsus, breaking or making."

Orochimaru sighed. "And who is the master of the Art of Paralysis?"

"So you can cast," Kabuto said with a shrug. "I suspect you can break, but I'm not sure to what level. I could probably find out now if you wanted me to."

Orochimaru looked at Kabuto, curious now. "How?"

"Just maintain eye contact for as long as you can."

Orochimaru stared at Kabuto, bright yellow eyes bearing down on soft gray. Kabuto was staring back, and seemed quite at ease. Orochimaru's golden eyes narrowed, and Kabuto knew what he was doing.

"No cheating," he said. "I just need to see…" He let his sentence trail off, instead cupping Orochimaru's face in his hands. Orochimaru immediately yanked away, somehow never breaking his stare. A grin spread across Kabuto's face, and he let go.

"You have so much potential for breaking genjutsu. All you need is a bit of training, and I think you can break Tsukiyomi."

Orochimaru smiled and looked down. "You know what Tsukiyomi is, then?"

Kabuto grinned and reached behind his hip, drawing out a stack of orange cards. "You really want to see this?"

Orochimaru nodded, and Kabuto swept his hand over the stack, drawing out the desired card. A puff of chakra revealed the information, and a diagram exploded from the card.

Orochimaru leaned over for a better look. "It's…perfect…like you were there yourself…"

Kabuto's smile spread. "While I was sitting with you, I wasn't completely wasting my time. I was burning info into the cards. I was probing your mind, and I found this…" He pulled another card from the deck and set it down. Another puff of chakra ignited the information beneath the shield of Kabuto's chakra, and Orochimaru looked at the new card as Kabuto put the other away.

"A list of what Itachi has been known to do, and your own attempts to replicate and break the jutsu, as well as the anatomy of the Mangekyou."

"I have a full Sharingan anatomy if you would like-"

"Wait a minute!" Orochimaru cried. "Back up! You said you obtained this information by _searching my mind?!"_

Kabuto blushed and ducked his head, letting his bangs fall forward to hide his face.

"What did I tell you about that?" Orochimaru repeated, and Kabuto handed him a card.

"Please, Orochimaru-sama, forgive me. I needed the information you wielded, for many purposes. First, I needed to know what was really going on so I was sure to flat out lie to the Akatsuki. Also, I needed to wipe a few things from your memory, so if they used the same jutsu I did you wouldn't have any of the information. I burned it all into this card, and I left it…um, let's just say somewhere unpleasant, and I…I disinfected it before it got here."

Orochimaru sighed. "How do you get it back into my memory?"

"Simple. I put you to sleep and transfer the information. Now that you will be able to properly defend yourself, it's safe for you to get everything back. Tell me if you are missing anything, and I'll try to help you. As long as the information is there, though, you have to remember on your own."

Orochimaru nodded. "Do it, then."

Kabuto's hands glowed with healing chakra, and he touched Orochimaru's temples. The sannin felt the world fade, and then Kabuto faded from his view.

**A/N: I had to stop it here, otherwise it would have been a little long…but whatever. Review please! And fudge brownies for whoever does!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 

Orochimaru woke up feeling crushed.

He sat up slowly, wincing at the sudden, sharp pain in his head. "Kabuto?"

The boy was sitting at the end of the bed he was lying in, and he was smirking. "Good morning, Orochimaru-sama. A little sore?"

Orochimaru groaned and blindly kicked at Kabuto. "You did this on purpose?"

"No, actually, I didn't. I think my chakra hit a nerve ending while I was replacing your clan information. It's very interesting-"

Orochimaru kicked again, and Kabuto ducked, laughing. "Stop kicking like a horse and you might actually land something!" Orochimaru at exactly that moment gave Kabuto a firm and well-placed kick in the head, knocking the genin over and onto the floor.

"Shut your mouth," he snapped, and Kabuto gave a whine of complaint. "And get up."

Kabuto gave another whine, this time one of defiance, but he slowly crawled to his feet and sat down next to Orochimaru. The sannin fell back against the pillows Kabuto had stacked behind him, still exhausted.

Kabuto placed a gentle, soothing hand in Orochimaru's hair and stroked it back from his face. "No, really, are you okay? Can you remember everything?"

Orochimaru closed his eyes. "I think so…"

"Some things may have surfaced as well," Kabuto said. "Things you may not have been able to remember before might come back. I overturned a bit of your memory as well, so old trauma may come back as well…"

"Like what?" Orochimaru asked, feeling Kabuto's hand begin to move in his hair.

"Has anything…horrible, happened to you in your lifetime?"

Orochimaru thought back. "When I was young…just a boy…my-never mind, just…I was hurt, badly, by another person. That's all you need to know."

Kabuto sat back, and the comforting hand left Orochimaru's body. "In what way?"

Orochimaru lowered his head. "I was nine or ten…" His voice lowered even more, and Kabuto only caught some of what Orochimaru was saying. "…Repeatedly struck around the head…"

Kabuto reached for Orochimaru. "What?"

Orochimaru recoiled from Kabuto's touch. Kabuto, confused, pulled back. "What's wrong? You've never-"

"Don't talk; just don't talk right now…"

Kabuto shrank back at the sannin's biting words. "If you didn't want me to touch you, you could have just said so."

Orochimaru shook his head. "That's not it. Were you listening to a word I just said?"

Kabuto thought back for a moment. "Repeatedly struck around the head…that's the trauma I was talking about. A past experience that you thought you had gotten over has come back to haunt you…" Kabuto put his face in his hands. "Orochimaru-sama, I'm so sorry, I can take it from you if you want-"

Orochimaru shook his head and looked away. "I don't even know. How bad is it? Can you tell?"

"How bad was it initially?" Kabuto asked.

"Horrible," Orochimaru said. "Everything was a blur…I ran away a few days later, but no one could touch me for days. Except one person…Sarutobi…he was…I just trusted him…eventually I blossomed into the shinobi I am today…but I was so badly traumatized no one thought I could ever be a shinobi. But I used that fear to my advantage…and I rose above even my teammates."

Kabuto reached out to Orochimaru's shoulder, and the sannin shot backwards. "I told you," he said, voice shaking, "No one could touch me."

Kabuto exhaled. "I have to hide this again. I'll stay with you until you fall asleep again, then I'll go in and hide this."

Orochimaru nodded. "Thank you."

Kabuto sighed again and moved in front of Orochimaru. "I saw, when I was returning your memory, a flash of…someone, he looked almost…familiar…"

Orochimaru exhaled. "I'll-I'll tell you…some other time…but I can tell you that he was very familiar to you…"

Kabuto sighed. "…It's Sasori…isn't it?"

Orochimaru froze up, then slowly nodded. "How do you know-?"

Kabuto glared. "He was once my enslaver. I think I would remember him, don't you?"

Orochimaru nodded. "Of course. I'm sorry."

Kabuto cocked his head curiously. "You aren't acting very traumatized…"

"Only when someone tried to touch me did I lose my mind. Any other time…I was fine, for some reason. For the longest time I associated people with fear and pain…and Sarutobi…"

Kabuto nodded. "Okay, I'm going to go into the next room. I'll wait until you fall asleep again, then I'll come back in and hide this."

Orochimaru nodded. "This shouldn't take long."

OOOOOOOOOO

It didn't take long at all; Kabuto checked again in five minutes, and Orochimaru was sound asleep. Kabuto sat down silently and slid into Orochimaru's mind.

Memories immediately flooded Kabuto's senses, and he saw Orochimaru's dream pattern. Kabuto watched with curiosity; Orochimaru as a child…only…nine or ten…

Kabuto gasped and moved for the part of Orochimaru's memory that contained this. He had to completely wipe it; fast!

Kabuto hesitated to so, though; if he messed up, Orochimaru would never be the same, ever. No matter what he did. Retreating, Kabuto knew that he couldn't do anything while Orochimaru was dreaming, otherwise he would disrupt Orochimaru's thought pattern permanently. He settled back, waiting. The second the dream ended and Orochimaru went into a lighter phase of sleep he could remove the memory.

A man towered over Orochimaru, who was huddled in a corner, looking frightened. Orochimaru's hair was in his face, not long enough yet to be tucked back or pushed over his shoulder, and it gave him a very innocent look. But at the time, he probably was.

Kabuto watched as Orochimaru slid back farther, trying to make himself as small as possible. Whoever it was kept smacking Orochimaru, and Kabuto could see the welts left by the other's hands. Orochimaru was screaming now, and he was trying to get out from the corner he was backed into. However, this only earned him a harsh kick to the sides. Kabuto could see the marks on Orochimaru's eyes beginning to spread-_What?! He has a bloodline??_

Orochimaru's purple markings were all over his body now, and he pulled a small kunai from his ankle; clever little brat, even as a child. Purple chakra began to glow around Orochimaru's body, and snakes began rushing forwards. As his sleeves blew up with the chakra, Kabuto could see the swirling tattoo on his arm. He could summon…at the mere age of ten?! What…what kind of ninja _was_ he?

Kabuto watched as Orochimaru took off, galloping towards the man in front of him, barreling right through him, and continuing out of the house. Orochimaru ran for miles, finally collapsing and bloodline receding as he fell in front of two huge gates: the gates of Konoha. One of the jounin on watch picked him up and carried him to the Hokage's Tower, where Sarutobi accepted the child and took him back to his own house. And from then on, Orochimaru was the cold, cruel, monster he had been for as Kabuto could remember, and more.

The dream ended, and Kabuto quickly overturned Orochimaru's mind. Retreating from Orochimaru's mind, Kabuto gently shook the sannin to wake him.

OOOOOOOOO

Orochimaru awoke in Kabuto's lap.

Twisting until he was comfortable, he braced his head against Kabuto and waited for Kabuto to speak first.

"I succeeded in overturning your memory. I did not wipe anything, I did not touch anything else, but I did see the dream you were having…you may or may not remember it…"

Orochimaru shook his head. "I remember. You only hid the trauma, right?"

Kabuto nodded and began stroking Orochimaru's hair again. "I'm sorry."

Orochimaru shrugged. "I have a bloodline. My father practically beat me to death. I ran away from home after killing him. He killed my mother, and she was nice to me. Sarutobi knew I was different, and did nothing about it. Kabuto, emotions have no place in my heart anymore."

Kabuto felt tears rising to the surface and caught Orochimaru's wrist as he rose from Kabuto's lap and went to leave. "Just because one person in your life was a total moron doesn't mean everyone else is!" he cried. "Come on, admit it, you have a place in your heart for me! I may be the only one, but Orochimaru, you do release your emotions for me. You and I both know it!"

Orochimaru froze, trembling, and then yanked his hand from Kabuto's. "What do you know about me?" he whispered, challenging Kabuto.

"I know that you and I are the same," Kabuto replied, and reached for Orochimaru again. "We were both abused, and we ran away from it all. We both found refuge in a Kage, and we both bled out hearts onto the ground, then crushed them underfoot for another. Orochimaru, don't deny this. I took this from you, and I returned it. That's how I know you don't hate me."

Orochimaru's hands were shaking uncontrollably as Kabuto spoke. "Kabuto, stop! I get it!"

"No you don't! And you neglect, on a regular basis, like me, to think before you act or speak! Orochimaru, we're both headstrong and sometimes stupid. We act without thinking, but we don't care, and our genius ninja skills more than make up for it."

Orochimaru's legs gave out, and Kabuto caught him as he fell. "And our pasts continue to haunt us," he whispered, stroking Orochimaru and pulling him back with him to the bed. Kabuto sat down and settled Orochimaru in his lap.

"Please, Orochimaru, just accept this."

"What happened to 'Orochimaru-sama'?"

Kabuto shrugged. "We're too alike for that anymore."

"Do that in front of other people and you will die where you stand."

Kabuto smiled and chased tears from his eyes. Orochimaru really was hurt, badly. Itachi had been relentless with Orochimaru, and Kabuto knew the sannin was still traumatized. Tsukiyomi was what had drawn so much of this up, not Kabuto. And Kabuto had tried to fix that, but had run out of time on the first try. That was why Orochimaru had been so clingy; he was traumatized. Kabuto knew now that Orochimaru really was him; a horrible past, a horrible present, and one thing that complicated everything…

"Orochimaru…"

The sannin opened his eyes and lifted his head from Kabuto's shoulder. "Hai?"

Kabuto exhaled softly. "I've…I have a confession to make…"

"…So tell me."

Orochimaru sat back on his heels, across from Kabuto. His hair fell into his face when he cocked his head curiously. Kabuto smiled and brushed it back.

"You look way too innocent," he murmured, and pushed it back over Orochimaru's shoulder. "I wish Kimi hadn't taken those bones out…"

Orochimaru shrugged, and Kabuto felt his heart wrench. _Where did that go…? _"I've been hiding something from you…as well." Kabuto murmured. He took a deep breath before continuing,

"I, too…have a bloodline…"

**A/N: Wheeeeeeee! Orochi cuteness!!! It isn't his fault he lost his cute, sweet innocence…it happens to us all as we grow up. He just grew up…wrong. Anyway, please review, and no flames…**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Kabuto shook his head. "I'm sorry I never told you…but…I couldn't, in a way…"

Orochimaru shrugged. "In your life, Kabuto, as you get older, wiser, and have eaten more take out than ever thought existed on the planet, you come to a point where you simply _don't care."_

Kabuto smiled. Orochimaru was just about back to normal, but Kabuto knew he would still be a little off balance for a few more days…or at least until Kabuto could find some decent steroids…

Orochimaru poked him, snapping Kabuto out of his train of thought. "What?"

"You never told me…"

Kabuto sighed. "My bloodline is actually not much special. My regenerative abilities: that's basically it."

"There's more."

Kabuto sighed again. "Damn you for being so perceptive. But you are Orochimaru-sama, so I should have expected nothing less."

"So keep talking, brat."

Despite his threatening tone, Orochimaru still lying docilely in Kabuto's lap, snuggled against the teen's shoulder, eyes closed. Kabuto's lips flickered up as he looked down at the sannin, who looked half asleep.

"Fine, if you insist. When my eyes go red, I'm slipping into a sort of walking coma. It's a defense mechanism of sorts that my clan developed. When I go into this 'coma' I am at my most powerful, but I am also at my weakest. Only my offensive abilities go up, and my defenses can't match it. And my regenerative abilities are weakened. So if a scratch is landed, it won't heal immediately; instead, it will take three times more time to heal."

Orochimaru nodded. "Is that all?"

Kabuto nodded, and Orochimaru sat up. "Alright, then…"

Kabuto helped him stand, then stepped back, knowing that the sannin was far too proud to accept help. Orochimaru steadied himself, and then walked to the small kitchen area of his room. Kabuto followed.

"So let me get this straight," Orochimaru said, pouring himself a cup of coffee and completely ignoring the carton of milk right next to the coffee maker. "Your clan's bloodline can grant them power…to what level? In exchange for certain defensive sacrifices?"

Kabuto nodded and leaned on the counter. "Power close to yours. By the way, how old is that?"

Orochimaru shrugged, titled the cup, and sniffed the coffee. "Couple days at best."

Kabuto gagged and leaned over, fighting the urge to vomit. "Oh, God, and you're drinking it?" Orochimaru shrugged and took a long swig.

Kabuto waited.

"_Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!!"_

Orochimaru leaned over the sink and spat. "Aw, Kabuto, usually it lasts until the Tuesday after-!"

Kabuto sighed and held Orochimaru's hair out of the way as the sannin retched. "You're an incredible person."

Orochimaru sighed and straightened. "Okay, I think that's it."

Kabuto smiled and gently pulled on Orochimaru's hair, directing him to the bathroom. "Go clean out your mouth and I'll make you some fresh coffee."

Orochimaru yanked his hair free and walked off to his bathroom. Kabuto smiled and turned back to the coffee maker.

Orochimaru stopped and slowly turned back around.

"Kabuto," he said slowly. "What…what does it take…to activate this bloodline of yours…?"

Kabuto smiled. "Go brush your teeth and we'll talk."

Orochimaru made a face and continued into the bathroom.

Kabuto's eyes flashed red.

"Absolutely nothing…"

OOOOOOOOO

Itachi stood, staring off into space. In the end, he was only a teenager, and typical teenagers had attention spans about as long as his hair. On the other hand, he had an attention span was about that of a squirrel's. Their leader was (attempting) to give him mission instructions, and this was a very important mission, but Itachi had stopped caring fifteen minutes ago-about when Kakuza had started talking.

"Itachi, are you listening?"

Itachi snapped out of his daydream about Orochimaru's hot sex and stared at Kakuza. "Should I lie?"

Kakuza sighed. "No. Just…make an effort at least?"

Itachi shrugged. "The sad part is, I actually was trying to stay awake."

Kakuza sighed again. "If you can't even stay focused, what the hell are you doing in life?"

Itachi gave no response for the longest time, and Kakuza was ready to smack him awake. "I don't know," he said, as if this was first dawning on him.

Kakuza shook his head and returned to the scroll he was drawing on. "Just get in, get the ring, and get out. Deidara, Sasori, and the rest should take care of Orochimaru and co., you just get the ring."

"Aw, come on, they get all the fun," Itachi mumbled. "And besides, I'm the most powerful here, shouldn't I be grabbing the retard?"

"You want to trip anything?"

Itachi thought for a moment. "Okay, I can see where the Sharingan might be useful for that…alright, fine, now let's go already! I'm freaking bored!"

Kakuza exhaled. "Well, I was almost done anyway, so everybody just go."

Hidan picked up sword and walked away, looking eager for fresh blood. Kisame followed suit, looking the same. Zetsu didn't really look interested at all, but Itachi knew better. He would be a lot more…_enthusiastic _on the battlefield.

Itachi went to find more kunai.

OOOOOOOOOO

Orochimaru re-emerged from the bathroom, shaking his hair out of his face and looking slightly better. "Coffee."

Kabuto handed him a steaming cup and waited. Orochimaru nodded after a sip or two and sat down, putting his head in his hand. "Tired."

Kabuto nodded and walked over to him. "You okay?"

Orochimaru shrugged and took another gulp of coffee. "I guess…"

Kabuto sat down next to him and began stroking Orochimaru's hair back from his face. "Tell me if anything hurts, okay?"

"I'm not a child, Kabuto."

Kabuto smiled. "By no stretch of the imagination. But it doesn't change the fact that you're hurt, nor the fact that I care about you."

Orochimaru shrugged again. "It's the kind of statement that has the response: what do you want me to say?"

Kabuto thought. "I don't really want you to _say_ anything." He leaned forward and reached around to the back of Orochimaru's head, steadying him as his lips brushed Orochimaru's. "In fact, words might ruin it."

Orochimaru groaned and leaned into Kabuto's kiss. Kabuto deepened his kiss, pulling Orochimaru closer to him and testing Orochimaru's lips. The sannin complied willingly, opening his mouth, and Kabuto dove in, probing every dip and curve of Orochimaru's mouth. Orochimaru's tongue rose up against him, and soon the two were fighting for dominance of the kiss. Orochimaru had the edge in the length and strength of his tongue, but Kabuto was in first and therefore was on top. Kabuto seized both of Orochimaru's wrists and wrestled him to the floor, using the other hand to keep Orochimaru pressed up against him. Orochimaru fought to return the caresses Kabuto was giving him, and Kabuto released him. Orochimaru's hand skated up under Kabuto's shirt and began running his hands over the smooth, pale stomach he found there. Kabuto's hands were soon on Orochimaru's sash, untying it and throwing it aside to move to the rest of his clothing. Orochimaru did the same, only breaking Kabuto's kiss to lift his shirt over his head. They were naked now, and Kabuto was slowly working his way to feet, dragging Orochimaru up with him, only to throw him down again on the bed.

"Mmmm…Kabuto…"

"I know."

Kabuto's teeth scraped across Orochimaru's collarbone, drawing blood and a small gasp from Orochimaru.

"Just this once, you brat."

Kabuto smirked against the bleeding skin of Orochimaru's shoulder, and his small pink tongue darted out to lick the blood off the wound. Orochimaru gave a short whine of complaint, but otherwise let Kabuto do as he pleased.

"If I go too far, let me know. Kick me or something."

Orochimaru nodded, and Kabuto once again snatched up his wrists, pinning them fiercely above his head. The genin's lips, teeth, and tongue visited every inch of Orochimaru's chest, kissing, licking, and biting. The same tongue dipped into Orochimaru's navel, swirling into the sensitive skin.

"Kabutooooooo," Orochimaru whined, arching his back. Kabuto wordlessly nipped at Orochimaru's stomach again, producing a high-pitched gasp.

"Kabuto, listen to me!"

Kabuto smirked against Orochimaru's pale, pale skin, knowing full well all it would take was another bite or two and Orochimaru would be all his.

Kabuto eased back down Orochimaru's body and lifted one slender leg over his shoulder. Orochimaru felt gentle lips caress his inner thigh, and then sharp canine teeth pierced the formerly flawless white skin.

"Ita…! Kabuto…!"

Kabuto grinned and lapped at the blood flowing from the wound, a large purple bruise forming on Orochimaru's paper-white skin-the place that had just been kissed. Kabuto released Orochimaru's leg, only to take his length into his mouth. Kabuto's tongue flicked over the head, making Orochimaru give a small cry.

"Kabuto…Stop being such a tease!"

Kabuto ignored him again, beginning to suck on Orochimaru's swiftly hardening member. Orochimaru whined with pleasure and arched his back, brushing the back of Kabuto's throat. Kabuto released him, panting.

"That wasn't very nice," he said playfully, and thrust three fingers into Orochimaru's mouth. "Suck."

Orochimaru worked his mouth around Kabuto's fingers, alternating between licking and sucking. Kabuto reached down and cupped Orochimaru's length in his hand, running his fingers over it and stroking Orochimaru no end. Orochimaru opened his mouth to gulp down stolen breath, letting Kabuto's fingers slip from his mouth.

"Kabuto…"

"I know."

Kabuto moved forward again to allow himself room, and sealed his mouth over Orochimaru's. His fingers moved towards Orochimaru's passage, and two were thrust in immediately.

Orochimaru gasped, breaking their kiss, and Kabuto began moving his fingers, and from the intense look of concentration on Kabuto's face, Orochimaru could tell he was searching for something.

And, having the disgusting knowledge of the human body he had, Kabuto found it at once.

Orochimaru felt Kabuto's fingers stretching up, and one of them brushed a soft spot inside of him. Orochimaru released a small cry of pain and arched his back away from Kabuto.

"Kabuto please…! Just fuck me already, please…!"

Kabuto inserted the last finger. "Well, how can I refuse such a beautiful creature, especially when he pleads with me so? And it's _so _gorgeous when you do-"

"Kabuto!"

"Alright, alright, just be quiet."

Kabuto removed his fingers and took Orochimaru's shoulders, turning him onto his stomach. Orochimaru raised his hips before he asked, extracting a gasp from Kabuto.

"Naughty," he scolded, giving Orochimaru's supple backside a firm swat.

"Ah-! Please, Kabuto just…!"

"Well, if you insist…"

Kabuto bent low and slowly entered his master, producing low sounds of base pleasure from them both.

"…Move…!"

"Hai."

Kabuto pulled back until he had almost left Orochimaru, then threw himself forward again, rocking the sannin forward with each thrust. Orochimaru cried out with every motion Kabuto made, his cried mixed with Kabuto's groans of sheer pleasure. Kabuto knew just how to strike him, to make him move, to make him cry out in submissive pain and pleasure-

Kabuto collapsed on Orochimaru's chest, breathing hard. Orochimaru's breathing matched his own, and both hearts beat fast. Kabuto grasped Orochimaru's shoulders and turned him over again, moving forward so his hips were level with Orochimaru's mouth. Moving down, he thrust his hard arousal into Orochimaru's mouth.

"Suck."

Orochimaru obediently began to suck on Kabuto's member, and Kabuto moved back and forth in Orochimaru's orifice. Orochimaru whined in discomfort, but continued as Kabuto instructed.

"Harder."

Orochimaru did as he told once again, beginning to get impatient with Kabuto.

"Touch me"

Orochimaru's hands went to Kabuto's hips, running over smooth, satin skin and dipping into Kabuto's hole. Orochimaru cupped one of Kabuto's cheeks in each hand, massaging the supple masses of muscle. Kabuto finally released into his mouth, putting his hands on Orochimaru's jaw and forcing him to swallow. Orochimaru choked, swallowed desperately, and quickly swallowed again. Kabuto came at him so fast…was he doing that on purpose?

Kabuto pulled back, out of Orochimaru's mouth, and fell next to him on the bed. He reached over and took Orochimaru into his arms, pulling the sannin into a tight embrace. Despite being slightly shorter, Kabuto was able to position Orochimaru perfectly in the curve of his hips and the angle of his body. Orochimaru lay quietly, tired, and Kabuto gently kissed his hair.

"You're wonderful," he murmured, nuzzling Orochimaru's neck. The sannin turned his head and the pair of them shared a passionate kiss. Kabuto's tongue begged for entrance, and Orochimaru allowed him. Kabuto's hands moved to Orochimaru's hair and pulled him closer, pressing up against him.

Orochimaru pulled away.

Kabuto sat up, bewildered. "What's wrong?"

Orochimaru shook his head and settled against Kabuto's chest again. Kabuto wrapped his arms around the sannin, helping him sit up and draping the sheets around his waist. Orochimaru fell on Kabuto's shoulder, and the genin leaned back against the headboard. Kabuto's hands began flickering over the bites and sctratches, healin the marks on Orochimaru's body. Orochimaru closed his eyes; Kabuto had worn him out, and he was ready to sleep the rest of the day and into the night.

"Kabuto…what time is it…?"

Kabuto looked at the clock on the dresser next to Orochimaru's bed. "Around nine thirty," he replied. Orochimaru nodded.

"I'm sleeping. Don't wake me until at the very least seven a.m."

Kabuto smiled and nodded, leaving Orochimaru to drift off into a deep, dreamless sleep.

**A/N: Oh, the smut! The beautiful smut! Oh yes, we all know it and we all love it. Review please, no flames. Sorry all my updates are so late, but school and all is crazy…**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Kabuto awoke at exactly seven in the morning.

He had no idea how he did it; but if he told himself to wake up at even a.m., he was always up at exactly seven a.m. This had baffled even Orochimaru, and Kabuto had never figured it was worth looking into.

Now, he pushed this to the back of his mind and turned onto his side, admiring his lover while he slept. Orochimaru's hair was splayed out around his face in an inky cloud of perfection, and it sharply contrasted to his marble-white skin. His eyes were closed, showing Kabuto exactly how far the purple shading ran across his eyes. Now, Kabuto ran a single finger over those markings, using chakra to sense what lay underneath.

Strange blood.

Kabuto knew it was Orochimaru's bloodline, but still, it was…weird, was really the best way to put it. Orochimaru's blood boiled purple, and it seemed to carry something further in its dark recesses-

A hand flashed up and slapped him away.

Kabuto grinned and straddled Orochimaru's hips, reaching again for his hands. "Come on, is that any way to treat your lover after the night you had?"

Orochimaru went to slap Kabuto again, but the genin simply caught Orochimaru's hand and eased it down to rest over his head. "Come on, be quiet now, and stop complaining."

Kabuto found Orochimaru's other wrist and moved it up to match the other. Orochimaru, although seeming none to pleased, allowed Kabuto to lean forward and kiss him; soft and chaste, but it still sent shivers down Orochimaru's spine. Kabuto smirked at the reaction; he was satisfied that Orochimaru was completely his now.

"Kabuto…it's getting late…"

Kabuto eased off Orochimaru without another word, never lifting his hands from Orochimaru's wrists. He found his feet, then gently pulled Orochimaru up and dragged him from the bed.

"Come on…move…"

"I don't want to," Orochimaru said, and set his weight against Kabuto.

"Come on…" Kabuto reached forward and reached around Orochimaru's neck, searching for pressure points. A surprised and somewhat pained yelp confirmed that he had found them quickly, and Orochimaru jumped forward.

"Go," Kabuto said, and pressed harder on the back of Orochimaru's neck. The sannin jumped forward again, hitching his shoulders in discomfort.

"Kabutoooooooo!"

"Don't whiiiiiiiiiiiiine!"

Orochimaru made a face and began walking forward. Kabuto removed his hand from Orochimaru's neck, but still stayed close behind him.

"What do I have to do today?" Orochimaru asked, picking up his pants from the chair where they had fallen. "Please tell me I don't have much…"

"Ooooo, sad story," Kabuto said. "You have a full schedule, including-"

"Tell me later-_oooow!!"_

Kabuto laughed as Orochimaru bent down to pick up his shirt, only to feel a horrible pain in his rump. "Haha, Orochimaru-sama. You'll be feeling that for about a week, since I was gentle this time. When I do it rough it gets nastier. Two weeks, maybe."

Orochimaru moaned, then straightened again, shirt in hand. "You _had _to dump these on the floor."

Kabuto smiled and began looking for his own clothes. "Get used to it," he said. "Because if you ever want to get through a rough night with me, you're going to want me to shower with you and heal that…otherwise you might not be able to train."

Orochimaru gave him a death glare, but said nothing. He knew it was true…even if he didn't like it.

"Kabuto, would you please heal me? You said I have a lot to do today…"

Kabuto's grin widened. "Of course. Come on."

He went into the bathroom, motioning for Orochimaru to follow. Confused, Orochimaru did so, closing the door behind him. The water was already running, and Kabuto was just stepping into the stream when Orochimaru came in. He reached over, took Orochimaru's hand, and gently tugged him under the water.

The water itself was pleasant, and just how Orochimaru liked it. Kabuto pulled Orochimaru into his arms, green healing chakra glowing around his hands. Orochimaru pressed his face to Kabuto's shoulder, waiting for the soothing touches that meant Kabuto was healing him. They came soon enough; a gentle hand on his rear. Kabuto moved slowly and carefully, as if in apology for causing this pain in the first place. Orochimaru reached up and grasped Kabuto's shoulders, accepting the apology. Orochimaru felt a finger trail between his thighs, then back between his hips and up through his passage. Another digit was slowly inserted, and Orochimaru moaned with pleasure. Kabuto gently moved his finger in and out, cleaning Orochimaru's passage and healing the pain.

"Thank you," Orochimaru murmured, muffled by Kabuto's neck. Kabuto smiled and gently pushed him back.

"Clean yourself up," he said, handing him a bottle of soap. Orochimaru nodded and began washing himself. Kabuto did the same, but he finished much more quickly. He stepped out of the shower, picked up a towel and wrapped it around his waist.

"Finish up in there," he said, "and come out when you're done. Wash your hair-"

"Yeah, yeah," Orochimaru grunted. "And Kabuto…"

Kabuto stopped at the door and turned around. "What?"

"…Thank you…"

OOOOOOOOO

Kabuto pulled on his boxers, then his pants, and toweled off his hair. He found his shirt and put it on quickly, wanting to get something to eat. He dried his hair one last time, brushed it out, and tied it back. He looked around for his glasses…where did he-? Oh, there they were-on top of the dresser. He slid them onto his face, glanced at himself in one of the mirrors in the room, and went to the kitchen to look for breakfast.

OOOOOOOOO

Orochimaru turned off the water and began groping for the towel Kabuto had left for him on the counter. Finding it, he dried off his legs enough to keep them from dripping on the carpet and tied it around his waist. He really did have a lot to do…

He dried off his hair and brushed it out. Kabuto had told him it looked good when he pulled it back…

Orochimaru quickly put his clothes on and looked around for one of Kabuto's hair ties. Sure enough, there was one lying innocently on the counter, next to where his towel had formerly been lying. He brushed out his hair, clamped the rubber band between his teeth, and used both hands to pull his hair back into a low ponytail. A few shorter strands fell forward, and Orochimaru let them. Kabuto might like it…

He walked out of the bathroom, heading for the kitchen. He needed to eat, and then he needed to get going with the day's work.

Kabuto handed him a plate the second he walked into the kitchen.

Orochimaru smiled and accepted it, sitting down at the table. "Thank you," he said, and started to eat immediately. Kabuto sat down across from him and began to eat as well.

"I am going to start trying to track the Akatsuki today," Kabuto said between bites. "I think they're after you and/or that ring."

Orochimaru nodded. "Yes, they are. While Itachi was…around me, I picked up on a few things. And didn't he tell us face-to-face?"

Kabuto nodded. "I wasn't sure if you remembered…"

Orochimaru nodded again and took another bite of food. "Whatever."

Kabuto glanced up at the clock. "Crap…" He drained his glass of water and grabbed his empty plate. "I have to go. Thank you so much for…"

Orochimaru waved him off and took his own plate to the sink. "My pleasure. Literally…"

Kabuto grinned. "Thank you anyway. Now get going, I know you have stuff to do."

Orochimaru nodded and left, thanking Kabuto one last time.

OOOOOOOOO

Itachi slunk through Orochimaru's headquarters in silence, heading for a back room. He had figured out where Orochimaru kept his ring by using his own; and Orochimaru himself had basically supplied him with a LoJack with his original hand…

Itachi crept through the stone halls, listening for any sign of life. So far, so good. Coming early was a good idea…but just in case, he was disguised as an Otonin. Better safe than sorry, no matter how good a ninja he was. It never hurt to avoid attention.

Itachi knew Kakuza was leading the others to Orochimaru as he walked, and that he had to get the ring quickly and meet up with them in the forest. He had five minutes that they would wait, and if pressed they would simply leave. Itachi was supposed to get there early so they could all leave at the same time when Kakuza and the others brought Orochimaru back…

Itachi found the doors to the room where the ring was kept and carefully pushed them open.

OOOOOOOOO

Hidan kicked down the door to announce his prescence.

Orochimaru looked up in surprise from his project: a scroll with hand signs scribbled down in order. Kisame jumped forward, Samehada unwrapped and flying, heading for Orochimaru. The massive sword swished through the air, and Orochimaru pulled out a kunai to block its progress towards his body. Kisame's brute strength was incredible he knew; in a battle of strictly strength, like the current one, he would certainly lose. And furthermore, he needed more room to move. This was too close-quarters for his liking.

"Start worrying about staying alive enough for your liking," Kisame chuckled, "Than how much room you have to move. Because soon you won't be able to!"

He slowly dragged the sword across Orochimaru's arm, relishing the sannin's cry of pain. Orochimaru looked down at the damage Samehada had done to him: his entire arm was soaked with blood.

Kisame laughed again and pulled his sword back. "Oh, you're so beautiful in pain…yes, we're going to have fun with you. And don't worry; that's boy's already taken care of."

"Kabuto-agh!"

Orochimaru fell to the ground from the blow Hidan had dealt him across the face.

"Shut up. Cooperate and this might be less painful."

"What have you done with Kabuto?"

"Since when do you care?"

Orochimaru fell silent. He wasn't sure…Kabuto had just sort of grown on him. And then…last night…his lover…

"Isn't he cute?" Sasori taunted. "Yes, I knew you would enjoy him. Now I'm going to enjoy you."

Orochimaru sat up, heeding the warning gestures from each member of the Akatsuki. "In what way? Pain? Pleasure? Or maybe both?"

Sasori smiled. "Even worse."

"Oh? A new kind of pain, just for me?" Orochimaru snorted. "I'm flattered."

"Remember that jutsu you took off Kabuto?" Sasori purred. "Yes, I think that's what I'll use. Or maybe I could just break your spirit…that would be even more fun."

Orochimaru glanced to his left. He had spotted someone missing earlier-Itachi. Where was the Uchiha…?

"Going after the ring," Deidara said. Twin clay birds blossomed from his hands, and they rested placidly in his palms-at least, they would until Deidara told them otherwise. "You won't see him for a while, nor will you see Kabuto."

"Don you dare!"

Orochimaru regretted it the second it came out of his mouth-he had just revealed his weak spot. And the scenario he and Kabuto had neglected to clean up wasn't exactly contrary…

"Search the room!"

Zetsu and Hidan both walked off, sifting through everything in the room and tossing things aside. Orochimaru waited; he needed to get an action in order to give a reaction.

"Tie him down."

Orochimaru kicked out from his knees against the three people advancing on him. Kisame easily avoided the said kick, and Orochimaru knew there was nothing else he could do. Samehada had sucked up most of his chakra, and he wanted to save it for an escape jutsu…

"No escape jutsus, if you please," Sasori continued. "Hang him from the ceiling if you have to, but I don't need him interfering." He leaned over Orochimaru, forcing him back into Deidara's legs. "And keep in mind that stupid little boy before you do anything stupid."

Orochimaru lowered his head. He was really in a sticky situation here. He had no idea where Kabuto was, if he was okay, what they had done to him, if he was even still alive-

"Oh he's alive," Kakuza purred. "But he won't be if you start acting up."

"What do you want?" Orochimaru asked. He had a hunch that the answer was something he knew, and he _knew _Deidara was behind him-

Two hands captured his own and moved them back very painfully. Orochimaru felt the former Iwa-nin wind a hard cord over his wrists and yank it tight, drawing a bit of blood.

"Yeah, find something and tie his hands to it," Kakuza said. "I've seen him before, and he's not exactly willing to lay quietly. His escape jutsus are scary good."

Orochimaru knew that there was no way he could escape now; his wrists were pulled up behind him in a very awkward position, and if he tried an escape jutsu he might tear his own arms off. If things continued like this, it might get bad.

"Hey boss! Come and look at this!"

"Hold him," Kakuza said in response to the shout from the other room. "If he even twitches, hold him above the ground by the rope. It should break the bones."

Orochimaru made an effort not to twitch.

"Coming!" Kakuza yelled. He walked up to the door to the next room and stuck his head in. "Bring it out here, I don't want to leave him with less than four people for long! He kicks like a horse!"

Orochimaru decided it was best to ignore that. _Oh God, and what have they found…?_

Hidan came back out, carrying a bed sheet. "Somebody had a nice night."

_I want to die._

Zetsu held out the sides of the sheet, exposing the damp areas. "Well? What poor sucker had you in bed? Or rather, what brave kid roped you, threw you down and fucked you but you decided you had gone too long so you let them?"

Orochimaru felt a deep blush rise to his cheeks. "A combination of the two."

A wicked grin split Hidan's face. "Oh, I get it-Kabuto wanted to be your lover, so you let him but _just this once."_

"Strangely close," Orochimaru muttered. "It just kind of happened-oh, God, why am I even telling you this?!"

Zetsu snorted. "'Cuz we asked!"

"Can life get any worse?"

"We can make it worse."

"I don't want you to."

"Then keep talking about your night in hell."

"What else do you want to know?!"

"Whose _this _is!"

"…Oh, God, what is that?"

Zetsu was holding the tiniest pair of underwear Orochimaru had ever seen. Some woman's thong, probably…wait a second, that meant-!

"Were drunk last night?"

"No."

Hidan shrugged. "There were a couple other pairs I saw under the mattress, but these were in the middle of the room…."

"_What?!!"_

Zetsu grinned and tossed the sheet at him. "And whose little puddle is that?"

"Probably mine."

Sasori recognized that voice immediately.

"Kabuto," he said smoothly. "So glad you're back. Come over here and take him for me, will you?"

Orochimaru remembered them that Sasori still didn't know he had removed Sasori's jutsu from Kabuto's mind. There were two options Kabuto had, both very risky: pretend to still be under Sasori's jutsu and try to rescue Orochimaru that way, or flat out charge and hope they were surprised enough to let Kabuto get in a few good shots.

Kabuto took option one.

"Hai, Sasori-sama."

Orochimaru sighed. He knew Kabuto was a good actor, but what I Sasori could sense the absence of the jutsu-

"I think Orochimaru has something to say," Sasori said smoothly, stepping forward. "Go on, Kabuto, take him into hand. He could use a bit of discipline…"

Kabuto nodded, and Orochimaru felt him take hold of his upper arms and drag him to his feet. He winced at the pain in his arms, but he knew Kabuto was trying to be gentle and look rough. Apparently it was working, because Sasori's eyes lit up.

"Ooooo, perfect. Which one of you wants to go first?"

"I'll go," Kisame said. "I'll save Samehada for later, when it'll really hurt!"

Orochimaru began to tremble from exhaustion; he was also trying to, to make him seem afraid. But at this rate he may not have to-

Wait…the window was behind him…and he was at the perfect angle…if Kisame hit him the right way and he went flying, he would end up by the window! Kabuto must have known this-he was positioned perfectly for it, and it could hardly be coincidence.

Kisame' fist struck him so hard, he actually thought he passed out for a second before he hit the wall-hard. Hard enough for him to cough up blood as he struggled to his knees.

"Bring him back to me, Kabuto."

Orochimaru knew this was the moment of truth. Kabuto's footsteps echoed over and over again in his mind as the genin paced towards him painfully slowly, teasing him, taunting him. Orochimaru's breathing shook, and he appeared to tremble greatly before Kabuto. His bound arms were beginning to pain him, and his heart was pounding.

Kabuto pulled him up by the arms.

"Come on, boy bring him to me!"

Kabuto froze, and his grip on Orochimaru slackened, letting Orochimaru fall into his chest-into a tender embrace.

"No."

The last thing Orochimaru truly registered was Kabuto pulling him after him as he jumped out the window, shattering the glass and leaving the Akatsuki staring in shock. Then Kabuto landed on his feet and picked up Orochimaru's legs and shoulders, holding him above the ground and carrying him away through an increasingly blackening world.

**A/N: Wow, that was long! Anyway, hope you liked it, please review, no flaming. Thanks everyone!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Orochimaru woke up in Kabuto's arms.

A fire crackled in front of them, and Orochimaru could feel the warmth emanating from it. Kabuto's body was warm as well, and comforting to Orochimaru, who was feeling a little crushed from his recent encounter with the Akatsuki.

"Finally awake?"

Orochimaru opened his eyes and noticed it was after sunset: the sky was pitch black, and a handful of brightly shining stars were strewn haphazardly across the blanket of darkness. Orochimaru nodded and tried to sit up, whimpering at the pain and falling back into Kabuto's lap.

"Shhhhhh, just stay quiet for a few minutes," Kabuto murmured, stroking his hair. Orochimaru could feel as he moved the bandages wrapped around his arms, and the ointment smeared across his many wounds. There were bandages in different places all across his body, and Orochimaru suspected that not all of these wounds were from being kicked.

"Kabuto…"

Kabuto shushed him again, but Orochimaru shook his head. "No, what…what happened?"

Kabuto sighed and moved Orochimaru so he was sitting upright against Kabuto's shoulder. "Well, you may as well know. Itachi went for the ring, so naturally I tried to get it back. I did, but a few stray kunai hit you. I didn't have much chakra left at that point, so I could only heal the worst of your wounds and treat the rest."

Orochimaru suddenly panicked. The ring-had the Akatsuki gotten it? If they had, he was in for it, he really was-

"Don't worry," Kabuto said quickly. _He must have sensed my heart speed up…_ "The ring is right here."

Kabuto pulled the ring out of his kunai pouch and handed it to Orochimaru. "Is this the one?" Orochimaru studied it closely-yes, there it was: the telltale scratch directly through the middle. He had put it there himself as a safety measure, a way to tell the real one from the many decoys he had scattered around. The scratch itself was very faint, and only someone who knew it was there could pick it out. Orochimaru nodded and slipped the ring into his own kunai pouch.

"And…my hand…?"

Kabuto shook his head. "I'm sorry Orochimaru-sama, but I had to destroy it. I knew that if it fell into the Akatsuki's hands, there would utilize certain jutsus that could-"

"I know." Orochimaru hated how harsh and bitter his voice sounded-Kabuto probably thought he did something wrong now…

"O-Orochimaru-sama…? …I-I didn't do anything wrong…did I…? I pleased you…didn't I…?"

Orochimaru nodded and slid his arms around Kabuto's shoulders. "Of course you did, Kabuto," he whispered. "I would have done the same in your situation. You made the best choice anyone could have possibly made in that situation, and I am very proud of you. The way you rescued me…Kabuto, that was brilliant."

Kabuto smiled; just a little, but it was still a real smile, the first one Orochimaru had seen in a long time from the boy. "Really?"

Orochimaru nodded and buried his face in Kabuto's neck. "Why else would I trust you with my life?"

Kabuto suddenly stiffened. "Oh no-Oh, no…no, no, no, no!!"

"What?"

"The files-my cards-oh God, Orochimaru-sama, I left the-Ooooooooh, _everything!! _If they stay and strip the base it's over!"

"Kabuto!"

Kabuto stopped abruptly at Orochimaru's sharp voice.

"You hid everything with that jutsu I taught you, right?"

Kabuto slowly nodded.

"And you left nothing out last night?"

"Just an experiment…" Kabuto said slowly. "But it's not huge or significant…only a personal experiment for a poison…antidote…Sasori was there!! Oh no, not Sasori, anyone but Sasori!!" Kabuto cried. "Anyone but Sasori…oh, crap…crap, crap, crap…no, no way!! No, no, no, this can't be happening!! Not my best poison…ruined now!"

Orochimaru sat up. "Kabuto…how important was this poison antidote…exactly…?"

"It's not even hugely important, but it's a poison, and Sasori is the master of poisons. If he has the antidote or the poison, he can make or find the other. It's like a game for him-it's art in his eyes. So if he can figure that out, he can use it against us and _that's not good because it's one of my best poisons!!"_

By now, the only thing keeping Kabuto relatively still was Orochimaru's weight on his lap, and Kabuto was still frantic. "It's a fantastic poison, and very potent. A single drop injected and allowed to spread for exactly twenty minutes will be fatal!"

Orochimaru sighed. "It's only one, and you have the antidote, right?"

Kabuto slowly nodded. "I brought a cure for just about everything…" He motioned to a bag lying next to him on the ground. "I brought this and another bag-this one is purely medical, and the other is food, water-the like. Enough for three days, I believe."

Orochimaru nodded. "Kabuto, you really are the best."

Kabuto's flicker of a smile crossed his face again for a single fleeting moment. "Thank you. But it's all for you, and I know you deserve far better than me."

"Nonsense!" Orochimaru spat. "I don't deserve you! End of story, child!"

Kabuto sighed. "Well, it's no use fighting you. Whatever. All right, we need to find a new base or chase the Akatsuki out of this one. Which do you want?"

Orochimaru thought for a moment. "Better to move," he said. "We run in, grab what's necessary, and get out, working around the Akatsuki. But of course, we have to do it discreetly, with someone who can double as a spy…"

"Don't look at me," Kabuto said quickly. "I already gave myself up."

Orochimaru sighed. "Well, it's not like I can go back in there," he said. "And your genjutsus are better than mine."

"True, but as an overall ninja, you are better," Kabuto gently reminded him. "And it's easier for me to heal you than it is for me to heal myself."

"But you can," Orochimaru said. "Which is something I cannot do. And I can always help you-bandaging and all. If you tell me what to do, I can make all kinds of potions and icky stuff, you know that well enough!"

Kabuto sighed. "True, you have mad skills with the pot and knife…fine, I'll do it. But I need a good Henge…and you're going to have to help me. I'll dress up as someone and use a genjutsu to alter my physical features. Then, you take out that person from behind, stash him in a closet, and I get my stuff. We should probably go after Zetsu…he's pretty slow, his partner is rarely nearby, and his jutsu arsenal isn't as wide as some other people. His weakness is genjutsu-he's a sucker for it."

"But he uses it in combination with ninjutsu to hide," Orochimaru countered. "I was going to say Hidan since he's the slowest and he has all those stupid rituals he feels so necessary, we could take him out while he's chanting since he's slow, but then again, he can survive driving a spike through his own chest and it barely fazes him, so what would happen if we went to knock him out?"

"We knock him out," Kabuto said, "And then kill him while he's out so he can't do anything about it."

Orochimaru nodded. "We go for Hidan, then. And since you look kind of like him…"

Kabuto nodded. "This may take less genjutsu than I thought. But for now, get some rest," he said, easing Orochimaru down on a blanket he had spread out across the ground. "We'll take turns keeping watch."

Orochimaru nodded. "Thank you. Wake me up when you need to sleep, and make sure it's even. I won't have you staying up most of the night and me doing nothing."

Kabuto smiled. "Oh fine. But only because you'll probably hurt me if I don't."

Orochimaru couldn't argue, and turned over. "Every two hours, so we can complete a full sleep cycle?"

"It's better that way," Kabuto said. "I really hate interrupting the cycles…"

Orochimaru smiled. "Two hours, then. Goodnight."

The last thing he saw was Kabuto lean against a tree trunk, and then he fell into a deep, restless sleep.

OOOOOOOOO

Orochimaru awoke at dawn. The sun was just peeking over the horizon, glinting through the mountains and bouncing off of the runoff streams scattered across the sides of the craggy cliffs, smoothed over with age.

"Kabuto…?"

Orochimaru sat bolt upright, looking for Kabuto. "Kabuto! Kabuto, you bastard you never woke me up-!"

"That's right he didn't. But he couldn't, so try not to be too mad."

Orochimaru froze. That voice…behind him…

Orochimaru's brain was too sluggish this early in the morning to fully process anything other than the fact that he was in immediate danger. Survival instincts began kicking into full gear, and Orochimaru whipped around.

He found himself staring into the face of Akasuna no Sasori.

Orochimaru instantly tried to scramble out of the missing nin's reach, only to be caught and held by a metal tail. "Give me a reason," Sasori whispered, flicking the tip of the tail into Orochimaru's neck. The tip of the tail dripped with poison, and Orochimaru could feel it sliding just past his skin. "Give me a reason, and I swear I will."

Orochimaru gulped and held still. He couldn't exactly escape if he was dead…

"That's better," Sasori purred. "Well, I was waiting for you so I could curse Kabuto again right in front of you, but he was begging and pleading not to be, so I decided not to. He can be really annoying when he wants to be, you know that? So I decided on a better form of torture: watching me torture you!"

Orochimaru sighed. "Great!" he said, falsely cheerful, "and after that, we can go over there and watch grass die!"

"It'll be dying from your blood poisoning it," Sasori growled, tightening his tail around Orochimaru's body. The sannin could feel it crushing several still-sensitive wounds and gasped in pain.

"Oh, come on," Sasori purred, stroking the sides of Orochimaru's face with the tail. "You have such a beautiful voice, don't want to share it with your lover?"

"Which lover?" Orochimaru hissed, and was rewarded with another tightening of the tail. Orochimaru bit his lower lip to keep silent, and blood ran down the corners of his mouth. "Well, you said you were going to-"

"Yes, I know," Sasori muttered. "Speaking of which…"

Orochimaru sighed. "I can't ever keep my mouth shut, can I?"

"No…you can't."

Orochimaru was thrown into a tree and left coughing up blood. He leaned over, feeling slightly nauseous, and before he knew it he had emptied his stomach onto the ground. He simply knelt there for a moment, panting and trying to regain his dignity.

"I've always wondered," Sasori said slowly, releasing the locks on his puppet, "What you're like…Itachi said you were simply _divine…"_

Sasori slowly exited his puppet, revealing only a tight black shirt and black pants. Orochimaru glanced back and forth; some trick maybe, he could use to escape…?

"Oh, I've taken care of that," Sasori said, pacing towards Orochimaru. "Kabuto is being held by Itachi right now. We're aiming for 'find the ring' but 'what makes Orochimaru scream in pain' is good too."

Orochimaru kept looking around. Discarded puppet, Akatsuki cloak, Sasori's…tail…

That was it! He was out of his puppet and therefore lost most of his defenses _and _attacks! They had underestimated him for the last time! Orochimaru's hand slipped down to his kunai pouch; it better still be there, it better still be there, it had _so _better still be there-

The ring slid smoothly onto Orochimaru's last left finger, and Sasori started when he saw Orochimaru' hand behind his back. "What do you think you're gonna pull?"

A smirk crossed Orochimaru's face; not his customary I-killed-you-ha smirk; not his you-suck-I'm-better-than-you smirk; not his Holier-than-thou smirk, and not even his Go-die-in-a-hole smirk: no, this was a completely different smirk, at least to Sasori. This was I'm-smarter-than-you-bastard-now-fuck-off, and it was pissing Sasori off.

"Well? I'm waiting, but I won't be for much longer," Sasori hissed, advancing on Orochimaru. _Dear God I hope this works: if she doesn't remember me-_

Orochimaru's hands flashed in seals, and Sasori was now charging at him, puppet completely abandoned. Orochimaru formed the last seal, calling upon the bijuu he had captured so many years ago…

A huge, scaled animal leaped forward, streaming from the ring. Its head was long and tapered, flat with two golden eyes slashed by vertical pupils set into the sides. Orochimaru smirked as the last of the snake curled out from the ring in spirit form, revealing the number of tails. The demon became real as it fully exited Orochimaru's ring, and Sasori gaped.

"Six tails?!"

Orochimaru exhaled and leaned back against the tree Sasori had thrown him into. Sasori noticed the snake's purple chakra streaming off its body; just like Orochimaru's…

"You bound it to you?" Sasori asked, backing up a step. The snake was enormous, and, even though he was far away considering, he still wanted to give this creature some extra room. "It's a bijuu, it's either contained in a human or contained in the statue!"

"Screw the statue," Orochimaru scoffed. "And it's not bound, we merely have a contract. A contract with a bijuu, how strange, hm? Well, it's actually much better than a binding, but oh well. We'll discuss that later. At any rate…"

"Your ring says Sora, or Sky," Sasori commented, staring at the snake. "That snake is blue. Is there a link of some sort?"

Orochimaru shook his head. "Want to find out what she looks like on the inside?"

Sasori gulped. "Not really…"

"Then you're going to let Kabuto go," Orochimaru hissed, climbing to his feet. Sora bent her head around and gently pushed Orochimaru up onto her nose.

"Behind my eyes, please," she said. She turned to Sasori and hissed, deadly tongue flickering in and out of her mouth. "And you! Bring me the boy!"

Sasori swallowed hard again and nodded quickly. "Itachi!" he called over his shoulder. "We have a slight change of plans due to a major summoning…"

"What, Manda?" Itachi's voice answered, and Itachi could be seen flickering in and out of shadows. "You know he's not much trouble, you've taken on worse."

"Not as bad as this, now I need Kabuto back."

"Whatever."

Itachi dragged Kabuto forward, despite the teen's efforts to stop him from doing so. "Oh, knock it off," Itachi muttered, smacking Kabuto hard enough for a yelp to escape the genin's throat.

"Stop!" Sasori called back. "Don't hit him, Orochimaru will kill us all! Or rather, his demon snake will."

"Demon?" Itachi queried, stepping out of the tree line, Kabuto still being pulled after him. "Oh…"

"Let him go and all of you step back," Orochimaru ordered. _Ah, it feels so good to be back in charge…_

Itachi dropkicked Kabuto over to where Orochimaru and Sora were standing. Sora raised her upper body and spat venomously, causing both Akatsuki members to scamper off into the woods again. Sora lowered her head to the ground, allowing Orochimaru to step off and rush to Kabuto's side.

"Kabuto?"

Kabuto looked up into Orochimaru's face. "If these ropes weren't so tight and my chakra wasn't sealed off, I would try to slap you for all you put me through."

Orochimaru couldn't help but laugh as he cut Kabuto's bonds and cast the ropes to the side. Wrists, ankles, and even a frayed rope around his neck-

"Kabuto," Orochimaru said slowly. "What exactly happened?"

Kabuto shrugged as Orochimaru set aside the last piece of rope and pulled Kabuto into his lap. "Nothing much…" he said slowly. "Just the usual. Captured, tortured, whipped, raped-"

"Oh, God, _Kabuto!!"_

Kabuto smiled and put his arms around Orochimaru's neck. "You're okay, right? Did he hurt you?"

Orochimaru motioned to the discarded puppet lying on the ground. "That answer anything?"  
Kabuto nodded, and Orochimaru felt blood smeared across his neck as Kabuto did so. Orochimaru gently pushed him away and turned Kabuto's face, examining the wounds. "No, no, no, don't move," he said quickly when Kabuto flinched away. Kabuto held as still as he could as Orochimaru ran his hands over every inch of his body, taking in the damage and trying to avoid causing Kabuto pain. As Orochimaru neared Kabuto's hips, the boy began to tremble, and as Orochimaru ran his hands over Kabuto's back, Kabuto yelped and slid away, whimpering quietly.

"Shhhhhh, it's okay, come on." Orochimaru extended his arms to Kabuto, offering his embrace again. Kabuto slowly slipped back into the circle of Orochimaru's arms, and Orochimaru gently lifted Kabuto's tattered, bloodstained shirt.

The wounds there shocked him.

Long slashes had been drawn across the skin; abrasions littered the pale canvas of Kabuto's back; lacerations raked Kabuto's back. Orochimaru glanced at the wounds again, and then back at Kabuto's pained, pleading face.

"Kabuto," Orochimaru said slowly. "What happened to you? What did Itachi do?"

"Exactly what he did to you," Kabuto said bitterly. "I saw what he did to you, and I know: he did exactly the same thing. But if you unblock my chakra passageways, I can heal myself."

Orochimaru nodded and set his hands against Kabuto's chest. "Kai!" Kabuto felt chakra passages opening rapidly, and he immediately began healing himself. Orochimaru picked him up and carried him the short distance to Sora, setting Kabuto on her head and climbing up next to him.

"Back to the base," Orochimaru said quietly. "Please."

"I packed your things already," Sora said, motioning to the bundle she had made. It was already next to her, and all Orochimaru had to do was lift it onto her head.

"Thank you," he murmured, and heaved the bundle up behind him. "Go," he whispered, and Sora began slithering slowly through the trees, heading for Otokagure's main base, and Orochimaru's headquarters.

**A/N: I had to stop there, otherwise it would be insanely long…but whatever. Finals are coming up, meaning I will have to study, making my updates even later…-rolls eyes- So sorry people, but summer is almost here, and then my updates will be regular again! Hang on!!!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Sora brought Orochimaru as close to his room as she could. Orochimaru thanked her and began walked through the hallways to his room. It didn't take long; Sora knew Orochimaru's lair inside and out, and she knew exactly where she could get him and where she could get herself.

Orochimaru pushed open his door and went immediately to his bedroom. Kabuto had passed out in his arms on the way there, so he simply laid Kabuto on his bed and began hunting in his bathroom for some bandages and ointment. Apparently, Kabuto had run out of chakra to heal himself with, so he had just given in and fallen asleep in Orochimaru's arms.

_You really love that kid…don't you, Orochimaru?_

Orochimaru straightened, a roll of bandages in his hand. A tiny, red snake sat atop the counter, black-tipped tail coiled inside her sinewy body. Orochimaru nodded and bent down again, emerging a second later with a small jar of ointment. The snake retracted its body, than snapped forward again, jumping onto Orochimaru's arm.

_Orochimaru…what would you do without that boy?_

Orochimaru shrugged. "I probably wouldn't be able to get along…"

_How true…_

Orochimaru sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled Kabuto's shirt off, revealing harsh wounds still only half-healed. He turned Kabuto fully onto his stomach and began smearing ointment across the wounds. The snake slithered off Orochimaru's arm onto Kabuto's neck and began carefully nudging the boy's hair off to the side.

"Thank you."

The snake nodded, and curled up under Kabuto's ponytail. _It's soft._

Orochimaru smiled and set the ointment aside, reaching next for the bandages. He carefully wrapped them around Kabuto's torso, taking care to cover each and every wound. The snake suddenly awoke and shot out from under Kabuto's hair. Orochimaru looked at it in curiosity. "What?"

_He's waking._

Orochimaru finished wrapping Kabuto's wounds and carefully laid him back against the pillows and sat back, waiting for Kabuto to make it to full consciousness. It didn't take long; Kabuto was apparently only dozing.

"O-Orochimaru…sama…?"

"Kabuto."

Kabuto sat up slowly, minding his wounds. "I know I sound really stupid right now, but where am I?"

"In my bed."

Kabuto sighed and fell back. "So that's why there were so many pillows."

"Hey-I like a lot of places to put myself," Orochimaru said menacingly, and Kabuto couldn't help but smile.

"Orochimaru-sama, thank you."

Orochimaru shook his head. "We've been down this road many times before, Kabuto: I owe you far more than you could ever owe me."

Kabuto shrugged. "I can still thank you."

"Well, then what do you want me to say?"

Kabuto shrugged and turned onto his side. "I don't really care…just thank you…"

Orochimaru nodded wordlessly and sighed at a knock on the door. "I'm coming!" He turned to Kabuto, gave him a look of apology, and went to the door.

"What-? Oh, Kimimaro."

"Is Kabuto alright?"

Orochimaru nodded. "You want to see him?"

Kimimaro nodded and darted past Orochimaru, rushing up to Kabuto and pulling him into his arms.

"For Orochimaru-sama's top medic, you sure get yourself into a lot of trouble that could be easily avoided."

"Shut up. It's bad enough to know that, it's even worse when you tell me."

"What are friends for?"

"Getting me a glass of water, please."

Kimimaro set Kabuto down again on his side and went into the kitchen, looking for a glass.

"Top cabinet on the right, Kimi," Orochimaru called. "And you left the door open."

Kimimaro ignored the last part, simply getting the glass and filling it with water. He walked back to Kabuto and handed him the glass. Kabuto drank it quickly, and Orochimaru sat down next to him.

"Are you okay?"

"Define 'okay' and I'll answer."

Orochimaru smiled and pulled Kabuto upright against his chest. "Will you make a full recovery at some point?"

Kabuto nodded, curling up in the curve of Orochimaru's body. Kimimaro felt s light twinge of jealously pull at his heart; he was slightly jealous of Kabuto's ability to completely capture Orochimaru like that. He had used to be ale to do that; but now that he couldn't be used, Orochimaru paid him no mind. Kabuto, though, seemed to genuinely care about Kimimaro's well being, and Kimimaro was grateful, although it made him feel torn between two lovers: Orochimaru, or Kabuto.

But he might choose Kabuto, if only because he was the only one who cared.

"Um…I'm going to eat…" Kimimaro said slowly. "I'll…see you later…"

Kabuto nodded. "Okay…see you…"

Kimimaro slipped out of the room, and Kabuto couldn't help but feel a little guilty. Maybe Kimimaro felt left out…

"He'll be fine," Orochimaru said, holding Kabuto to his chest. "But really, we need to move bases…the Akatsuki may strike again at any time, but I think they will attack with a bit less haste this time, as now they know of my ring's powers and the powers it holds."

"Hmmmmm…"

Kabuto knew Orochimaru was right. The Akatsuki would certainly try again, but probably not for a while. They would need a way to get around Orochimaru's ring, and then the sannin himself would be left for them to deal with. And by that time, he would probably be very angry…

"Get some rest," Orochimaru advised, slowly sliding out from underneath Kabuto. "And when you feel well enough to, you can start packing up. In the meantime…" Orochimaru stood up and stretched. Kabuto vaguely thought Orochimaru should come with warnings. "I am going to start cracking the whip and make everyone else pack up, so you don't have to. They're probably more afraid of you, but they'll soon return to shitting themselves whenever I walk into a room." Orochimaru's arms dropped back to his sides, and he walked to the door. "It's good to be back…"

Kabuto smiled and turned over again. _Nice to _have_ you back…_

OOOOOOOOO

Kabuto awoke a few hours later to the rising sun. _Wow, I didn't realize we even got back that late…_

He swung his feet over the side of Orochimaru's bed and slowly stretched, still watching his wounds. He found his shirt, pulled it over his head, and wound his sash around his waist. Sighing, he pushed his glasses up onto the bridge of his nose, took a quick glance at himself in the mirror, and walked to the door. He slipped out silently and went down the stairs to his lab, occasionally taking a different turn or two to ensure he wasn't being followed. He would duck into doorways and use genjutsu to check for trailers, and then he would dart away, using the shadows as cover. Finally, he made it downstairs, and he lit a candle at the first of many doorways and tunnels.

Kabuto had two different labs; the one he could most often be found in, his "public" lab, if you will. And then his other lab; the lab he used for things Orochimaru-sama might not approve of…like the experiments he was doing on the sannin's original hand. The DNA structure of Orochimaru's true blood was amazing to Kabuto…and all he needed to do was swipe a cotton swab across the dead, decaying skin, and all of a sudden he could do…just about anything, whether it be to Orochimaru, or simply using his genetics for a test of some sort. And he found that many antidotes for various poisons could be made especially for Orochimaru, since Kabuto possessed his original blood.

It may also be the sannin's only true weakness.

And speaking of weaknesses, Kabuto had to start working with Orochimaru in breaking genjutsus…if the Akatsuki were striking again, they would almost certainly utilize Itachi's Mangekyou to the fullest, and Kabuto knew he had to be able to teach Orochimaru to get out of it before the time came for him to use his skills against Itachi. Kabuto shielded the candle as he walked, deep in thought. If he could teach Orochimaru to break genjutsu, it would help them a lot, in many different aspects. Kabuto shoved a door open and flicked a light switch, blowing out the candle shortly after that. His lab was brought into full light, and he immediately went to check on the hand.

A hand on his shoulder startled him beyond belief.

Kabuto whipped around, but somehow the intruder stayed behind him at all times. "Shhhhhh, Kabuto," the person hissed. Kabuto immediately began utilizing his hearing skills to determine the person's identity: female, of course, about as tall as he was…from the depth and resonance, in very good shape; muscular, but not masculine at all. Tsunade, perhaps?

"You don't need to know who I am," the person continued, "Only what I bring."

She closed his hand over a small bag, and Kabuto tried to glance down at her hands. Damn; she was wearing gloves. A hand on his ponytail gently directed his head upwards again.

"I told you before, you don't need to know who I am. But utilize this well against Itachi."

There was the slightest breath of wind, and suddenly the presence behind him vanished in a flash. Kabuto gasped and whipped around, but the woman had completely disappeared. _That takes Kage level power…so it probably _was _Tsunade…_

Kabuto glanced down at the bag in his hands and thought over what the woman had told him. Against Itachi…yes, it all made sense. Wanting the Akatsuki out of the way, the information Kabuto had gotten from her voice, and the bag that seemed to be something medical…yes, the chances were very high that it was Tsunade. Kabuto checked the bag for traps and used his chakra to check the contents inside. It was a waterproof bag, signifying that it held liquid. Poison, perhaps? Kabuto wouldn't put it past Tsunade to give him poison as a gift…

Kabuto slowly opened the bag, taking a peek inside. It was just clear, colorless, tasteless, odorless liquid…Kabuto groaned. Of course it was poison! The sannin was renowned for making some of the best poisons in the world…a medical specialist, duh. Kabuto closed the bag again and labeled it "poison from Tsunade (?)" and dropped it onto a drawer in one counter. Sighing, he pulled out a hypodermic needle and a sample of Orochimaru's original blood. He set both down on a table and found a small test tube, adequate for a tiny amount of the poison. Time for a few tests on the poison itself…Kabuto dropped the sample of Orochimaru's blood into the test tube and poured a single drop in as well.

The blood hissed, steamed, and dissolved immediately.

Kabuto grinned and began hunting for a few needles. Oh, the damage this could do if he could land a few on Itachi! Or anyone for that matter…

_Note to self: than Tsunade extensively for the poison._

OOOOOOOOO

Orochimaru watched as thousands of shinobi worked at packing up the lair. It really was a lot of work, and Orochimaru knew this. But he also wanted the lair moved by the end of the week; five days should be enough for his shinobi. If not…oh well, they would live. Hopefully…it only made him appreciate even more the work Kabuto did for him, and how much easier he made Orochimaru's life.

A kuniochi stepped up to Orochimaru, dragging the sannin's attention back to the present.

"Yes, what is it, Karin?"

"Sasuke-kun needs you," she said. "He says it's very important and he needs you immediately…"

Orochimaru snorted. "Sasuke-kun's idea of 'important' and the world's idea of 'important' are two completely different 'important's."

Karin smiled. "Yea, but I think this concerns Kabuto."

"What about him?" Orochimaru asked casually.

"He's…kind of…missing…"

"What?"

Orochimaru glared firmly at Karin, to which the kuniochi gave no reaction other than a flippant, "What?"

Orochimaru sighed. "No wonder you and Kabuto get along so well," he muttered. "You both show me the exact same level of disrespect, but I get so much of I stop caring after a while."

Karin smirked. "Well, that's what they say. But I still think I'm worse than Kabuto-"

"You probably are, but where's Sasuke?"

Karin started walking quickly, and Orochimaru tailed her all the way to Kabuto's room. Sasuke was standing in the middle of the room, trying to move a bookcase.

"It's just awkward," he said with a grunt, and gave one last shove. The bookcase slid to the side, revealing a small doorway. Sasuke grinned and opened it, extending his arms to Orochimaru and Karin.

"After you."

Orochimaru held the candle Sasuke handed him ahead of them as the three descended into the caverns that Orochimaru didn't even know were there. Either Kabuto took the years and years to carve this, or it was already there and Kabuto had simply never seen it. More likely the latter, but then again, Kabuto was very good at cleaning up and covering his tracks…

The tunnels wound back and forth, and more than once Orochimaru took a wrong turn. He was beginning to sweat by the time he reached one last doorway and shoved it open. A flurry of shuriken flew at his face, and he swiftly deflected them all. Typical of Kabuto; he grinned. "Now I know we're here."

He went ahead, disabling all the traps. There was one last door; with a grunt of effort and annoyance, Orochimaru shoved it open and immediately stumbled upon-

-a very surprised Kabuto.

**A/N: Summer is almost here! Just a little longer!!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Kabuto almost passed out when he saw Orochimaru bust open the door he had actually bothered to seal. His mouth dropped open, and he began groping around blindly for the door to the cabinet that contained Orochimaru's original hand. Orochimaru sighed, walked over to him, and pointedly took his hands, placing it on the cabinet and swinging the door closed.

"Basket case. What the hell are you doing?"

Kabuto suddenly seemed to find his tongue and immediately began talking.

"I-I was-was just…um, I was just…uh, you see, funny story…"

Orochimaru sighed. "You said you destroyed it."

Kabuto wordlessly handed him a folder full of medical records. Orochimaru opened it and gave everything a cursory glance. "My, my, Kabuto-kun, very impressive," Orochimaru hissed. Kabuto gulped; Orochimaru was using formalities. That always meant he wasn't happy…

"So, Kabuto-kun," Orochimaru continued, "Why did you lie to me?"

Kabuto couldn't help it; his breathing hitched, then accelerated, and sweat began dripping down the back of his neck. He found himself, for the first time in his life, unable to meet Orochimaru's twin golden eyes. He gulped and looked away, breathing fast. Orochimaru tapped his foot impatiently.

"Well? I'm waiting."

"We know. God, Oroch, you haven't changed a bit."

A dark-haired girl walked in, carrying a huge katana. Orochimaru's eyes seemed to pop out of his skull-

"K-Kik…you…?"

The girl grinned and waved. "Hello!"

Karin sighed. "I'm kind of in the middle of something, can we move this along?"

Orochimaru ignored her, slowly approaching the girl he had called Kikyou. "Kikyou…how did you know…?"

"Please, Orochimaru," the girl spat, holding up her katana and pointing it at Orochimaru's throat. "Akatsuki's been giving me hell, too. Seems my kitty is a demon. Hell, that doesn't give them the right to go chase me all over creation. I help you, you help me. What do you say?"

Orochimaru shrugged. "Keep talking."

Kikyou laughed and swept the katana across Orochimaru's neck, drawing a thin line of blood. Orochimaru let the blade fall away, and also allowed Kikyou to pick up some of the blood on her fingers. Kikyou held the fingers up close to her face and inhaled, picking up the scent of Orochimaru's blood.

"You changed again."

Orochimaru sighed. "If that was what you wanted, you could have asked."

Kikyou wordlessly licked the blood off her fingers, small, pink tongue lapping up the blood. Orochimaru sighed again, even more heavily this time. "Sadist."

Kikyou grinned. "Of course," she said lightly.

Orochimaru glanced at her. "You changed as well. Armor, I mean."

Kikyou grinned. "Maaaaaah, yes I did."

Kabuto looked the girl over. She was wearing black armor with blue highlights threaded through it. Her hair was tied back with a blue ribbon, and a blue sash was wrapped around her waist. An empty sword sheath hung from her waist, a blue braided rope holding it to her sash. Kikyou slid the sword back into the sheath and turned around, revealing more clearly a quiver full of arrows and a bow, strung and ready to be whipped over a slender shoulder and wielded in an instant.

"I like," Orochimaru said. "The orange was a little strong…"

"Bleh, too childish," Kikyou said. "I'm twenty-five now; I have stuff to do. And it's hard to be taken seriously in orange…"

Orochimaru smiled. "I remember I never used to take you seriously…until you bashed my skull in."

Kikyou laughed. "Ah, haha, Oroch…good times, when I could bash your skull in. That was fun, really."

"Sadist."

"Stop flattering me so."

Kabuto cleared his throat.

"I'm about to shit myself, Orochimaru-sama, are you going to kill me or not?"

Orochimaru gave him a dismissive wave. "I can fuck you rough against a wall later. Or you can just run and start praying. Get Kikyou settled, and I might go easy on you."

Kabuto sighed. "Hai, Orochimaru-sama."

Orochimaru smiled and turned back to Kikyou. "So, what brings you to this neck of the woods? Surely not just me-"

"Nope, you and you alone, snaky," Kikyou said fondly, drawing her katana again. "See this scratch?" Orochimaru peered at the katana, then nodded.

"Hai, what is it from?"

"Bounty hunter," Kikyou replied. "Scratched it raw. Anyway, yeah, he chased me for a while and then I realized you were in town. So, I stopped by."

Orochimaru nodded. "So, I give you a favor, you give me a favor?"

Kikyou nodded. "Hai, that's about the sum of it."

Kabuto cleared his throat somewhat timidly, trying to make himself known without interrupting. Orochimaru glanced at him, glaring like a basilisk. "What?" he snapped. Kabuto shrank back a bit, seeming intimidated by the snake ninja.

"Which room?"

"Find an empty one," Orochimaru said. Kabuto nodded and rushed out of the room, looking anxious to do so.

"So…"

Orochimaru looked at Kikyou curiously. "Hai?"

"What's new…?"

"Nothing much," Orochimaru said pleasantly. "You?"

"Not really."

Karin glanced back and forth between the two, knowing something was _definitely _new.

"Orochimaru-sama…"

"What, Sasuke?"

"I think something died in Kabuto's room."

"Why?" Orochimaru asked slowly. "Or do I want to know?"

Sasuke's girlish nose wrinkled up. "It smells like dead ferret."

Orochimaru sighed. "Lovely, Sasuke-kun. Kikyou, is there anything you need?"

"Ew, it smells like dead ferret in here, too."

"Sasuke, shut it!"

Sasuke mimicked Orochimaru when the sannin's back was turned, causing Kikyou to smile and try to keep from laughing. Orochimaru whipped around, tongue reaching forward menacingly.

Sasuke's face was smooth.

"What?" he muttered.

Orochimaru hissed a warning, turning around again and motioning to Kikyou to follow. Sasuke followed as well, probably just to be obnoxious.

"Sasuke-kun, do you mind?"

"Yes."

Orochimaru sighed and lazily backhanded the boy, watching as his head snapped back with a loud, resounding, _crack_! Orochimaru smiled in satisfaction; his message had been clearly delivered. Sasuke made a face, hissed in pain, and slunk off somewhere, looking chagrined. Orochimaru sighed and kept walking.

"Who was that?" Kikyou asked.

"Uchiha Sasuke," Orochimaru replied. "He's my next body."

Kikyou shivered. "You're a creep."

Orochimaru sighed. "To each his own, I suppose."

Kikyou grinned. "And a moron."

Orochimaru glared. "I will fight you."

"And lose!" Kikyou laughed, drawing her katana again. "May I remind you who won last time?"

"I swear, there was a quarter on the ground!" Orochimaru cried. "But then you kicked me…and then my balls."

Kikyou grinned maliciously. "Tough luck. You're a guy fighting a girl, therefore you're at a disadvantage already."

Orochimaru sighed. "How much does it hurt if you kick a girl in the chest?"

"Not much more than if you kicked her, say, in the thigh," Kikyou said. "But we take it as an insult, so we only get madder and go on a killing rampage."

Orochimaru smiled. "Well, then, I suppose it wouldn't be very wise to kick you…"

"Good boy. Want a dead rat with that?"

Orochimaru sighed. "Shut up."

"No."

Orochimaru sighed again. "Haven't changed have you?"

"Neither have you," Kikyou replied evenly. "Still a virgin, and still a nerd."

"Actually, the virgin part vanished a few weeks ago. And it depends on what kind of geek you think I am."

"Science geek."

"That's still the same."

Kikyou smiled, and slung one arm across Orochimaru's shoulders. "You're still taller than me."

"Depends on the body," Orochimaru said. "It's true, thought, that I like them on the tall side…"

Kikyou exhaled. "Long day. It's late, too. Where's the food?"

"Just ask Kabuto, he'll do just about anything. If he mouths off, just slap him. He'll get the message loud and clear."

Kikyou nodded. "What if I just tell him to watch it?"

"Warn him once, then slap him. One warning is enough for a nineteen-year-old man."

Kikyou shrugged. "Works for me."

Orochimaru led her through the lair, up stairways and through doors, and around so many bends and turns that Kikyou simply lost track. Finally, he stopped at a door near his own, knowing that this was the room Kabuto had chosen for Kikyou; it was next to Kabuto's and close to his, but not between. It was far away enough from the sound Four that they would not disturb Kikyou. Kabuto had chosen well.

"Find Kabuto; you know where his room is?"

"Well, your room is there, so his must be right next to it," Kikyou reasoned. Orochimaru nodded.

"Find him if you ever need anything. And I'll find map for you."

Kikyou smiled and nodded her thanks and stepped into the room, looking around curiously.

"I like. Thank you very much, I will."

Orochimaru nodded and walked away, hearing the firm click of a lock. Footsteps sounded in the hallways near Kabuto's room, and the genin emerged carrying a large box.

"What's in that?" Orochimaru asked. Kabuto set the box down and stretched. "Experiments."

Orochimaru bent over and began rifling through the box; through papers, bubble-wrapped bottles and test tubes, and several suspicious-looking jars of powders and some that looked like leaves. Orochimaru sighed.

"Kabuto, why did you lie about my hand?"

Kabuto fell silent, helping Orochimaru pick through the contents of the box. "I wasn't sure…I wasn't sure if you would need a special antidote later for something. I've been hearing wild rumors about enemy shinobi infiltrating the lair and wanting to harm you, even kill you…I was making poison antidotes for everything under the sun, using blood cells from your hand. I knew that any good assassin would have excellent poisons, and they would probably make them especially for you. Something to shut down your chakra, or something. And once the poison progressed, you wouldn't be able to do anything, and I would be stuck fighting off your death; again. So I needed specialized antidotes for specialized poisons, right? And whatever body you take reacts to your original cells, so I figured I may as well make a poison antidote from that. Best for testing purposes, and I couldn't possibly get as much blood as I needed from you. And the only place to get your original blood was from the hand. And knew Akatsuki was after it, so I thought that if word got around that I had destroyed the hand, people would stop looking for it. The average ones, anyway. The good ones would probably know I was bluffing, or at least suspect, and they would probably keep looking. But it helps. So I fought back the assassins that remained and made poisons and antidotes with the rest of my time. And Tsunade gave me a very potent poison…I have the antidote, for safety's sake, but I am planning on using it on our most powerful enemies, like Itachi."

"Sounds interesting," Orochimaru said slowly. "I want to see this later."

Kabuto nodded and held up a plastic bag. "And this is probably the best poison I've made yet…It's composed of your cells, actually. I forced the to divide enough that I could get as much as I needed."

Orochimaru sighed. "Sometimes I think if I was really smart, I wouldn't have a genius at my side."

"Why?" Kabuto asked. "It's better than having someone stupid…"

"They could kill me at any moment."

Kabuto's eyes widened. "You don't think-!"

"Kabuto, if you put a knife to my throat right now I probably wouldn't even flinch, I trust you that much. And I probably wouldn't even object if said kunai drew a little blood. I trust you with my life, and you could probably kill me right now if you wanted to."

Kabuto sighed and pulled out a kunai. "I probably could…" he mused. He stared at the kunai for a moment, not even moving. "But what if I did?"

Orochimaru felt the cold metal pressed to his neck and barely flinched. Kabuto's hand shook, but Orochimaru knew the boy was merely testing him. Orochimaru carefully lifted his head, baring his neck to Kabuto, and completely putting his life in the other's hands. Orochimaru watched Kabuto's face carefully; he knew that Kabuto's little run-in with the Akatsuki hadn't been pretty, and also that Sasori was there. He still trusted Kabuto with his life, but he knew full well that Sasori could have done something to Kabuto, like replace the jutsu Orochimaru took off.

A single tear formed in the corner of Kabuto's eye, and he tore the kunai away from Orochimaru. Before the sannin could stop it, the kunai was buried in Kabuto's wrist. Blood flowed freely from the wound, and it immediately began steaming and hissing, Kabuto's natural regeneration powers kicking in. Orochimaru heard the whimper that slid past Kabuto's lips as he yanked the kunai out, and he simply sat there in shock, looking at Kabuto as if he had just lost his mind.

"I swear, Orochimaru-sama, on my very own blood," Kabuto whispered, voice dull with pain, "I will not let you die. Even if it means betraying you-I will not let you die!"

**A/N: Mushy and OOC.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Break it."

Kabuto had cast it a simple genjutsu over Orochimaru, trying to see what the sannin did to break it. Orochimaru sometimes used up too much chakra trying to break a genjutsu; he wasn't much of the "efficient-severe" method. Instead, he tended to thrash around, trying to break his opponent's hold and possibly injure them at the same time. The problem was that he used up too much chakra, and he could possibly injure himself in addition to the enemy, who receive minimal damage compared to what Orochimaru might have done to himself.

Orochimaru was picking up Kabuto's methods quickly; just as Kabuto thought. The sannin was a genius, and a swift learner. Kabuto used this to his advantage, and Orochimaru didn't seem to mind. As long as something happened…

"Again!"

The genjutsu snapped, and Kabuto replaced it easily. Orochimaru sighed, and abruptly stopped his chakra flow to his brain. The genjutsu fell again, and Kabuto exhaled, standing up. Orochimaru collapsed to the ground, panting, his chakra exhausted. Kabuto leaned over him, a small smile on his face.

"You're still using too much chakra."

"Bite me."

Kabuto leaned over even farther and placed a gentle kiss on Orochimaru's forehead. "Okay."

"Not here, you retard."

"Okay."

"Grrrrrrr…get off."

"No."

Orochimaru sighed, and his tongue flicked out of his mouth. "I can always-"

"I'm moving."

Kabuto stood up and took both of Orochimaru's hands in his, leaning back and trying to pull the sannin up. Orochimaru whined and set his weight against Kabuto's.

"I'm too tired to moooooooove."

"Don't make him move," someone muttered. Kabuto turned his head to see Tayuya leaning against the doorframe, a smug smile on her face.

"Last time I tried that he nearly bit my face off."

Kabuto sighed. "Too bad for you," he panted, "because he's moving!"

"No he's not."

"Twenty bucks."

"He's not moving!"

"Forty."

"Done!"

Tayuya went over to Kabuto and ducked underneath Orochimaru, who was half-up and still protesting. "Where?'

"Lower back, please?"

Tayuya pressed two fingers into Orochimaru's lower back, producing an indignant squeal. Orochimaru jumped forward, and Kabuto picked up his legs and shoulders.

"I win."

"You suck so much dick."

"I know."

Orochimaru stuck out his tongue, causing Kabuto to grab it and pull. Orochimaru extended his neck, reached up, and bit Kabuto firmly on the hand. Kabuto sighed and released him.

"Now pay up!" Tayuya demanded. Kabuto sighed again and walked out of the room, carrying Orochimaru.

"Just come with me," he said quickly, seeing Tayuya's face. Tayuya gave an exaggerated sigh and rolled her eyes, but followed Kabuto back to his room. She opened the door for him and followed him in, then waited in the kitchen area of Kabuto's apartment while Kabuto put Orochimaru in his room.

Kabuto set Orochimaru in his bed, suddenly realizing that the sannin had fallen asleep already. _Aw…that's cute._

Tayuya walked in, still smirking. "He really is cute, isn't he? When he isn't trying to snap people's heads from their necks and he's just…I want to say asleep, but that's kind of redundant…"

Kabuto shrugged. "This is probably the only time I will ever be able to get away with this…"  
He leaned forward and brushed Orochimaru's raven-colored hair out of his face, then kissed him softly, leaving him sleeping quietly. He motioned to Tayuya to follow him out, which Tayuya did willingly. Either she really wanted her money, or she didn't want to be there if and when Orochimaru woke up. Probably both…

"Here." Kabuto handed Tayuya her pay, and Tayuya counted it out. She nodded, satisfied, and walked out with a wave. Kabuto exhaled and went to the fridge. He was hungry, and hadn't eaten lunch yet-something he really wanted to do.

"Kabuto, you're an ass."

Kabuto grinned. "So you _were _awake. Well, I kind of thought so, since your temperature usually drops a few degrees when you sleep. And your breathing evens-neither of which had happened with you. So I knew you weren't actually asleep. But hey, it did look cute."

Orochimaru snorted. "You better not pull anything like that again, otherwise I will 'wake up' and pummel you into the ground."

Kabuto couldn't help but laugh at this-Orochimaru looked like he had just woken up-disoriented and somewhat confused.

"Do you want something to eat?"

Orochimaru nodded. "Please."

While Kabuto searched for lunch, he talked to Orochimaru. "Any idea where the Akatsuki are at now?"

Orochimaru shook his head. "None. I've spent so much time on it…even my best tracking ninja are looking, but so far no word from them."

Kabuto looked down. "You know…they might be…"

Orochimaru nodded. "That's what I'm afraid of. But on the other hand, if they died, that means that we could find the bodies and that might point us in a direction…"

Kabuto nodded. "I might be able to figure that out…if they died, if we can find the bodies, and if we're lucky-very, very lucky…"

Orochimaru sighed. "But what if they died and we can't find the bodies? And what if the Akatsuki can find a few village secrets in them; they were top jounin. And the Akatsuki are decent at sniffing out…anything, really. So…we're screwed, really-bottom line."

Kabuto exhaled and straightened. "Then it's time enough for me to do something. I'm not just waiting for these half-assed bitches to hurt you again. I'm sick of that; no. This time, it's different. I'm taking my whole ass and whooping all of theirs, and it's also high time that my bloodline came through, don't you think?"

A smile came to Orochimaru's lips. "Yes, I think it's time you proved yourself to Sasori…show him it wasn't all me."

"Breaking through that isn't going to be easy…and your genjutsu is still weak."

"Not for long," Orochimaru growled. "I've been hiding a little jutsu from you for a while."

Kabuto smiled. "Too late." He held up a scroll, covered with Orochimaru's scribbles and scrawls almost the entire length.

"You dropped it during training, so naturally I picked it up and read it. A jutsu to copy a jutsu…brilliant, Orochimaru-sama."

Orochimaru smiled. "I 'borrowed' the idea from Sasuke-kun. I watched him copy a jutsu from me-one that will probably backfire and kill him since I don't think he has the chakra for it yet-but I watched him and this struck me."

Kabuto nodded. "So, how does it work?"

"In short, I mold my chakra to record the hand signs and amount of chakra used in what way, and I burn it into a scroll later. Then I go back over it and teach myself."

Kabuto nodded. "Simple, yet elegant. I love it."

Orochimaru shrugged. "I'm not too excited yet. I still have to test it."

Kabuto shrugged. "Copy this genjutsu reversal."

Orochimaru looked pensive. "Well, if anything goes wrong, you can heal me and/or yourself, so I guess so."

Orochimaru cast a genjutsu over Kabuto. "Okay, release it."

Kabuto quickly released the genjutsu, and Orochimaru's chakra caught every second of it. "Perfect!" he called out, and Kabuto handed him a blank scroll. Orochimaru burned the chakra into the scroll and waited. Kabuto came up on his side and peeked over his shoulder.

Kana started showing up in the form of the jutsu on the scroll.

Kabuto grinned. "Operation Copy Cat is now go!"

Orochimaru smiled. "Ah yes, it all came out perfectly, didn't it?"

Kabuto skimmed over the writing, nodding as he went. "Hai, it's all exactly as I did it."

Orochimaru's smile broadened. "Then give me a few days to learn this, and then we can start working on the Akatsuki."

"_Kabuto-sama!"_

Kabuto whipped around to see an Otonin barreling towards him. "What?!"

"The Akatsuki are back!"

"So soon?!" Kabuto yelped. "God, they're either stupid or really, really, smart-"

"What now?"

"Summon Manda," Kabuto said. "I'm going to hold them off."

"Can you?"

Orochimaru had suddenly entered a state of panic; all he wanted was Kabuto next to him. He felt an impending sense of doom, but his pride was battling with himself-tell Kabuto, or not?

"Kabuto! I think there's something wrong here-!"

Tayuya, Jiroubou, Kidomaru, and Sakon came bursting in, looking panicked as well. "Orochimaru-sama, the Akatsuki are back, and they're back with a vengeance!" Kidomaru yelled. "Come with us, we're going to get you out of here!"

Orochimaru's hands tightened into fists at his sides.

"Orochimaru-sama?" Tayuya said hesitantly.

"No. I'm not running anymore."

"Kabuto!" Tayuya called. "He's crazy!"

Kabuto sighed. "I know. Orochimaru-sama, come on! If we're going to hold them off, we should do it now!"

Orochimaru smiled and nipped at the skin of his finger. "True enough," he said, and began forming the hand signs for a summoning. "Kuchiyose no jutsu!!"

A large purple snake appeared in a cloud of smoke.

Manda did not look happy at being called, but he lowered his head and let Orochimaru climb on.

"Don't worry," the sannin soothed, "I have sacrifices for you."

Manda snorted. "They had better taste good."

Orochimaru smiled. "Akatsuki."

Manda's long tongue flickered in and out of his mouth, licking his lips. "Ooooo, I like. Orochimaru, how do you do it?"

Orochimaru's smile broadened. "If you can kill them, you can have them."

Manda grinned. "Motivation enough. Point me in a direction."

Tayuya patted Manda's flank. "Take care of him, buddy."

Manda hissed, but his attention was soon diverted to the door, which was being slashed apart by katanas. Orochimaru held out a hand, a single finger extended.

"Bite, chew, swallow."

Itachi swore. "Oh, so those puny 'guards' had a purpose, huh? No-fail alarm system."

Kisame's hands were back over his shoulder, holding the hilt of Samehada. Deidara's hands were both in clay pouches on either side of his torso, chewing up clay and molding it. Sasori was holding a summoning scroll, and Zetsu was flickering around the room. Hidan was holding his massive scythe, and Kakuza was forming the first signs of a jutsu. Orochimaru saw them beginning to fan out, and looked around for Kabuto. The genin was directly behind him, and he slipped his own hand into Orochimaru's.

"Go," he whispered. "I'm behind you the entire time."

"Thank you."

Kabuto nodded and gently pushed him forward. Orochimaru took the opportunity to call upon Kusanji in all its vengeance. The sword welled up in his throat; Orochimaru opened his mouth and the blade emerged, deadly point first. Orochimaru caught the hilt when it came out, letting the sword fall to his side. His hands tightened on its golden hilt, and he gently tapped Manda's head; it was his way of telling the snake to get himself in gear. Manda obliged, coiling himself and preparing to strike. Orochimaru crouched down; brace for impact. The snake lunged forward, jaws opening. Surprised shouts from the Akatsuki echoed throughout the room as the startled men leapt backwards.

"Give us the ring and we'll leave you alive!" Itachi called. Orochimaru leapt off Manda's head just as the huge snake took a bite out of the wall, missing the Akatsuki by hairs. Orochimaru gave a disparaging snort.

"Please. You'd only torture me to death."

"Your kiss-up little pig over here would probably jump in and save you before that ever happened," Hidan sneered. "Freshman."

Kabuto raised an eyebrow. "I wouldn't be talking, shrimp," he spat. "From what I hear, you're pretty slow. Retard."

"_You fight like girls!!"_

"..."

"_Wooooooooooooooooo!" _

"Ye-ouch!"

Catcalls and cheers alike echoed throughout the room as Tayuya began spouting off her mouth. Orochimaru sighed. The girls' tongue alone was as deadly as Kusanji; and certainly as sharp.

"Your momma's a wimp! Musta passed that on!"

"Ooooo, another ouchi!" Jiroubou called.

"Your momma's a turd! But you're _bird_ turd!"

"It's hot!" Kidomaru yowled. "Man, that one _stings_!"

"I don't like your girlfriend! Oh, right: the last person you raped was a _guy!!"_

Kisame poked Itachi. "You know, I think these are directed at you."

Itachi could hear the laughter in his voice.

"Hey fish sticks!"

Itachi snorted. _"That _was for you, mi amigo."

"You smell like Kabuto's lab!"

Kabuto sighed and put his face in his hands. "It better not be barbeque sauce again."

"No, honey, it's chewing gum."

Kabuto groaned and sank to his knees. "Why must you put me through this hell?"

"We feel like it. And Bird Turd, don't move from that fucking spot, otherwise I will spray your ass with something unpleasant."

"Whoa, man, that was _mean!" _Kisame said, pretending to flinch back. "It burns, it burns!!"

"It wasn't even for you!" Itachi yelped. "God, you are such a friggin' _retard_!!"

Kisame sighed. "It still burns, dude. That girl has such a bad mouth…is she even a girl?"

"Dammit, motherfucker, you better believe I'm a girl!! What guy in their right mind wears a dress?!"

Orochimaru hid a snort behind his hand at the sound of Tayuya's extreme swearing. Kabuto collapsed on the ground, spread-eagled, and said,

"Just…fucking…kill me…just…kill…me…now…"

Orochimaru sighed. Well, this was going well…

**A/N:…I love Tayuya…she's my role model…can you believe me? **


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Manda sighed. "Are you with these retards?"

"Kind of. Just get your snack?"

Manda snorted in warning, but slithered forward. "What do you whack jobs want? Orochimaru and I, especially me, have stuff to do. Don't waste our time."

Itachi glanced at the Akatsuki members around him. "Kisame, the snake. Deidara and Sasori, the others. Hidan, Kabuto. Zetsu, guard the door. I don't need interruptions."

The men did as Itachi instructed, and Kakuza was left with Itachi. "What do I do?"

"Back me up. He's going to be difficult about it this time around, but I'm getting that freaking ring."

Kakuza waited for Itachi's move, but Itachi didn't move at all. Kakuza settled into position slightly behind Itachi and waited.

"Three…two…one…"

Kabuto moved just as Itachi finished counting, and the missing-nin smirked. "One!" Itachi slammed his fist into Kabuto's gut, waiting for the poof of smoke he was sure would follow. It came, and Itachi looked up from the empty scroll Kabuto had substituted with. "Two!" He hurled two kunai at the Kabuto above him, and it disappeared again. A clone this time…he was smart. But Itachi was smarter.

Hidan came out of nowhere, sword cocked and ready to be heaved at Kabuto. Kabuto came up through the floor behind Itachi, reaching for his ankles. Itachi whipped around, but made one crucial mistake: he kept his feet firmly on the ground, thinking Kabuto was trying to pull them out from underneath him. Instead, Kabuto's hands were blue with chakra as they fastened over his ankles, severing bone and tendon. Itachi heard a startled, humiliating squeak escape his lips as he sank to the floor, unable to stand. Hidan barely drew back; Kabuto had swung again, this time aiming for Hidan.

"Bastard!" Itachi began to swear, trying to use chakra to support his weight.

"Cut with chakra," Kabuto reminded him, coming up again, fully this time, to stand in front of Itachi. "Well, well, what have we here? A weasel in the trap? Oh, and by the way: while I was slicing up those ankles of yours, I also screwed up your chakra-all the way up to about your second layer of stomach muscles. You may have trouble molding chakra. I've seen you do it: you form your chakra low, where it is more difficult to strike behind your hands. Clever, but not if your enemy can get at you from somewhere else. And you're so used to being tripped that you forgot about medical ninjutsu. Well, better luck next time." Kabuto walked away, chakra scalpel still blazing, heading for Kakuza. Several snakes had anchored him to the floor, and Kabuto quickly cut his ankles as well.

"Stay put," he spat, "Or I cut your heart muscles, too."

Kakuza's mouth was soon so foul as to rival Tayuya, and Kabuto sighed.

"Kids these days."

A shout from Orochimaru brought Kabuto's attention back to his master.

"Kabuto, get your sorry ass over here! This is painful!!"

Kabuto looked up. Kisame had driven Manda into the wall, and Orochimaru was pinned from the waist down. He was trying to use chakra to free himself, but apparently Samehada absorbed chakra too…

"I'm coming, try to calm down! Stress-"

"I don't care what it does to the body!" Orochimaru snapped. "I just care that this hurts! And Manda is not letting go!"

Manda snorted. "I'm not running into that sword again! Forget it Orochimaru, even the Akatsuki aren't worth this much. I'm going."

Manda disappeared in a cloud of smoke, letting Orochimaru fall from his grip to the hard floor. Orochimaru hit the ground and the breath was immediately forced from his lungs. Orochimaru lay there, trying to draw a breath, and he felt the vibrations in the floor as Kisame charged, Samehada fully prepared to cut him in half. Orochimaru struggled to move-was this the way he was to die? Helpless on the floor, deprived of breath-?

"Get out of the way, runt!"

"_I won't let you-!"_

Orochimaru could suddenly draw a breath, and he inhaled deeply and swiftly, coughing and choking. He tried to move, and rolled out of the way of the fight. There was a scream, and the dull thud of Samehada striking a body. The sound of a blade sinking into flesh reverberated throughout his mind: what had he done? Kabuto…

A scroll fell to the ground. Two hands were on his hips, pulling him up against a firm chest and jumped back, using chakra to cling to the wall.

"Are you hurt? Orochimaru-sama, talk to me! Come on, are you okay?"

"N-No…Kabuto…why did you-?"

"Down!"

Kabuto pushed him down to the floor, falling on top of him and creating a shield using his own body. Orochimaru closed his eyes as he hit the floor; whatever was going to fall on him, he was not looking forward to.

Impact…

No pain…

Orochimaru felt crushed under an oppressive weight and looked up. Kabuto was laying across him, trying to support his own weight above Orochimaru to avoid smothering him. Orochimaru looked past Kabuto to…whatever was on top of him.

"Kabuto…" Orochimaru grunted as he tried to move. "What happened?"

"I collapsed the ceiling," Kabuto panted. "I need you to sink us into the floor and get to…anywhere else…"

Orochimaru nodded and reached up, wrapping his arms around Kabuto and using his chakra to sink down into the ground. He felt Kabuto's muscles gradually relax, and he came up in Kikyou's room.

"Hello."

Kikyou was sitting on the couch, one eyebrow raised, her lips twisted into a bemused smile. She was reading a book, but now she set it aside and stood up. Kabuto sat up, still centered on Orochimaru's hips. The sannin whined in discomfort, and Kabuto leaned forward, taking a bit of the pressure off.

"I'm almost afraid to move."

"Do it anyway."

Kabuto slowly crawled off Orochimaru and helped him stand. Kikyou came over to them and glanced back and forth at the two.

"So…someone want to tell me what's going on?"

A cat jumped up onto her shoulder, three tails waving. The cat's eyes were azure blue, the kind of blue that made you feel like ice had just taken over the world and held your gaze captive until they and they alone decided to release you. The cat was snowy white, its three tails tipped with blue. Blue highlights ran through its fur, but only a powdery white, the kind that sparkled when it hit the light. The cat's paws were the same blue as its tails, and there were blue streaks over the cat's eyes and on the tips of its ears. Orochimaru held out his hand and allowed the cat to sniff his hand, and the cat began to purr.

"What's her name?"

"Mizu."

"Water…"

Orochimaru scratched the cat's head, smiling when she purred again and licked his hand. "You're cute, you know that?"

_Don't get me mad; I'll really get nasty._

Orochimaru smiled. "I'll take your word for it."

"She said her name was Mizu?" Kabuto asked. Orochimaru nodded. "She's a demon; a water demon. Whenever she fights, water surrounds her in a hurricane and she grows to tiger size. Her blue markings turn into blue flames; water chakra. She becomes one of the more powerful of the demons, but she is not as powerful as a Tailed, like the Kyuubi and the Ichibi." Kabuto placed his hand under the cat's jaw and gently lifted her lips. "She has poisoned fangs, but the poison only comes out when she wants it to. The poison itself, combined with…um, a few other things from her…is the antidote to it. So…don't let her bite you, because I will not be able to get a hold of the antidote easily. I might be able to sustain you for…a day, maybe two if a couple others chip in."

Orochimaru's eyes widened. "That's not powerful?!"

"No, the poison is just highly evolved."

Orochimaru sighed. "And you're over here sticking your fingers in her mouth?!"

_Listen to the snake, _Mizu said dryly. _Despite his disgusting appearance, he actually has some babble worth listening to regarding me._

"Thanks," Orochimaru snorted. Kabuto released the cat's mouth, and she immediately began to groom herself.

_Oh, don't mention it. My, I haven't had a bath in so long…my fur is losing color!_

Kabuto couldn't help but snort. _And I thought Orochimaru-sama was a bit of a diva._

The cat looked up from her grooming and stared at Kabuto with a calm, collected gaze. _Something funny?_

Kabuto smiled and shook his head. "No, no-but you _do _outclass even Orochimaru-sama when it comes to being-"

"Don't even say it," Orochimaru snapped, covering Kabuto's mouth. He sighed. "Kids these days-_eeeeeeeew!!"_

"It's saliva, Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto said, pushing down laughter. "It's not going to kill you; you won't get STD's; you won't explode-"

"It's still disgusting! Ugh, and you think the cat is losing color, _ugh_!"

Kabuto smiled. "Don't touch my mouth."

"Message received."

Kikyou sighed. "Yeah, yeah. So what gives?"

"Akatsuki," Kabuto muttered.

"They're either really stupid or really smart."

"That's exactly what I said!"

Orochimaru exhaled. "Okay, two and a half minutes before they get here…how do I get out?" He began pacing, trying to think of a way out. "Oh, man, what now?" He froze in the middle of the floor. "The plant guy…"

"That's right."

Zetsu appeared out of the floor, much the same way Orochimaru had. "Yes, Itachi was very happy to figure out that I could track…and now you're going to hand over that gorgeous little ring right there," he hissed, pointing to the ring on Orochimaru's last finger. Orochimaru's hands curled into fists at his side, and a snarl could be heard forming in his throat.

"Come and get it."

Kabuto glanced at Zetsu. Something wasn't right about him…something was definitely not right…Kabuto focused his chakra to his eyes and commanded, "Kai!" A rush of chakra slid past him, and suddenly he was staring at-

"Itachi!"

The figure grinned and slowly turned to Kabuto, the genjutsu slowly washing away. "Very good, little rat," he hissed. "But I'm afraid just knowing it's me won't deter me for very long. You see, I have a score to settle and more jutsu to copy from Orochimaru, so if you will, leave us alone to fight?"

Kabuto grit his teeth. No way…no way in hell was he leaving Orochimaru-sama!

"Absolutely not, you pig!"

"Kabuto, be careful," Orochimaru said quietly. "He's…wait a second…I thought you cut his ankles-!"

"He did," Itachi said smugly. "But he's not the only one who knows medical ninjutsu. I copied it from a Grass ninja I was sent to assassinate in the field. I healed myself, copied the jutsu from Orochimaru, and came around here. Oh, and what's this? A demon kitty-cat-so cute!"

Mizu hissed a warning. _Don't get me mad, punk-I might just let you have a piece of this!_

"Can I have the demon part?" Itachi asked sweetly, teasing the cat. "Come on, I don't want to get in a fight with a cat-I love animals."

"Which would explain why you 'love' Orochimaru," Kikyou said dryly. "From what I hear, we have ourselves a case of classic rape."

Itachi shrugged. "When you're a ninja, you can't care about that. Do whatever it takes to break your opponent. And if it weren't for that meddling kid over there I would have myself a love slave."

Kabuto's lips lifted in a feral snarl, and Orochimaru saw how bloodshot his eyes looked. "Kabuto, no! We don't even know-!"

"I do," Kabuto spat. "I know everything about this bloodline, and there is no way I'm hesitating now. Mizu, can I get some help?"

The cat jumped down from Kikyou's arms and began circling around Kabuto's ankles, building up chakra. She circled larger and larger every time, and her markings became blue flames. Kabuto noticed her size increasing, and her fangs grew down to a slightly larger size. Her back was going to touch the ceiling if she grew any more-!

"I thought you said she only grew to the size of a tiger!" Orochimaru exclaimed. Kikyou shrugged.

"Usually, but now she looks like she knows what she's doing…maybe a Singapore showed up someplace…"

"Whatever. Just…what does that mean?"

"The Singapores were Mizu's original 'people', so to speak, and she loves them and has formed a bond with them. When any Singapore is with Mizu, they are able to unlock a part of their bloodline that they normally would not be able to even get near."

Orochimaru's eyes widened. "Kabuto's real clan is the Singapores…"

Kikyou exhaled. "Then get ready for a show."

**A/N: Who thinks the kitty is cute?? Well, if you can draw a super-cute picture of her, you win a free dedication one-shot! Just send me a PM with the link and I'll check it out. The winner will be announced in one month, on July 19. So bust out your pencils, and good luck to everyone!!**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Itachi's eyes glared red Mangekyou as Kabuto jumped up onto the cat, avoiding her flames. "Ready, Mizu?"

_As ready as ever to flatten this bastard._

Kabuto leaned forward as Mizu charged, burying his face in the cat's fur. Underneath him, he felt armor forming, and a staff appeared in his hand, tipped by a snake winding around the glowing diamond at the top. _And this is for you, Singapore. I'd use it well if I were you. If you're lucky, we can use this in combination with your bloodline and my powers, so we can maybe draw some blood before we die by fire…_

Kabuto sighed. "I thought you were water!"

…_I hope you like steam._

Kabuto whimpered and clutched at his new weapon as Mizu reared, claws protruding from her paws. _Claws of Steel! _Water flew from her claws, then solidified into metal and sliced at Itachi. The missing-nin bent to the sides, easily avoiding the water claws. _Fangs of Blood! _Mizu opened her mouth, revealing huge, razor sharp fangs. _Swing the staff as if you were to strike Itachi with it!_

"What? Why?!"

_Just do it!_

Kabuto raised the staff, swinging it through the air above Mizu's head. _Striking Snake: Hidden Gold! _The snake suddenly seemed to come to life, jumping off the end of the staff and fastening its jaws over Itachi's shoulder. Kabuto was stunned; they had landed a hit?! How-? Oh…

Mizu had lunged into Itachi's comfort zone with her poisoned fangs, forcing Itachi to evade that blow instead of the snake's; which, conveniently, he didn't see coming. Itachi looked stunned as the snake bit down hard, then only enraged as it fully registered that he had been hit.

Within seconds, Itachi was on Mizu's back, wrestling Kabuto flat on her back and pinning his wrists down on either side of him. A knee was roughly shoved into Kabuto's gut; another was laid to his side for balance. The staff was knocked from Kabuto's hands and clattered to the floor, rolling a short distance to a few feet away from Kikyou. Mizu yowled at the fight on her back and bucked, trying to throw both males from her back.

"Bastard!" Itachi screamed. "You'll pay for that!"

Kabuto felt the Mangekyou drag him down, and suddenly he was tied to a cross, a katana in his side.

"I will make you beg for mercy until your _throat_ bleeds!" Itachi screamed, stabbing Kabuto again. But apparently Kabuto's healing abilities applied to Tsukiyomi as well…it hurt, it hurt like all hell, but it wasn't as bad because of the regeneration. Kabuto sighed. His bloodline was beginning to tire him out, and Tsukiyomi wasn't exactly helping him with that…was there a way to break out before Itachi completely crushed him?

_Rat, wake up!_

Mizu jolted him from his nightmare, and Kabuto gasped, sitting bolt upright and bashing his head into Itachi's. "Ow…"

Mizu sighed and bucked again, sending both ninja flying across the room. _You retards can't fight somewhere else? Singapore, find that staff!_

Kabuto reached over and grabbed the staff. Fortunately, Mizu had thrown him practically on top of the staff, and Itachi had ended up a few feet away…in the wrong direction. _Closer to Orochimaru than Kabuto was._

"Kikyou!!" Kabuto screamed. "Protect Orochimaru-sama! He's already been to Tsukiyomi, he's vulnerable!"

Itachi was on his feet in a second, ready to risk the Mangekyou again just to crush Orochimaru's spirit. Orochimaru pulled Kusanji from his stomach and held it before him, aiming to keep Itachi at bay for a little longer. Kabuto pushed himself to his feet, carrying his staff and fully prepared to impale Itachi upon the snake that had returned to the end. Itachi whirled, placing his arm on top of the staff and forcing it down into the ground. Kikyou grit her teeth and drew her katana, charging Itachi as recklessly as possible. Kabuto sighed. Diversion? Well, it helped…

He lifted the staff again, aiming for Itachi's head. Mizu's claws scratched the floor as she galloped towards Kabuto, shouting orders. _Call up some chakra and wind it around the staff! The send the chakra forward along the staff! _Kabuto had no idea what Mizu had in mind, but he could find out…Kabuto formed his chakra long the staff, spiraling it around the golden metal of the staff, then whipped it forward.

_Claws of Fear!_

Itachi seemed to be startled at this, but all the same, he bent his body backwards to avoid Kabuto's attack. Using this to her advantage, Kikyou sprang forward and smacked Itachi with the flat of her blade, knocking him off balance. Itachi fell backwards, and Kikyou jumped onto him, pinning him down by the hips and pushing her sword into Itachi's neck with both hands.

"Don't move," she panted, crushing Itachi's hips between her thighs. Itachi made no move at all, simply gazing at her through red Sharingan.

"Wasn't planning on it, sweetheart," he purred. "You've got a pretty face, so I'll let you keep it a little longer. See you around, gorgeous."

Itachi melted into the stone underneath the girl, shocking both her and Kabuto. Kikyou sighed and sheathed her sword, standing up and motioning Mizu back to her. The cat shrunk and scampered up onto Kikyou's shoulder and began grooming herself.

_Don't give me that look, snake, it's not my fault._

Orochimaru simply increased his death glare, pushing himself to his feet, only to fall again, gasping. Kabuto ran to his side, gathering Orochimaru into his arms and moving the sannin's arms to check for injury.

"You're hurt!" Kabuto cried, seeing a bleeding spot on Orochimaru's torso. Orochimaru sighed.

"Illusion," he panted. "I couldn't get out…even with the genjutsu reversal…"

Kabuto drew up some healing chakra and closed the wound, trying to relieve Orochimaru of the pain. The sannin exhaled so softly Kabuto couldn't even feel it against his wrist, and a slight whine of complaint escaped. Kabuto hushed Orochimaru and lifted him from the ground, cradling him in his arms. Kikyou raised an eyebrow, and Kabuto shook his head.

_Later? _Mizu asked. Kabuto nodded.

"I have to put him down to sleep. Itachi will have done back to the rest of the Akatsuki and they will have fled by now…but just in case, I'll stay with him."

Mizu nodded, catching Kabuto's drift, and Kikyou shrugged.

"Whatever," she said, not understanding what had passed between feline and human. Kabuto nodded his thanks and slipped away to let Orochimaru sleep in his own bed.

OOOOOOOOO

Orochimaru actually passed out in Kabuto's arms, and Kabuto was glad. He needed to sleep-a lot. A lot of things probably hurt, as well. Kabuto knew the time it took Orochimaru to recover from something, and it was relatively quick considering most of the trouble he got himself into. But even so, the trauma was piling up, with less and less time to recover from each attack. Kabuto knew he had to put an end to it all, and fast!

"Kabuto…"

Kabuto sighed. "You passed out in my arms while I was carrying you back to your room, which is where you are now. Itachi probably went back to the rest of the Akatsuki and ran away. Kikyou and Mizu are fine, and they're in their room. Mizu is grooming-again-and Kikyou is probably looking for a way to find Itachi and cream his pretty-boy ass. I am trying to keep you in a position that you can't freak out when I tell you that-"

"If you think I'm going to spazz, I should probably stay laying down so I can't fall over and break something."

"Good idea," Kabuto said dryly. "Okay, I know you haven't seen it, and I've probably lied to you about it but…my bloodline is kind of like a curse seal. It has two levels, and the second is so much more powerful than the first. But I have to unlock it, so there's something I need to do…but I don't know what."

"And the astonishing make-me-pass-out-and-possibly-injure-myself-falling-over part of this is…?"

"I think either you and/or Itachi is/are involved."

Orochimaru glared and sat up. "In what way?"

"Blood."

Orochimaru's eyebrows rose. "Oh, really? Interesting, but it still doesn't have that kind of effect to the extent of a slap in the face…"

Kabuto nodded. "The thing is, I need to combine your blood and Itachi's to find this…"

"…_Why_…?"

"Because you are the two most powerful ninja in the world, and also because…" Kabuto swallowed hard, suddenly afraid. "Because Itachi and I are closer then you think."

Orochimaru's gaze remained steady. "I take it this is the shocker?"

Kabuto nodded. "We're half brothers."

OOOOOOOOO

Itachi felt it the second it came from Kabuto's lips; he had just spilled. The stupid little-! Well, it didn't matter now. Itachi sighed as he bolted through the forest. Well, maybe if he turned back now he could reverse the whole thing…Kabuto wasn't supposed to have lived, but apparently he knew more about medical ninjutsu than Itachi had credited him for at the time. Once Itachi had stabbed him and left him for dead, Kabuto had regenerated. And then he went to the battlefield…and then Sasori…and then the Yakushis…and then Orochimaru…and then…this…

Itachi shook himself. So two had lived…

"Feh," he muttered. "Once they're wiped from the planet, I should kill myself. 'And then there were none…' Oh, can't forget Kakashi. Well, I might make him my slave before I take a hike to hell. It might even be fun, watching him scream in pain…"

Satanic thoughts began to run through Itachi's mind. How to kill Kabuto…how to torture Kakashi…how to ensure the Uchiha legacy died with him…it was hard to accomplish during suicide, but it was not impossible. A nice little note for Kisame, complete with maybe a very accurate illustration if Itachi flipping the bird…or the fish, in this case. Itachi couldn't count the number of times he had given Kisame the middle finger, but it was a very high number, he was sure. Itachi shook his head and stopped on a high branch in the tree he was jumping from. A smile slowly spread across his face as a thought occurred to him.

_Mom and Dad were right: I really should be put under seventy-two hour lockdown._

OOOOOOOOOO

Kabuto saw the look on Orochimaru's face force out of its normally bored mask into a genuinely shocked expression. He didn't know what to say at this point, so he simply swallowed the lump in his throat and waited for the shock to sink into Orochimaru.

"Kabuto," Orochimaru whispered. Kabuto looked at Orochimaru, trying to read his face. Shock, betrayal, denial, and anger were written across his features, but it also looked like he didn't know which to put first.

"Kabuto…"

Kabuto shook his head. "It's true," he whispered. "I am Uchiha Itachi's older brother, but only by half blood. He was especially disgusted with me, as I wasn't a true Uchiha, or possesses part of the bloodline. Not even the incredible stamina-nothing."

Orochimaru was trembling now; he seemed so shaken Kabuto wanted to pull him into his lap and hold him forever. Just to kiss him, to feel those soft lips begging for more, to feel his small hands trying to pull out of his restraining grasp, his body being pressed up against-

"Orochimaru-sama-"

"No…no, not…please, Kabuto…tell me…tell me you're lying…"

Kabuto exhaled, reached over, and put his arms around Orochimaru. "I wish I was…"

The sannin settled against Kabuto, edging closer and turning so he was leaning against Kabuto's shoulder. Kabuto lifted Orochimaru into his lap and held him with one hand, the other rising to stroke Orochimaru's black hair back from his perfect face. As he pulled back, Kabuto felt a warm, wet drop of liquid slide down Orochimaru's cheek. Kabuto lowered his head to Orochimaru's, silver hair spilling onto tender skin. Kabuto brushed his lips against the tear, small, pink tongue flickering out to taste the salty sweetness.

"This changes nothing between us," he murmured between heated kisses. "I still love you, and no amount of blood could ever change that…no matter how toxic."

**A/N: Fluff by the truckload…review, please.**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Orochimaru had finally quieted down enough that Kabuto could leave him asleep in his bed. Kabuto slipped out of the room, making sure to lock each one he passed through and set a few booby traps along the way. Just in case anyone tried to get in…

"Mizu!"

Kabuto almost tripped over the cat when she began winding around his legs, and he sighed and he realized she wasn't going anywhere. "Come on, Mizu," he prompted. "I need to talk to Kikyou."

_So? What makes you think I'm moving?_

Kabuto sighed. "Come on, baby, I can't leave Orochimaru-sama for long-"

_Why are you so attached to that venomous creep? He hasn't done anything but use you in your entire life…_

Kabuto slowly shook his head. "No, Mizu," he murmured. "That's not true…at all…Orochimaru-sama is so much more than you see. He's just…hard to understand. And I'm the only one who's been around him long enough to figure him out and grow to love him. And he would have gotten rid of me a long time ago, but he realized that he loved me, as well. We'd been together, side-by-side, for years, and we didn't even know it, but we had grown on each other. And I was really the only one who understood Orochimaru-sama, and he knows that. He also knows that he needs me, for more than keeping him alive every time he steps outside."

_He has a habit of getting into trouble, I can tell._

"More like trouble finds him," Kabuto grunted, leaning over and picking up Mizu. The cat yowled in protest, but Kabuto shrugged and began carrying her to Kikyou's room.

"You wouldn't move."

OOOOOOOOO

Kikyou opened the door immediately for Kabuto.

"Hey. How is he?"

"He's okay," Kabuto said. He sounded tired, and Kikyou couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Kabuto handed her a squirming Mizu, and stepped into her room.

"Anyway, I need to talk to you."

"What about?" Kikyou asked, sitting down in an armchair and setting Mizu on her lap. "Sit down," she said, gesturing to the couch across from her. Kabuto nodded and sat down, sighing and leaning back.

"The Akatsuki."

Kikyou shrugged. "What about? I don't know much-"

"Not anymore."

Kikyou gasped and stood up, spilling Mizu onto the floor. "How do you know about that?!"

Kabuto shook his head. "The way you didn't kill Itachi, even though you probably could have-I knew you had an…_interesting _past, so I did a little research in Orochimaru-sama's mind. He knew you from long ago, but the second he left Akatsuki you ran in. You replaced Orochimaru-sama for a time, but you got kicked out because the Leader thought you were a Jinchuuriki, but he made a mistake. You're weren't the Jinchuuriki; your cat is a Bijuu, and you were the _former_ vessel. You released the demon because she swore she could gain you back your lover-Orochimaru-sama. You were trying to get into Akatsuki for him. And then he left and they said they had an opening, so you rushed in, only to find that Orochimaru-sama was the one who left. You were devastated, but you had to do your job. So you just went along, and then the cat came along and you got kicked out, and you've been wandering around since."

Kikyou's jaw dropped. "H-How…did you find out all this…?!"

Kabuto shrugged. "I used to work for Sasori. And I was in the company of Orochimaru-sama for quite a time. So, using what I knew about Akatsuki, you, your behavior, Mizu and her behavior, and Orochimaru-sama's mind, I put six and six together."

"Six and six?" Kikyou asked, puzzled by this. "Don't you mean 'two and two'?"

"Nope. There was a lot more to find than two and two."

Kikyou shook her head and collapsed back in the chair, covering her face with her hands. "Kabuto, I-I never really…"

"Don't lie to me. You always loved Orochimaru-sama, and still do."

"Wh-what…" Kikyou sighed again. "How much does he know?"

Kabuto shook his head. "He doesn't know much, but I suspect he knows more than he is telling us."

"Sounds like a job for Mizu," Kikyou said.

"Or Kidomaru," Kabuto said dryly. "Spiders are smaller than cats."

Kikyou shrugged. "Do whatever you have to do."

Mizu crawled up to Kabuto, holding a dead spider in her mouth. Kabuto sighed.

"Kidomaru will not be pleased."

_Oh, this was his?_

Kabuto exhaled and put his face n his hands. "I officially hate my life."

Mizu purred and swallowed the spider. _Well, Kido-whatever can kiss his spidey-pet goodbye._

Kabuto stood up. "Orochimaru-sama will have woken up by now and is probably panicking. I'll be back."

Kikyou nodded and waited until Kabuto's footsteps had faded to turn to Mizu and say, "It is done. Pack up; we're leaving."

OOOOOOOOOO

Itachi sighed. Where was she? Kikyou had never taken this long before…ever. He only hoped she had been able to fool Kabuto into thinking she was through with Akatsuki. Kikyou was good with that, but so was Kabuto…

"There you are!"

Itachi whipped around. Kikyou stood before him, dressed in a red kimono, Mizu on her shoulder and her katanas crossed on her back. Her armor was probably underneath the kimono; Kikyou had disguised herself likewise many times before.

"Well?"

"It is done."

As Itachi leaned down to kiss her, only one thought was in her mind: _Orochimaru, Kabuto…forgive me…_

Itachi was her love now, but it didn't mean she had completely given up on Orochimaru. She still wanted to protect him, and so she hadn't killed Orochimaru like she had been told to. She had instead wounded him and told him to keep it quiet and stay on his guard. She had told him kind of what was going on and left him alone with that. Kabuto apparently hadn't figured it out either, but she had done her job, and then some. She deserved a bit of a break.

She leaned into Itachi's kiss, knowing full well she hadn't betrayed anyone by doing so.

But Orochimaru's face, full of hurt and regret, still filled her thoughts.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Kabuto lay with Orochimaru, trying to coax him to go back to sleep. He had woken up when Kabuto had come back in, and Kabuto had wordlessly lay down next to him, pulled him into his arms, and kissed him. Orochimaru was shivering again, leaving Kabuto to wonder what he was thinking. Nightmares again?

The green flecks in Orochimaru's eyes spoke of negative emotions, but soft ones; withdrawn, depressed, or even sad. Orochimaru's submissive nature was beginning to concern Kabuto; if Orochimaru had gotten over the trauma and something else was going on, Kabuto needed to know about it. And if he hadn't gotten over the trauma…well, that could potentially be even worse.

"Are you okay?"

Kabuto knew he wouldn't get what he was looking for; but a hint, maybe.

"Come on, I know something's wrong. You've been increasingly quiet lately, and you always do what you're told. You never offer protest anymore, and you always seem twice as tired at the end of the day. I've been woken up by you screaming in your sleep multiple times, and you always wake up crying-"

"Stop."

Orochimaru sounded so broken Kabuto didn't even know what to think at this point. He felt numb; like there was nothing even there…

"Orochimaru-sama," he tried. Orochimaru just shook his head, leaving Kabuto even more confused than ever.

Orochimaru swung his feet over the side of the bed, grabbed a robe, and stood up, wrapping it loosely around himself.

"I'll be on the roof."

"Give me the knife."

"What knife?"

Kabuto sighed. "Don't go cut yourself."

"Too late."

Kabuto fought the urge to slap him senseless.

"Just give me the frickin' knife already!"

Orochimaru slid into the wall behind him, waving the knife in Kabuto's face. Kabuto sighed. Fine; two could play this game. He took off at a run for the stairs, hoping to catch Orochimaru before the blood started flowing. And then he was going to give him such a hit…

Kabuto saw the trail of blood and sighed. "Orochimaru-sama, I thought you knew I was better than that…" He released the genjutsu and darted up the rest of the stairs, heading for the roof.

Orochimaru sat on the peak, against the curve at the end, a knife resting next to him.

The blade was clean.

Kabuto sighed, walked over to Orochimaru, picked up the knife, and turned it in his hand.

"What did you clean this on?"

Orochimaru held out his arm, showing Kabuto the clean, un-marred skin. Kabuto sighed and slid the knife into his kunai pouch, sat down next to Orochimaru, and examined the pale white skin.

"Cut the genjutsu."

"That was a poor choice of words."

Orochimaru released the genjutsu, and Kabuto groaned when he saw the wounds. "You little-!" He sighed and looked over the rest of Orochimaru's body, keeping his firm grip on Orochimaru's one wrist. The sheer fabric of the kimono Orochimaru had thrown on did nothing to hide the wounds, bandages, and blood, leaving Kabuto to wonder how the _hell _he got all the wounds. But…only two or three of the were fresh…

"Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto said slowly. "Where did the rest of these wounds come from?"

Orochimaru drew his knees into his chest, turned his head away, and refused to answer.

"I know I didn't put those there!" Kabuto erupted, suddenly fed up. "Have you seriously been cutting like this for a long time?!"

Orochimaru shook his head. "I-It's not that…"

"_Than what is it?!!"_ Kabuto roared. Orochimaru's eyes lowered, and he suddenly couldn't bring himself to meet Kabuto's gaze. _"Why are you doing this?!"_

Orochimaru remained silent.

_"Answer me!!"_

Kabuto seized both of Orochimaru's wrists, noticing the flinches of pain as he did so, and yanked Orochimaru up to his face. _"Answer me."_

_  
_Orochimaru looked away. He hated lying to Kabuto, but he couldn't bring himself to tell the truth, either. Kabuto held both of his wrists in one hand, snatched up his hair with the other, and forced him to look into those angry black eyes.

_"Are you even listening?! Goddammit, Orochimaru-sama!!"_

The slap across the face Orochimaru got hurt more than any wound he had ever received, because it was from Kabuto. Kabuto, his companion. Kabuto, his friend. Kabuto, medic. Kabuto, his loyal servant. Kabuto, his _lover! _Orochimaru forced away the tears that rose to his eyes and leaned over, hoping Kabuto would catch him, if only to show him he still loved him…

Kabuto wrapped his arms around Orochimaru's body, pulling his breath in with short gasps to hold back the sobs that were threatening to overcome him. Orochimaru felt tears overflow and spill out, but at this rate he didn't care.

"Kabuto…"

Kabuto only hushed him, stroking his hair and kissing him, telling him to be quiet, nothing was ever going to happen to him while Kabuto was around…Orochimaru wrapped his arms around Kabuto's neck, knowing he was safe, and let the tears fall.

**A/N: Fluff by the truckload…again. But this time, it comes with OOC-ness!! Oh, well…it's cute right? Review, please!**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"Kabuto?"

"Mm?"

"Why did you come after me…?"

Kabuto exhaled slowly. It was like trying to explain death to a six-year-old; difficult, touchy, and it was like walking on eggshells. One word could destroy everything, but you still had to get the message across. "I care about you," he murmured. "I know it sounds corny, but I love you, and I can't watch you do this to yourself. I feel every ounce of your pain, and I just can't let you do this."

Orochimaru knew someone was coming; a snake wound insistently around his legs, dry, forked tongue flickering out and brushing against his leg. Orochimaru reached down, not lifting his face from Kabuto's shoulder, picked up the snake, and set it down away from his legs. The snake hissed in anger and began pestering Kabuto, winding around his legs and threatening to pull him off balance.

"Oh, you try to hurt me, but you only lick Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto said, annoyed. "What is it?"

"Someone's coming," Orochimaru supplied. Kabuto sighed.

"Of course. Anyway, what do you want to do?"

"Disappear forever."

Kabuto smiled and gently seated Orochimaru behind him, against the up-curve of the roof. He pulled out a spare roll of bandages and began wrapping the fresh wounds, using healing chakra for the ones that had turned into ugly purple bruises and scars across Orochimaru's pale white skin.

"Orochimaru-sama…" Kabuto began. This was one of the most delicate situations he'd ever been in with Orochimaru, and he had to choose his words carefully. If not, he wouldn't be able to get what he wanted from Orochimaru. "I need to know where the rest of these marks came from. Has someone been abusing you? Has someone been hurting you? Or are you doing this yourself?"

Orochimaru shook his head and looked away, uncomfortable. Kabuto slid one hand under Orochimaru's chin and gently turned his head back to him.

"Come on, don't make me go through this again," he murmured, placing a soft kiss on Orochimaru's cheek. "I don't want to hurt you…"

"What happened?!"

Kabuto sighed. "It seems Oto-kun doesn't lie…anyway, nothing you need to know about."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "Talk, little vermin," he snapped, digging his foot into Kabuto's side. "I know something happened after you tore up here and ignored me the whole way…"

"Sasuke, you never even crossed my path," Kabuto grunted, shoving away Sasuke's offending foot. "Now, if you don't mind, your foot is between my ribs."

Sasuke sighed and gave Kabuto a swift kick before stepping back a bit and repeating, "So, what did you to him?"

"Me?!" Kabuto was more than offended at this; especially since it was a well-known fact that he and Orochimaru were close. "How dare you, you little-?!"

"Kabuto, language."

Kabuto stopped at Orochimaru's quiet words. Sasuke breezed past him, crouched down next to Orochimaru, and forced the sannin to look at him. There was a swift and powerful snap as Orochimaru closed his jaws, lashing out at Sasuke. Kabuto slid his hand behind Orochimaru's teeth and forced his jaws apart, the other hand effectively restraining Orochimaru. Kabuto sighed; he could see the venom dripping from Orochimaru's fangs, and reached back behind him for the roll of bandages he had put down. He tore off a piece and dried the venom, then released Orochimaru's jaws. Orochimaru looked fairly annoyed, and Kabuto could see why.

"I couldn't let you swallow that," he said easily, swinging his leg over Orochimaru's hips, where he had been sitting. "Even you aren't completely immune to it, although you do have an incredible tolerance for it…if you swallow that much that I couldn't get, the only thing you should do is throw up."

Orochimaru sighed. "Well, then, let's get this over with."

"_No," _Kabuto said firmly. "If you force yourself it won't help anything. It'll just confuse your body, since the poison might still be in your body. I wanted a sample of your venom as well, so maybe this wasn't a bad thing…"

Kabuto turned to Sasuke, who was lying a few feet away from where Kabuto had knocked him out of the way. "Did he get you?"

Sasuke shook his head, then nodded and held out his wrist. There was a small scratch across the skin, oozing blood and already beginning to fester. Kabuto sighed and slit the wound open again, letting the blood drain out until the blood ran clear.

"That's a nice bit of venom," Kabuto commented, closing the wound. "He barely got any in, and already it looked like an hour's work…"

Sasuke gave Orochimaru a death glare. "And what if he got the full bite in?"

Kabuto shrugged. "Even with the anti-venom, and a very large dose, you might not make it."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "That's nasty. How do I know if he's biting dry or not?"

"You don't."

"So if he bites…?"

"Get the hell out of his way. But the good news is, he rarely bites. I don't know why he tried to bite you…"

"I bit him 'cuz I felt like it," Orochimaru mumbled.

"Translation: he felt threatened, so he lashed out."

"Translation: get the hell off this roof and go home!"

Sasuke sighed. "I want to know what happened to him!!" he whined. "He's getting all these cuts, and I know I didn't put them there!"

Kabuto sighed. Lying was easy enough for him; it was lying to the Sharingan that bothered him. Could Sasuke see through it because of his red eyes? The very ones that Orochimaru treasured so much could also mean so much trouble…but Kabuto was going to try anyway. He'd lied to Orochimaru before and gotten away with it…"I push him far harder than you do when we train. I don't think he's come back with a scratch after a spar with you, and that's why he insists on training with me as well. And, fortunately for both of us, I just push him harder than you do."

"Or you bit him during your hot sex," Sasuke snapped. "What's really been going on? I know you two are lovers, but these don't look like lovers' marks on each other…and you don't have any wounds at all. I know can control your ability to heal, and I think if Orochimaru was wounded, he'd want you to share his fate-"

Kabuto's hands curled into fists at his sides. "Sasuke, I am currently restraining one monster of an urge to knock you senseless and right off this roof, so watch what you say. Because the next thing you know, I will let loose this poisonous snake, and I will be able to sleep just fine at night when I walk away from you and absolutely refuse to even try to save you. I can gauge out your eyes before they are poisoned and give them to Orochimaru-sama; that does not bother me at all."

Sasuke's mouth had opened and closed several times during Kabuto's outburst, and now he seemed to darken several thousand shades of red before sputtering, "Why you…insolent, disgusting, dirty, fucking, little…_child!"_

Kabuto grinned and stepped aside, revealing a barrier jutsu, and a very angry Orochimaru. "I thought I could handle this, but apparently not. I will let him go."

Sasuke seemed to think twice; he could see Orochimaru's deadly fangs growing longer, prepared to bite and kill. "Three…" Sasuke stepped back, but still did not turn around. "Two…" Sasuke was having second thoughts, staring into those wild golden eyes. "One." The barrier dropped, and Orochimaru was suddenly charging at Sasuke with a vengeance to kill. Sasuke paled considerably from his beet-red of only seconds ago, turned tail, and _ran._

"_Sit!!"_

Kabuto forced Orochimaru down to the ground with his entire weight fingers digging into the pressure points on the back of Orochimaru's neck, producing a startled yelp. Kabuto could see Sasuke visibly falter and turn halfway.

"Keep running or I let him go!"

Sasuke's pace picked up, and when he was gone from sight, Orochimaru seemed to relax a bit. Kabuto released the painful pressure points and pulled Orochimaru to his feet.

"Bad boy," he scolded teasingly. "You're supposed to stop when I say sit!"

Orochimaru slipped into Kabuto's arms, seemingly exhausted. Kabuto smiled, and looked up. The footsteps he heard had better not be Sasuke's…

An older man bolted up the steps, seemingly very concerned. Orochimaru slowly pulled away from Kabuto, but let his hands linger in Kabuto's. "It's only Kenshin."

The old man stopped by Orochimaru. "What happened?! Sasuke came tearing down the stairs like a devil-"

"Fleeing a holy man," Orochimaru finished. Kabuto noticed a small smile playing across Orochimaru's lips and felt one touch his own. "Yes, let's just Sasuke-kun is now very well-acquainted with my lovely venom…"

Kenshin's black eyes widened. "You bit him?!"

"Close," Kabuto said. "And he got a scratch from it, so I had to bleed him."

"Lovely," Kenshin muttered. "Well, Orochimaru was always like that. I knew him in diapers: he always did have a problem with putting things into his mouth."

Kabuto smiled. "That makes you around seventy, doesn't it?"

"Aye, sharp little mind, that it does. And this little fiend over here-" he placed his hand on Orochimaru's black hair. "What kind of mischief has he caused now?"

Kabuto's grin spread even further. The only reason Kenshin was allowed to talk that way to Orochimaru was that he spoke the truth when he said he knew Orochimaru in diapers. He had quite a few stories in his arsenal, many of which Orochimaru found less than flattering. But Orochimaru still threatened to give the old man a good knock on the head now and then, but it didn't mean he was above sentiment for Kabuto's adopted grandfather. Kenshin was the kind of person everyone liked: outgoing, positive, and understanding. He was Kabuto's teacher when he first came to Otoga, and Kabuto loved him almost as much as he loved Orochimaru.

Orochimaru shrugged off Kenshin's hand and settled against Kabuto's shoulder again. Kabuto sighed and slid his arms around the sannin's shoulders and legs, easily picking him up. Orochimaru squirmed a bit in protest, but Kabuto stilled his movement and began carrying him away, motioning for Kenshin to follow. The old medic began walking after Kabuto, a slight limp evident from his old age and a foot problem from long ago.

"Old bones feeling a bit achy, huh?"

Kenshin nodded. "Yes, I think it's going to rain…"

"It's been looking overcast for a while, and Orochimaru-sama's tired too…"

"He was always like that…he seemed to tire out a bit more when it was going to be a really bad storm. Oh, I hope this one isn't as bad as the last one: Orochimaru was so wiped out he slept all day!"

Kabuto smiled. Kenshin was a master storyteller, but occasionally his stories were a bit exaggerated…

"Anyway, it better not rain on Tuesday," Kenshin was saying. "I'm going on a trip, and I hope I'm not achy."

"Where are you going?"

Kenshin shrugged. "My idea of a vacation: the beach."

Kabuto smiled. "How far?"

"Actually, it's only a few miles from here," Kenshin replied, pushing a door open for Kabuto. "So I'm heading down to the Land of Waves."

Kabuto nodded. "I always did like that place; it was quiet, a bit secluded, and nothing really happened…"

Kenshin smiled. "Every time this little bundle of testosterone tells me to retire I whack him on the head. I keep hoping it'll knock some sense in." Kenshin winked at Kabuto, and the teen grinned, stuffing down laughter for Orochimaru's sake.

"Go ahead and laugh," Orochimaru mumbled. "I don't care anymore."

Kabuto grinned. "No, I'll probably drop you. And I know you won't like that."

Orochimaru groaned. "Do I ever win?"

Kenshin pushed open Orochimaru's bedroom door and Kabuto headed straight for the bed. "I'm going to let him sleep," he called back to Kenshin. "You can go ahead and do whatever you need to do." Kenshin nodded.

"Thanks, Kabuto. Take care of our little bundle of testosterone!"

Kabuto grinned and laid Orochimaru down on the bed. "I will!" he called back. He sharply turned to Orochimaru the second the door was closed. "Where are all those wounds from?" he whispered, leaning over and gently kissing Orochimaru. Orochimaru shook his head.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Someone's been abusing you. And you're cowing down to them, because you're afraid they'll betray you."

Orochimaru shook his head. "No, that's not it at all-"

"Don't lie to me."

Kabuto's voice shook with anger, impatience, and even concern as he scolded Orochimaru. "I know you, Orochimaru-sama. Or at least, I know your body. So, let's see if you're lying…"

Before Orochimaru could stop him, Kabuto thrust his hands around to the back of Orochimaru's neck, gently pressing down on the hollow between veins. "Now, tell me that again," he purred. "Tell me that again, right to my face, and I'll tell you if you're lying or not."

"W-What are you doing?"

"Your temperature rises slightly when you lie. No one else I know has this-but you do. I've noticed this during medical procedures with you-you tend to lie about certain things, like how many hours a day you spend training, or how much sleep you get, or even where scars came from. And I've been close to you, sometimes even taking a temperature reading-with my chakra. With any typical medical instrument, nothing would show up as a change-but the chakra reading is precise enough to see the change. And there, Orochimaru-sama, is your trigger. Everyone has one, even me, but I'm so good at hiding it that I can even lie to the Sharingan without batting an eye. You can as well, but you don't need to as often, so it took me a while to figure you out. I can give you decent credit for this one: it took me forever. So, tell me that one more time, and we'll see if you're lying or not."

Orochimaru felt the chakra against his neck-

-and panicked.

He felt his entire body start to sweat, and his breathing picked up considerably. Kabuto felt Orochimaru's pulse racing underneath his hands, and suddenly realized what was happening.

"Someone's threatening your life."

Orochimaru felt a whimper slide from his throat, and mentally cursed himself for his weakness. But it still couldn't change the fact that Kabuto had figured out what was going on, and also that he was…

He was actually afraid of Kabuto now.

A dry sob escaped his throat, and Kabuto pulled back, aware of Orochimaru's fear. He felt the trembling between his legs, in Orochimaru's chest, over which he was holding himself. He backed off, and Orochimaru almost immediately skittered away, backing up into a corner and sliding down onto his haunches. And as he did, Kabuto noticed the twinges of pain coming from Orochimaru. Realization hit him like a brick, and he gasped and released the chakra in his hands.

"You've been raped…"

**A/N: Well, I updated this out of the kindness of my heart. Despite the fact that there was no review…I'm really going to start cracking down on people who have my story on alert or favorite or something and haven't reviewed. I usually wouldn't get so worked up about it, but it's really starting to piss me off. So! Review, or I won't update. Simple as that. I'm only asking for one review per chapter. Not hard people, especially with everyone who reads this! I check hits!!!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I know, I know: it's very late. But, I finally got the review I wanted-thank you very much. And so, the next chapter shall commence!!**

Orochimaru was shivering as Kabuto approached again; the trauma was piling on, and this person who was after his obedience was taking swift advantage of that. Kabuto seemed stunned to see him like this; was this why Orochimaru had been acting so strangely for a while?

"Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto murmured, crouching down in front of the sannin. "You need to tell me what's happening."

Orochimaru looked away, unable to bring his golden eyes to Kabuto's black ones. "No I don't," he said bitterly, and Kabuto sighed. He should have expected Orochimaru to be like this; pain made people lash out. Taking it slower meant relief from the pain came slower, but it might be the only way Orochimaru was willing to either tell Kabuto what was going on or show him.

"Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto said softly. He reached out, putting his arms around the snake ninja and pulling him into his chest. All the protest Orochimaru offered was a weak mewl of uncertainty.

"Come on," Kabuto continued, placing a soft kiss on Orochimaru's lips. "Don't shut me out; let me help you. You don't have to do it all alone anymore; I'm here for you. Talk to me."

Orochimaru seemed more than reluctant to do so.

"At least tell me who's doing this to you," Kabuto sighed. He began running his fingers through Orochimaru's silky black hair in a calming motion. If Orochimaru panicked again, Kabuto wasn't sure what the outcome would be. A snake moved either lightning fast or dramatically slow; and at the moment, Orochimaru could do either.

Kabuto sighed. "Come on," he repeated, running his hand down Orochimaru's jaw. "It's not hard; just a name. That's all I'm asking for. I need to know at least who's doing this to you."

Orochimaru exhaled. He hoped he wouldn't be found out…if he was, he would surely be killed…

"Itachi…has been coming back…"

Kabuto felt his jaw drop. "How has he been getting past me; past all the Otoga ANBU I have guarding you?!"Orochimaru shook his head. "Kikyou told me; before she left…she's with him, Kabuto…she's been with Itachi since I left Akatsuki. You…you figured it out, she told me…so she was leaving."

Kabuto put his face in his hands. "All right. Since she's gone now, I should be able to keep Itachi out…but Orochimaru-sama, why didn't you tell me?"

Orochimaru shook his head. "H-He told me…if I ever told anyone…he would kill me…"

Kabuto exhaled all the breath he could, breathing out all his anger to avoid taking it out on Orochimaru. "All right. Here's what we do: I'm going to have to stay very, very close to you for a while; at least until we know Itachi isn't coming back. And then I can kind of back off a bit. Or, we can simply change bases, and leave this one. Or we go with option three: someone else Henges into you, and then they fight off Itachi."

Orochimaru nodded. "Let's just go. If he finds us, we can either take his body or set Sasuke loose on him."

Kabuto grinned. "Yeah, like Sasuke would even make a dent." He stood up, bent over again, and took both of Orochimaru's hands in his own. "Up." Orochimaru let Kabuto pull him up, although he made no effort to pick himself up. Kabuto sighed as he hauled Orochimaru to his feet, then stepped back, letting the sannin find his balance on his own.

"Well, should we start packing?"

OOOOOOOOO

Itachi thought Orochimaru was dead.

But Orochimaru didn't know, so he would probably change locations or something like that…more likely Kabuto's idea. Orochimaru probably wasn't even thinking straight lately. She had heard Itachi's idea of "fun" with Orochimaru, and she deeply regretted not stepping in and stopping him the fourth time…but Orochimaru was safe, at least for the time being, and Itachi wasn't going to make a move for a while-

_"The ring!!"_Kikyou and Itachi both stopped abruptly; Kikyou because Itachi had, Itachi because he had just remembered something.

"The ring Orochimaru took from Akatsuki?" Kikyou questioned. "I got it." Her face spread into a ghoulish grin, and she produced a (completely fake) Akatsuki ring. She had made a copy with the clay and metal Kabuto had provided her with. A special chemical solution she had snuck out of his lab with the clay and metal could replicate the "glowing" chakra properties of the original ring, and a bit of tainted glass and some paint took care of the "Sora" symbol on the surface of the ring. Hopefully Itachi would fall for it…

Itachi took it from her, examining it closely, turning it back and forth. Finally, he let out a sigh of relief and tucked the ring into his shuriken holster. "God, that was scary…"

Kikyou smiled. Deep down, the insane murderer was just a teenager…

"What would you do without me, right?" she teased, giving him a very swift kiss: another tease. Itachi smiled and returned the favor, then pulled her after him as they bolted through the woods, heading for the Akatsuki headquarters.

OOOOOOOOO

Orochimaru was stubborn.

Kabuto had told him time and again that he could supervise the rapid pick-up-and-leave-in-a-moment's-notice move, but Orochimaru obstinately refused to leave until every single chemical had been wrapped and stuck in a box-and then there were the rest of the ninja-every single one of them had to pick up and leave immediately. Kabuto had been running around all morning, alternating between telling Orochimaru to go do something productive and yelling at people who were trying to move his bottled experiments. Orochimaru seemed constantly worried, but Kabuto seemed worried about…well, everything.

"Kabuto, shouldn't you be doing something other than yelling at me?" Orochimaru snapped as Kabuto came back to him the fifth time to tell him to "go do something productive or I'll physically pick you up and move you myself!"

Kabuto sighed. "Six seconds. By the time I get back from telling Jiroubou to stop eating and start helping, you had better be packing your things or else I'll-"

Orochimaru halted Kabuto's lecture entirely, pressing his lips to Kabuto's and effectively silencing the genin. After a moment of shock, Kabuto seemed to melt in Orochimaru's arms and gladly returned the kiss.

At last, Orochimaru pulled back to properly breath.

"Thank you," Kabuto whispered. Orochimaru smiled, snaking his hand s around Kabuto's lower back and pulling the silver-haired ninja even closer to him.

"You are more than welcome. Trust me, I can't let you get started."

Kabuto rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around Orochimaru's neck. They were alone the room at the time, one of Kabuto's labs, but someone was sure to round the corner any second now-

"Orochimaru-sama, not here-"

Orochimaru nodded and released Kabuto, and both stepped back a bit. "Later," Kabuto promised. "I-I guess I should meet you in your room…?"

Orochimaru shrugged. "Whenever you feel like it."

Kabuto nodded. "I'll be up in a few minutes…"

Orochimaru turned and slipped away, merging with the cold stone walls of Kabuto's basement lab.

Kabuto continued packing up in a haze after Orochimaru left, thoughts of his master floating around in his mind. Orochimaru had been regaining strength and will every day; if anything, he was even more stubborn than Kabuto ever remembered him being. He had to laugh, though; Orochimaru was still being quiet. He was quieter, yet had more willpower in him than eve before…Kabuto was so deep in thought that he didn't notice the Otonin who came in.

"Kabuto!"

"Wha-? Oh, sorry…what do you need?"

"Just the next box," the man replied, and Kabuto motioned to a stack next to the door. The man nodded his thanks, and Kabuto slipped back into his Orochimaru-induced daze.

OOOOOOOOO

Orochimaru's thoughts were cluttered with Kabuto.

His little pet was cute, and very intelligent-Kabuto was certainly good to have around, and he loved him beyond what anyone believed Orochimaru capable of. He was quiet, an astoundingly good actor, had an excellent sense of what to d in battle, would kill himself under torture to avoid spilling Orochimaru's secrets, and was the most loyal creature Orochimaru had ever seen.

Not to mention he had fantastic sex.

Orochimaru shook himself, bringing his wandering mind back to reality. Kabuto was probably just going to ask him if he was feeling alright-he knew he had been too quiet for Kabuto's taste, lately. And Kabuto knew him-he would be able to see immediately if Orochimaru was lying or not-

"Orochimaru-sama?"

Orochimaru glanced up from a small locket to Kabuto, who was standing in the doorway. The younger ninja crossed the floor in several strides to stand at his side, peeking over his shoulder at the locket.

"Who did that belong to?"

"My mother."

Kabuto stepped around Orochimaru to stand by a picture on the dresser. "Is that her?"

Orochimaru looked over at the picture, then nodded. Kabuto picked it up and looked at it more closely. It was a mother and her two children and husband; one child, distinctively resembled-and was-Orochimaru, and the other was a slightly less pale child, younger than Orochimaru, and the man was a large, broad-shouldered man with Orochimaru on his shoulders. The woman, the mother, was putting flowers in the girl's hair. Kabuto glanced at Orochimaru; his eyes looked normal almost, with just a hint of gold color teasing at their black edges.

"I was thirteen."

Kabuto glanced up at Orochimaru. Come to think of it, Orochimaru never talked about his family; his past, his relatives…anything, really.

"My sister was always like you; she was only a year younger than me, twelve. My dad was this big guy, and he always wanted us to have the best childhood possible. My mom was a sweet lady; really young, and so was my dad, and she was really pretty. She would always tell us that good shin obi knew how to cook, so hurry up and learn so we could help her! My dad cooked though, so we didn't die. He taught my mom, and she got better. It was fun, though, even though I really wasn't into it at the time. My sister, though…she was Iron Chef Two. I would always laugh, but she made really good cookies so I kind of kept it to myself.

"For a while, we were happy. I had always stuck to outside, running around in the woods, using chakra to scale trees and find snakes. The snakes always liked me, so I would sit in the trees, sometimes for hours on end, with them. My dad used to take us out into the woods, camping sometimes…and I would bring along my latest pet and scare the crap out of everyone there. I can't say it wasn't fun, though…my sister would always take food and cook over a fire, and by then I knew fire jutsus, so I would light. It. My parents made a huge deal about it, but I put up with it as long as I could keep my snakes. My sister was a medical ninja.

"It was fun while it lasted-and then my village was attacked by bandits.

"I was only member of my family that survived."

Kabuto could see Orochimaru's face, turned away from him in an attempt to hide his pain. "What happened to you?"

Orochimaru took a deep, shuddering breath. "I ran to the Hokage. He gladly took me in and made sure I was on his team the next year, when genin teams were made up. I spent a while there…and then I started looking for a purpose. I had none, you see: no reason at all not to suicide, and I knew that would cause a stir. No one knew about what happened, and I had never told anyone. So I needed a reason to put down the knife once and for all." Orochimaru slowly pulled up his shirt, revealing a smooth, flat stomach-and a livid scar.

"I gave myself this trying to suicide-it took Sandaime, Tsunade, and Jiraiya to get me to stop. I used to cut all the time, but no one knew…so nothing was done." Orochimaru dropped his shirt and pulled up his sleeves, revealing the long scars criss-crossing his arms. "I never knew…and no one else did either…that someone out there didn't want me to do this to myself…and then Sandaime came along and helped me out of my pit of depression. And for a while I was alright…but then I decided to master all the jutsu known to man, and it all went downhill from there…you know the story, right?"

Kabuto nodded numbly, suddenly having an acute awareness of what Orochimaru had suffered.

"Most people said that the trauma drove me insane…they forced me in time and time again, trying to see if I was still safe…but you know me, I was having none of it…I ran."

Kabuto set down the picture, stepping closer to Orochimaru. "I thought your father was abusive…?"

Orochimaru shook his head. "My real father was…he died from cancer when I was twelve."

"…You killed him…"

Orochimaru nodded.

"Pain makes people lash out."

Kabuto sighed. "I can't believe this…"Orochimaru looked away as Kabuto put his arms around him, trying to avoid the urge to bury his face in Kabuto's shoulder and just _cry._

"Too bad it's true."

**A/N: Again, sorry it's so late. But it just goes to show that I mean it when I say:**

**No review, no update!**

**With all the hits I get for this it really shouldn't be that hard for you people.**


	25. Chapter 25

Kabuto wasn't sure what Orochimaru wanted at this point; he was probably feeling really crappy at the moment, and Kabuto wasn't sure what to do...

Kabuto leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss on Orochimaru's quiet lips. "Well? What do you want to do about this?"

Orochimaru shrugged. "Kiss again and pretend the world is shit?"

Kabuto smiled. "Good idea."

Orochimaru reached forward, slipping his arms around Kabuto's neck. Kabuto's hands slid into the small of Orochimaru's back, and he pulled the sannin closer to him, gently kissing into Orochimaru's mouth.

"Who said you could be seme?"

Orochimaru, slightly breathless from the kiss, seemed more than amused at Kabuto's assumption of positions. Kabuto, on the other hand, seemed slightly surprised that Orochimaru hadn't taken to the idea. "Come on, we all know how this is going to end."

Orochimaru grinned. "Right: with me on top."

"You're brutal. But this time, I'm not getting topped. You've had your share; I've only topped you once or twice."

"As compared to…okay, I see your point. But I'm still seme!"

Kabuto sighed. "Fine. But only because I feel bad for you and want to make you stop being so emo."

Orochimaru's smile widened. "That's better. Now be a good little fuck and kiss me."

Kabuto's hand flashed out, suddenly capturing Orochimaru's and shoving him back to the couch. Kabuto was now entangling himself with Orochimaru's long, lean body, shoving his tongue into Orochimaru's mouth and easily overpowering the sannin. Orochimaru seemed slightly surprised at Kabuto's advance, but he allowed the genin to do as he pleased. Kabuto's tongue dipped into every crevice and curve of Orochimaru's mouth, running over smooth teeth and slippery tongue. He and Orochimaru were soon fighting, Orochimaru forcing Kabuto's tongue out of the way and shoving past him into Kabuto's mouth. Kabuto had to smirk into Orochimaru's soft lips; he had finally provoked the sannin into action, and he knew that if Orochimaru could regain his confidence, no matter the way, it would be a much help. Kabuto retreated meekly to his own mouth, allowing Orochimaru to do as he pleased.

"So submissive all of a sudden," Orochimaru breathed, and sealed his mouth over Kabuto's again. "Any reason?"

"Mmmm…no."

"Liar."

"Well, at least you're smart."

Kabuto smiled and crushed his mouth to Orochimaru's again, slipping his tongue past slightly-slack lips and taking control again. He wanted to see how far Orochimaru was willing to go, and how far he _dared_ go. Kabuto placed a gentle nip on Orochimaru's protesting tongue, and Orochimaru drew back immediately at the reprimand. Kabuto inwardly sighed; the smallest scolding could hurt him so much…

Kabuto bore down with his hips, putting a bit of pressure on both of them, and Orochimaru gasped at the contact. Kabuto smirked and let his free hand wander up the pale column of Orochimaru's throat, touching what he knew was sensitive: the scar he himself had healed right after it was created, the junction of neck and shoulder, and the small space of collarbone he knew was currently bruised. Kabuto healed the marks almost subconsciously, and continued sliding his hands over Orochimaru's body.

"Sex on a couch? Man, you two are pathetic. But I can't say you aren't cute together."

Kabuto jerked his head up, sending Orochimaru an apologetic look as he did so. He could see the flinch of pain as he abruptly tore himself from his lover, and gently climbed off his hips. "Do you want something, Sasuke-kun?" he hissed venomously. "Because if you do not, I'd like to give you quite a smack."

Sasuke snorted. "Whatever. Anyway, I-"

He stopped cold when he felt the cold hand on his throat.

He hadn't even seen Orochimaru move, let alone noticed him get up. And suddenly he was behind him, one long-fingered hand coiled around his throat. "Not only did you neglect to knock, Sasuke," he spat, "You also left the door open."

Sasuke swallowed hard past the constricting hold Orochimaru had on him. He vaguely felt the other's hand stray down and take one of his in a firm grip. It didn't hurt just yet, but Sasuke could tell it could easily completely crush his wrist. He didn't move a muscle; maybe if he didn't move, Orochimaru would take it as submission and let him go.

Five sharp nails dug into his throat, drawing five tiny rivulets of blood.

"Get out. And make sure you close the door."

Kabuto held back a snort as Sasuke gulped and nodded as much as he dared with Orochimaru's hand still firmly grasping his neck. Orochimaru released him with a firm swat to the mouth, and Sasuke scampered off to rush out the door. Orochimaru watched him go, then locked the door and fell into Kabuto's waiting arms. Kabuto ran his hands through Orochimaru's soft black hair, waiting for the sannin to come to him.

Orochimaru finally straightened a bit more and put his arms around Kabuto's neck. Kabuto placed a soft, gentle kiss on Orochimaru's lips, feeling his lover lean into the kiss, begging for more. Kabuto carefully slipped into Orochimaru's mouth, making sure he didn't nip him at all. Orochimaru was quiet, staying with Kabuto and offering no protest to anything. Kabuto thought he should change that.

"Come on, you're just going to let me kiss you and not do anything? I thought you wanted to top me…"

Orochimaru smiled. "I was waiting for that." He suddenly seemed discontented with being uke and dove forward, plunging into Kabuto's mouth and easily overpowering Kabuto. The silver-haired teen rose up against him, and soon the two were fighting for dominance of the kiss. Orochimaru extended his tongue farther back, brushing against the back of Kabuto's throat. Kabuto almost choked, pulling back and shaking his head.

"That was dirty, Orochimaru-sama," he purred. "And strangely…I'm okay with that." He lowered his head for another kiss, and pressed his hips against Orochimaru's. His hands traveled across Orochimaru's lithe hips, playing with the waistband of his pants. Orochimaru leaned into the touches, and Kabuto obliged him. Soon his hands were skating across Orochimaru's smooth chest, moving his shirt up and only breaking the kiss to lift it over his head. Orochimaru's hands were on the back of Kabuto's neck, yanking the tie from his hair and entangling his fingers in the silver locks. Kabuto pushed past Orochimaru's tongue into the other's mouth, wrapping around the slippery muscle and forcing his way past Orochimaru's defenses. Orochimaru didn't seem to mind, though: his hands began wandering down Kabuto's body, and their kiss was broken again, this time to pull of Kabuto's shirt. The second it was gone, they two crushed themselves together again, hands groping and tongues intertwining. Kabuto's gloves were long gone; now, he slid his hands into Orochimaru's pants, brushing against his growing erection and extracting a breathy moan from his master. Teasingly, Kabuto pulled his hand back, leaving Orochimaru, who gave a soft whine of complaint.

"What, Orochimaru-sama?" he whispered, brushing against Orochimaru again. "Impatient? And after all those lectures about how 'patience is a skill of a shinobi.'"

Orochimaru smiled. "Must you always turn my own words against me?" he purred, pressing back against Kabuto. The silver-haired teen gasped, then grinned and pushed back.

"Of course," he murmured. "Otherwise it's not fun."

Orochimaru still didn't seem satisfied. "But it's only fun if we fight?"

"Exactly."

A knock on the door drew Kabuto's attention away from Orochimaru. He sighed and stepped back. "We're not going to get any privacy are we?" he asked. Orochimaru shook his head.

"Probably not."

Kabuto sighed again and handed Orochimaru his shirt, picking up his own and sliding it back on. "Well, then, it's really not worth it."

Orochimaru nodded, and the same person knocked again. "Well, at least they have manners," he muttered, tying his sash and heading for the door. "I'm coming, have a little patience!" Kabuto restrained a snort; Orochimaru was upset because his hot sex had been interrupted.

"What, what do you-?"

The towering figure of Jiroubou stood in the doorway, slightly taller than even Orochimaru. "We have a problem."

"What, we ran out of food?" Orochimaru said sarcastically. Jiroubou rolled his eyes.

"Someone's in a good mood. Anyway, there's someone outside who desperately wants to speak with you."

"The problem?"

"We have no clue who it is."

One of Orochimaru's eyebrows arched in a skeptical expression. "They refuse to reveal themselves?"

Jiroubou nodded. "Kidomaru set up a net and a few traps in case they are dangerous, but I'm not sure if you want to go out there-"

"Who do you think I am, some little-?!"

"Orochimaru-sama, temper," Kabuto said soothingly, stepping up behind Orochimaru. "Jiroubou, we'll be out momentarily."

"That's another thing," Jiroubou said tentatively. "They insist that no one else be there when they speak with him."

Kabuto almost laughed.

"Come on, that's impossible! Tell them so, and that I and you four are staying in the room. We will keep our distance, but we must be with him."

"Because of the attempts on his life."

"Well don't tell them that!"

Jiroubou nodded. "Okay…should I get Kimimaro?"

Kabuto nodded. "Yes. Tell him Orochimaru-sama needs him; he should come running."

Jiroubou smiled. "Yeah, he probably will. Okay, I'll get you when Kimimaro comes."

"Shouldn't be long," Orochimaru muttered. "Anyway, just go, I'll wait for you."

Jiroubou nodded and gently closed the door; no small feat for someone his size. Orochimaru sighed and slumped against the door.

"What if something goes wrong?"

Kabuto knelt next to him and took him into his arms. "If anything goes wrong, I'm here; I can heal anything."

Orochimaru sighed. "Who could this possibly be? Of all the people in the world…I think it's safe to honestly say that for once I do not have a clue."

Kabuto shrugged. "Completely beyond me. I have no idea, either. Sorry."

Orochimaru sighed and tipped his head back, letting it fall to Kabuto's shoulder. "This is a real pisser. And if I let the in, they'll know we're leaving and that could be bad…"

Kabuto exhaled again and pulled Orochimaru up, despite the many protests from his master. "Well, nothing is going to happen sitting here and moping. So, up you go, and let's see if Jiroubou-"

A knock on the door, almost as if on cue-

"Well, we're back."

Kimimaro was standing behind Jiroubou, waiting for Orochimaru. Orochimaru and Kabuto stepped out into the hallway, and Kabuto shut the door. "Come on; this person's getting a little testy."

Orochimaru sighed. "Where will you be?"

"Well within sight," Kimimaro grunted. "If this person makes a move, I want them to know exactly what they're up against."

Orochimaru smiled. "Let's go. If anything goes wrong, you might want to stay back."

"Translation: I'll activate my bloodline and give this person a run for their money."

Orochimaru groaned. "Why do I have the sinking feeling that we're all doomed?"

"We're all gonna die," Jiroubou said simply. "It's just a mater of how pretty it is."

"I'm not dying any time soon," Orochimaru reminded them.

"Care to share your tactics?" Kimimaro asked dryly. Orochimaru glared.

"Over my dead body…that was a poor choice of words."

"Hurry up," Jiroubou prodded. "If this whack-job gets mad, I for one don't wanna be in their way!"

Orochimaru suddenly seemed confident, striding down the hallway in front of Kabuto. Kabuto made an effort to keep up, and Kimimaro was close behind. Jiroubou…well, speed wasn't his strong point.

Orochimaru stopped in front of the massive gates to the complex, and pressed his palms to the doors. "Oaky, if anything goes wrong, tell my Mom I love her."

He pushed open the doors and walked out, everyone else following him.

Tayuya greeted them with a worried face. "Orochimaru-sama, he's getting really pissed now, the little shithead-!"

"Tayuya, language," Orochimaru reminded her. Tayuya sighed.

"Whatever. But this person is really mad, and I don't think I want to be here when you two smash faces!"

"Not nice."

Orochimaru stepped past her, and Tayuya made an effort to get in front of him again. "Stand back, please," she begged, running alongside him. "I have a bad feeling about this-"

"We all do, Tayuya," Orochimaru said with a sigh. "We all do."

"But this could get real bad, really, really fast-!"

Sakon and Kidomaru were standing on either side of the last gates to Otoga, seemingly arguing with a shadowy figure standing at the gates. "Orochimaru-sama is coming, just knock it off-! Oh, Orochimaru-sama, thank God," Kidomaru was saying. "For a second, I think she was about to murder us!"

"She?" Orochimaru repeated.

"Yeah," Sakon said. "She says her name is Hikari, and she's affiliated with Akatsuki. That's all we got."

"Allow me to pass," the woman said slowly. "And I will allow you to live!"

"Shut up," Orochimaru spat, "And I'll allow you to pass."

The woman fell silent. Apparently, she really wanted to get beyond the gates of Otoga…

After a moment, Orochimaru waved his hand, parting the massive gates with a gust of chakra. The woman slipped through, and Orochimaru noticed a shock of green hair sticking out from underneath the woman's hood. Glowing green eyes could be seen in the shadows of her face, and it was plain that she was angry from the way she sent Kabuto a harsh glare. Kabuto shivered under the woman's intense gaze; Orochimaru's face remained set in stone.

"This way," Kabuto said quietly, stepping in front of her. The Sound Four stayed well between her and Orochimaru, and Kimimaro was behind Orochimaru. Kabuto slipped into a small room off to the left once in the complex, and stood to the side as the woman waited in the middle of the room for Orochimaru. The room was dark; only one light and several candles illuminated the room, and there was only a single table and two chairs. Orochimaru moved silently through the room, stopping across from the woman. She glanced around at the Sound ninja still in the room.

"Orochimaru, tell them to leave us."

"We're not going anywhere," Kabuto said venomously. "We do not know who you are, what your intentions are, or why you have come here. All we know is your name, and therefore we cannot trust you."

"But surely you recognize me, Tayuya," the woman said, turning to Tayuya.

"What the fuck?!" Tayuya screeched. "And, and hell's colder than Orochimaru-sama!"

Orochimaru snorted. "Thanks."

The woman smiled and reached up, hooking long, green fingernails around her hood. "You should know me, Tayuya," she said, slowly pulling down the hood. "I think you know who I am now, hai?"

Tayuya gasped as the woman's face was revealed.

"Cissy…"

**A/N: Yeah, yeah, I know: late…review please, no flames.**


	26. Chapter 26

"So...let me get this straight...you're Tayuya's sister...one of four...and you know Kikyou...who is also Tayuya's sister...who is currently in Akatsuki..."

The girl nodded. Her hood lay down her back, revealing an angled face that had softened somewhat once Tayuya recognized her. "She's after you, Orochimaru. She betrayed you and is now going back to Itachi, and then they will go back to Akatsuki. From there, it's only a matter of time before they figure out that the ring abuto let them steal was a fake."

Orochimaru leaned on the table for support, breathing hard and struggling to absorb the shock. Kabuto's hands were suddenly on his hips, pulling him down into a chair and pressing on his shaking shoulders. "Quiet," he said, gently massaging Orochimaru's shoulders. "Come on, it's not healthy for you to keep absorbing shocl like this..."

"Like I have a choice."

Kabuto pressed harder, kneading at the knots of tension and pain in orochimaru's back and using chakra to help the trigger spots disperse. "What else do you know?" he asked the girl. Tayuya had called her "Cissy," presumabley a nickname of sorts. She shrugged.

"You may call me either Cissy or Hikari. But I like Cissy better; it's what I'm used to. Anyway, Orochimaru needs to move. Now. Itachi will be back, and nothing good can possibly come of that. Tayuya will be involved as well; almost as much as Kikyou is now. I'm not sure in what way, though. So Tayuya, keep an eye out. You probably have our clan's special ability-only two in a generation can have it-Kikyou and another. I know it's not me, so it must be you."

"Or Marise, but she didn't seem all that great. Little shithead; sick with something deadly every other week. Still, she was spoiled rotten."

Cissy smiled and glanced at Tayuya. "My, you've grown up. Congratulations; you're officially the most successful of us all. What I wouldn't give to be next to Orochimaru...he values you, Tayuya. He loves you...what I wouldn't give..."

Tayuya smiled. "Well, I think he's okay with you. But once he regains his sanity-"

"Regains?" Kabuto scoffed. "He never had any to begin with." But he leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss on the side of Orochimaru's face. "But that's okay. I rather like the crazy murderers. It adds quite a thrill to-"

"Shut up. if you complete that sentence, I will personally rip your intestines out and use them as a-!"

"Oh, don't start taking Tayuya's insults, orochimaru-sama," Kabuto teased. "It makes you so much less difficult to agure with-"

_"Shut your mouth if you know what's good for you, boy!"_

Kabuto grinned. "Fine, if you really must be that way..."

Orochimaru sighed and put his face in his hands, but still managing to arch into Kabuto's carresses. "Why are you here?" he whispered, seemingly addressing Cissy. "If you're only here for Tayuya, then I'll leave you two to catch up-"

Cissy shook her head. "I need to tell you something-something very important. It's about Itachi."

Orochimaru looked up. "This better be good," he hissed, "Otherwise-"

"Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto warned, and Orochimaru felt the pressure on his shoulders increase. Orochimaru sighed, the only sign he gave to show Kabuto he would submit to him. Kabuto looked worried again, but Cissy didn't catch the look.

Cissy exhaled and sat down across from orochimaru. "Listen to me, and listen well, Orochimaru," she whispered. "Itachi has no weaknesses. None at all. At least, not in battle. Do not even attempt to defeat him; you can't. Not even all of Otokagure could even hope to prevail against that ninja. He is simply too powerful. However...there is one way to weaken him."

Orochimaru straightened a bit, but Kabuto kept at his shoulders. "I have the feeling youre going to get hit in the face again," he said dryly. Orochimaru sighed.

"Why do I have the sinking feeling you're right?"

A small smile flickered across Kabuto's face. "Because I'm always right."

"Anyway, continue, please," he said quietly. Cissy nodded.

"Of course. As I said before, Itachi cannot be defeated, but he can be weakened. Not signficantly, but enough that you might be able to hope for an injury."

"Let me guess," Kabuto said. "It has something to do with the ring?"

Cissy nodded. "Every time those ten rings are all together, they...activate something, I don't know what, but it was given to Itachi as the strongest of the Akatsuki. he must not be physically present when all the rings are in one place, otherwise...I'm sure exactly what happens, I've only seen it once from a distance, but he seems to be in pain, and he can't focus on one thing. He just seems to need something to concentrate on besides the pain or something...I don't know. But the rings are also vital for the demon extraction process: again, I'm not sure exactly why, but I do know that they are. I've done some digging-" Cissy reached into her robe and pulled out a scroll-"and I now know each of the rings, who wears which one, and how long they've had each ring. I've also compiled a list of who had died and/or lost their ring and/or status. I also have positions on the statue and corresponding ring finger."

Orochimaru's eyesbrows came up. "My, my, someone either wants a position or just likes me."

"Or hates Itachi."

"What do you have against Itachi?" Kabuto questioned. Orochimaru felt Kabuto's shift of weight; he resisted the urge to turn and see what was wrong, but he began taking in more of his surroundings, trying to see what Kabuto had. An assassin? He couldn't find anyone with his chakra...not besides the people around him.

"He murdered my best friend," Cissy hissed, and this time Kabuto's shift of weight was much more obvious. Orochimaru's muscles tightened, preparing for an attack. "Uchiha Matsuri."

"Matsuri, hm?" Kabuto asked, and Orochimaru felt his hands leaving his shoulders. "I knew her."

Cissy nodded. She dropped the scroll on the ground, stood up, and began backing away.

"Allow me to leave in peace and nothing dies!"

Kabuto was at her throat in a second, forcing away the hand full of senbon and tackling her to the ground. Tayuya grabbed Orochimaru and pulled him away, behind the line of Sounds. Kimimaro took Orochimaru's wrist and held him firmly, despite the protests. Kabuto ran his hands over the girl'sneck, searching for her Jugular vein. Finding it, he dug a small, but incrediblysharp, scalpel into the hollow of her neck, threatening her.

"Give me a reason," he whispered. "Give me a reason, and I swear, I'll do it."

The girl smiled. "Suit yourself. But if you allow me to leave, I'm sure you won't regret it."

Kabuto's eyes narrowed. "It's that scroll, isn't it? It's not really a scroll: it's an explosion, isn't it?"

Cissy smiled even more. "I'm not who you think I am."

Tayuya grinned. "Of course not!" she said. "So it's no surprise I didn't want to let you in?"

The girl shook her head. "You still know me; I'm just not who you think I am."

Kabuto glanced back at the scroll. "When is it rigged to blow?"

"Boom."

The entire room was shaken with a massive explosion.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Kabuto stood up, shaking. He had managed to shove the knife into the girl's neck a secon before the whole room blew apart, and now Sound ninja were rushing in, pulling rubble away, and looking for everyone who had been in the room. Kabuto, however, ignored every effort of theirs, instead looking at the girl's face.

Her wooden face: a golem.

He sighed and straightened. He had to find everyone else, otherwise bad things would happen.

Someone's hand emerged from the chunks of stone wall, gloved in black and surpringly small-

"Tayuya!"

Kabuto ran over to her, grabbed her hand, and pulled her out. Several small cuts littered her body, but there was nothing serious to see. "Hurry," she gasped. "Get Kimimaro! He's holding himself over Orochimaru-sama, but I'm afriad they'll be crushed-!"

Kabuto motioned the crowd of Otonin over and began pulling chunks of stone off the huge pile. "Help me, most of them are still in here-!"

Suddenly, the ninja were all over the pile of stone, yanking away the rubble and casting aside the debris. The red, sticky spots on the gray concrete were getting larger and wetter with every stone removed; Kabuto became frantic and began pulling aside the stones at a rapid pace.

"Kimi? Can you hear me...? Kimimaro...! Kaguya Kimimaro, if you can hear me, Goddammit, _answer me!!"_

"K-Kabuto...sensei...?"

"Kimi!"

Kabuto reached down into the pile, grabbed Kimimaro's arms, and pulled him out of the dust, dirt, and debris. "Where's Orochimaru-sama?" he asked, pressing healing chakra to the many broken bones, cuts, lacerations, and abrasions on Kimimaro's body.

"He's still in there," Kimimaro whispered. "You have to get him out...hurry..."

Kabuto finished healing the mortal wounds on Kimimaro's body, then stood up and dove into the rubble again. It didn't take him long to find Orochimaru; he pulled him out of the debris, coughing and spitting dust, but relatively unharmed. Blood ran down his face from where he had been cut, and blood was smearing across the skin of his arms from where he had thrown his arms up to try to defend himself against the falling concrete. Kabuto checked him over, then ahnded him to Tayuya and went in after Sakon, Jiroubou, and Kidomaru. He found all three under one of Jiroubou's earth walls, which was holding back the debris. Kabuto helped them out, then went back to where the wooden golem lay on the floor, parts of it splintered from where it had been hit with falling concrete. He sighed with annoyance; great. Now all the evidence was...gone...

No; it wasn't! There was a strand of hair wrapped around the golem's neck, obviously the tether used to control it. If the DNA equipment was still untouched in the fifth lab...

Kabuto reached down and picked up the hair, carefully slipping it into his glove; through the fingers into the palm. He felt its sharp prescence against his palm and smiled. _I have you now..._

He went back and forth between all the ninja caught in the explosion, healing the worst of the wounds and bandaging the rest. Kimimaro especially was in bad shape; apparently he had jumped over Orochimaru in an attempt to protect him, creating the bone masks under his skin to save himself. Even with the bone masks, the pressure was still immense, and it looked like the pressure had created lacerations and abrasions. The rocks had probably shifted and possinly fallen, thus creating more cuts and injuries. Kabuto healed them all, silently pondering who the hair belonged to; who was so afraid of coming that they had used a golem instead...

Finally, Kimimaro was healed and Kabuto's chakra was at about half.

"Okay, I'm running down to the lab," he said. Orochimaru nodded, giving his permission to go. Kabuto slipped away, but not before seeing Orochimaru giv himself over to his concerned followers. Everyone wanted to see for themselves if he was alright, and Orochimaru was apparently in the mood to have people throw themselves at him...Kabuto couldn't help but smile at this. His master never ceased to amaze him...

Kabuto slipped into the deserted lab and dug out an old piece of equipent: a DNA tester. He slid the hair into it and settled back, waiting for the results to print out. While he waited, he began thinking more about who it could belong to. _Well, the hair was black, so that barely narrows it down...I'm thinking Itachi, but why would he offer up the information about the rings? Unless he was sure we would all die in that explosion...and I highly doubt that. He's an Uchiha; he's smarter than that! What about the girl herself...? No, her hair was green...was she working for someone, and that's who this is? Maybe someone else in Akatsuki...but who else in Akatsuki has black hair? Well, there's Sasori...no, that's just a puppet. His real hair is red...what about that girl, the one always hanging out with pein? No, her hair is blue...and Pein's is red...Kakuza? But then, what does he have to do with it? Maybe he was the one controlling the puppet, but he was acting on someone else's orders..._

A shrill beep brought Kabuto's attention back to the DNA test. He waited while the machine spit out a paper, then caught it, turned it over, and read the results.

He almost fell over from shock.

**A/N: Guess who!!**


	27. Chapter 27

"Orochimaru-sama!!"

Kabuto grabbed Orochimaru's wrist and spun him around to face him. "Are you alright? Are you hurt? Did anyone attack you?"

Orochimaru stopped Kabuto's torrent of questions with answers. "Kabuto, I'm fine; what are you talking about?"

"Come with me."

Kabuto yanked Orochimaru out of the room. Kimimaro saw this and started after Kabuto.

"Where are you taking him?"

"His room. Come if you want, I don't care."

Kimimaro nodded and tagged along, jogging to keep up with Kabuto's furious pace. Orochimaru was stumbling behind him, trying to keep up as well. Kabuto, however, continued dragging him and paid no attention to Orochimaru's weight behind him. Finally, they reached Orochimaru's room, and Kabuto shoved Orochimaru through the door, dragging Kimimaro through as well. He slammed it closed, pushed Orochimaru to the center of the room, ignoring Kimimaro, and handed Orochimaru a piece of paper. As the sannin reached up and hesitantly took it from Kabuto, Kimimaro saw livid bruises all over Orochimaru's wrist.

"Kabuto!"

Kabuto nodded and gently wrapped his hands around the wrist, noticing Orochimaru's flinches of pain as he did so. He was completely silent, though; Kabuto noticed this as well and was immediately concerned.

Orochimaru's gaze returned to the paper as soon as Kabuto healed his wrist, and Kabuto watched as he read it all through. His golden eyes soon widened in shock, and, as he read down further, they continued to widen.

"Y-You're sure?" he sputtered, staring down at the paper. Kabuto nodded grimly.

"Sasuke wants you dead. Why, I have no idea; but he does."

Kimimaro's hands laced around Orochimaru's waist, and the sannin shoved him away, collapsing onto his bed. Kimimaro could hear his harsh breaths coming in and out of his chest at a rapid pace, and he immediately went to Orochimaru to try to calm him down.

He was harshly slapped away.

Orochimaru leaned forward, putting his face in his hands and shivering. Kabuto gave Kimimaro a look of gratitude for trying, and sat down next to Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru-sama…come here…"

Orochimaru ignored him, instead running his hands through his bangs. Kabuto reached over and put his arms around Orochimaru's shoulders and hips, pulling him closer and eventually into his lap. Orochimaru pushed weakly against Kabuto's hold, but then gave up and fell against Kabuto's shoulder and accepted his hold. Kabuto's hand immediately went to Orochimaru's hair, stroking it back from his face and gently kissing the now-exposed temples. Orochimaru was shaking; it was easy to tell. Kabuto tried to quiet him, but Orochimaru was badly shaken.

"Orochimaru-sama, please-"

"Go away."

Kabuto sighed and called up a handful of green chakra. "Sleep," he whispered, pressing it to Orochimaru's forehead. "Hopefully the stress will be less when you wake up."

Orochimaru felt the world slipping away from him and fought against it; against Kabuto. But the genin only tightened his hold, and a veil of black descended on the world.

OOOOOOOOOO

Kabuto let out a sigh of relief and handed Orochimaru to Kimimaro. "Keep him safe," he whispered, and slipped away, heading for Sasuke's room. He shut the door behind him, locking it and jogging down the hall. He stopped the first Otonin he saw and asked about Sasuke's whereabouts. The ninja said he was last seen in the room where the explosion took place. Kabuto swore harshly and took off, leaving the ninja befuddled and standing in the middle of the hallway.

Kabuto almost ran over Sasuke.

He slammed into the brat full speed, but only Kabuto fell down. He wiped the dust away from his mouth and glared at Sasuke, then stood up and glared at Sasuke again.

"You gonna stand there all day?" Sasuke snapped. Kabuto's glare intensified.

"Just until I get some questions answered."

Sasuke glared back. "What kind of questions?"

"Regarding the attempt on Orochimaru's life."

Sasuke shrugged. "I don't know anything."

Kabuto's black eyes narrowed. "That golem was being controlled by you."

Sasuke smiled. "Maybe it was. Maybe you got my brother; our DNA is similar, you know, being brothers and everything. Especially through the Uchiha clan."

Kabuto glowered. "You're going to give me a straight answer or I will castrate you, Sasuke!" he hissed, seizing the front of the Uchiha's shirt and yanking him down to his level. "I will cause you such pain you will feel it every single waking moment of your damned little life! I've cut you a lot of slack so far; but when you try to harm Orochimaru-sama: that's where I draw the line! Now either you give me answers or I will personally disembowel you!!"

Sasuke looked truly scared at Kabuto's outburst, and Kabuto could feel his chakra rising up in panic. He pulled up his own chakra and could feel his eyes turning red. Maybe showing off would make the brat re-think…Sasuke audibly gulped, and Kabuto smirked in victory. Fangs were growing down from the corners of his mouth, and Sasuke began to try to pull away.

"K-Kabuto…put that away, Kabuto, I'm not trying to kill anyone here…"

Kabuto slowly released his bloodline and Sasuke and straightened, still glaring right at Sasuke. "It's time we had a little chat," he hissed. Sasuke seemed reluctant to do so, but he was even more reluctant to have his…_parts _viciously amputated by Kabuto, so he slowly nodded. Kabuto pulled him into the hallway and immediately started questioning him.

"Alright. The Akatsuki is after Orochimaru; that much you know. They sent Itachi to attack him several times, that you also know. The attacks have gotten more and more subtle and more direct. I want to know what you have to do with it all."

Sasuke shrugged. "I have nothing to do with it. I don't even know how you can connect me back to anything-"

"The hair the person used to control the golem was yours. The golem only responds to the person who's genetic codes are on the wood; therefore, your hair couldn't be used for someone else to control the golem-"

Sasuke shook his head. "Are you sure it was a golem and not a puppet?"

Kabuto nodded. "If it was a puppet, I would have seen the chakra strings. And the person would still be close by; puppets can only be controlled from a certain number of feet away. Golems have limitless range."

"Hmmmm…" Sasuke seemed confused.

"But, Itachi can control puppets using a hair for miles away; he says it's his secret how he does it."

Kabuto's eyes widened. "Orochimaru-sama…the ring…the hand…_oh my God, the hand!!_"

Kabuto bolted away, leaving Sasuke just like the Otonin from earlier: befuddled and standing alone.

OOOOOOOOOO

Kabuto ran down to the lab. He had hidden the hand and locked the cabinet it was in, but he hadn't counted on intruders from the Akatsuki. But who were they? What did they want with Orochimaru? Well, that at least was easy to answer: they wanted the ring. But still…

The cabinet Orochimaru's original hand was in was completely splintered; it was hanging open, and a small note was stuck to the door. Kabuto picked it up and read it.

"Gotcha," he murmured, reading out loud, "We've got the hand now, and we know of just about every jutsu in the world we can use with it. We're probably just going to kill Orochimaru, but Itachi, being the teenager, is chock full of hormones, anyway. It'll be a nice outlet for him…instead of Kisame. So, either give us the real ring or it's curtains for the bitch."

Kabuto dropped the paper, went to the sink in the corner, and was violently sick.

OOOOOOOOO

Kimimaro held Orochimaru in his arms, wondering when Kabuto would be back. He had been gone for an hour now…

Kabuto burst through the door, a small piece of paper clutched in his hands. "Is Orochimaru-sama alright?!"

Kimimaro nodded, and handed Kimimaro the paper. He pulled Orochimaru into his lap and gently woke him while Kimimaro read. Kimimaro's face was swiftly turning green, and he got up and left the room. Kabuto could hear retching from the next room and sighed. Yes, it was certainly sick…

Orochimaru reached up and wound his arms around Kabuto's neck. Kabuto kissed him, swift and soft, but enough for Orochimaru to know he was there.

Kimimaro came back, looking angry beyond belief, and thrust the paper at Kabuto.

"It makes me sick; absolutely sick," he muttered, sitting down again and shaking his head. "Whose handwriting?"

Kabuto glanced at the paper. "Looks kind of like Hidan's…"

Orochimaru shrugged. "Something I would expect from Hidan…"

Kabuto glanced back down at the paper. "I think they're serious…" he murmured. "Otherwise, why would they leave this so…_eloquently, _how about?"

Orochimaru let out a shuddering sigh and fell into Kabuto's chest again, shivering. Kabuto stroked his hair, quieting him down and keeping him firmly in the circle of his arms.

"I'm here…shhhhhh, it's okay…"

Orochimaru, though, seemed unconvinced. But even so, he allowed Kabuto to hold him and try to comfort him.

After all, he only had so much time left to live.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Itachi handed Pein the ring: the last one in the entire collection. Sasori had offered to remain outside the room to spare Itachi the pain of the burden of all the rings at once. It was Itachi's job to focus all the power of the rings; the power to call forth and control all the tailed beasts. Unfortunately, he was also the power that kept them in check, and therefore, whenever the rings were all together, the beasts would strain at the power keeping them in check, and Itachi would be forced to hold them back. And, as the most powerful Akatsuki member, he was charged with the task. Pein had it before him, apparently, and Orochimaru had tried. But, he had almost died, so the task was passed again, this time to Itachi. And Itachi seemed to hold the beasts nicely, according to Pein. He had influence over their conscious thoughts, and since Pein could see them as well, he told Itachi that they reacted to his voice. Itachi hardly believed him, but he simply shrugged it off. It wasn't worth arguing about.

Pein turned the ring in his hands, staring at Itachi the whole time. Kikyou was standing behind him, and both ninja seemed anxious.

"It's only a matter of time before Orochimaru realizes we sapped out the rings," Kikyou was saying. "We have to act fast. We must bind him to the Bijuu and use Itachi's power over them to control Orochimaru. He's becoming a threat again, and we can't allow him to live freely anymore. Either bind him to the demons, or bind him directly to Itachi with the hand. We can't afford to waste any more time!"

"Calm down, child," Pein said slowly. "He will be dealt with. But first, we must call him to us…"

Pein held up the hand, pushing his own power into it and sending a message, commanding Orochimaru to return to him. He hoped Orochimaru would hurry; he wanted his fun. Pein's small, pink tongue flickered out and wet his lips with anticipation; he was so happy to be able to see Orochimaru again…he used to have such fun playing with the snake sannin's mind...and body, for that matter. Orochimaru was almost easy to figure out. A simple touch would have him at your feet…

"Leader-sama?"

Pein glanced at Itachi and Kikyou. "Kikyou, go back to Orochimaru. Make sure my message is loud and clear…"

Kikyou gave a single nod and jumped onto Mizu's back. The cat galloped away, leaving Itachi alone with Pein.

"Itachi…well done. I will reward you later. For now, clean yourself up. I will send for you later."

Itachi dropped into a deep bow. "Thank you Leader-sama," he murmured, straightening. Pein reached forward as Itachi rose and tugged the tie from his hair.

Itachi looked startled. "L-Leader-sama?"

A slow smile worked its way across Pein's lips as he dropped the hair tie at Itachi's feet. "I like it long and free like this."

Itachi shook his head, picked up the hair tie, and re-tied his hair. "I'm sorry you feel that way," he said smoothly. "I don't."

Pein's smile widened. "We'll have to change that," he purred. "Dismissed."

Itachi yanked the knot tight in his hair, nodded to Pein, and walked out of the room. Pein smiled as he left; Itachi had an attitude…

OOOOOOOOOOOO

A knot of pain in Orochimaru's left arm drew his attention to it.

"K-Kabuto…?"

Kabuto sighed. "I knew this would happen. Come here."

He handed Orochimaru a glass of what looked like water and waited while he drank it down, grimacing at the taste.

"What-?"

"Something that should dull the pain. As the hand is used further against you, you will either be forcibly bound to someone or something, or you will simply be tortured. This should take the pain of both away…you said it started to hurt, so the leader of the Akatsuki is probably calling you back to him. I'm not sure for what, but he is calling you. You'd best return."

Orochimaru sighed and stood up. "Very well," he whispered. "I really should shock them and change…"

One of Kabuto's eyebrows rose questioningly. "Change?"

Orochimaru smiled. "I'll be right back."

He closed the door behind him as he went into the next room, leaving Kabuto and Kimimaro sitting there, confused. Kimimaro glanced at Kabuto.

"What do you think he means…?"

Kabuto shrugged. "He probably found his old Akatsuki uniform."

Kimimaro smiled. "That would be just like him…"

"Or he was changing his earrings-"

"Or re-doing his make-up-"

"Actually, it's not make-up…that's natural."

"…it's also scary."

Kabuto grinned. "Yes, that's just like Orochimaru-sama…"

Orochimaru emerged from the room in a half-fishnet shirt and tight leather pants, pulling on a long cloak with red clouds on it. "Let's go."

Kabuto almost laughed.

"If that wasn't so sexy I would ask what the hell you're thinking…"

Orochimaru smiled. "Yeah, well, it's fun to get that kind of reaction from people, so I think I'll walk in an announce my presence in a somewhat stupid manner."

"Oh, Orochimaru-sama, please don't blow anything up…"

"Shame; that's a major part of my childish plan."

Kabuto smiled. "Very well. Let's discuss this as we go; I don't think 'Leader-sama' is going to be very patient with you."

A/N: So, shadowea, what was your guess? I promise I won't make fun of you if you got it wrong…


	28. Chapter 28

Itachi paced the floor impatiently. Orochimaru would probably be here in several minutes in great pain, and Itachi wanted to relish that. As long as Orochimaru was suffering, he was happy.

A massive explosion shook the lair, and a wall came down.

Itachi sighed as a flash of white sped past him.

Orochimaru stood in the middle of the rubble, several giant snakes flanking him, Kabuto slightly behind him and off to the right, a smirk on his face. Itachi sighed.

"I should have expected the brat," he sneered, glaring at Kabuto. "Pain in the ass, every time. Well, Sasori can take care of you. Excited to see him?"

Kabuto smiled. "Of course," he said flippantly. "This chance to kill him is the perfect one, really."

Itachi shook his head. "Stupid child," he said. "There is so much you don't know…Sasori! Your puppet has arrived!"

A hunched over figure emerged from the shadows, a long tail flickering behind it. "Well, well, if it isn't Kabuto…I almost miss having you around."

Kabuto grit his teeth and took a deep breath, forcing himself to remain calm. "Really, you miss me, now? Too bad; you should have treated me better. You enslaved me, treated me like your personal servant, used me like a tool, and then told me to spy on one of the most dangerous men in the world, fully expecting me to do it perfectly? It's really no wonder I stayed with Orochimaru-sama; and now I have someone who loves me and genuinely loves me. I'm staying, so it's too bad, so sad, if you miss me."

Sasori snorted. "Always the smart-ass little child, I see. I was hoping Orochimaru could teach you some manners, but apparently not."

Kabuto grinned in return. "Come on, you know me better than that! When I want to be stubborn, Goddammit, I will be stubborn!"

Sasori's smile faded. "Insolent little child!" he hissed from inside Hiruko. "I will teach you submission like you have never felt before, and you will obey me!"

"Hate to break up this little love fest here," Itachi sneered, "But we have a small problem in the form of _Orochimaru!"_

If Hiruko could have grinned, Itachi was sure it would have been at that moment in time. "Don't worry so much, Itachi-san," he purred, raising his tail. "I used to be his partner, remember? I know all his tricks."

Itachi stared at Orochimaru, still standing in the doorway, flanked by the enormous snakes and backed by Kabuto. "Don't get cocky," Itachi finally said, still looking at Orochimaru. "He learns new techniques very quickly, and invents them as well. Don't count on knowing every one. I might be better off facing him, because I can anticipate and counter his attacks, and copy them if need be. Or we could both attack him and use our combined knowledge to defeat him that way."

"You speak as if you feel you could possibly defeat Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto scoffed. "Get real."

Orochimaru jumped up onto one of his snakes and spurred it into action, chasing down Itachi. The Uchiha jumped out of the way, forming a single hand sign as he did so. Orochimaru steered out of the way of the giant fireball Itachi had created careened his way, forming a hand sign of his own. Kusanji rose up within him, and he grabbed the sword's hilt. _He's fast, _Orochimaru realized.

Kabuto had long swallowed the pill for the chakra scalpel and was viciously attacking Sasori, trying to at least cut off his chakra. Sasori responded by summoning a puppet; the one of Sungakure's third Kazekage. The Iron Sand was swirling around Kabuto, but apparently Orochimaru's favorite had been experimenting again…he had created a chakra shield from a simple fan, opening it and focusing chakra through it to blow the chakra out and form a shield. Orochimaru admired Kabuto: he never stopped trying out his latest ideas, and it almost always had a good outcome. Unlike what was going to happen in a minute…

Orochimaru sent a burst of chakra into Kusanji and slammed it into the ground. "Nirvana Fist: Snake Destruction Jutsu!"

The ground crumpled, buckled, and rose up in different places, and Orochimaru began to see the members of the Akatsuki coming out from hiding to avoid the rocks. Orochimaru took advantage of the distraction to charge Itachi and begin a vicious duel with Kusanji and a kunai for weapons. Itachi jumped into the air, hurled several shuriken at Orochimaru, landed, and moved in for a hit. The kunai just barely grazed Orochimaru's shoulder, but there was still blood on the kunai-

And Itachi was moving for Hidan.

"Oh, no you don't!"

A flash of tan and black-

Red hair-

Six arms-

A huge body-

Two heads-

The Sound Four took their positions around Itachi and Orochimaru and immediately erected a barrier around them. Orochimaru breathed a sigh of relief and turned his attention back to Itachi. The Uchiha was seething, and as the Sounds created the same barrier around themselves, he only looked angrier. He glared at Orochimaru, and suddenly, Orochimaru felt like he was trapped beneath that overpowering gaze.

"Little help…?"

"We can't really help; not with the barrier," Tayuya said apologetically. "This one's all you."

Orochimaru sighed. "Well, I guess I'm in for it, then," he said tiredly. "But whatever. If I die, tell Kabuto I love him."

Ina flash of white that even Itachi's Sharingan could hardly track, Orochimaru dove into the battle again.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Kabuto was fighting tooth and nail against Sasori.

Sasori's puppets and Iron Sand combined were proving a challenge for Kabuto. He only had so much antidote on him…and he needed to use it when he began to dodge attacks less easily, or lost all his chakra. Kabuto glanced at Orochimaru. He was surrounded by a barrier created by the Sound Four, and he looked unharmed. Satisfied, he returned his full attention to Sasori and creating a deeper chakra scalpel. He was aiming for Sasori's heart, but so far he couldn't get anything that went deep enough. However, if he could disconnect parts of Sasori's body he could weaken him-

Sasori was suddenly kicked back, and a tall figure stood in front of Kabuto, poised to strike again. A smirk worked its way over Kabuto's face.

"So glad you could make it, brat," he said as Sasuke turned, and the two pressed their backs together. "I was starting to think you had given up on revenge!"

Sasuke snorted. "Only a fool would believe that," he said, deflecting an attack from Sasori. "I'm looking for Itachi, as you know. Where is he?"

"Fighting Orochimaru-sama."

Sasuke grit his teeth. "The barrier is from the Sounds?"

"Hai," Kabuto sighed. "I'm almost jealous of Orochimaru-sama; everyone goes straight to him."

Sasuke grinned. "Well, then, you should be jealous of me, too."

Kabuto sighed again. "The sad part is, I am."

"There's a lot to be jealous of," Sasuke said, still grinning. "Anyway, what's the plan?"

"Um…"

"You mean you don't have a plan?!"

"I'm kind of making this up as I go along, here!"

Sasuke sighed. "Whatever. So, what are we doing?"

"Surviving!"

"Besides that!"

Kabuto groaned. "Killing people?"

A slow smile spread Sasuke's lips. "Okay, I can do that. When I say so, jump away from me as fast as you can. This is dangerous, but I think we can pull it off."

Kabuto nodded. "Hai."

"Ready…? Go!"

Kabuto sprang into the air, and doing so gave him a good view of what Sasuke was doing. The Uchiha had drawn his sword and unleashed Chidori Nagashi on some poor sap that happened to be in his way. With a start, he realized that it was Hidan.

"Aw, shit, that's a lot of blood!" Kakuza swore. "You might like it, but can you do that when you've got someone's blood on your scythe?!"

Hidan moaned in pleasure and submitted himself to Kakuza's stitches and healing. "God, Kakuza…"

"Shut up, you prick," Kakuza muttered through gritted teeth. "I've got problems, and so do the rest of us. Grow up and do something productive!"

Hidan smiled. "Sure, whatever."

Kabuto aimed several kunai at Kakuza's back, each wrapped in exploding tags. He almost knew it wouldn't work, but it could make a nice distraction-

"Katsu!"

The tags exploded around Kakuza, and Kabuto moved on to form a jutsu. Feathers began gently floating down around the entire battle.

Only Zetsu was caught in the genjutsu.

Kabuto sighed and activated his chakra scalpel again, diving into Sasori again and cutting at the puppet master's chest. Sasori caught Kabuto firmly within his tail, and Kabuto knew it was over.

"Nobody move!"

The entire battle froze.

"Release the barrier."

The Sounds looked to Orochimaru, confused. Orochimaru nodded to them, and the Sound Four reluctantly released the barrier. Sasori held Kabuto far up over his head, taunting Orochimaru, and beckoned the snake closer. Orochimaru grit his teeth, but obeyed.

A firm smack to the back of his head knocked Orochimaru out.

OOOOOOOOO

Orochimaru woke up in chains.

Sighing, he tested his boundaries and found that his hands were twisted up behind him, a short tether connected his neck to the wall, and his feet were secured to the floor. Orochimaru sighed. His weapons had been stripped away, and even his earrings had been removed.

"Orochimaru-sama?"

Kabuto was next to him in exactly the same position. "Awake already? I thought you would be out for longer than that-"

Kabuto was cut off by Orochimaru's kiss.

"What happened?" Orochimaru gasped when they finally pulled away to breath. Kabuto shook his head.

"Sasuke and the Sounds got away. We, on the other hand, weren't so lucky. I did, however, manage to catch some of Itachi's and Sasori's conversation before they went away. They said something about your connection to a bijuu, and your bloodline was connected to it…but then they said something about Sora being a bijuu and an elder for some old clan called Yasumori, and then they walked away and I couldn't hear any more…"

Orochimaru sighed. He knew Kabuto was nervous, even if the genin wasn't showing it. He was nervous; but not for himself. He was afraid for Orochimaru; afraid to lose him, afraid that the sannin might be harmed, afraid that-

"Kabuto…"

The whisper was so soft, Kabuto wasn't sure it was even Orochimaru. But then he looked into Orochimaru's eyes and saw something he had never seen before.

Regret.

Kabuto shifted his position so he rested on one hip, facing Orochimaru. "Orochimaru-sama, please, just-"

"Kabuto…I've…I've been lying to you…ever since you figured out I had a bloodline…ever since you recognized the power of the rings. I never told you…that my true clan is called Yasumori, and that the only reason I am here right now is not because of my ring…nor my plans…not even my ninja status…no, it's because of what's inside of me…and I can't believe…that I would lie to you-" Orochimaru's voice broke, but Kabuto hardly even noticed. His eyes were wide, and he was staring at Orochimaru as if he were a whole other person.

"My bloodline is still a bloodline…but it would be nothing without the bijuu inside of me."

Kabuto gasped and drew back, still in shock.

"I never told you…because I was forbidden to. My clan said that if I ever told anyone…I would allow the demon within me to take over me, and I would lose myself completely. For that reason, the seal was placed on my inner thigh, where no one would look. But when Itachi…" Orochimaru shook his head. "He found out…he saw through the many genjutsus I had on it and he…" Orochimaru inhaled and continued. "I thought something would happen. But instead…nothing did…I thought nothing of it after that, and that's when I started digging.

"I found out that the rings could channel the bijuu, so I started using mine to summon Sora and control her. Eventually we drew up a contract and signed it in our own blood; like my snake summon. Sora…where is she…? Whenever someone else touches the ring, she'll come out and attack the person. It's a safety measure we took. I told her who was allowed to touch the ring and who wasn't…she must have been subdued or…" Orochimaru's eyes widened. "The seal! Kabuto, is there any way…?"

Kabuto shook his head. "I'm sorry; I can't check…"

Orochimaru sighed. "Kabuto…I'm so sorry…"

Kabuto shushed him suddenly. "Someone comes…!"

Both fell silent immediately. "It's Itachi," Kabuto whispered after a moment. "Please, Orochimaru-sama, if we are separated, promise me one thing…"

Orochimaru nodded. "Anything."

"Promise me…promise me you'll never forget me."

Orochimaru's solid gold eyes melted into pools of liquid metal, molten and hot in the caverns of his soul. He nodded just a the door opened and Itachi stalked in, releasing the chains around Orochimaru's feet and neck and yanking him to his feet and shoving him away.

"You'll never be alone, Kabuto!" Orochimaru called back as he was pushed out of the door, fighting all the way. "I will always be with you; even in death! I would die for you; but I also live for you!"

A/N: I was going to name the chapters, but then decided against it. . Oh well. This would be called "Death Induced Confessions" if I was naming chapters. Just thought that was cool and wanted to share. Review, please!!


	29. Chapter 29

"Oh, no you don't."

Kabuto's chakra scalpel was there; the pill was still in his stomach. He wondered if he could get it to work, despite the blue-haired woman's chakra-sealing methods. The pill was mixed so that the chakra scalpel would come up even if your chakra was absolute zero, and Kabuto had long prided himself on making that pill. What happened was the pill gave you the chakra you used as it was digested. Kabuto smiled as he realized that they had no idea of his talents. This might be easier than he thought…

If the chakra threads around Sasori were still there…

Kabuto brought up the chakra scalpel, pulling the chakra out of the pill and not his reserves. If he could severe the chains binding his hands, he could cut the rest and then unseal his chakra passageways. But the pill only had so much chakra to give; he ha to work quickly, then commence his plan. A bit of medical ninjutsu he had picked up from an Iwanin he had met in battle a few months ago on a mission…

Kabuto felt the chakra scalpel rising in his hands and smiled. This was becoming his most valuable weapon…he cut through the bonds on his wrists and swiftly opened his chakra passages, allowing the chakra to flow freely through his system. He hacked through the rest of the chains with a bit of difficulty, but managed it, and stood up. There wasn't any time to spare; once the demon extraction process began, there was nothing Kabuto could do to stop it. If it got to that point, Orochimaru was dead…unless he transferred into another body.

Kabuto sent a jolt of chakra into the lock, effortlessly snapping it and darted out into the hallway.

OOOOOOOOO

Sasori couldn't help but smile as Orochimaru was dragged in-by five Akatsuki members. "He fought?" he said dryly, watching Itachi and several other struggling with the sannin. Itachi wrestled Orochimaru to the ground using the pressure points on the back of his neck and glared at Sasori. His bangs were slick with sweat, and he was breathing hard.

"No," he said, as if it never occurred to him. "I never would have guessed."

Sasori chuckled. This was amusing, it really was! But, as fun as it was to watch, they had to start pulling the demon from Orochimaru, otherwise it would be too late. Knowing Kabuto, the clever little brat had probably found a way out…but then again, his chakra was sealed, so it was probably fine.

Orochimaru bit down on someone's arm, resulting in a howl of rage and a smack to the face for Orochimaru. From the large, angry bruises all over Orochimaru's face, Sasori guessed he was being a brat. But then again, that wasn't exactly new with Orochimaru…

Sasori extended chakra threads to Orochimaru's body and connected them to his arms and legs. "Now, cooperate," he hissed. A slow smirk worked its way over Orochimaru's face.

"Boom."

A minor explosion shook the floor right next to Sasori. The puppet master jumped forward, the explosion narrowly missing him. He glared at Orochimaru, who gave him another smirk. Sighing, Sasori reached down to his left arm for a hidden knife soaked in poison.

Only to see that his left arm wasn't there.

He whipped around to stare at Orochimaru, who simply gave him a sly grin. Sasori's face twisted into a terrible glare, and Orochimaru had to laugh.

"Sasori, I know you. Your puppet body has no nervous system, so you wouldn't know if one of your limbs got blown off. So, while Kabuto and you fought earlier, I instructed him to plant a special tag on one of your limbs: one that I could blow off easily. And I suppose that your arm is easy to blow off…"

Sasori turned to Kisame. "Beat him. I don't care how, just make him scream in pain and beg for mercy."

Orochimaru smiled. "God, you're stupid."

"Boo."

Kabuto kicked Sasori flat on his face, digging his face into the puppet master's back and grinding it down. Sasori grunted at the pain; there was still a bit of human flesh there, and Kabuto had just stressed it. He wasn't exactly happy-

Itachi screamed in pain, clutching at his chest and collapsing to his knees. Sasori gasped. The only way was if the rings were all together-and they were only missing one-

Kabuto must have it…!

Sasori grinned, waving Orochimaru's ring in Sasori's face. "Come and get it," he said, pocketing the ring again. "There's a lot more where that came from," he said, addressing Itachi this time. "Sora! Come on out!!"

The blue snake came forth from the ring, hissing and spitting. "Who dares summon the mighty Sora, ruler of the tailed demons?"

"Cut the act," Kabuto sighed. "We all know you fall second to the Kyuubi by a tail."

Sora hissed. "Not if you want me to fight for your sorry ass."

Kabuto swallowed. "You're top dog."

Sora nodded once. "That's better." She gave something like a sigh and continued in an undertone, "Mortals are so pathetic."

Kabuto sighed again. "Orochimaru-sama's I a bit of trouble. Want to help him out a little?"

Sora lowered her head and spat venom. "Maybe," she said. "If these morons aren't smart enough to move."

The Akatsuki scattered.

Sora smiled and nudged Orochimaru onto her head, leaning down again to allow Kabuto to climb onto her as well. Kabuto pulled a kunai from the pouch behind his hip and began slicing the ropes around Orochimaru's body. Orochimaru knelt patiently in front of Kabuto throughout the whole process, feeling Kabuto's soft, gentle hands brushing against his tender skin. Kabuto's hands were surprisingly soft for a ninja's; he claimed it was because he needed them to be. A medic's hands had to be able to give relief, and it always felt good to have cool, soft hands bandaging your wounds.

Orochimaru whole-heartedly agreed with him.

"There," Kabuto said, pulling the last of the ropes away from Orochimaru's hands. Orochimaru turned and embraced Kabuto gratefully, then stood up and began forming hand signs.

"Sora, something flammable, please?"

Sora nodded and seemingly barfed, blowing out a large amount of stomach acids. Orochimaru blew out through his fingers, forming a fire jutsu that ignited on contact with Sora's stomach bile. Kabuto thought it was rather disgusting, but hey, if it worked…

A water jutsu countered Orochimaru's fire jutsu: a water wall. Kabuto sighed and jumped off Sora, hands flashing in a series of signs. His chakra scalpel emerged, and he darted forward, aiming for Kakuza. He was the healer, so if he could knock him out…

"Kabuto, no! Get back here-!"

Kabuto sighed, but obeyed his master-after striking at Kisame a few times. He was in the way…

Orochimaru formed another jutsu, and Kabuto was barely able to follow the signs. He knew Orochimaru was fast, but he had never seen the sannin in a situation where he _needed _to use jutsu this fast…let alone did. Orochimaru must know he was in serious trouble, otherwise he'd be-

Kabuto sighed. He was only summoning the Sounds.

"You left me," he said dryly as they all appeared. Tayuya glanced down at her feet, shuffling them anxiously as she talked quickly and tried to stay cute.

"Yeah, about that…"

Orochimaru glared. "I'll punish you all later. For now-" He gestured to the Akatsuki in front of him-"See, eat, be amazed."

Jiroubou grinned. "Really?"

"No, you shithead!" Tayuya growled, giving Jiroubou a god smack. "He means kill everything besides him, Kabuto, and Sora in this room and he won't kill us!"

"Very good, Tayuya," Orochimaru said. "Now do it!"

Tayuya whipped out a scroll and a flute. "Let's do this! Kuchiyose no jutsu!"

Three demons appeared: the first hulking in figure, with armor on its arms. The other held a monstrous club, and the last was almost completely bound with bandages. Tayuya moved her flute to her lips and began to play, moving the Doki forward. Jiroubou drove his fists into the earth, the beginnings of a jutsu, and Sakon and Ukon split and went after Kisame. Kidomaru began firing arrows at Deidara, which the blonde countered with bird-bombs. Kidomaru was spitting webbing left and right; Orochimaru was wondering how the _hell _Deidara was countering so easily. He turned his attention to Sasori; Sasuke had come and was dealing with Itachi. Kimimaro had come along as well, and was fighting Pein-and giving him a fair amount of trouble, it seemed.

Orochimaru was fighting Sasori in close combat; it had been fairly easy, as Sasori had been trying to stab him with that stupid tail for a long time, now. Orochimaru extended his arm, grabbing the joint of the tail and holding it.

"Shadow Snake Hand!"

Several snakes flew from Orochimaru's sleeve to bite down on Sasori's body, injecting deadly poison into his puppet body. Orochimaru swore and jumped back, beginning a new jutsu almost immediately. He knew Sasori was fast; possibly even faster than himself, and there was only one way to counter speed: speed even greater.

"Kuchiyose: Rashoumon!"

The enormous gate rose up in front of him, blocking Sasori's poison-soaked needles. Orochimaru pressed his back to the gates, beginning another jutsu.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!"

Two huge snakes appeared, each green-brown in color and baring markings like a Heaven curse seal. Orochimaru directed them around the gate and to Sasori; from the crashing, he could figure that the snakes were attacking-and missing. Orochimaru sighed and looked around.

Ukon had managed to get into Kisame's body, but it looked like Kisame was simply using him, controlling Ukon's cells with his enormous chakra. Ukon had been driven out again, and now he and Sakon were using their combined strength to combat Kisame's monstrous own. Tayuya's Doki were giving Pein's partner a fair amount of trouble; Tayuya had already revealed her Doki's chakra ghosts and was moving them in after Hidan. Jiroubou was trying to form his earth prison around Kakuza-to no avail. The extra hearts on Kakuza's back seemed to be fighting with him, and Jiroubou looked like he was about to lose his six pounds of barbecue lunch. Kidomaru's arrows were getting closer and closer to Deidara, but the blonde terrorist was only laughing and evading them all. Sasuke and Itachi were evenly matched, it seemed, and Kimimaro and Pein were slowly pushing each other back and forth. Kimimaro had revealed his five dances and was now utilizing each to the fullest potential. Orochimaru sighed. Zetsu was lurking somewhere, and Sasori was still pelting Rashoumon with poisoned…weapons, as there were so many. Orochimaru noted several impressive dents in the gate and sighed. He may as well bring out the other two while he was at it…

"Chidori Nagashi!"

Orochimaru glanced back to Sasuke. The Uchiha has opened his Chidori Nagashi onto Itachi and was barraging him with lightning. Itachi was countering with earth shields, clones, and replacements, and occasionally attacking when he seemed to find it necessary. Itachi never truly attacked-he only attacked in defense, and it was as if he didn't want to fight. The irony of it all struck Orochimaru as almost funny: the killer of the entire Uchiha clan, not even bloodthirsty and disliking having to fight. Orochimaru smiled and nipped both of his thumbs. This might not be worth it, but there was only one way to tell…

"Kuchiyose: Rashoumon!"

The second and third gates rose from the ground, and Orochimaru connected them in a triangle. Kabuto glanced up from his position on the ground next to Orochimaru and sighed.

"You went overboard. Unless you have some sort of trick up your sleeve…?"

Orochimaru smiled. "Kabuto, Kabuto, Kabuto. Doubting me? I never imagined it from you…"

Kabuto smiled in return. "No, just wondering what you have planned…but you have to admit, you do have a tendency to go a little overboard at times."

Orochimaru shook his head. "Me? Never."

Kabuto looked up. "Beware," he said jokingly, "The snake that wasted chakra."

Orochimaru sighed. "Just back me up on this one?"

Kabuto nodded. "Fine, fine. But I'd watch Sakon and Ukon if I were you-they're getting a little close-"

"It doesn't matter. It only affects those ramming the gates-like Sasori."

Orochimaru finished the hand sign and raised his right hand in the half-tiger. "Kai," he whispered, and several seals appeared on the gates. Kabuto pressed his hand to Orochimaru's back, pushing extra chakra into the sannin's body.

The floor began to crack.

Kabuto's eyes widened as Orochimaru brought his other hand up, in the same half sign as the first, and put them together in an explosion of chakra. The gates blew outwards in a maelstrom of kunai, shuriken, knives, scalpels, daggers, sickles, scythes, and several weapons Kabuto couldn't name. "Sound Four: to me!"

The Sounds jumped back to Orochimaru's side immediately, and Orochimaru let the weapons fly. Kabuto was astounded. Orochimaru had waited…he hadn't simply killed the Sounds, he had waited until they were out of the way…

Maybe the sannin _did _have a heart.

A/N: Well, what do you think? Is Kabuto teaching Orochimaru about emotions? Review, please!!


	30. Chapter 30

The weapons flew out in all directions, pelting the Akatsuki with every single projectile Orochimaru had acquired in his lifetime. From the spurts of blood and the pained screams, Orochimaru was guessing the Akatsuki had been hit…

Orochimaru fell to his knees, exhausted from the amount of chakra he had used up. He released the gates, and suddenly Kabuto realized their true purpose. _He summoned all three…to protect us, _he thought, staring at Orochimaru.

"Release the gates," Kabuto said softly. "I'll take care of it."

Orochimaru swallowed hard, doing as he was told. Kabuto glanced at Jiroubou. "Take him, please?" Jiroubou nodded and took the four steps to Orochimaru's side in two. He gently lifted the sannin into his arms, holding him close to his body and waiting for Kabuto's next orders. Kabuto vaguely registered Orochimaru's golden eyes closing and smiled. They had fought for nearly an hour straight, and Orochimaru had exhausted his chakra with the summonings, the complex jutsus, and the overall fighting. For now, the enemy was paralyzed, and Kabuto wanted to take advantage of that. He edged out of the lair the same way they had come in and sprang away, heading for Otoga.

OOOOOOOOO

The guards on duty were shocked when Kabuto came back.

"One dead; Zetsu. The rest were injured when we left. We had to get him out of there; dealing with them all at once was too much, and his chakra was gone."

On the way out, Kabuto had snatched as many rings as he could; it only amounted to one, since there was only one dead, but it was still one less in the Akatsuki's possession. Kabuto glanced back at the sleeping Orochimaru, still laid out in Jiroubou's arms, and reached out to the Otonin.

"I'll take him now; thank you."

Jiroubou nodded and surrendered his lord to his loyal medic, watching as Kabuto carried him into the infirmary. Kabuto laid him out on a bed, found some bandages and ointment, and bandaged most of the wounds. He healed the more severe ones, as he was low on chakra, and bandaged the rest. Several of the medics on duty had come in and offered Kabuto help, but the genin refused them. He told them to stay close, however, because he might want help. One girl sat next to Orochimaru's head and kept track of his vitals for Kabuto; Kabuto was fairly touched at the gesture. Another man supplied him with more bandages when he asked for them, and still another woman carefully stripped Orochimaru down to boxers as Kabuto worked. He had already pulled up Orochimaru's shirt to get at a wound on his stomach, but he knew he would have to strip Orochimaru sooner or later.

The sannin would probably be furious that anyone but Kabuto had done it.

Well, he didn't need to know that…

"What are you doing?"

Orochimaru had seized the poor girl's wrist and was pulling her down to his face, trying to sit up, but failing when he flinched in pain and Kabuto pushed him back down.

"Quiet, Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto said. His tone was gentle, but it held a firm undertone that compelled Orochimaru to obey. And although the sannin lay back, he still gripped the girl's wrist and demanded to know,

"Why am I being stripped by this…this…_servant girl?! _Kabuto, you know I don't like it when you do that!"

"Quiet," Kabuto repeated, even more firmly this time. Orochimaru glared hard at the girl and shoved her back. Kabuto sighed and caught the girl before she could hit the wall.

"Orochimaru-sama, I really wish you wouldn't react so strongly whenever you wake up naked," Kabuto said lightly. Orochimaru's eyes narrowed, but Kabuto went on. "I understand that you have your reasons, but I really hate strapping you down-"

"Kabuto, you insolent child-!"

"Hold him down, please?"

None of the five medics in the room had any desire to get near the sannin at that moment in time, but at Kabuto's request they each tried to bring Orochimaru into hand. Kabuto sighed and the sannin kicked out at one of the men holding his hips down and reached around to the back of Orochimaru's neck.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, oooooooooooooow!!"

Kabuto sighed. "I'm not even touching you!"

"Yeah, I'm practicing for when you do," Orochimaru said sarcastically. "Don't lie to me."

Kabuto shrugged and used his other hand to dig into a pressure point on Orochimaru's hips. Orochimaru yelped and shrank away from Kabuto's touch, causing several concerned glances to pass around the ring of medics.

Finally, Kabuto released Orochimaru and straddled his hips, putting his hands on his shoulders.

"…I hate you…"

Kabuto smiled, leaned down, and placed a gentle kiss on Orochimaru's lips. "I know."

Orochimaru gave a whine of complaint; Kabuto was sitting on a bruise. Suddenly realizing this, Kabuto lifted his weight a bit, taking the pressure off the bruise. Orochimaru glanced up at him, golden eyes suddenly turning to liquid.

"No! The puppy eyes will not work!"

Orochimaru gazed steadily up at him, blinking innocently and giving Kabuto the very best puppy-eyes he could. Kabuto sighed.

"No! I won't let you-…!" He sighed again. "Fine," he muttered, crawling off Orochimaru. He gave an indignant huff and glared at Orochimaru. "You are too good at that."

Orochimaru grinned. "No, you're just a sucker."

Kabuto sat down next to him on the bed and used a small burst of chakra to get his temperature. "It's a little high…well, I'll watch you for the next couple days, but you should be fine."

Orochimaru nodded, and Kabuto smiled and kissed him again. "Good. Now stay!" he turned to the medics. "Keep him here. You have my permission to use force if necessary, as long as he is not badly and/or permanently injured."

The medics nodded. "If that's the case, maybe we should bring in real shinobi-?"

Orochimaru laughed. "I have bad news for you losers," he said, throwing back his head and laughing. "When I want out, _I want out. _And nothing holds me back-so keep that in mind when I ask nicely-because you only get one warning!"

Kabuto smiled. "But you're not even going to go there," he said sweetly, taking both of Orochimaru's hands in his own. "Because you won't be able to."

Orochimaru's eyes narrowed. "What?"

Kabuto's smile widened, and he stepped back. "Man, you are really out of it if you didn't notice what I was doing."

Orochimaru looked down; black bands encircled his wrists in the pattern of a Heaven curse seal. Chakra restraints.

"He'll be much easier to deal with now," Kabuto said. "If he gives you any trouble, call me down here. I'll tire him out quickly enough."

The medics looked skeptical, but decided to trust Kabuto and nodded in agreement.

Kabuto gave Orochimaru one last kiss. "Brat," he murmured, stroking Orochimaru's hair back from his face. "Really, you should learn to get a hold of yourself…"

Orochimaru growled a warning, but Kabuto ignored it. "Well, I'll probably be seeing you soon. Ja!"

The medics glanced back and forth between Kabuto's retreating back and Orochimaru, sitting quietly on the edge of the bed, seemingly lost in thought. The girl Kabuto had saved earlier only looked wary, and the two men in the room were sharing concerned glances. Although they trusted Kabuto's powers, they also knew that Orochimaru was feisty. He would fight, and they wondered if they could deal with him.

"Hello?"

Karin poked her head in. "What's up? Kabuto told me to check in on you guys…" Catching sight of Orochimaru, she grinned. "And I can see why!"

"Don't push me," Orochimaru snarled. "I've had enough already, and I've only been here for a grand total of five minutes!"

Karin gasped in false shock. "That's terrible! How dare they keep you so long!"

Orochimaru glared. "Don't make this worse."

"It's my job to torture you," Karin said, walking in and shutting the door behind her. "Otherwise, it's just not fun around here. I mean, how funny is it when you throw a tantrum-ah!"

Orochimaru given a whole-hearted swipe at Karin's head, but the kunoichi ducked just in time for Orochimaru's hand to fly over her head. "Brat," she muttered, sitting down next to him anyway. "You have the mind of a two-year-old in a twenty-four-year-old's body."

"Actually, this body is twenty-three," Orochimaru corrected with a smirk. Karin rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Anyway, I heard about the mission…success, failure…?"

Orochimaru shrugged. "I don't know…we never really had a goal to begin with, but I still need to subvert or re-direct this binding…" He sighed impatiently. "Kabuto said he would work on it, but it's probably going to be a while until it's done."

Karin glanced at his hand; the left one, the one Itachi had severed. "I might be able to find the chakra signatures and trace them…but I need the chakra from the original hand. Or is the chakra the same?"

"Same," Orochimaru said slowly. "Are you sure about this?"

"No," Karin sighed. "But the worst that could happen is it doesn't work. No pain involved or anything."

Orochimaru shrugged. "Why not? The sooner this is over with, the better."

Karin placed her hand over Orochimaru and took a small sample of chakra from him. She began reaching out with her own powers, trying to find the equivalent. "You know, there's one that's very close, but not exactly the same, and one that's half-and-half…but I don't see any exact matches for as far as I can see."

"Which is how far?"

Karin snorted. "Just about all of Otoga and half the world surrounding it."

"Can you see the Akatsuki headquarters?"

"Easily."

Orochimaru sighed and fell back against the pillow. "God, this sucks…"

Karin smiled and stood up. "Well, I'll be around if you cause trouble. So don't!"

Orochimaru waved her off. "Find that hand; and do it quickly! I don't think Kabuto has enough drugs to suppress this for much longer, and this little project he has going about subverting the binding will undoubtedly take a bit of time."

Karin nodded. "Just get some sleep, alright? Kabuto dropped a few hints about letting you go tomorrow if you behaved yourself and slept it all off."

"Slept what off?"

"Nothing!" Karin said quickly. "Nothing…"

Orochimaru sighed. "He drugged me."

Karin blushed. "Yeah, kinda…"

"Just go," Orochimaru snarled. "Before this takes effect, I will pummel you. By the way, what exactly does this drug do?"

Karin shrugged. "The usual; sedative, or something."

"I am going to kill him…I really am…"

Karin smiled. "Kill him when you can. For now, sleep."

Orochimaru didn't look happy about it, but he did as he was told and settled down. Karin smiled as she went out; she had to tell Kabuto that Orochimaru was feeling a bit submissive today…

OOOOOOOOOO

Itachi punched out a rock, climbing out of the pile of debris that had come down with the roof.

Orochimaru was going to get it now. Itachi would torture him until he begged for mercy, and then he would torture him some more. Orochimaru would pay dearly for every problem he had ever caused Akatsuki, and Itachi personally. But, if anyone else had a complaint, Itachi would gladly throw in their two cents…Orochimaru would regret ever being alive, that was for sure.

Itachi crawled out of the pile, nursing his injuries and looking around for any sign of life.

"Hidan…?" he called out weakly. "Kisame? Kakuza? Deidara…Sasori? Anyone alive…?"

Someone shoved a rock off their body. "Itachi? Where's Deidara? Can you see him? Where's Deidara?!"

Itachi began sorting through the pile, looking for the telltale shock of blonde hair.

"I found him! Help me get him out!"

Itachi helped Sasori pull rocks off Deidara, trying to see what the blonde's condition was. There was a lot of blood on the rocks, and it was increasingly difficult to pull the rock away, since they were slick with blood.

"Deidara, can you hear me?" Sasori called. "Deidara!"

"Mmmm…Sasori Danna…?"

"Deidara!"

Sasori reached down and pulled Deidara out of the rubble, falling to his knees and holding his blonde in his arms. "Deidara?"

"I-I'm okay…Danna…what happened…?"

Sasori shook his head. "You're not okay, Deidara: you're bleeding a lot, and-"

"No, Danna…it's not my blood. At least, not most of it…I took a couple Otonin with me."

Sasori shook his head. "Dei, they all got away…you might have wounded them, but nothing died."

Deidara sighed. "Damn…I just used up all my chakra, that's all. Look for everyone else…I'll sleep."

Sasori smiled and wiped the blood from Deidara's face. "Quiet," he said, stroking Deidara's hair. "Just rest, all right? I'm putting you over here so you won't be in the way. I'll come back when I'm done, okay?"

Deidara nodded, and promptly fell asleep.

Sasori sighed as he helped Itachi look for everyone else.

A/N: Well, that's that. Review, or no next chapter!!


	31. Chapter 31

Orochimaru was bored.

And when Orochimaru was bored, bad things started happening.

He had tried playing darts on the ceiling with the scalpels he found in the room; he had tried carving doodles into the walls; he had even tried experimenting with different inks in the multiple empty bottles in the room, but none of them held potency for what he was trying to do: give himself (another) tattoo. One of the nurses had walked in on him and sighed, shaking her head and insinuating that instead of heroically dying in battle, Orochimaru would die in a hospital fighting about leaving because he was bored. Or he would kill himself trying to give himself tattoos, the woman said, and glanced at the bottles. But, she mentioned she was impressed that he had even found ink without leaving the room. Orochimaru gave her a smirk and asked, How did she know he didn't leave? The girl only smiled in return and said that the various ANBU positioned around the doorway, window, and even a few throughout the lair, watching in case Orochimaru dropped a genjutsu or something, had said that they had seen nothing. At which point Orochimaru had sworn harshly and flipped her the bird, and sat down on the floor, glaring and muttering something about Kabuto's drug.

A scalpel fell dangerously close to the girl in the room.

Sighing again, she glanced up at the "dart board" and stared at Orochimaru. "You got bored."

"No!" Orochimaru gasped, standing up and wrenching several of the knives out of the ceiling. "I _never _would have noticed!"

The girl gently, but firmly opened his hand and pulled the scalpels out. "Are these Kabuto-sensei's?"

Orochimaru snorted. "Maybe," he muttered, yanking anther knife out of the plaster. "They were in here, so I used the ink to draw a dart board and started playing."

The girl sighed again and studied the knives for a moment. "They are Kabuto's," she said ruefully, "And he won't be happy-"

"Kabuto won't be happy with what?"

The silver-haired ninja had come in just at that moment, and he glanced up as Orochimaru wrenched the last scalpel out of the ceiling. "He got bored?"

The girl nodded. "Big time. He was experimenting with ink potency-to give himself a tattoo!"

Kabuto shrugged. "Well, there are needles and there is ink of a kind-and Orochimaru-sama does have a tendency to give himself tattoos for some reason…take a look at his arms."

The girl nodded. "How many of those are summonings?"

"About half."

Orochimaru glared. "Do the math and tell me that again. Six over here…three over here…and I had you do one on my back…and then the one on my hip-"

"You did another one?! It's like when you pierced your navel-you didn't tell me for six months! When were you going to tell me about this?!"

Orochimaru shrugged. "I did it two weeks ago, so…"

Kabuto groaned. "What did you do it with?"

"The needles that were in the wrappers that said 'sterilized' and the ink I found in your room that had something like 'safe for tattooing purposes. But don't touch it Orochimaru-sama-!' Ow!!"

Kabuto had pulled him down so he fell on the bed and yanked his pants down far enough for him to see the tattoo on Orochimaru's hip. It was a small, curving snake on the front of the sannin's pelvis, sitting directly on top of the bone. Kabuto sighed and stepped back a bit.

"It's not infected, thank God, but Orochimaru-sama-!"

Orochimaru waved him off and sat up. "I think our little friend here got a nice view, don't you think?" he hissed. "Scat!"

The girl fairly teleported out of the room.

Orochimaru sighed. "Kabuto, I seriously think you pulled my pants down to my-"

Kabuto silenced him with a soft kiss, shocking Orochimaru enough for him to speak.

"Orochimaru-sama, I thought I told you not to use that ink; only for summonings. I don't have much more of it, and we need to save it for when you need it."

Orochimaru waved him off. "Whatever. I haven't done one in a while...would you rather I get another piercing?"

Kabuto sighed. "Not the point, but actually, if wanted to, I suppose another stud might not hurt…"

Orochimaru smiled.

OOOOOOOOOO

Kabuto sighed as he held up the earring Orochimaru had chosen. It was a stud, alright, but it was a pearly opal, with a curving snake tracing down the middle. Kabuto sighed as he glanced at it, taking in the snake, and said, "You're hopeless."

Orochimaru smiled. "Whatever you say. As long as I get the stud, I couldn't care less."

Kabuto shook his head and unwrapped a needle, marking with a pen the spot on Orochimaru's ear he wanted to pierce. Orochimaru sat quietly, waiting for Kabuto to finish. Kabuto handed him an ice cube.

"Hold it there for a few minutes while I clean this," he said, holding up the earring. "And I'll see if that doesn't numb it. If I can find a lemon, that might be good…"

"A lemon?" Orochimaru repeated. Kabuto nodded.

"You hold it on the other side so when the needle goes through it goes into the lemon-"

"Oh…I get it."

"Yeah."

"Anyway, I don't think we have any around…"

Kabuto sighed. "Whatever. It would have been nice, but it's necessary. Numb yet?"

Orochimaru shrugged. "Maybe; maybe not. I've been holding this on for a few minutes now, so probably…"

Kabuto picked up a small needle and compared it to the size of the stud. "It's a little big, but that's actually perfect…okay, ready?"

Orochimaru pulled the ice away from his ear just as Kabuto drove the needle in. Orochimaru barely flinched as the needle was pulled back and the stud inserted. Kabuto sighed as Orochimaru ran his finger over the new piercing, searching for blood. Finding it, he slowly licked it off his fingers, swallowing the coppery essence of blood.

"Little masochist."

Orochimaru smiled. "Whatever you say. I have my stud, so I'm happy."

Kabuto shook his head and threw away the needle. "I want to run some tests on your chakra, and I still have a bit of the blood from your original hand. Pure and untainted, and I could probably use it to track the hand itself."

Orochimaru was only half-listening. At this rate, all he wanted was for the entire thing to be over.

"Are you listening to me?!"

The next thing Orochimaru knew, he was reeling from a firm smack across the face, and suddenly he was pressed to the wall, held in place by Kabuto's hips crushed onto his. Soft lips were firmly sealed over his, and Kabuto's hands held his captive and at his sides. Orochimaru fought against the hold initially; it was natural for him. Kabuto shoved his tongue into Orochimaru's mouth, further overpowering the sannin and Suddenly, Orochimaru wasn't fighting anymore. Kabuto's hands began to wander, and Orochimaru moaned and leaned into the touches. Kabuto connected their lips, and Orochimaru felt a spark go through each of them. Kabuto worked the long kimono Orochimaru was wearing out from between them, pulling it off and letting it fall to the ground. Next came the boxers, dropping next to the kimono. Orochimaru was doing the same; reaching up and sliding his hands under Kabuto's shirt. The two broke the kiss for a moment so Orochimaru could pull Kabuto's shirt off, and then Kabuto leaned down again and caught Orochimaru's tender lips in a passionate kiss, slipping his tongue past Orochimaru's lips and into his mouth. Orochimaru's hands traveled up to Kabuto's chest, running over pale skin and smooth muscle. He vaguely registered being pushed down on his bed, but neither broke the kiss to do so, lost in a daze.

Orochimaru lifted his head and kissed Kabuto harder, biting at his lover's lower lip and licking at the blood that flowed from the wound. Kabuto moaned; whether in pain or pleasure was another thing. Orochimaru wrapped his arms around Kabuto's neck and pulled him closer. Kabuto, in return, leaned down and began tracing down the middle of Orochimaru's stomach, over his hips and around to the insides of his legs. Orochimaru moaned in pleasure and bucked his hips, gasping through their kiss. Kabuto worked his mouth around Orochimaru's, fisting one hand in his hair to hold him down.

So far, Orochimaru wasn't panicking, disagreeing, or fighting, and to Kabuto, that was the best he could hope for. As Orochimaru's hand dipped down into his pants, Kabuto realized he wanted to top. Well, that would change…

"Orochimaru-sama?"

"Mm?"

"You're serious about topping me, aren't you?"

"Mm-hm."

Kabuto grinned. "Good. You'll fight."

Orochimaru smiled. "Of course I'll fight," he whispered, and pulled Kabuto back for another kiss. "You thought otherwise?"

"Mm…no."

"Good."

Kabuto gently sat up, smirking. "I did, however, think you would be willing, seeing as we haven't really had time for each other lately…"

"Wrong again."

Kabuto leaned down and attacked Orochimaru's pale chest again, biting at his collarbone and playing with his hard-ons. Orochimaru moaned in pleasure as Kabuto swirled his tongue around one before taking it into his mouth and biting down again. Orochimaru whined at the sting of blood rising to the surface and reached up to Kabuto, pulling the medic back to his mouth. The two shared another kiss as Kabuto reached down to spread Orochimaru's legs and settle between them.

"Wanna do it rough tonight?"

"Mm…not really…"

"Okay, then," Kabuto said, and thrust his fingers into Orochimaru's mouth. "Suck, and I'll amuse myself for a minute or two."

Orochimaru sighed, but took Kabuto's fingers into his mouth and began licking at them, coating the three of them with saliva. Kabuto grinned and used his other hand to stroke along Orochimaru's swiftly hardening member. Orochimaru moaned in pleasure, and Kabuto began moving his fingers in and out of Orochimaru's mouth, which whimpered with every thrust. Finally, Kabuto pulled his hand back and lowered it to Orochimaru's spread legs.

"Relax," he murmured, running his lips over Orochimaru's ear. "It'll hurt more if you don't."

Orochimaru gave no impression he cared; instead, he gave a small moan of pleasure and bucked his hips. Kabuto took that as permission and slid the first finger in. Orochimaru squirmed a bit, but otherwise didn't react. Kabuto pushed the second finger into Orochimaru's tight ring, and this time, the sannin gave a long, low moan of pleasure. Kabuto added the third finger, and Orochimaru gave a small cry of pain and pleasure. Kabuto smiled and continued stretching the sannin, trying to make passage easier for him later. Orochimaru moaned again and thrust down onto Kabuto's fingers, impatient. Kabuto grinned.

"So impatient?" he smirked. "Fine, then." He reached down to Orochimaru's shoulders and hips, expertly flipped Orochimaru over, and put his hands on the other's hips. He spread Orochimaru's ass and slammed into him-hard.

The first feeling that came to Orochimaru one of being torn in half. He screamed, and Kabuto drew back and immediately hit him again. With every thrust was a new wave of pain, but Orochimaru loved it. He finally felt complete…someone loved him enough to take him, to want him, and to genuinely love him. Orochimaru knew Kabuto would never betray him, and that was why he accepted him as a lover. His previous stands with Itachi, even when he was in Akatsuki, meant nothing compared to Kabuto's love for him. Itachi had just needed a piece of ass…

Kabuto finally came deep into Orochimaru, both of them crying out the other's name as they came at exactly the same time. Orochimaru vaguely felt Kabuto pull out of him and cover him with the sheets, and smiled. He crawled into Kabuto's lap and settled there, falling asleep rather quickly. Kabuto's lips curved upwards in a gentle smile as he stroked his lover to sleep, then lay him out across the bed next to him and settled down himself. He, too fell asleep after a few minutes, Orochimaru securely in the circle of his arms.

A/N: Sorry this is so late. My family and I went to the beach, and then I had some serious writer's block…and this is the second best story by way of reviews!! Here is the next chapter, and you deserve it!!


	32. Chapter 32

Kabuto sighed as the life left the man's body. He had been trying for days with this one…but, try as he could, he couldn't reconstruct the _other half of the man's lung _and he had died later. It probably didn't matter, because if Kabuto was successful in healing the man, he would be used as a test subject anyway, since it was unlikely he would ever be able to breath properly again. Kabuto sighed and scribbled down some observations in his lab notebook, checking every now and then that it was copying onto the carbon copy page. Orochimaru would want a copy; that was why he got a notebook with the copy pages.

"Well?"

Orochimaru's soft voice seemed to travel miles, and Kabuto shook his head, scribbling in the last notes at the same time. He carefully tore out the copy pages and handed them to Orochimaru in a neat package of three sheets of paper. Orochimaru glanced at Kabuto, then back at the lab report, complete with the medic's signature at the bottom of every page.

"A little long, but whatever. As long as it has everything I asked for, I really don't think I care that much…"

Kabuto smiled. "And here's the report from the drug you last asked for…ten different subjects, five of each gender, all aged between twenty-five and forty."

Orochimaru's eyes widened as he flipped to the last page of the stack of papers, held together not by staples, but by an enormous paperclip.

"Jeez! Forty-two pages?! Kabuto, how big is your handwriting?"

Kabuto smirked. "Tiny, Orochimaru-sama."

Orochimaru sighed. "That's what I get for asking for details from someone who has experience writing lab reports, I suppose. Next time, I'm having you do the experiment and someone like Hataru take the notes!"

"What'll Hataru do?"

A brown-haired, blue eyes kunoichi had stuck her head in the doorway, peeking at Kabuto and Orochimaru. "Just wanted to see how things went. Apparently not too good…for the other guy, anyway."

Orochimaru snorted. "Not for me either." He held up the enormous lab report. "Forty two pages, this one gave me!"

Hataru laughed, and Orochimaru sighed. "This crazy little lab rat thinks it's okay to hand me forty-two pages of his teeny handwriting and say-with a straight face-! 'Here, Orochimaru-sama, read this and get it back to me with your response tomorrow!'" Orochimaru said, mimicking Kabuto's voice. Kabuto sighed.

"I never said tomorrow, Orochimaru-sama," he said slowly. "But if that's what you want-"

Orochimaru smacked Kabuto on the back of head, extracting a small mewl/yelp from Kabuto. He smiled and replied,

"Alright, I _might _have deserved that."

Orochimaru smacked him over the head with the enormous chunk of former tree. Kabuto yelped and swatted at Orochimaru.

"Get off, that actually hurts!"

"Good!"

Hataru grinned. "Whatever. So, I can let everybody know that you're in a bad mood?"

"No, no!" Kabuto cried, before Orochimaru could say anything. "Tell them it's 'make Orochimaru-sama miserable day'-ouch!"

Orochimaru had promptly smacked Kabuto over the head with the stack of papers, again, and Hataru found herself almost sick with laughter.

"I deserved that, too," Kabuto said, resigned. "And I suppose that's what _I _get for giving you such a stack to begin with…ah, well, your orders."

Orochimaru glared, but said nothing. Instead, he tossed the lab report to Hataru, who caught it-barely. "Cut that down for me."

"You might want to read al the details," Kabuto warned. "The reason it's so big is because that's all important crap…"

Orochimaru sighed. "Fine," he muttered. "I'll read the whole frickin' thing…"

Kabuto grinned. "Good. Now, Hataru, make sure this is done-" he handed the girl a small scroll-"and this gets to whoever is running the med ward now. Orochimaru-sama's switched us all out so many times…"

"No, I haven't, you delusional brat-"

"Don't hit me again."

Orochimaru sighed and lowered the lab report that he had snatched back from Hataru. "Fine. But make sure everything gets done! Very well, Hataru: dismissed."

Hataru slipped away, carrying Kabuto's assignments and softly closing the door behind her. Orochimaru turned back to Kabuto and set the lab report down on the table next to Kabuto, sitting down on his partner's lap and collapsing against his shoulder. One of Kabuto's silver eyebrows rose questioningly, but he said nothing, instead placing his hands on Orochimaru's shoulders and rubbing softly. A small noise of approval worked its way from Orochimaru's throat, and the sannin leaned back into the touches. Kabuto focused chakra into his fingers and began slowly working it into Orochimaru's muscles.

"You aren't a medical ninja for nothing," Orochimaru murmured, "let alone my personal one."

Kabuto shook his head, releasing more chakra into Orochimaru's neck. Orochimaru let out a whine of pain and pleasure, arching into Kabuto's hands again and letting Kabuto take him over.

Orochimaru was tired; Kabuto knew that. The last couple of training sessions he had put himself through were brutal, and Kabuto had to heal him every time he came back from the field. Once, the sannin had broken his leg in three places, tore several tendons, and completely severed more muscles than Kabuto could effectively count; which was saying something, as Kabuto's specialty was muscles. Kabuto had found him on the training field, half-dead after sparring with his own shadow clones. He had treated him on the spot, made him take several pills for blood loss, chakra depletion, and just exhaustion, and before he knew what was happening Orochimaru was being carried back and put under anesthesia for immediate surgery! The entire medical staff was probably glad that Kabuto had insisted on performing the operation himself; Orochimaru never allowed anyone but Kabuto to even touch his body. Now, Kabuto was touching him for the sheer pleasure of it-and Orochimaru was _not _objecting. Kabuto smiled; so Orochimaru remembering that incident as well…the operation was to remove a piece of metal lodged in Orochimaru's stomach. How the man had lived through it, Kabuto would never know. But he had, and that was all that mattered to Kabuto.

Except when Orochimaru woke up. Orochimaru strongly suspected drugs…

"Shhhhhh, sh, sh…" Kabuto's whispers were calming to Orochimaru, and he was relaxing quickly. Kabuto took in Orochimaru's movements: the way he hitched his shoulders to reposition Kabuto's hands, the way his head rolled back to rest on Kabuto's shoulder, the way he-

"Kabuto-sempai?"

Kimimaro had stuck his head through the door, suddenly smiling when he saw Orochimaru in Kabuto's lap. Kabuto gestured for him to be quiet, and looked back at Orochimaru and smiled.

"Alright, he's asleep," Kabuto finally said. He gently moved Orochimaru off his lap, holding him against his shoulders and hips as he stood up. He then picked Orochimaru up around his shoulders and legs, carrying him away. Kimimaro glanced at Kabuto as he left.

"Just wanted to see the results of the blood test…"

Kabuto jerked his head towards a rack of files on the table against the far wall. "It's in alphabetical order. Find the one with your name on it and it should be in there."

Kimimaro nodded. "Thank you. Where will you be if I need you?"

"With him," Kabuto said. "In his room."

Kimimaro nodded again, and Kabuto walked away, carrying Orochimaru back to his room.

OOOOOOOOO

Orochimaru woke up as Kabuto put him down.

He glanced up at Kabuto, a questioning look on his face. Kabuto smiled and sat down next to Orochimaru, setting one hand on his hair, gently stroking it back from his face.

"Good morning."

Orochimaru turned onto his side, looking up at Kabuto's face. "How long have I been out?" he asked slowly, propping himself up on one elbow. Kabuto shrugged.

"Not long," he replied. "Maybe twenty minutes…"

Orochimaru turned again, this time onto his stomach. "Well, that's a waste of twenty minutes…whatever. We still need to test a few drugs, mainly chakra-related, so we need to open up a couple old bodies and figure out how to test those…and I'll want the full lab report within three days after we complete the experiment. So the sooner you get started, the better."

"You're coming too," Kabuto said tartly. "I'm not doing everything by myself."

Orochimaru set his head in Kabuto's lap, gazing up at him with large golden eyes. "Please?"

Kabuto sighed. "Not that puppy-eyes again…absolutely not, especially if you're using the puppy-eyes! Never!!"

Orochimaru sighed. "Well, it was worth a try…very well." he swung his legs over the side of the bed, pulling himself to his feet and turning around. "Your turn."

Kabuto stood up easily, and the two began walking. Orochimaru was simply following Kabuto-he was letting his lover choose what lab they worked in. And knowing Kabuto, it would be a poorly-lit one far away from the rest of civilization.

The alarm startled them both.

Kabuto jumped, but still had the time to yank Orochimaru into a doorway and jam it shut with a chair.

"That should hold them for a second if they decide to attack," he said. "We can go out after we figure out what we're going to do. Orochimaru-sama, can you see the chakra signature?"

Orochimaru shrugged. "I see a lot of them…depends on which one's the enemy. But I could probably pick it out…"

"Please do."

Orochimaru nodded. "Got it already. I recognize it."

Kabuto's eyes widened. "Who is it?"

Orochimaru's thin lips cured up into a smile. "An old friend."

OOOOOOOOOO

Orochimaru slipped quietly out of the room Kabuto had dragged him into, his loyal subordinate at his side. The two summoned enormous snakes the second they were out, and Kabuto went one way, Orochimaru the other, each riding on the snakes' heads.

Orochimaru was headed for one side of the main gates of Otoga; he was going to see if he couldn't catch the person from one end. If he couldn't, Kabuto would be closing in on the other. Doubtless Sound ninja were running in from everywhere possible to stop whoever it was, so Orochimaru shouldn't be too badly off-

Someone slammed into the snake.

The snake hissed and raised its head threateningly, almost startling the person beneath it. Instead, the person took a deep breath and rose, glaring up at Orochimaru from crystal-blue eyes.

"Where are the rest?" Orochimaru asked quietly. The woman beneath him simply laughed.

"Not far," Konan replied, her body peeling off into sheets of paper. "Not far at all."

Orochimaru smiled. "So, how's Itachi been? From what I hear, pretty horny…"

Konan grinned. "Of course," she whispered, just as her lips vanished. The rest of her disappeared, and Orochimaru sighed as he heard pounding footsteps. Pein rounded the corner first, slowing slightly when he saw Konan's body fluttering around in the shape of tiny squares of paper.

"I thought I told you to wait," he snarled. "But whatever. Close enough. Sasori, Itachi-let's go, we don't have all day!"

A strong gust of wind lifted Orochimaru's hair, parting it and sending it waving across his face, accenting further his sharp features.

"Bring it on, then," he said, hearing the hissing of a snake. "I'd be delighted to oblige you."

A/N: Really, people, is it that hard to review??!!!


	33. Chapter 33

Pein glared up at Orochimaru. "Well, now that we've found you, we can proceed with killing you."

Orochimaru lifted his head proudly, hair strewn across his face. "Since when did I agree to just lay down and be slaughtered like an animal?" he sneered, glaring down back at Pein. "And you should know: I was under your rule for a number of years."

A slow smirk came across Pein's face. "Oh, we may not even kill you-we might just feed you to Itachi, seeing as he's made it repeatedly clear to you that you are to obey him, or he will make you."

Orochimaru glanced past Pein. Where was Kabuto…?

"Lovely," he commented. "Just lovely. So your real goal is to find a sex slave."

"Not at all, not at all," Pein replied, waving Orochimaru off. "It would probably do to simply erase your memory, but I'm not particularly happy about the lair being destroyed, nor you ratting us out to Konoha, betraying us, all that shit. So we're going to load it all on you at once."

Orochimaru sighed. If this got much worse and Kabuto didn't show up, he might have to back off a little…

An explosion of blue near Sasori almost blew apart the entire floor.

Orochimaru jumped back, the snake shielding him of its own will with its body. Orochimaru glanced over the snake's body to see Kabuto's hands, raging blue in all his fury, flashing at Sasori with such speed that the puppet master was barely blocking the blows. Even so, large chunks of Hiruko were falling to the ground, severed by Kabuto's chakra scalpel. And Sasori was getting mad; the tail fell to the ground, and Sasori finally emerged, whipping out a scroll and summoning a puppet. Kabuto promptly shredded it, and went after Sasori himself again. The puppet master was weaving back and forth, trying to avoid Kabuto's close-combat jutsu, but it was no use. Kabuto was landed more and more hits, sucking the chakra from Sasori as he did. Bits of cherry wood were chipping off and falling, and with every strike the chips got bigger. Finally, Kabuto severed one of Sasori's arms. The limb fell to the floor, completely useless and shredded at the elbow. Sasori seemed fairly peeved, and expressed this as both he and Kabuto stopped to breath.

"Little brat!" he shouted, clutching at the arm as if it pained him. "How the hell…?"

Kabuto grinned, releasing the chakra scalpel and pushing his glasses back up his nose out of habit. "Sasori, these hands have defeated even Tsunade," he said by way of reply. "And you? Please. Next to Orochimaru-sama, you look pathetic."

"You'd look pathetic as well without an arm, boy!"

Kabuto shrugged. "It would regenerate in a matter of minutes. I wouldn't miss it much for long, anyway."

Sasori sighed. "The down side of puppets is that they don't regenerate on the spot."

Kabuto grinned. "Yes, it really is too _bad!"_

And with that, he charged Sasori, aiming straight for the puppet's chest.

Sasori seemed shocked that Kabuto would attempt such a daring move. He raised his other arm to block Kabuto's strike, but suddenly the teen's body blurred. Sasori's eyes widened-

Just as he was stabbed from behind.

A wet squirt confirmed to Kabuto that he had hit Sasori's heart, and blood began soaking his hands. Sasori smiled as the life drained his from wooden body.

"Congratulations, Kabuto…you have…finally…tamed…it…"

Kabuto sighed and pushed Sasori's body to the ground, coldly kicking it as the puppet master's soul left his body. "I always hated you," he spat. "For making me your slave against my will."

Of course, Deidara was in shock. For a moment, he couldn't move; not even an inch. When the shock finally sunk in, he felt tears welling in the corners of his baby-blue eyes, and hands gently set themselves on his shoulders, taking him into a firm chest and holding him against a shoulder. Deidara reached up and wrapped his arms around Hidan's neck, crying softly into his shoulder. Hidan gently guided him away from the body, taking him outside to grieve in privacy. Kabuto watched them go, sighing and shaking the excess blood off his hands.

"Well, I suppose I'd be freaking out if Orochimaru-sama died, so whatever…I'll get them later."

Orochimaru slowly got to his feet, only to have serpents wind around his body and gently tug him back down, begging their master to remain in safety. Orochimaru shook them off, stepping out after Kabuto.

"Kabuto?"

The youth waved him off, and Orochimaru suddenly saw the scratches criss-crossing Kabuto's entire body. "Kabuto!"

Kabuto held up an empty syringe, a small smile on his face. "Antidote," he replied. "I brought up the bloodline because the antidote would have worn off in six seconds, and I needed to finish it before that time."

The rustle of paper alerted him just before Konan charged, shaped like a paper spear and heading straight for Orochimaru.

Kabuto threw the sannin to the ground, falling on top of him to hold him down. "Stay!" he said, pushing Orochimaru's head down as the sannin brought it up to try to see what Kabuto had seen. Orochimaru felt the wind from Konan's passing just over his head, and suddenly, Kabuto released him. Looking around, Orochimaru saw a purple-black barrier surrounding him and Kabuto, four Sound ninja standing in the corners.

"Took you long enough," he said, slowly climbing to his feet and wincing at the pain in his hip. Kabuto healed the bruise blossoming there, and stepped back, healing his own wounds, most of which had healed already. "We were starting to worry."

Tayuya smiled. "No!" she said, acting shocked. "Why would you think that?"

Kabuto shook his head. "Whatever. Just fight, okay? You can probably take down the barrier now…"

Tayuya nodded, and barrier dissipated into black smoke. Tayuya snickered at the Akatsuki, reaching for her flute and her scrolls. "Man, you guys lost one already? And Kabuto has…scratches. Way to go, bitch."

Kabuto grinned. "If it weren't for Orochimaru's scrolls, I'd be dead. Antidote is beautiful," he said, showing her the empty syringe. "Sasori's dead, as you can see, so we probably won't need it again. I brought some all-purpose anyway."

"Tch, whatever." Tayuya slammed the scrolls down, summoning her Doki. The blind, hulking demons stood before the Akatsuki, large and imposing. Tayuya raised the flute to her lips, and the Doki each crouched into position. Sakon and Ukon were busy with Kakuza , and Kidomaru's spiders seemed to be doing a bit of damage. Jiroubou seemed like he had some sort of personal grudge against Kisame: he was going after him in a crazed frenzy, looking slightly comical doing so.

Orochimaru was startled by a hand on his shoulder.

Spinning around, kunai at the ready, Orochimaru found himself staring into the calm, sea-green eyes of Kimimaro. The teen gently caught his hand and turned it away, waiting until Orochimaru had calmed down to make his next move.

"Come," he said quietly, and gently tugged Orochimaru away from the battle. Orochimaru yanked his hand free, glaring at Kimimaro and turning back to the fight.

"Orochimaru-sama, please," Kimimaro begged, taking his wrist gently, but firmly. "I can't let you get hurt; I'd never forgive myself-"

"Orochimaru-sama, go," Kabuto said firmly. "Do it!" he added, seeing Orochimaru hesitate. Orochimaru swallowed, made his decision, and followed Kimimaro. The bone-bender immediately took him away, pulling him back to his room.

"Stay here for a moment," he said, leaving Orochimaru in the middle of the floor, confused. Kimimaro returned within the minute, though, and grabbed Orochimaru's hand.

"We have to burn the place to the ground."

"What?"

Orochimaru suddenly panicked. "What good would that do? The Akatsuki would still get away, and all the documents, the research, the…everything!"

"That's the point!" Kimimaro said. "We can't let that fall into Akatsuki's hands!"

Orochimaru yanked his hand out of Kimimaro's and ran.

He ran faster than he had ever run in his life, and he intended to finish this. Akatsuki was going too far now, and the realization that they could take everything he had acquired in his life ate at his soul like a virus. No, Akatsuki had definitely one too far, and Orochimaru was going to teach them a lesson they wouldn't soon forget!

Ah, who was he kidding? Itachi would kill him.

But you couldn't fault him for trying.

Orochimaru could hear footsteps behind him and risked a glance over his shoulder. Kimimaro was following him, but Orochimaru hardly cared anymore. He wasn't about to let Otoga go-not the entire complex! Akatsuki would probably manage to get something out of it, anyway, so there was really no point. You would have to be really desperate to burn the entire base…which Orochimaru supposed they were, but no one needed to know that…

We've been seeing what you want,  
You've got us cornered right now  
Falling asleep from our vanity  
May cost us our lives

As Orochimaru tore around the corner, his heart began beating hard in his chest. If he was going head-to-head with Itachi, something was bound to go wrong…and he would rather it not. But he couldn't afford to think about that now-he could hear the battle clearly…it was just around the corner now…

I hear them getting closer  
Their howls are sending chills down my spine  
Time is running out now,  
They're coming down the hills from behind

Screams of the Otonin that had rushed to Orochimaru's defense were echoing down the halls-screams of rage, screams of pain, screams of defiance…Orochimaru rounded the corner at a run, barreling through a black-and-red cloak as he did so.

Orochimaru could hear more footsteps from behind him, and checked for Kimimaro. The teen was coming towards him with more Otonin, and already they were trying to take down the Akatsuki. _They're fast, _Orochimaru vaguely thought as he blocked a strike from Hidan. He knew how important it was to keep Hidan from even landing a scratch-as long as his blood was on Hidan's scythe, he was subject to Hidan' strange form of slow, brutal killing.

When we start killing  
It all will be falling down  
From the hell that we're in  
All we are is fading away  
When we start killing

Spiders were flying everywhere, evidence of Kidomaru's valiant efforts. However, none of the Sounds were good enough on their own. They simply couldn't get close enough in a one-on-one battle. However, if they combined their skills, they might equal, or even be stronger than, a single Akatsuki's…

"All for Hidan!"

"Where _is _Hidan?!"

Orochimaru only heard the whoosh of air as the scythe passed over his head. He ducked desperately, and felt a strand of hair being sliced away. Orochimaru fell awkwardly to the floor, kicking out at Hidan. He felt his foot connect with the side of the scythe-

Snapping it in half.

"Go!"

Orochimaru saw three hulking Doki suddenly come into his field of vision, over Hidan's unsuspecting back. The Jashinist turned-

A little too late.

The largest Doki stepped in front of Orochimaru, defending him from the sudden blow from Hidan. Tayuya moved the Doki with the club to swing at Hidan until he was backed against the other, now wounded Doki, and the third to corner him from the side.

Kidomaru rushed in, directing a golden arrow at Hidan. It ran him clean through, only stopping when Kidomaru pulled it up short with a thread. Hidan seemed ecstatic with the pain: he was spasming on the floor, but he had a glazed smile on his face.

Sakon and Ukon immediately slid into Hidan's body, Ukon eating it away from the inside. "Aniki," he said to Sakon. "Help someone else. This guy's done."

Sakon nodded and ran after Jiroubou, who had Kakuza trapped in an earth prison and was sucking his chakra out. "I've got it!" Jiroubou was saying. "Tayuya got him distracted for long enough that I could-"

A massive explosion shook the flair, and Jiroubou's earth prison crumbled.

"…I had him."

Everywhere, the Akatsuki seemed to be getting the upper hand. Pein had done _something _and killed off half the Otonin in the room, and Konan was spearing through Otonin left and right. Hidan was stabbing himself, causing Ukon to take the same damage, and Tayuya's Doki were sustaining more and more injuries. The battle was beginning to take its toll on Kimimaro as well-his bones were breaking more easily, and his steps were no longer as graceful. Kidomaru's spiders were being brutally struck down by Deidara's bombs, and Jiroubou was taking more and more hits from Kisame. Itachi had vanished, and Orochimaru could only think of one reason why.

When we start killing  
It all will be falling down  
From the hell that we're in  
All we are is fading away  
When we start killing  
When we start killing!

A/N: Disclaimer: song-Within Temptation, The Howling. Please review, or I won't post the next chapter.


	34. Chapter 34

Kabuto almost immediately thought twice about where he was. He had an insane, parricidal maniac stalking him with harmful intentions, he was next to defenseless, and his comrades were losing each and every one of their battles. No, no need to worry at all! Kabuto sighed. This just got better and better…

A hand fastened around his neck.

The hand slid down to the elbow, and Kabuto found his jaw forced up, keeping his mouth closed. He reached backwards with a kunai, stabbing viciously at his attacker. The person behind him, however, grabbed his wrist and twisted it painfully. Had Kabuto's mouth been free, would he would yelped. Instead, all that came out was a pathetic mewl of pain. The kunai dropped from his hand with a clatter, falling to the stone floor, and Kabuto felt his other wrist snatched up as he drove his elbow back into his captor's stomach.

"That was…naughty," the man behind him finally whispered, and Kabuto suddenly recognized who was behind him.

Itachi…oh, God, no…

OOOOOOOOOO

Orochimaru spun around when he heard the clatter of a kunai being dropped to the floor. He almost fell over in panic at what he saw. Kabuto was being held against Itachi's body, jaw forced shut and hands held firmly, most likely painfully, behind his back. Orochimaru immediately ran to Kabuto, but was halted by Kakuza.

"Not so fast," the missing-nin snarled. "I'm not letting anybody stop Itachi, and that's that. Deal with it or learn how."

Orochimaru's lips lifted in a feral snarl, and Kakuza glanced back at Itachi. "Hurry up with him," he warned. "The brat's getting dangerous."

Itachi nodded, and shoved Kabuto forward. The genin, however, wasn't having any of it-he bucked his weight against Itachi's hips, locking his legs and flat-out

Itachi sighed. "Little bastard." he wrapped one of his legs around Kabuto's, yanking Kabuto's leg out from underneath him. Kabuto was suddenly dangling from Itachi's arms by his neck and wrists, and not happy about it. Itachi kicked him in the shins, shoved him forward again, and managed to get him out of the room before Orochimaru could break free of Kakuza and chase after them.

"Deidara, now!!"

Itachi passed Kabuto up to Deidara, who was already mounted on an enormous clay bird. Kabuto saw this as his chance and fought back; however, his attempts were thwarted when Itachi climbed up behind Deidara and wrestled him down.

"Get up, now!"

Deidara lifted the bird, leaving Orochimaru stranded on the ground, and Kabuto unconscious from a strike to the back of the neck.

OOOOOOOOOO

When Kabuto woke up, he was _not _happy.

His hands had been chained up over his head, and he laying flat on the floor. A chain wrapped around his neck kept his head tethered to the floor, and his legs were chained apart and bent up to accommodate the short chains. Sighing, Kabuto realized he was in a very awkward position. He had stripped of most of his clothing, and all of his weapons. Great, just great. He hoped it wasn't Itachi…anyone but Itachi…all that was left on his body were his pants…

"Awake? Wonderful."

Kabuto groaned. Oh, this was wonderful.

Glaring at Itachi, he demanded an answer. Itachi simply laughed and crossed his arms. "Come on, you're smarter than that! I'm not happy with you already, so let's keep this simple, ne? I ask the questions, you answer, or I hurt you. Your choice."

Kabuto glared again, but Itachi only laughed harder. "It's hard to look intimidating when you're chained like a dog to the floor and completely at my mercy with no hope of even moving."

Kabuto tested his limits, straining against each of his bonds in turn. Nothing worked; he was almost completely immobile, and he could hardly glare at Itachi and actually mean it from the shame he was in.

"Get a grip," Itachi snarled, kicking Kabuto in the shins. "I've shut down your chakra, so this should teach you a lesson…"

Kabuto sighed and his head rolled back to rest on the floor, silver hair unbound and flowing out across his shoulders. "Oh, my. I'm so scared," he muttered, as if he was reading smudged ink. "Spare me."

Itachi's lips lifted in a sneer, and he walloped Kabuto in the side again. "Watch you tongue, little bastard," he snapped. "My patience is wearing thin."

"What patience?" Kabuto muttered, and found his ears ringing from another kick, this one across his face.

The wound didn't heal.

Kabuto realized Itachi hadn't been lying when he said he had shut down his chakra: nothing would heal, not even the split lip resulting from Itachi's kick. Kabuto suddenly noticed the room around him while he was glaring at Itachi.

It was a cold, dark stone, damp and musty from lack of care. The wall was lined with chains at varying heights, and some torture equipment was piled haphazardly in the corner. Leather straps, metal sheets, whips, collars, more chains, even some shady-looking syringes on a shelf. Kabuto gulped. Hell, this was almost as bad as Otoga's torture chambers…nah, this was worse. Or maybe it was just because he was the tortured instead of the torturer…

"That's right, little bitch," Itachi smirked. "I am going to have so much fun with this…"

Kabuto swallowed as he was unchained and made to stand against the wall, and he braced himself.

OOOOOOOOOO

Orochimaru was pissed.

Kakuza had kept him far too long, and he had completely lost track of Kabuto. Finally, Kakuza retreated with the rest of the Akatsuki, setting Otoga on fire as they left. The remaining Sound ninja had managed to save most of the complex, but some of it was just too late to save. Orochimaru had been wounded in the fight: now, several med-nins were hovering over him as the sannin yanked a kunai (or six) out of his stomach.

"Orochimaru-sama, gently!" someone scolded. "If you keep pulling those out so violently, you'll end up disemboweling yourself!"

Orochimaru glared at the man who had spoken as he pulled out the last kunai. "Does it look like I care?" he hissed, spitting out a mouthful of blood. Another man spoke up.

"You should!"

Orochimaru hurled the bloody kunai at the medic, who dodged it easily and caught Orochimaru's wrist. Despite the many protests, the man pulled Orochimaru closer and began healing the wounds on his stomach.

"Orochimaru-sama?"

A girl approached him, looking slightly afraid and more than concerned. "Are you alright? Where's Kabuto?"

Orochimaru sighed and ducked his head, black hair falling into his face. Finally, he shook his head, and the girl knelt down next to him.

"What happened?"

Orochimaru took a deep, shaky breath, stood up, and addressed everyone within earshot.

"I want all the best ninja ready to go in an hour!"

OOOOOOOOO

Kabuto groaned as the whip fell across his back again and again, striking pale white skin and dying it crimson with blood. Itachi, Deidara, Kakuza, and even Hidan had been at him for half an hour, but no one could make him talk. They had stripped him, tortured him, and Hidan had even used his Jashin technique, but nothing could make him talk.

Finally, Itachi stopped. Kabuto had managed to force enough chakra through to heal the worst of his wounds, but the rest were still swollen and bleeding. Itachi had simply kicked him around, then chained his hands to the ceiling and whipped him mercilessly-all one hundred strokes fell accurately, and painfully as well. After Itachi had finished, he had allowed Kakuza to proceed with the mental torture, which Kabuto completely ignored. It seemed to have no effect on him, so Deidara had come in to take his vengeance on Kabuto for killing Sasori. Some of the torture equipment in the room had been put to bitter use, and Kabuto's body showed the livid burns, cuts, and bruises from it all. When he _still _wouldn't talk, Itachi was sent to put him into Tsukiyomi. Three days of watching Orochimaru raped, tortured, and killed seemed to do nothing for Kabuto's mind, and Itachi had given up and went for the whip again.

"Not much you can do, huh?" Kabuto panted in the lull between Itachi's sets of strikes. "Can't make me talk…can you…?"

"Why go through all this for someone who's already replaced you?" Itachi snarled, cracking the whip across Kabuto's naked backside. "Why would you do this for someone who couldn't care less if you died?"

Kabuto shook his head. "You're wrong," he whispered, voice hoarse from screaming. "You're completely wrong…Orochimaru-sama cares about me too much to let me die…and you should know that…that's why…you showed me him…when you were torturing me…you knew…we cared about each other…more than anything in the world…"

Itachi snarled and smacked Kabuto across the back again, the long whip snatching at his delicate skin. Kabuto let loose a strangled cry of pain as it did: this had been going on for too long.

"Get a grip, brat," Itachi snarled, seizing a fistful of Kabuto's hair with his other hand. "Get your head back where it belongs, and answer one thing for me: does Orochimaru truly care about you? Or is it just sex?"

Kabuto smiled. "You know Orochimaru-sama: you never really know with him. So the longer he waits to come after me, the less I mean to him."

Itachi growled and shoved Kabuto's face into the wall, using the hair he held in his hand as leverage. "Tell me what happened between the two of you."

Kabuto laughed.

It was insanely painful with his broken ribs, with his cut sides, with his straining heart, with his heaving lungs, but he did it: he laughed in Itachi's face. "He's so much better now…after what you did…he's recovered very nicely, and I wouldn't put it past him to come thundering in right now looking like the god of hell and the king of nightmares."

Itachi snorted. "He certainly was fun to break…" He dropped the whip and released Kabuto's hair, and Kabuto could hear him dropping the Akatsuki cloak to the ground. "I wonder if I can break you the same way…"

Oh, God, no…he meant to-!

Kabuto shuddered and lowered his head, taking a deep breath. _Come on, don't panic, don't panic, don't panic…! _But it was too late. Itachi had shoved himself into Kabuto-hard.

Kabuto screamed in agony. This was the worst kind of torture for him-but also the best. It gave him opportunity to think of Orochimaru and what he went through, and to calm himself down by thinking of Orochimaru instead of himself. But at the same time, he was slowly breaking under Itachi's harsh treatment. With every thrust, he was rocked forward into the wall, slamming into the rough stone and cutting his bare skin. Itachi was now raking a kunai up and down his sides and back, even his inner thighs, drawing blood from shallow, but painful cuts. By now, blood was running down the backs of his thighs, but not from the kunai. Itachi was simply too rough, and Kabuto hadn't been prepared. Hot breath flowed over Kabuto's neck, words tumbling from Itachi's sweat-soaked lips: "You're as good as I thought you would be…" he whispered, thrusting forward mercilessly again. "Tell me…tell me how Orochimaru fucks you…I'm curious to know…"

Kabuto could feel tears streaming down his face, mixing with the blood from the scrapes the wall had caused and irritating the open wounds. The tears also left clean tracks down his dirty face, and Kabuto was crying harder than he ever had in his life.

"Well?" Itachi growled. His hands fastened over Kabuto's hips like a vise, pulling him closer so he could slam into his deeper. Kabuto shuddered; if this kept going, that was it, he was going to break…

"H-He's…"

No! Don't say anything!

"He's so much better than you…because he truly loves me…"

Itachi growled and shoved himself into Kabuto, emptying his load up the other's ass. Kabuto let loose a scream of pain, satisfied that he had pissed off Itachi enough, and let the world fade to black.

**A/N: Lovely little torture scene I wrote. Review, please!! Or no next chapter!!!**


	35. Chapter 35

Kabuto woke up to an impact across his entire body.

He had been thrown onto a stone floor and chained to the wall, and the impact from the fall had woken him up. Itachi was standing in the doorway, glaring at Kabuto.

"If you won't work under torture, maybe we should just starve you," he snarled. "See if a dry tongue is a loose one."

"Kill me," Kabuto whispered, closing his eyes and simply letting himself hang from his bonds. "Go ahead…and kill me…Orochimaru-sama…means more to me…than my own…damned…existence…I…I would do anything…anything to protect him."

Itachi's eyes narrowed. "Your death awaits." And with those last cruel words, he spun on his heel and left, slamming the door behind him. Kabuto heard the lock click and sighed. His chakra was still sealed off, and he had no contact with anyone or anything. He had no idea where Orochimaru was; hell, he had no idea if the sannin had even survived the raid! Orochimaru was strong he knew: but he was a lot more susceptible to torture because of his past traumas. Had Kabuto's worst fears come true; had Orochimaru been captured?

With these last terrible thoughts in his mind, Kabuto slipped into a deep, restless sleep.

OOOOOOOOO

Orochimaru glanced around at the ninja gathered before him. He had called for the best and gotten nothing less: the Sound Four, however tired from the raid by Akatsuki, had come along anyway, armed with their typical weapons and a suspicious amount of pills. Many of Orochimaru's top ninja had shown themselves: Karin, a split-personality kunoichi who could track chakra signatures, Ryuu, a bit of a nasty character who was ruthless in battle, Hataru, a young, spry and slightly-hyperactive girl who was constantly bouncing around and screaming, and Kurori, a slightly-crazy ex-Suna-nin who had come to Orochimaru in hopes of power and a better life than his poor existence in Sand. Orochimaru was even pleasantly surprised by the last addition to the team of about fifty ninja: the Uchiha brat had shown his face after all. He had completely neglected Oto during the earlier raid, and Orochimaru fully intended to speak with him about it, but for now, Sasuke was here. Kimimaro had hauled himself up for one last mission: he said Kabuto was like a brother to him, and even if he bitterly hated him, he would do it for Orochimaru's sake. Orochimaru seemed touched at the gesture: a real smile traced his features for the first time in days.

"Ready? Because if you're not, too bad!"

A snort of laughter went through the crowd, and Kimimaro nodded. Orochimaru headed out at a furious pace: anyone who couldn't keep up wasn't worthy to be here, anyway.

OOOOOOO

Kabuto's slumber was interrupted by sudden light.

The door opened with a horrible, screeching groan and an explosion of light, leaving Kabuto blinking and trying to adjust his eyesight in a hurry. When his vision finally adjusted, he could see the outline of a tall, imposing figure: Itachi.

Kabuto smiled, knowing it would irk Itachi. "Back so soon?" he asked conversationally. "I was beginning to worry…"

Itachi promptly backhanded him across the face, and Kabuto spat out a mouthful of blood. "Shut your mouth if you know what's good for you, piece of shit," Itachi snarled. "Haul your ass up and I'll go easier on you."

"Chained down," Kabuto reminded him, as if he was ordering dinner.

"Exactly."

"Aw, come on, you're not that cruel."

"Hells yeah, I am. Now shut your mouth!"

Kabuto's endeavors were rewarded with a prompt kick to the side, and he gave a short grunt of pain. He kept his mouth shut for once, though: one kick was enough for him.

Itachi leaned down and released the chains around Kabuto's wrists, ankles, and neck, allowing him to stand when told to. Kabuto, however, was so weak he could hardly hold himself up: it took a lot of effort and panting to get himself to his feet, let alone hold himself up.

It didn't matter anyway. Itachi reached over, grabbed his hair, and shoved Kabuto forward, hard enough to knock him down even if he was healthy. Kabuto fell to the ground, yelping as his hair was abruptly yanked. Itachi let him fall, kicking him in the ribs as he went.

"Get up, you brat," he snarled, kicking Kabuto again. "I said get up!" he shouted when Kabuto didn't move. He kicked Kabuto a third time, then picked him up by the neck and slammed him into a wall. Kabuto bit his lip to keep himself from crying out in pain. _Save it for when you need it, _he told himself. But somehow, he wasn't comforted.

"At least tell me one thing," Kabuto gasped when he had regained his breath. "Where's Orochimaru-sama?"

Itachi's features came together in an unpleasant scowl, and he kneed Kabuto in the stomach. "I'm the one asking questions here, bitch," he snarled. "Make sure you know it." Another blow to his stomach fell, this one a punch, and Kabuto cried out when he felt several ribs breaking. He used the tiny bit of chakra he could squeeze out to keep them from puncturing one of his lungs: nothing more. He had to keep squeezing out the chakra he could, and just be patient. The seals weakened with every passing moment, and Kabuto had to push them to open every chance he got, so he would have enough chakra for an emergency.

Maybe now qualified.

Kabuto was roughly turned around and slammed into the wall, and he screamed in pain as bruises, lacerations, and open wounds were torn at brutally. Kabuto could hear Itachi fumbling with his clothes-_not again, please not again, anything but that, anything but that-! _The pleas were hot on his lips, but Kabuto forced them down. He could hear something going on in the hallway, but it barely registered in his brain as a cold hand was brought down to run along his smooth, supple backside.

"Such beautiful skin," Itachi murmured. "Nice and hot with fear: just how I like you."

"Touch him, Uchiha Itachi, and I swear upon my own life, I will rend you limb from limb."

That voice…it wasn't possible…!

"O-Orochimaru-sama…?"

"Kabuto, hush. I'll get you out of here, I swear."

Itachi felt a shiver go down Kabuto's spine just as the teen went limp in his arms. As he stepped away from him, Orochimaru surged forward in a flash of black and white, catching Kabuto and carrying him to the side.

"Kabuto?"

Kabuto could hardly hear Orochimaru anymore. His lungs were giving out under the pressure of a massive puncture ripped by his own rib. He didn't have enough chakra to shield himself right before Itachi threw him into the wall: he knew that Orochimaru was alive and safe, and then he could die happy.

"O-Orochimaru…sama…I-I'm so…I'm so sorry…"

"Kabuto…?"

Itachi smirked and turned to Orochimaru. "Well, that'll do it folks!" he said grandly, addressing the rest of the Otonin. "That's our show for today! Good bye, assholes!"

"Not so fast."

Sasuke was standing squarely in front of Itachi, katana in hand, Sharingan glaring three tomoes at his brother.

"You're not getting off that easy."

OOOOOOOOO

"Kabuto-don't die, you hear me…? Kabuto, don't-don't die! Please, don't die-don't die-don't die-don't die, please, _don't die!!"_

A small smile touched Kabuto's face. "Orochimaru-sama…you're free…please, go while you still are…! You have such an amazing life ahead of you-don't be brought down by me. I left something for you…back in Oto…th-the last vent…green snake…fifth cabinet…top…right…it's there…b-but…don't let…anyone…find it…"

Orochimaru shook his head. "Not yet-! Kabuto, th-there's still time…! Kabuto, yo don't understand, if you die, so do I-I couldn't think of living without you, I don't deserve this life, not at all-! I owe everything to you, I can't leave you here to die-I…I can't…!"

"Go…!"

Watching Kabuto wither in his arms, Orochimaru knew this could be it. No more Kabuto…no more playful, teasing kisses, no more stolen breaths, no more sneaking touches between their duties, no more smart-mouthed, insolent insults, just…silence.

Sometimes, when just one person is missing, the world seems depopulated.

The irony of it all…

Orochimaru shook his head, tears spilling from his golden eyes and flying onto every surface. "Kabuto…Kabuto, please…try…for me…"

Kabuto shook his head. "Too late…"

For a moment, Orochimaru felt the world crash to a stop.

"Kabuto!!!"

OOOOOOOOO

He woke up in someone's warm embrace.

White. Everything was white. The first thing Kabuto noticed about the place was that it was sickenly white. It made his eyes burn with the sudden light, and it reminded Kabuto vaguely of Orochimaru's eyes.

"Orochimaru-sama!"

Kabuto wasn't aware that the words had been ripped from his lips until he heard them: even then, they sounded fuzzy and far away, as if someone else was screaming to him from a distance. He vaguely felt a rush of air, and suddenly his view changed. A stinging pain in his side made him lie back, though, and he groaned in pain, rubbing his sinuses.

Shinigami will take them back to the moment of death, and from there, he will drag them into hell…

"Kabuto?"

Someone's hopeful voice penetrated his sudden stroke of panic. "Orochimaru-sama?"

And there he was, in all his conceited glory: face splattered with blood, matting his hair, staining his skin-

"I told you not to come with me-Orochimaru-sama, you had something, I-I gave you your chance-!"

"I'm not dead, retard."

"Then…how are you…and I…and then…and…aaaaaaaaaaaaah!! this is so confusing!"

Orochimaru sighed. "Well, at least we know you're breathing alright again. Kabuto, don't you get it? _Neither _of us are dead-you're alive, I'm alive, and you're in the hospital, recovering from two operations."

Kabuto's eyes widened. "Have you left my side during the entire thing?"

"Nope."

Kabuto sighed. "That explains it. Now go shower, you smell like road kill."

"Whoa, hello!"

A female walked in, smirking. "Well, if he can mouth off like that, he's fine," she said, walking over to Orochimaru's side. "But really, you need a shower…"

"Three days kills," Orochimaru mumbled. "I feel filthy, too. Damn Uchiha pride…he had to get away, after all that."

Kabuto sat up again-slowly this time, staring at Orochimaru. "So…I'm not dead…?"

"A little slow to the uptake, ne?" the girl chuckled. "Whatever. Look, just get some sleep so Orochimaru-sama can shower in peace-or at least, without the constant fear of you dying hanging over us. Seriously, young man, for the first night, we didn't think you would make it."

Kabuto shook his head. "I didn't think I would make it either."

The girl sighed and sat down next to him, placing two of her fingers on his neck as she did so. "We had to perform two operations, one to get your lungs repaired, and the other to get your chakra fully functional again. And Orochimaru insisted on being there the whole time, even though he almost got sick. Three times."

Orochimaru sighed. "You transplanted a piece of flesh the size of a steak," he mumbled, "Dripping blood onto me in the process. I can honestly say I wasn't completely sick, but it did get me feeling a little woozy. I think I'm going to be vegtarian for a week or so..."

"A little? You almost threw up!"

"Hey, my head is killing me, can we fight about this when I can effectively restrain Orochimaru-sama?"

Orochimaru glared. "Oh, he's back to normal, all right. Now I can give you the lecture."

The girl sighed and jotted down the last of Kabuto's vitals.

"Here we go again with the mood swings. First he's crying, then he's barfing, then he's-"

"Shut up!!"

A/N: Yes…tragedy…nyah, you didn't think I would actually kill Kabuto, did you? Jeez…


	36. Chapter 36

"Really, Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto was saying. "You need to learn when enough is enough. Like staying with me throughout two operations. And-"

"Shut your mouth if you know what's good for you, boy!"

"I'm nineteen," Kabuto reminded him dryly. "Don't you think I'm a little too old for that?"

Orochimaru snorted. "My lair, my rules, my standards. Now shut-up."

Kabuto glared at Orochimaru, but fell silent.

Orochimaru nodded. "I'm really not sure whether or not I should lecture you or just kiss you at this point…"

Kabuto scooted closer to Orochimaru, sheets slipping down his bare torso to reveal a slender, bandaged body. "Mmmm…kiss me please?"

Orochimaru sighed. "Just like you to play the innocent and try to win me over like that. But no, not this time. Kabuto, I-I just need to think," he said finally, ending in a whisper. Kabuto looked up at Orochimaru, then slowly moved his body sideways until his feet were planted firmly on the ground and he was standing next to an astonished Orochimaru. Kabuto gave him his customary smirk.

"My body heals itself at light speed, remember?"

Orochimaru stared.

"What…are…you…doing…?"

Kabuto's smile widened, and he slipped his hand into Orochimaru's.

"Getting you to take a shower," he said dryly, gently tugging at Orochimaru's hand. Orochimaru obeyed numbly, simply following Kabuto as the male pulled him along up the stairs to his room. Kabuto pulled him into the bathroom, then turned on the water and let Orochimaru take off his clothes and finally get into the hot water. Kabuto took off his boxers-the only item of clothing the medics had left on him after emergency surgery-and climbed in with Orochimaru.

Heat. That was the first thing that hit him: heat. The heat of the water, the heat of the room, Orochimaru's body heat. Kabuto wrapped his arms around Orochimaru, gently working at the blood clots stuck to Orochimaru's pale skin. Most of the blood came off easily under the water: some required a bit of scrubbing, and Kabuto had found a washcloth for that. Orochimaru was exhausted; he leaned on Kabuto more and more until finally he had his arms around Kabuto's neck and was leaning against the genin's chest. Kabuto had by then moved on to working shampoo through Orochimaru's dark hair, washing out the blood and working through the worst of the tangles. He could comb it later.

It took Kabuto a half an hour to get Orochimaru clean, and by then the simple flow of the water had washed off everything piled on his skin and hair. Kabuto finally turned off the water, handed Orochimaru a towel, and grabbed one for himself. He dried himself off, found a kimono for himself, and dressed quickly. He needed to get Orochimaru cleaner before he let him sleep.

Just his way of saying thank you.

OOOOOOOOOO

Orochimaru seemed insatiable after his most recent match with Akatsuki. He constantly threw himself into training, and the goal for the day was to get him bound and on the ground. If any number of people could manage that, it was a good day in Otoga. Mostly because Orochimaru was too tired to do anything and Kabuto was too busy taking care of him to deal with anything.

Today, six jounin and Kabuto were going after Orochimaru head-on. They had managed to rope the sanninÃ¢Â€Â™s hands and were using that as leverage to maneuver Orochimaru-to an extent. Orochimaru was not out of the game by any standards, and he seemed pretty angry with Kabuto and his teammate, Ryuu, for pulling a fast one on him. He was frequently attacking with Kusanji from his mouth alone, and when someone managed to take out his legs, he seemed even more pissed. Orochimaru had almost killed two of the jounin sparring with him, and by now (two hours later) he was finally beginning to tire, and his chakra had been completely exhausted. Kabuto had hit the back of his neck, scrambling his chakra lines and even Orochimaru's movement for a minute or so.

Another half an hour later, and Orochimaru fell to his knees, reeling from a kunai to the ribs.

With a gasping, "Surrender," he collapsed onto his side, sides heaving and hair strewn across his face. His entire body was soaked with sweat, and his black hair was matted with it-that and blood. Crimson liquid was spilling over his hands now from clutching at his side, and Kabuto pulled the remains of the ropes away from Orochimaru's hands. He had only managed to bind his hands in front of him, so Orochimaru's movement was hardly inhibited. Now, Kabuto turned Orochimaru onto his back, yanked the kunai out of his ribs, and healed the wound with the small bit of chakra he had left. Another medic stepped up after that, pressing her glowing hands to Orochimaru's side while Kabuto held Orochimaru still. He was pleasantly surprised: Orochimaru hardly moved.

When the worst of Orochimaru's wounds had been healed, Kabuto picked him up and carried him back to his room.

"Kabuto…?"

Kabuto set Orochimaru down against the wall of the bathroom, closing and locking the door as he did so. "What?"

"…is it…is it any use at all…?"

Kabuto turned the water on in the shower and glanced back at Orochimaru.

"What do you mean?" he finally asked, pulling off the torn remains of Orochimaru's clothing.

"I'm not any stronger…"

Kabuto stripped himself, then helped Orochimaru into the shower. "Believe it or not, you are," he said, washing out Orochimaru's hair.

"It's very slow, but you are getting better."

Orochimaru seemed satisfied with the response: he said nothing in reply to

Kabuto's remark, only leaned on him a bit more. Kabuto cleaned him up quickly, afraid Orochimaru might fall asleep on him, and finally got him into bed. He let Orochimaru fall asleep in his lap while he was bandaging his last wound. Upon finishing, he checked Orochimaru's pulse, only to find him asleep. With a small smile, Kabuto pulled the sheets up over Orochimaru's body and left him to sleep, blowing out the last candle by the doorway as he walked out.

OOOOOOOOO

"How is he?"

Kabuto glanced up. Tayuya and the Sound Five were leaning against the wall, looking worried. Another small smile crossed Kabuto's face.

"He's asleep. He'll be fine in a day or so."

Tayuya heaved a sigh of relief. "That's good to hear," she said, pushing off the wall and approaching the door Kabuto had half-closed. "Can I see him?"

"He's asleep," Kabuto repeated. "Not much going on, and it's not like he's in a coma, or his chances of surviving are fifty-fifty."

Tayuya smiled. "I know. I just want to see him."

Kabuto shrugged and stepped aside. "Then by all means, go ahead."

Kimimaro slipped in after Tayuya, but the other three stayed outside the room.

"We just wanted to see if he was going to make it," Kidomaru said by way of explanation. "He looked really bad-I mean, really bad. We weren't sure why he was going for it so hard…"

Kabuto nodded. "He's got this inferiority complex, kind of…ever since Akatsuki, he feels like he's not good enough. And ever since I got involved in this-he feels awful. He feels like it's his fault."

Sakon nodded in return. "Yeah, he seemed really stressed…and if could see him from where we…yeesh, it looked like he was going down fast."

"He's really been pushing himself…" Kidomaru murmured.

"I'm worried."

"I'm there," Kabuto said with a lopsided grin. "What could possibly go wrong?"

"Lots of things!" Jiroubou protested. Ã¢Â€ÂœI mean, all my food disappears every first of the month when you go on your little cleaning spree."

"Jiroubou, when food smells like you after you eat barbeque, it's time to let it go."

Jiroubou crossed his arms and pouted for a minute, muttering under his breath.

Kidomaru sighed and turned back to Kabuto. "Anyway…"

"Nothing really left to say," Kabuto said. "Orochimaru-sama's just pushing himself. I'm not going to let him die, alright? He'll probably sleep through tomorrow anyway. He exhausted his entire chakra supply, and his body is exhausted as well. He could hardly hold himself up when I was cleaning him up-I had to carry him just about everywhere he needed to move."

Sakon exhaled slowly, then stood up straight and glanced at Kabuto.

"Take care of him, okay?"

OOOOOOOOO

"Sodium Chlorite, Vitamin B6...damn!"

"What…are you doing…?"

Orochimaru leaned over Kabuto's shoulder, staring at a flask the genin was holding in his hand. "Stupid cockroach genetics," he muttered, dropping another capsule of powder into the flask. A minor explosion took place, blowing smoke into both ninja's faces. Kabuto groaned and set the flask down, putting his head down shortly afterwards on his forearms.

"I give up."

"Tried the Iron Sulfate?"

Kabuto shook his head. "Why?"

"Its chemical properties are less reactive than Sodium Chlorite."

Kabuto glanced up at Orochimaru. "Not quite what I'm going for…"

"Try anyway," Orochimaru replied with a shrug. "What's the worst that could happen? Nothing."

Kabuto sighed and stood up, then began rifling through his cabinets of chemical compounds, elements, and just weird substances. As he was searching, several candles flickered and died out, leaving Orochimaru half-blind with the darkness.

"Kabuto?"

Kabuto shook his head. "I didn't do anything," he said slowly, straightening. "I thought you did."

Orochimaru's only response was a shake of the head, and Kabuto drew a kunai and stepped in front of Orochimaru, taking the sannin's hand in his own.

"Stay close," he whispered, and guided Orochimaru towards the door.

"Whoever you are, come out," he cautioned, keeping Orochimaru close to him. Dark eyes flashed back and forth, scanning the hallways for signs of an intruder. Orochimaru several snakes into his sleeves, and he could feel their presence, warm, dry scales winding around his arms. Another snake slid up his legs, finally stopping its ascent to rest its triangular head on Orochimaru's collarbone. Orochimaru absently reached up to pet the snake, feeling its small tongue flicker out against his palm.

"If it's the Sounds, it's not funny! You know how much pressure we're under right now, you really can't keep this up!"

No one answered.

Kabuto's breathing picked up a bit, but he still tried not to show it. He knew Orochimaru was nervous as well: he could pick up on the sannin's fluctuating chakra levels just from the simple contact with his hand.

"Kabuto!"

A group of Sound ninja were racing towards him, and they stopped short when they saw Orochimaru. "Orochimaru-sama?" Tayuya questioned, reaching out to him. The snake around Orochimaru's neck raised its head questioningly.

"No, don't bite just yet," Orochimaru said quietly.

"Tayuya? Why are you down here?"

"All the power just went out…we were having dinner, and as I went to heat up some leftovers everything went black. Sakon and Ukon found some candles and lit them, but we wanted to see what had happened."

Kabuto glanced past Tayuya for a moment, then handed Orochimaru to her and walked pas the Sound Four.

His heart froze at the sight.

Kikyou stood in front of him, katana bared and Itachi at her side.

"Well, Kabuto, hope you're having fun," she said smugly.

"Because it was nice knowing you."

**A/N: Well, we're winding down a bit now. Sorry this is so late-school's been kicking my ass lately, then I had insane writer's block on this… . Yeesh, I just couldn't get it up. Sorry peeps!!**


	37. Chapter 37

Kabuto glared at Kikyou. "Traitor," he hissed. "You…you traitor!"

Kikyou grinned and cocked her blade. "Kabuto, Kabuto…dear, sweet, naïve Kabuto. I'm surprised you didn't see it, being an even better spy than me. But then again, you always did seem like you were more focused on Orochimaru than anything else…" she glanced at Itachi. "You take the rest of them. Get to Orochimaru while I hold him off." She jerked her head at Kabuto. "This little rat deserves to die my way."

Kabuto grit his teeth and backed up, towards Orochimaru. There was no way he would let his master, his friend, his _lover! _fall into their hands. It simply wasn't happening.

"Tayuya, take the Sounds and Orochimaru-sama and go. Kimimaro, stay here and hold them off until Orochimaru-sama has gone. Orochimaru-sama, get out of here at all costs! I don't care what happens, just keep going. Don't worry about me; I'll be along in a few minutes."

"Kabuto, no-!"

"Get out of here!"

Orochimaru gasped as he heard the commanding undertones to the boy's voice. This was something Kabuto had never tried to do before: give him an order. He stood still for a moment, then his head went down and he swallowed hard. This was one of the most heart-wrenching decisions of his life: save his lover or save himself?

He chose his lover.

"No."

Orochimaru's head lifted again, and his gaze fell upon Kabuto. "I won't leave you. I don't care what happens, and don't try to stop me. Kabuto, I won't let you die!"

Kabuto sighed. "I hate when you get like this," he said. "It means I'll never convince you otherwise."

A slow smile spread across Orochimaru's face. "Of course," he said softly. He tipped his head back, forcing up Kusanji and catching it with one hand. "But anyway…"

Kabuto smiled. "Let's go," he murmured. "I'm waiting."

"Oh, you're waiting for me?" Orochimaru plunged the sword into the ground, and Kabuto could feel the chakra vibrating from it. "Wait for this one!"

A massive explosion ripped the concrete apart, and Kabuto jumped back in surprise. Orochimaru's hands flashed in a sequence of signs, finally ending with "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Snakes flew from his mouth at his opponents, and Kabuto's eyes widened.

"Someone's been working hard, mm?"

Orochimaru smiled as the last snake flew out, and shook his head. "Tastes nasty. I do _not _recommend it."

Kabuto nodded. "I can imagine. Very well. Let's kick some ass!"

Tayuya whipped out a flute and a scroll. "Oo, oo, me first!" she quickly summoned her hulking Doki and brought up a flute melody. "It's kick-ass time!"

Kidomaru jumped in front of Orochimaru, spitting a spider web as he went. The net sailed past Kikyou and Itachi, sticky threads adhering to the walls. Cursing, Kidomaru spat again, this time in front of him. He laid a hand on the web and murmured a summoning.

Everyone jumped back.

"Oh my God, Kidomaru, that is disgusting!" Tayuya cried. "Ew, ew, _ew_get it away!!"

Jiroubou whistled in appreciation. "That…is a big spider…"

Sakon and Ukon each nodded. "That….that's something I can appreciate."

Orochimaru shuddered. "That's something I _can't."_

Kabuto wrinkled his nose. "I'm known for being a bit spoiled, as a medic, you almost have to be, and seriously, I'd love to know what you can do with that…that _thing _besides scare people half to death."

Kidomaru grinned. "Let's see it, baby," he crooned, stroking the spider's head. The spider shuddered and groaned, and an enormous egg sack slipped from its abdomen. Kidomaru sighed and slashed it open. Thousands of tiny spiders began pouring from the newly-laid eggs, and all of them headed for Kikyou and Itachi.

"Oh, okay, I get it," Tayuya muttered, trying to restrain the urge to vomit. "Pregnant spider…as a weapon?! _Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeww!!"_

Orochimaru shuddered and felt his stomach turn. Jiroubou already had puked: there was a pile of puke on the floor smelling like meat and chips. The smell alone made Orochimaru nauseous. Sakon and Ukon were turning each other around in circles, each trying not to look. Finally dizzy, the two figured out that standing sideways and turning their heads worked just as well for each of them.

"It's not that bad," Kabuto said, but everyone could tell he was lying. "It's a simple part of the natural life cycle-"

"Oh, put a sock in it you liar," Tayuya groaned. She raised her lips to her flute. "Hopefully this will take my mind off it…"

Jiroubou snorted. "Good luck."

"Can it, barf-bag."

A haunting melody flowed from the flute, and each of the blind demons crouched into a battle position. Tayuya continued her melody, flexing each of the Doki in turn. Finally, the first and largest Doki leapt forward, slamming it club into the wall just above Kikyou's head. The girl screamed and ducked at the last second, stabbing desperately at the Doki's stomach…the armor of it, anyway.

"You chicken," Itachi muttered. "Arachnophobia making you nervous?"

Kikyou sighed and reclaimed her sword. "Shut up," she sneered. "I can turn against you just as easily." She sheathed her sword, turned around, and called, "Mizu! Come!"

A tiny blue cat pranced in, tails swinging. _Hai?_

"Com here, little brat," Kikyou said. "We've got work to do!"

Mizu transformed in a swirl of blue magic, growing to tiger size. _Bite me. _She spat onto the floor. At first, it simply looked like a puddle of…um, cat spit. But after a moment, the "spit" fizzed and bubbled, arching into many different shapes until finally settling upright and forming into a long staff. Kabuto's eyes widened: this was the staff he had been given in their first meeting! Which meant…as it was his bloodline, he was immune to its powers…but no one else was. Kabuto exhaled slowly. How was he going to do this…not solo, that was for sure! Even with the aid of his bloodline, he was living poo next to Uchiha Itachi.

"Kabuto?"

Kabuto turned slightly to glance at Orochimaru. "What, Orochimaru-sama?"

"You got quiet all of a sudden…"

"Mm…thinking."

Orochimaru nodded. "Uh-huh. Well?"

Kabuto sighed. "I don't know…I really don't."

"Well, find out fast," Orochimaru snapped. "Because I get the sinking feeling we're all going to die!"

"Not die," Itachi interrupted. "Just be tortured until you _wish_ you were dead."

Orochimaru sighed. "I was afraid of that…whoa shit!"

A Doki had just missed him by inches; the second largest, the one with the club. It had sailed past him, attacking Itachi ferociously.

"Sorry!" Tayuya called. "I would lie, but that actually happens a lot! Anyway…"

She continued her flute song, and the Doki resumed its attack. Itachi was dodging easily, but Tayuya had brought both of her stronger Doki into the fight, and she was working to corner Itachi. Heaving a sigh of frustration at Kikyou's repeated attempts to harm her Doki, she used the third and smallest Doki's chakra ghost to begin ripping out chunks of chakra.

"Take that!" she snarled as a large piece of chakra was ripped from Kikyou's arm. The kunoichi fell back with a cry, clutching at her arm. Tayuya resumed playing again, barely avoiding a strike from Itachi. Jiroubou seemed to have finally recovered his wits and was forming earth cannonballs from his master's previous destruction of the floor.

"Strike and…"

"Spare," Kabuto supplied. He had managed to knock down Kikyou again, allowing a chakra ghost to swoop down upon her, but, in his haste to avoid Tayuya's Doki, had missed Itachi by a hair.

"It's not fair," Jiroubou pouted. Kabuto sighed.

"Get used to it."

Sakon and Ukon were darting in and out of the fight, alternating between jumping in the way of a kunai headed for Orochimaru and trying to merge bodies with Itachi. Kidomaru was still directing his spiders back and forth, and it seemed-almost-like the Sounds had the advantage. Well, then, it was time for Orochimaru to unveil a little something he'd been working on…

Hands flashed in a complicated pattern, weaving to and fro, lacing chakra around his fingers. Orochimaru exhaled slowly; _keep breathing, don't screw this up…_

Finally, the sealing was complete. Orochimaru lifted his hands, threw them back to disturb the air, and blew a sonic shock wave through the hall.

The entire room shook with the force of Orochimaru's wave, and everyone seemed caught off guard. Orochimaru, from behind it, could see the damage it was doing: walls were crumbling, people (and a cat) were dropping to floor in pain, and the Sound ninja seemed fairly unharmed. Orochimaru was surprised: then he noticed Kabuto standing there placidly in the middle of the shock wave, and smiled. _Damn, boy, you are something else__...he must have figured out the sound wave jutsu I was working on, knew that I would use it, and then taught everyone else how to handle it…! My, that's amazing…I'm proud of him._

When the wave died down, they were alone in the room.

OOOOOOOOO

"Kabuto, for the fourth and final time, _I'm fine, _back off about three feet!"

"No!"

Orochimaru was stubbornly insisting he was fine, and he had sustained no injuries from the battle. Kabuto, however, was not convinced, and felt it necessary to scold Orochimaru for trying to wriggle his way out of Kabuto's grasp, and also for not being more careful. He said something about the reverse damage done to his body, and then something about inner ear functions…Orochimaru lost him somewhere after "Stupid, insolent, foolish, _child!"_

Finally, Kabuto's words ceased to flow, and a deadly silence fell over the room. Orochimaru finally snapped out of his daydream about his latest jutsu, and glanced at Kabuto. "Sorry, what were you saying?"

Kabuto sighed. "I feel the undeniable urge to smack you."

Orochimaru shrugged. "So slap me, see if I care."

Kabuto did just that.

Orochimaru fell back, reeling from the blow, but seemingly uncaring still. He wiped a bit of dirt off his face, falling against the wall and curling up there. Kabuto slowly made his way over to Orochimaru, concerned. Had he really hurt Orochimaru that badly?

"Orochimaru-sama?"

Orochimaru's body gave one long, slow shudder, then went still again. He shook his head, stood up, and walked numbly in the other direction, away from Kabuto. Tayuya caught his arm and turned him around, forcing him to stop and look at Kabuto. Orochimaru pushed her away and continued on without stopping.

"Orochimaru-sama!"

Kabuto ran after him, falling into step next to Orochimaru. "Orochimaru-sama, what's wrong? A minute ago you were fine-"

"Leave me alone."

Kabuto sighed as they went around the corner, then suddenly grabbed Orochimaru's arms forcing him back into the wall. "Orochimaru, don't you _dare _walk away from me!" he snarled, jamming Orochimaru's shoulders into the wall. Orochimaru's golden eyes sparked and a yelp tore from his throat, forced by Kabuto's painful actions. He shivered and began sinking down onto is haunches, trying to retreat from Kabuto's grasp. Kabuto, however, yanked him back up and forced one of his legs between Orochimaru's so he couldn't slide down.

"What is going on?" he asked again, taking one hand off Orochimaru's arm to take his hair firmly in his hand. "Something is going on here and I want to know what it is…!"

Still no response.

_"Answer me, Goddammit!"_

Orochimaru cried out in pain and shock as he was struck and roughly shoved to the floor, Kabuto standing over him, panting with rage and confusion. "What is wrong with you?" Kabuto whispered. "I can't stand this anymore-Orochimaru, what really happened between you and Itachi?!"

Orochimaru scrambled back against the wall, and only then could Kabuto see the genuine fear in Orochimaru's eyes. Fear of being struck; fear of being hurt; fear of being used; fear of being cast away once more to the stone floor, disregarded as a nuisance, but most of all…

Fear of everything from his lover.

Kabuto realized his mistake the second he moved towards Orochimaru: the sannin panicked, lashing out viciously in self defense. Kabuto gasped and moved back barely in time; Orochimaru retreated, huddling close to the wall, every movement he made begging Kabuto to stay away.

"Orochimaru-sama…Orochimaru, I-I'm so sorry…"

Orochimaru's shaking increased, and Kabuto knew he was truly frightened of him now. There was only one way to make this right, and if that was the only way, it had to be done. If Orochimaru wouldn't let him near him, there was only one thing he could do.

With sadness in his heart and on his face, Kabuto turned and walked away.

OOOOOOOOO

"Orochimaru-sama?"

Tayuya crouched near Orochimaru, putting her arms around him and pulling him close to her. She could feel Orochimaru shivering in her arms, and she wanted to know why. If Kabuto hurt him…

"Orochimaru-sama, calm down."

Sakon and Ukon were hovering over Orochimaru, separated for the time being, and both were sitting on their heels in front of Orochimaru. It was Sakon had spoken.

"Orochimaru-sama-"

"Shut up," Tayuya snapped. "He's in pain right now, be a little sensitive-! What are you-?"

Ukon sank into Sakon's body, and Sakon waited for him to finished before leaning forward and picking up Orochimaru, gently lifting him from Tayuya's arms. Tayuya grudgingly gave him up, letting the twins carry him down the hall. She trotted down ahead of them, slipping into Orochimaru's room and opening the door. When Sakon made it with Orochimaru, he found the bed sheets neatly pulled back, with a black kimono laid out over them. Tayuya was carrying a bowl of water in with several towels draped over her arm; these she set down next to Orochimaru's bed with a roll of bandages and some ointment.

"Well, it should help with the pain a little…"

Sakon carefully pulled Orochimaru's blood-splattered clothes off, slipping the silken kimono over his shoulders and settling the sannin in his lap. Tayuya immediately began cleaning out all the cuts and tending to the bruises, occasionally rewarding Orochimaru with a quick caress or a small kiss. Orochimaru was quiet the entire time, remaining near perfectly still the entire time. Tayuya sighed as she came to realize what had happened.

They just couldn't do this anymore.

**A/N: Well, it's super late again, so I made a little longer for ****ya****. Enjoy, and review, please!!**


	38. Chapter 38

Orochimaru slept deeply and restlessly.

All night, he was haunted with images of Kikyou, Itachi, and Kabuto, all turning against him. Several times he woke up, drenched in sweat and screaming. Someone would rush to his side, quieting him with soft words and the occasional touch from someone a bit closer to him; namely, the Sound Five. He would push anyone else away, shaking violently and holding his head in his hands. Eventually, he could be coaxed back to sleep, but only after several minutes of shaking and the occasional sob. Of course, no one believed he was actually weeping; they figured he was just having trouble breathing, or something. Either way, nothing was done, and after the fifteen minutes it took to get Orochimaru calm enough to sleep again came a few hours of quiet. Orochimaru finally got up and refused to go back to sleep, shaking his hair out of his face and heading to the bathroom. Even after a half an hour in there and a shower, he still looked tired when he came out. He refused to eat, instead throwing himself into rigorous training for hours on end. Only after five or so hours of training did he finally submit to the team of medics hovering near the entrance to Otoga, waiting for him to come back. They pulled off his clothes, treated his wounds, and cleaned him up, and Orochimaru promptly collapsed in bed and went right back to sleep. Tayuya sighed and closed the door, leaving Orochimaru alone.

Kabuto released the genjutsu over himself.

He let out a dainty sigh, so as not to wake Orochimaru, and slowly approached his master with a saddened look on his face. "Orochimaru-sama," he murmured, reaching out to trace the line of one pale cheek. "I'm sorry…I'm so…so sorry…"

He ran his hands through Orochimaru's hair, frowning when he felt a tangle. He gently worked at it with his fingers, smoothing down the formerly-knotted hair. Orochimaru barely stirred; Kabuto was troubled. A shinobi should wake the second he heard something, was touched, was spoken to-! and yet Orochimaru simply lay here, beneath Kabuto's hand, out cold. Kabuto sighed. Maybe he just knew it was Kabuto…but no. Then he would certainly be shying away from him-

Kabuto hardly knew what he was doing, but he leaned down and claimed one small kiss from Orochimaru's soft, supple lips.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, sitting down next to Orochimaru. "I never should have pushed you…I don't know what I was thinking. I just don't want this to go on…"

Orochimaru's golden eyes slowly opened, and he gazed up at Kabuto with sudden trust in his eyes. "It's probably my fault," he whispered, looked down. He propped himself up on one elbow, then shook his bangs out of his face. Kabuto shook his head.

"No," he protested, moving closer to Orochimaru. "Really, it was completely my fault. I never should have pushed you that far; I was upset, and-"

Orochimaru moved over into Kabuto's lap.

Kabuto was abruptly cut off by Orochimaru's sudden trust in him, and exhaled slowly. He lowered his hands to Orochimaru's body: one to his shoulder, the other to his hair. The hand in his hair moved slowly, soothingly, calming Orochimaru and almost putting him back to sleep. Kabuto sat there with Orochimaru for at least an hour…an hour of quieting Orochimaru, reassuring him he was safe…Kabuto would kiss him occasionally, and each time, Orochimaru would beg Kabuto to continue. Kabuto would be forced to deny him, though: he was afraid he would go too far. But this last time Orochimaru raised his head for more, Kabuto found he simply couldn't resist anymore. He pulled Orochimaru up against his shoulder, sliding one arm around his waist while the other slid around the back of his neck. Kabuto held Orochimaru still with both hands, kissing him deeply and supporting him at the same time. Kabuto gently pressed his tongue against Orochimaru's lips, asking for entrance. Orochimaru granted it to him, lips going slightly slack to allow Kabuto to push his way in. Orochimaru slid his tongue past Kabuto's, dipping into every curve of Kabuto's mouth. Kabuto did the same for Orochimaru, reveling in the way his master's body shivered with pleasure from Kabuto's touch. Every shiver he made was felt through Kabuto's contact with him, and it thrilled Kabuto no end to feel Orochimaru trapped beneath him, underneath him willingly, no less! He wanted to be pleasured by Kabuto and Kabuto alone-only Kabuto was allowed to touch him, and only Kabuto was even allowed to _see_ him when he was like this. Orochimaru simply lost himself in Kabuto's embrace, kissing him even more deeply.

"Orochimaru-sama…"

"Hm?"

Orochimaru momentarily broke the kiss the look up into Kabuto's eyes, staring at his lover. "What?"

"Not here-"

"I don't care-"

"You have to-!"

"I don't! Please, Kabuto…" Orochimaru's eyes pleaded the way his words did, melting into pools of liquid gold. "Kabuto, take me. Take me so everyone in the world, even the densest fool, will know that I belong to no one else but you! Kabuto-"

"What is this about?" Kabuto whispered, placing a hand over Orochimaru's mouth. "Do you want me to mark you as mine? Is this about keeping away from Itachi?"

Orochimaru seemed to turn this over in his mind for a moment before finally shaking his head and pulling himself into a sitting position against Kabuto's shoulder. Kabuto sighed and leaned back, settling Orochimaru next to him. "This is about Itachi…isn't it?"

Orochimaru sighed. "I just want him to leave me alone…"

He looked up at Kabuto, face streaked with tears: "I just want him to leave me alone."

OOOOOOOOOOO

"Well?"

Itachi sighed. This was getting ridiculous! Every time, they almost had him, only to have him yanked away by stupid little minions. Really, it was getting on his last nerve!

"I say we ask Konoha," he said. "A temporary truce. After all, enemies united to defeat a common enemy are not really enemies, are they?"

Pein drummed his fingers on the desk, thinking this over. "But, the fact remains that we will still be enemies in the end, and are enemies currently. We would really have to stretch the truth or flat out sweet-talk them into joining our endeavors."

"But, even if we are enemies in the end, we will still be allies for a time, and that should be long enough to take Orochimaru."

Pein exhaled slowly and leaned back. "Konan?"

"Go for it," the woman said. "The worst they can do is say no, and Itachi is more than capable of fighting off even Tsunade. He would be able to escape easily."

"Unless Jiraiya shows up," Itachi murmured. "I should be able to defeat him, but I will not come away unscathed. At best, I would have a few cuts and bruises. If I falter even once, I will be dead."

"Hm…but still, it's very unlikely that Jiraiya will show himself," Pein said slowly. "And Itachi, you should be able to escape, even with him fighting you. Kisame will be coming as well, so I believe that you should go. Especially with Kisame, you'll be able to at the very least escape."

Itachi nodded. "Very well," he said. "Should anyone else come?"

Konan shook her head. "The larger the group, the more it looks like an attack. Two is good; one to negotiate, the other incase something goes wrong. If you send one, you look short-handed or overconfident. We would reveal our strength doing that as well, since it would be considered our best member, to be sent alone."

Pein nodded. "It's settled then. Itachi, you and Kisame will go and ask Konoha for a temporary alliance. Be ready to go in no less than two days."

Itachi nodded once and turned away. "Oh, one more thing, Pein-sama," he said with a smirk. "Is this little arrangement for the records?"

Pein returned Itachi with a smile of his own. "Of course not. Use whatever means necessary to get Tsunade to comply."

Itachi grinned. "My thanks to you, then." And with that, he was gone.

OOOOOOOOOOO

"Rock, paper, scissors!"

"Yes!!"

"But I don't wanna clean the bathroom!"

"Do it anyway!"

Tayuya had just won a game of rock-paper-scissors, and now Jiroubou was forced to clean the bathroom. Everyone was grumbling and fighting, but after a half an hour, Tayuya and Jiroubou had finally signed a contract with each other for a rock-paper-scissors tournament. Tayuya smirked and went off to train, being let off early by the "contract," and Jiroubou headed for the closet.

As she was walking, Tayuya almost ran into Orochimaru.

Her master looked…quiet, was really the only thing that could describe him. He wore only a thin black kimono, tied with a thin red sash, and he looked a bit absent. He glanced at Tayuya as she stepped around him, and then continued walking without a word. Tayuya turned around and watched him go for a moment, thinking to herself about what he was doing, then shook herself and headed off to train. Kimimaro was probably waiting…

OOOOOOOOOOO

Itachi threw several pounds' worth of weapons into his bag, slung it over his shoulder, and opened the door.

"Let's go!"

"Little zealous, aren't we?" he asked, grabbing Samehada and walking out. "What's got you so excited?"

"The fact that I get to threaten her," Itachi said, slamming the door and locking it. "I get revenge!"

"Oh, yeah, 'cuz killing your entire clan isn't revenge enough," Kisame muttered. "What's your revenge for, anyway?"

"Being bastards," Itachi said simply. Kisame sighed.

"Well, when you're like this, I know I'll never get an answer out of you, so I guess I'll just kind of…go with it…I guess…"

Itachi sighed. "I'm the one carrying the money and ten times the weapons as you, so watch what you say."

Kisame gave Itachi a blank stare. "I do that already…"

"Which is really the sad part."

OOOOOOOOOO

Tsunade opened the door to her house, slamming it behind her, locking it again, and kicking off her sandals. "Shizune!"

The woman was at her side in seconds. "Tsunade-sama, this is your fourth night up too late! You really need to get to sleep, and you certainly need a lot more of it!"

Tsunade sighed and headed for the kitchen. Shizune tagged along behind her. "Sit," she said, motioning to the chair across from her half-empty plate. Tsunade collapsed, chin in one hand.

"I am so tired."

"I can tell," Shizune said sympathetically. "Here; I made you some tea…"

Tsunade nodded her thanks, accepting the steaming cup from Shizune. "So, what did you do today?"

Shizune sat down across from Tsunade, pulling a squealing piglet into her lap. "I chased this one all over creation, fitting in paperwork where I could," she said ruefully. Tsunade smiled.

"Were you a bad little piggy?" she teased, grinning at Tonton. The pig whined and glared, but gave no answer.

"Pig Latin never seemed so clear," Tsunade said, leaning back again. "Anyway…"

Shizune glared. "Just eat."

"Touchy, touchy."

"You need your strength."

Tsunade sighed and began picking at the ramen set in front of her. It took her several minutes, but finally Shizune was able to coax Tsunade into eating. When she was finished, Tsunade promptly went back upstairs to bed, and Shizune was left to clean up. She opened the door for Tonton, put the dishes in the sink, and then headed upstairs herself. It had been a long day, and she wanted her sleep as well. Despite what she said to Tsunade, she didn't get much sleep either…Shizune sighed and went straight to bed. She could shower in the morning.

OOOOOOOOOO

Itachi crouched on the tree branch outside Tsunade's window, staring in and watching the Hokage blow out the last candle and settle into her bed. He glanced down at the lights below; still not off. He gave a frustrated sigh. When was that stupid little girl going to collapse in bed?

Now.

Itachi smiled as the lights went out and took out several kunai. "Kisame, it would be a pain if we got interrupted in our negotiations," he said slowly. "Mind keeping an eye on the little girl?"

Kisame grinned. "Not at all, Itachi; not at all."

Itachi nodded once. "Don't even wake her, just make sure she doesn't get to us if she hears anything. From what I hear, subtly isn't Tsunade's strong point."

Kisame nodded once, and each of the Akatsuki members went their separate ways.

Itachi was surprised when he tried the window: it was unlocked. Sighing at Tsunade's carelessness-or cleverness-he slowly opened the window, red eyes flickering over the room and searching for any sign of security.

None.

He smirked, and slipped into Tsunade's room easily.

"Now, Tsunade," he whispered. "I'd appreciate it if this went smoothly…"

**A/N: ****Haha****, I left you hanging!! Review, or no next chapter!**


	39. Chapter 39

As Itachi crept closer, he could hear Tsunade' breathing. So far, it didn't seem as though she was awake…but Itachi had to be careful. If he underestimated her, even in the slightest, he could end up seriously injured or dead. Taking his time, Itachi approached Tsunade with a caution only an Uchiha could achieve. Utter silence. Masked movements.

Virtual invisibility.

Itachi crept closer and closer, but as he did, he could hear Tsunade' breathing become irregular. Her heart rate was picking up, and so was her breathing. Itachi smirked.

"So, you are awake," he purred, reaching around her head.

Tsunade almost plunged a dagger into his chest.

Itachi caught the knife between his fingers, not even losing a drop of blood, and catching Tsunade's hand in the process. He plastered his other hand over her mouth, despite the ferocious struggle she was putting up.

"Relax, Tsunade," Itachi said impatiently. "I am not here to harm you."

_Not here to harm me, my ass!_

Itachi smiled; he could almost hear her spitting the words at him as she struggled. Itachi sighed and pulled out a bit of trap wire. He could probably spare himself a bit of pain if she couldn't use either hand…with a bit of difficulty, Itachi wound the wire around the wrist he had in his hand, and then passed it around the other. As soon as Tsunade's hand came back to strike him again, he threw the loop of wire over her other hand and pulled it tight. He tied a knot as best he could with one hand, pulled that tight, and took a breath.

"My, Tsunade," he murmured, sinking to his knees to match her height. "Little tiger, no?"

_Fuck off, Uchiha bastard._

Itachi grinned; really, he could _see _these words spilling from her mouth through her eyes. Her brown eyes were very expressive: too much for a shinobi, really. That was a plus of having the Sharingan up twenty four-seven. You never knew what was going on in Itachi's non-existent soul.

"Well, I suppose I shouldn't keep you waiting," Itachi said pleasantly. "Nor your little protégé. She's probably giving Kisame a bit of trouble…"

Tsunade's eyes flashed with anger, and she gave an especially strong yank against Itachi's hold. Itachi sighed and put an arm around her waist, pulling her back into his body.

"Stop moving," he growled. "Make this easy."

Tsunade, apparently, wasn't in the mood for it.

She settled down anyway, though, but still glared at Itachi like she was giving him the finger. It was funny, to Itachi…

"Okay, so now that we've established that I will kill you if you move," Itachi continued, "Let's move on to business item number one. First off: the reason I'm here. I have come, with Kisame, as representatives from Akatsuki to offer to Konoha a temporary cease-fire. We have a common goal: to take custody of Orochimaru. The only difference is, you want to kill him, and we want him alive. So, if we can come to a compromise, I'm sure something can be done about that. Business item number two: what Kisame's doing here. Kisame is basically making sure we don't get interrupted and to make us look good. And also in case you decided to go crazy on us and attack. And lastly, business item number three: the goal. We want to arrange for a temporary alliance between Konoha and Akatsuki. Only for a time, since one of us will undoubtedly break it at some point, but whatever. We work as a team to maintain control over Orochimaru. We share the profits, of course. Sound interested?"

Tsunade seemed to turn this over in her mind for a moment. Finally, she gave the best nod she could with Itachi's hand over her mouth, and Itachi nodded in return.

"If you scream, I will cut out your vocal cords. Clear?"

A glare.

Itachi sighed, but released Tsunade's mouth and stepped back a bit. "Alright, are you interested?"

Tsunade nodded again. "Keep talking, and I'll tell you for sure."

Itachi smiled. "Gladly. So, what we have in mind is just to send in shinobi to attack Orochimaru repeatedly to see if we can get to him that way. If we cannot, we will send in spies and assassins to get it done that way. We will not actually kill him, as I said earlier: we want him alive. So, what we are planning to do with him is take his ring, and possibly wipe his memory of the time he spent in Akatsuki. But that's it. That's all we'll even touch. Then, if you want him…" Itachi's lips curved upwards in a smirk. "We will sell him to you as a slave."

Tsunade raised a single eyebrow. "Really now?" she murmured. She sat back on her heels and exhaled a lungful of air. "And how are we to know this will not be violated and Orochimaru killed straight off?"

"We will prepare a blood contract when it is time," Itachi said. "We will all sign our names in our own blood, and once every signature has been collected, the deal will be sealed until the deal if completely fulfilled on both ends. That means both parties are held to the agreement until the entire treaty is met in full. Usually there is a time limit to discourage holding up the contract for one side's gain over another's."

Tsunade seemed to ponder this, and finally said, "You know, I tend to think more clearly when I have circulation in my hands," she said slowly, staring pointedly at Itachi. The Uchiha sighed and took out a kunai. "If I let you go, you had better not try anything stupid."

Another glare.

Itachi slowly cut the knot in the trap wire, releasing Tsunade's hands. The medical ninja began rubbing circulation into them around the slight lacerations and cuts on her wrists from the sharp wire. "So, when is this contract being brought up?" Tsunade asked. "Whenever we can work something out," Itachi replied. "That's why I'm here."Tsunade stood up, brushing her blonde hair back over her shoulder. She had let it down to sleep, out of the usual two pigtails it was in during the day. "Well? Let's take a look at the calendar."

Itachi shrugged. "The headquarters is three day away from here. We could come back in seven days at the least. So don't make any plans beyond that."

Tsunade snorted. "I made plans beyond that five years ago."

Itachi sighed and brushed his bangs back. "I bet you did. Anyway…"

"If you can only make it seven day from now, I guess we can do something in about two weeks…" Tsunade mused. "I'm not planning on doing anything special on the fifteenth. If you can make it then…"

Itachi nodded. "That should be possible," he said. "I'll run it by Leader-sama and see what he thinks."

"I'll save the date."

Itachi nodded one last time and turned to the doorway. "Kisame!" he called. "Come."

Within seconds, the shark-man was at Itachi's side, towering over both Tsunade and Itachi. "Well, I take it this negotiating of yours went well?" he sneered, looking down at Tsunade. The Hokage set her jaw in a firm line and stared up, defiant as ever.

"Fairly," she said frostily. Tsunade crossed her arms across her chest. "What happened to Shizune?" she questioned, glaring at Kisame. "You better not have-"

"Relax, little fire-head," Kisame sneered, smirking at Tsunade. "She's still asleep as far as I know."

"No, I'm not you bastards!!"

Shizune stood in the doorway, hands on her hips, looking beyond furious. "And if you hurt her, in any way, you have me to answer to!"

Kisame laughed. "You, little girl? You're hardly the size of my thumbnail!"Shizune raised her arm, and Tsunade turned her gaze to her apprentice. "Shizune, stand down!" she barked, startling both the Akatsuki and Shizune. Shizune slowly turned to look at Tsunade, a puzzled look on her face. "Tsunade-sama?" she said icily, asking for an answer and questioning Tsunade's sanity.

Tsunade sighed. "They want a peace treaty."

Shizune's eyes widened. "Scum!" she screamed, drawing her needles and launching them directly at Itachi. "How dare you dishonor the Hokage by first invading her home and then attacking her, then, to top it all off, blackmail!"

Itachi didn't even have to look as he swept up a kunai, swatting the needles away.

"Cute," he said. "At any rate, we did not attack Tsunade-san, we merely offered her a temporary peace treaty. Last time I checked, it wasn't your decision to make-"

"No, but it is my job to make sure Tsunade-sama is safe and free from harm!" Shizune interrupted. "And you two are just about the embodiment of both!"

"Interrupt me again and I'll show you harm," Itachi snarled. "Little girl, you are nothing compared to the slaughterer of the entire Uchiha clan, so watch it!"

Shizune looked like she had been slapped, but her mouth snapped shut.

Itachi sighed. "Much better. Anyway, Tsunade has agreed to consider a blood contract for a temporary peace treaty. So, we will be back in about two weeks' time to sign the contract. Will you expect us?"

Tsunade nodded, and then waited for Shizune. The girl slowly nodded, still glaring at Itachi. The Uchiha laughed, shaking his bangs out of his face.

"Just watch yourself, little girl," she said tauntingly. "We might bring the whole crew next time."

Shizune swallowed hard, but still tried to hide her anxiety and held her head high. "I'll be expecting you," she said frostily. "Now, if you please, I'll show you to the door." Her eyes narrowed. "Unless you would rather take the window?"

A cheeky grin came over Kisame's face. "We'll take the window, thanks," he said, stuffing down a laugh. Itachi's lips were twitching, but he seemed otherwise unaffected by the joke. He slipped out into the darkness as easily as he had come in, Kisame at his heels. The second they were gone, Shizune slammed the window shut, locked it, and proceeded to berate Tsunade.

_"What were you thinking?!"_

Tsunade sighed. "Shizune, it is not your place to speak out like that. Keep that in mind next time you are dealing with elders." She walked out past the astonished Shizune, leaving her in the bedroom looking slapped…again.

OOOOOOOOOO

Shizune found Tsunade in the kitchen, sitting at the table with a cold cup of tea.

Shizune coughed to make herself known, but the gesture elicited no response from the Hokage. Tsunade instead put her arms around her middle and leaned forward onto the table, pushing the cup of tea away from her.

Shizune took it away, dumping the cold tea down the sink and rinsing out the cup. She began boiling water for fresh tea, stealing glances at her mistress the entire time. Tsunade looked dead, to say the least. She looked ready to collapse, she was so tired, and there was a twinge of confusion, written in the way her eyebrows came together with a slight wrinkle on her forehead. Exhaustion was illustrated in the dark circles under her eyes, and thought was expressed in her dark brown eyes. Shizune finished making the tea and set a fresh, hot cup in front of Tsunade. The sannin gratefully sat up and took a sip, shaking her blonde locks out of her face and taking another sip.

"Thank you," she whispered, setting down the cup. Shizune sat down across from Tsunade with her own cup, giving Tsunade a worried look.

"Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade, whose head had been turned away from Shizune, now looked back at her and responded: "What?"

Shizune sighed, and this time it was her turn to look away. "I'm sorry…about earlier…I just don't want you to get hurt…I mean, with Orochimaru…and-"

Tsunade waved her off. "I understand. Don't lose sleep over it, ne?"

Shizune looked slightly surprised that Tsunade would forgive her that easily, but she shook herself and nodded. "Thank you…Tsunade-sama…"

Tsunade sighed again and drank down the rest of her tea. "Well, thank you, Shizune, but that's enough excitement for me. I'm heading up to bed…good night."

Shizune nodded to her mistress, and Tsunade rose and headed for her bedroom. As Shizune cleaned up the kitchen, she found herself wondering:

What had really gone on with the Akatsuki that Tsunade wasn't telling her?

**A/N: ****Aaaaaaaah****, stupid Theology essay… . Poo.**


	40. Chapter 40

Orochimaru leaned against the wall, bored out of his mind. He had already trained, broke several bones, had Kabuto heal them, then went right back out and broke more bones. After the lecture, Kabuto had released him on strict orders: not to train again until after tomorrow. Now, Orochimaru was bored, and he wanted nothing more than to train. And of course, Orochimaru was also feeling particularly rebellious today…

Several jounin passed him by, and all of them he asked to train with him. They all said yes, of course: training with Orochimaru was better than being on the wrong end of his temper. Orochimaru headed out when he counted six jounin, avoiding Kabuto as he snuck out to a back field.

Orochimaru was proving nasty and hard to deal with today: he was giving the jounin such a hard time that two of them almost died, and one just about gave up. Finally, the six of them managed to get a rope crudely around Orochimaru's wrists and drag him down-to an extent. Orochimaru truly went down fighting, and it took another hour to get him down for a full minute. Finally, Orochimaru admitted surrender, and two jounin took him across their shoulders and helped him walk back to the lair.

Kabuto met them halfway.

"Stupid, foolish, impudent, obstinate, ornery, disobedient, stupid, arrogant little _child!"_

One of the jounin grinned. "Whoa, a new record. I count ten insults strung together."

Orochimaru glared. "I am such a good position to kick you right now…"

The jounin shook his head. "My apologies, Orochimaru-sama."

Orochimaru sighed. "Kabuto, what is this about?"

Kabuto sighed in return and stepped closer to Orochimaru. "Come on," he coaxed, picking Orochimaru up. He just about received a kick to the head for his endeavors: apparently Orochimaru didn't appreciate being carried…

"Suck it up and deal," Kabuto sneered, tightening his grip on Orochimaru. "Oh, don't be difficult," he muttered. "I will chain you to the ceiling upside down, since clearly you enjoy being in that position!"'

Orochimaru snapped once more, but quieted shortly after.

"That's better," Kabuto sighed. "Now, just calm down, and you'll probably survive."

Orochimaru made no reply.

Kabuto wordlessly carried Orochimaru to a small room in the med ward, all the way at the end of the corridor and up several staircases. Finally, he pushed open a door and set Orochimaru down on the bed against the wall on the far side of the room, closing the door behind him. He backtracked to the door, and Orochimaru's heart picked up a bit when he heard the click of a lock.

"Kabuto-"

Kabuto approached him slowly, as if to make sure he knew what was going on. "Just calm down, alright?" Kabuto whispered, sitting next to Orochimaru. Orochimaru felt his heart jump to his throat; what was Kabuto doing…?

He almost screamed when he felt Kabuto's hand around his waist.

"Shhhhh, hush," he said quickly, pulling Orochimaru closer to him. Orochimaru couldn't find the strength to resist, and allowed Kabuto to tug him into his embrace. Kabuto's hands were gentle as they swept down his sides to untie his sash and brush it aside, sliding cool hands under his shirt and running back up his sides.

In which you could feel every rib.

Orochimaru jerked back the second he realized what Kabuto had done, and then just stared at his lover. Kabuto looked saddened when he stared back at Orochimaru, and his hand shifted to take Orochimaru's wrist in his hand.

"Orochimaru-sama, I need you to listen to me and answer my question as honestly as you humanly can," Kabuto whispered, tightening his grip on Orochimaru's wrist. "When was the last time you ate anything?"

Orochimaru looked down. "Yesterday," he murmured, looking away from Kabuto completely. Kabuto sighed and ran his free hand through his hair.

"Why?" he continued, staring Orochimaru in the face. Orochimaru's face flushed and he looked away again, but Kabuto caught his chin and made him look back at Kabuto. "Orochimaru-sama, I shouldn't have to even ask you this to begin with," he snarled, pulling his master even closer. Orochimaru recoiled, and Kabuto tightened his grip even more. "Answer me!"

Orochimaru exhaled slowly, clearly trying to control himself. Finally, he whispered, "The hand you clutch so tightly in your grasp holds the answer."

Kabuto was holding Orochimaru's left arm.

Gasping, Kabuto suddenly realized what had been going on. But just to be sure, he looked up at Orochimaru again. "Orochimaru-sama, I think I know what you're trying to say," he whispered, voice fast-paced with worry. "But just to be sure, tell me exactly what's been going on."

Orochimaru bit his lower lip until it bled, clearly not sure what to say. When he finally did speak, it was in a quiet voice that Kabuto had to strain to hear, even though he was right next to Orochimaru. "The arm…they're using it against me again," he whispered, "And it hurts…it really hurts. Too much to eat…so I trained a lot…I was hoping it would go away…or I could, at least, take my mind off it."

Kabuto sighed and released Orochimaru leaning forward and putting his face in his hands. "God, this is a mess," he muttered, swiping hair out of his face. Orochimaru shrank back, almost as if he wanted to get away from Kabuto. Kabuto himself wasn't sure if he was safe to be around anymore.

"Orochimaru-sama."

Orochimaru glanced at Kabuto, startled by the sudden words. "Hai?" he whispered, feeling hopeful. Maybe Kabuto had a way to deal with this…

"You're not safe anymore," Kabuto said softly. "I…I know this is going to be hard to accept but…maybe…we could go to the Akatsuki in peace…and not try to fight them this time…"

"Kabuto, no!" Orochimaru cried. He jumped forward, catching Kabuto's shoulders in his hands. "Don't even think like that! We can't submit to the likes of them, not even possible! How can you even think like that?!"

"We're not submitting," Kabuto said quickly. "Just going to them diplomatically instead of militarily…"

Orochimaru sighed. "Kabuto, we-I-can't…"

Kabuto shook his head. "It might be the only way…"

"Only way to do what?"

Orochimaru almost fainted at the voice from behind them.

Kabuto grabbed Orochimaru's wrist and took off, heading for the door. He had almost made it when he was met by a Konoha ANBU, and he found himself facedown on the floor, pushing Orochimaru out of the way, screaming at him to go-

Orochimaru hesitated for the barest instant.

Within seconds, five ANBU were on him, grabbing his arms and forcing him to the ground, falling on top of him to make sure he went down. Kabuto felt their entire world crumbling, and he felt the blood rushing through his veins. His heart beat fast, his breath came in rapid gasps-

Orochimaru moved.

Kabuto could hardly see it he moved so fast, but the ANBU saw it clearly enough-when it connected with their faces. Orochimaru swept the ANBU off, drawing Kusanji and striking out viciously. "Get away from him," he warned, turning on the ANBU who was currently in possession of Kabuto. The ANBU looked like he about to object…if he could. Orochimaru's sword was stuck firmly in his chest, and the blood was dripping down onto Kabuto. The medic shuddered and shoved the body off him, and Orochimaru repossessed his sword.

"Any other takers?" he snarled, brandishing Kusanji. He could hear Kabuto chewing a pill, and realized that he was using the chakra scalpel. He pressed his back to Orochimaru's, ready to defend Orochimaru with his life. "Orochimaru-sama, get out of here," he said softly, forming the beginning signs of his chakra scalpel. "If you get hurt, I couldn't live with myself."

Orochimaru shook his head. "Kabuto, I'm not leaving you," he said quietly. Kabuto could feel Orochimaru shivering against him; he might be frightened and nervous, but he didn't show it…Kabuto sighed and finished his chakra scalpel, calling his chakra to the surface of his hands.

"Well, I know there's no way on God's green Earth I'll get you to move, so I may as well accept fate and deal with it…"

Orochimaru nodded. "Exactly."

"And…"

"Go, you idiot!!"

"Thanks."

Kabuto leapt forward anyway, ignoring the insult and striking out at several of the few ANBU left standing. The arm that as raised to block Kabuto's strike was suddenly subjected to severed muscles and shredded ligaments, and Kabuto smirked with satisfaction. He knew he wouldn't get so lucky again; nevertheless, he wanted to savor it while it lasted. He struck out at the ANBU again and again, each time hitting him and tearing his body to shreds. Finally, Kabuto was able to cut his heart cleanly in half, and he let the ANBU drop to the floor, dead. He turned and blocked a punch from behind, making sure to tear apart the vital ligaments in the ANBU's wrist that enabled him to use his hands at all. Maneuvering around the ANBU's defenses weren't hard after that; Kabuto had disabled both of his hands by now and was rapidly slicing apart his arms. Kabuto found it fairly easy to get around the ANBU after that, hitting his chest and severing his heart chambers. Kabuto turned around, ready to defend Orochimaru.

A yelp of pain was torn from Orochimaru's throat.

Kabuto immediately spun around again, searching for Orochimaru. He found the sannin jammed into the wall, held by both hands and the back his neck, another pair of hips crushing his own into the wall. A body covered by black-and-red clouds held each part of Orochimaru, effectively restraining him. Kabuto gasped as he recognized a long black ponytail…

"Uchiha…" he growled, causing the said ninja to turn around, smirking. Kabuto took a step back from those piercing red eyes, questioning, "What is going on here? I thought Konoha was against Akatsuki, not with them!"

"We reached an agreement," Itachi said vaguely. He took a handful of Orochimaru's beautiful hair and shoved his head into the wall, extracting a small whimper of pain from his lips. Kabuto's own lips lifted in a feral snarl, and he started towards Itachi.

"Hey, hey, watch it," Kisame sneered, pulling out a kunai. This is he pressed to Orochimaru's pale neck, drawing a thin line of blood. "Wouldn't want my hand to slip now, would you?" he said sweetly, or, at least, as close as Kisame could get to it. He grinned, extracting a bit more blood.

"Stop!"

Itachi smirked. "Bind him," he instructed, slamming Orochimaru's head into the wall before he released him. Orochimaru gave a startled yip, suddenly jerking back and struggling to free himself. Kakuza immediately tightened his grip on Orochimaru's right wrist, throwing the sannin to the ground and pushing his foot into his lower back. Orochimaru yelped at the brutal treatment, and found himself with much more weight in his lower back. Hidan had seated himself there and was digging his fingers into the pressure points on the back of Orochimaru's neck. Orochimaru grunted at the pain, and suddenly felt his wrists being roughly yanked together behind his back. A sharp cod was wound around his wrists and pulled tight, leaving angry welts that almost immediately started to bleed.

"Should we blind him?" someone grunted. Orochimaru recognized the voice of Kakuza easily.

"Whatever makes him easier to handle," someone else replied. That was Hidan…

"Do everything you can," Sasori said smoothly. "He fights with more spirit than I do; it'll take quite a bit to force him to submit."

"Hm…" Kisame seemed to be turning this over in his mind. "We could use sharkskin."

Sasori raised an eyebrow. "Explain your logic?"

"It sucks chakra," he replied, adding a shrug and, "Hurts like all hell, too, if you're not me."

Itachi shrugged. "Go for it," he said. "We'll leave the other bindings, in case he breaks some, but worst case scenario, we just knock him out." He sighed. "Leader-sama said to be careful with him, so I'm hesitant to do so…even though it would spare us a lot of pain."

"Not to mention me," Orochimaru grunted. "Ignore me-! I'm just the snake being crushed to death in the room."

"Shut up, un," Deidara muttered, kicking Orochimaru in the side. Orochimaru grimaced at the pain and fell silent.

"Good boy," Itachi said sweetly. "Want a dead rat with that?"

"Okay, it died!" Orochimaru said. "And not just the rat! And as a matter of fact, yes, I would like something to eat."

Itachi sighed. "You are so lucky I have orders," he sneered. "Otherwise you would find yourself short a testicle."

"Female body!!"

"Short a boob!"

Orochimaru feel silent for a moment. "Does that hurt?"

Itachi sighed again. "Pervert," he muttered, folding his arms over his chest. "Whatever. Just get that sharkskin on him, I wanna get going."

Kabuto fell to his knees, shaking. He knew going against the Akatsuki would be suicide, and then there was no one who knew of their plight. Kabuto knew people had seen him take Orochimaru away, but they all wouldn't know about what they were doing, where they were headed-

"Kabuto, just stay here," Orochimaru whispered. "I'll be back, I swear," he continued. "But after a week, come after me, okay?"

Kabuto was stunned at Orochimaru's words. And even as they bound him, gagged him, and blindfolded him, Kabuto could see Orochimaru as free as ever, choosing the fights he fought and what he did with his life and sanity. He was waiting for the right opportunity: he was beginning to think, finally.

And after fifty-odd years, it was about time.

Kabuto could hear mutterings of, "Knock out the kid," and "Wipe his memory," but he paid them no heed. The only thing he could see was Orochimaru's wild spirit, bridled and broken under the terrible bindings. And as the first tear fell free, he felt a hand smash into the back of his neck.

And the world faded to black.

**A/N: Well, it's longer, but I left you with a cliffy. Na-****na****!! Anyway, everybody review, or no next chapter!!**


	41. Chapter 41

Itachi threw Orochimaru down on the floor in his room, kicking the sannin down as he tried to sit up. Orochimaru lay quietly, still silenced and blinded alike by his bonds. Itachi glared: Orochimaru was being strangely quiet…

Sighing, the Uchiha leaned over and yanked off the blindfold, only to smack Orochimaru firmly across the face. "Learn your place," he hissed. "And I might take a bit more off later. But for now, just make yourself familiar with some lonely corner far out of my way, but still where I can see you."

It took Orochimaru several miserable tries before he was standing, and several more before he finally collapsed in a heap in some random corner, just wanting to avoid abuse at this point. It was all building up to too much, and Itachi brought with him pain and bitter memories. Orochimaru released something of a sigh, then curled up in a ball. With any luck, he would simply be left alone…

Kisame came trudging in, looking exhausted. "You get the good part," he muttered. "I've go the worst job in the whole place."

Itachi smiled. "We can share him if you want."

Kisame sighed. "Completely mine for one night, and the rest we share."

Itachi seemed to turn this over in his mind a bit, finally nodding his consent and responding with a soft, "Sure, why not?" as if he was still thinking it over. Kisame grinned and put Samehada down next to the door.

"Well, little brat, looks like you'll be coming with me," he said with a predatory grin, heading towards Orochimaru. "Aw, how cute," he sneered. "Itachi, you left him tied down. And with the sharkskin, too…ouch. Painful, now, isn't it?"

Orochimaru glared.

Kisame straightened, sighing. "Still has a little fight left," he sighed. "Ah, well, that'll be gone soon…" he murmured. His tone abruptly changed as he gave Orochimaru a swift kick to the ribs. "Get up," he snarled, kicking Orochimaru again. Had it not been for the gag and his vulnerable position, Orochimaru would have protested the abuse: instead, he merely whimpered and tried again to stand. It was a rather difficult task, being restrained as he was, but Orochimaru managed to pull himself to his feet, using the wall for leverage. Kisame noticed, but didn't care, and wrapped a leather collar around Orochimaru's pale neck. Orochimaru lowered his head in shame: how _else_ did they plan to degrade him?

"Come," Kisame said, giving the end of Orochimaru's leash a firm tug. Orochimaru stumbled forward, struggling to keep his balance as he was almost pulled flat onto his chest. He found his balance soon enough through, and began walking submissively behind Kisame as he was led to the shark-man's room.

"Get," he said, giving Orochimaru a firm smack on the rear as the two walked into Orochimaru's room. Orochimaru stumbled again, and then fled the room, disappearing into what was presumably Kisame's bedroom.

Kisame sighed and sat down at the table. Honestly, he had no idea what to do with Orochimaru. He almost felt bad for the sannin-all this piled up, and then Itachi…they had been after him for so long he hardly remembered what they were after him for. He had decided to see if he could make the snake talk, but first he needed to establish that he would treat him relatively fairly…

"Kisame?"Orochimaru stood in the doorway, completely unbound and black hair around his face. He looked as if he had come to Akatsuki of his own free will, and he acted like it, as well.

"What the-how did you-?"

Orochimaru sighed. "I rubbed off the gag on my shoulder and used my tongue to untie the knots. Fairly easy, actually."

Kisame sighed heavily and stood up, walking over to Orochimaru. He stopped directly in front of the sannin, who was two feet shorter than he was, and glared down. Orochimaru glared right back, and the closest thing Kisame could say to describe him was an oblivious child.

"I'm not scared of you."

Kisame chuckled and stepped towards Orochimaru, forcing the sannin to take a step back. "You should be," he said with a smirk, reaching out and settling one hand in Orochimaru's lower back. "I'm a pretty scary guy."

"I'm sure you are," Orochimaru said smoothly. "But, I'd like you to stop molesting me."

Kisame snorted. "Hardly," he said, pulling Orochimaru into his body, despite the snake's protests. "Come on, I know you want me…"

"Get off," Orochimaru muttered, shoving against Kisame's chest. His protests, however, were getting weaker: he was falling into panic. Memories came flooding back of everything that had been done to him: Itachi's beating, Itachi's rape, Itachi's torture, another rape, more torture…they had stolen him from his home, they had probably killed his lover and taken over his village, and they had used him as a sex slave. Over and over again, he had been abused. And for what? He had simply left them, to avoid the conflict he was bound to occur. It was his way of submitting to Itachi-but it wasn't enough.

Kisame could feel Orochimaru panicking, and carefully brought him to rest against his shoulder, carrying him to the bed and sitting down with Orochimaru in his lap. Orochimaru all of a sudden didn't seem to care: he had gone limp in Kisame's arms, and the missing-nin wasn't too happy about it. He glanced down at Orochimaru, slightly annoyed at the disrespect-

Only to see the tears flowing from his eyes.

Kisame stared for a moment, stunned. He had never seen Orochimaru cry before: the heartless sannin who had murdered entire villages of people, taken over the villages, manipulated countless, used people like tools and then threw them away without a second thought…was reduced to this? Silent tears in the hands of his enemy? Kisame sighed and lifted Orochimaru's head, and, trying not to scare him, bent down and kissed him.

At first, Orochimaru stiffened with shock and tried to pull away; then, the realization set in that Kisame's kiss was soft, even gentle, and it held no lust to it. Orochimaru went limp again, simply accepting what was given to him.

"Orochimaru," Kisame finally sighed as he pulled back. "I worry about you…"

Orochimaru shrugged. "There's no point," he said bitterly, and got up. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go home now."

"Sorry, can't do that," Kisame said, swiftly catching Orochimaru's wrist in his hand. As he did so, he noticed the flinches of pain Orochimaru tried to stifle. _Must have been the sharkskin…I know firsthand how much that hurts._

"Let go…"

It was more a whimpered plea than the strong, confident demand Orochimaru had intended it to be. Kisame rose as well, pulling Orochimaru back to him and kissing him. Orochimaru whimpered again and tried to push him away. His attempt, however, only earned him a tightening grip on his wrist and a strong arm in his lower back. "Sh, sh, sh…quiet now," Kisame said softly, ignoring Orochimaru's struggles. "The more you fight the more I want you," he murmured, leaning down and capturing Orochimaru's lips in a deep, bruising kiss. Orochimaru immediately pushed against him, biting desperately and shoving at Kisame. Kisame, however, bit right back, and his bites were decisively worse than anything Orochimaru could ever deliver. Three rows of fangs…yeah, that hurt. Orochimaru released a pained yelp and tried again to pull away, still in vain. He was growing more and more panicked every passing moment, and Kisame was only getting lustier.

And then the tears came.

The droplets of Orochimaru's pain ran down his face as he pounded one last time, desperate, on Kisame's shoulder, and finally gave up, bleeding heavily from the bites he had received. He let himself grow heavy in Kisame's arms, tears falling freely now. Kisame didn't even realize Orochimaru was crying until he reached up to caress the side of Orochimaru's face and placed his hand right on a tear track.

Kisame pulled back in shock.

"Orochimaru?"

Orochimaru collapsed to his knees, sobbing and clutching at his stomach. That was it: the pain, the fear, the anxiety…everything built up and flowed out, pouring out in crystal tears.

"Orochimaru!"

Orochimaru leapt to his feet, tearing out of the room, out of Kisame's room, just running…

No one stopped him.

No one questioned him.

No one even bothered to spare him a second glance, and the tears landing on the ground were nothing more than raindrops to those staring. Orochimaru ran into the woods, finally slowing and falling to his knees again. The tears were less, now, but they still stung. Orochimaru raised his hand and wiped the moisture away from his face, hardly aware of it anymore until he stood up and began running again.

He had to get home.

It was the least he owed to Kabuto.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Kabuto awoke to…stunning pain.

The second he tried to move and found he couldn't, he gasped in pain and fell back on his face, groaning in agony. It took a moment for his spotty vision to clear, and finally he could turn onto his side. All at once his memory came flooding back…

"Orochimaru-sama-! Ow…"

"Kabuto, lay still!"

"Hey, guys, he's awake!"

"Where's Orochimaru-sama?"

"What happened here?"

"All I saw was Kabuto head up here with Orochimaru-sama!"

"He was treating his wounds…"

"Do you think Orochimaru-sama went rogue?"

"He wouldn't do that!"

"He might!"

Kabuto groaned again and turned himself onto his back, then sat up again, much more slowly this time. "I came up here with Orochimaru-sama…yes, to treat his wounds, but I wanted to talk to him alone…the Akatsuki came…they've allied with Konoha…they took him…"

A fresh wave of murmuring went through the small crowd gathered in the room. Suddenly, a tall red-headed girl stepped forward.

"I could find him if you want."

Kabuto nodded. "Thank you, Karin. Could you do that, please? I'll follow you, of course."

"We all will," Kidomaru said quickly. "We're not missing out on this!"

Kabuto nodded. "Give me a minute here…" He brought up a handful of healing chakra and pressed his hand to the back of his neck, sighing with relief. "Much better," he said, and climbed to his feet. "Well? Who's coming?"

Everyone who could hear Kabuto raised their hands.

Which amounted to a small army.

OOOOOOOO

Orochimaru continued on, trudging through the forests of nowhere as fast as he could. It didn't amount to much at this point: he had been going for hours, and his chakra was severely low. He had been trying to use it to move faster, or to find others, but so far all he had found was a rabbit that he had killed and eaten, and a few deer, which he had left alone. There were many birds, but that hardly helped him. Orochimaru finally sighed and collapsed on a rock. He was completely lost at this point, and he knew it.

Footsteps.

Orochimaru's heart leapt to his throat, until a lonely deer wandered out of the trees to where he sat. Sighing, Orochimaru brought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around is legs. He rested his head on his knees, and wondered how painful it would be if he simply rolled over, broke his spine, and killed himself. It would probably be painful, and he probably wouldn't even crack the bone, let alone die. The rock itself was something about six inches off the ground. It might hurt: but nothing more than cuts and scrapes.

"Goddammit."Orochimaru had sworn without even realizing it at this point, and he uncurled his body with a rough sigh. Here he was, miles and miles from even knowing where he was, let alone somewhere, swearing at a deer. Orochimaru shook his head.

"At the age of six, four out of five doctors agreed that I was clinically insane," he muttered. "Guess they were right."

He sighed and stood up, causing the deer to start and run away. Orochimaru sighed again and resisted the urge to beat himself up even more. He was already screwed as it was…what good was telling himself the truth?

Orochimaru groaned for the sixtieth time today and leaned against a tree. What was going to happen to him? Would someone ever find him? Or would he find his own way back?

**A/N:**** Well, that's a cliffy for ****ya****! Review, or no next chapter!!**


	42. Chapter 42

Karin darted through the woods ahead of Kabuto, tracking Orochimaru intently. She knew he could be anywhere: her chakra perception couldn't perceive depth.

"Well?"

"I can't use this thing for depth perception," she replied for the sixth time. _Kabuto must really be nervous,_ she thought to herself. She had never heard Kabuto repeat a question once, let alone five times.

"My God," Tayuya muttered on Kabuto's right side. "Where could he be? We've been searching for hours…"

Kidomaru sighed. "And I think I speak for all of us when I say I'm nervous…"

"Amen," Jiroubou chimed in. "Not to mention hungry…"

"Not me," Tayuya said. "I ate."

"Could we focus?!"

Tayuya sighed. Kabuto was truly on edge, and it visible in more ways than one. "Relax," she said. "Orochimaru will be alright-Karin, is he anywhere near the Akatsuki's hideout?"

"About halfway between us and Akatsuki," the redhead replied, suddenly swerving to the left. "Hurry! We're much closer!"

OOOOOOOOO

Orochimaru was nervous.

He felt like he had been walking in circles for hours now, and so far there was no sign of life. Besides another rabbit that he had eaten. Orochimaru sighed and collapsed against a tree, waiting for something to happen. He knew that he was in trouble: if no one else, Kisame knew where he was, or, at least, the general direction in which he had run. He could probably find him if he tried…

_Speak of the devil and he comes for you._

Footsteps sounded from behind Orochimaru, along with the swish of chakra and the pounding of trees being leapt across. He immediately ducked behind a rock, pulling out a kunai and crouching down. He slowed his breathing, waiting for someone to stumble across him.

Suddenly, he was surrounded.

Orochimaru froze up, swallowing hard and bringing one hand up to his mouth, nipping at the skin of his thumb and drawing a line of blood down the tattoo on his arm. He was about to form the seals for a summoning when a voice broke through his fog of panic.

"Orochimaru-sama! Calm down, it's me!"

Orochimaru's head whipped up, and he found himself staring right into the face of-

"Kabuto!"

The genin nodded, and Orochimaru's hands suddenly dropped to his sides. The kunai clattered to the ground, and Orochimaru threw himself into Kabuto's arms. Kabuto returned the embrace, running his hands through Orochimaru's dark hair in a comforting gesture.

"What did they do to you?" he whispered, kissing down on Orochimaru's pale lips. "Sh, sh, sh, what they do to you?" he repeated, kissing him again. Orochimaru eagerly kissed him back, wanting nothing but Kabuto at the moment. His lover deepened the kiss, and Orochimaru found himself, for the hundredth time today, lost.

"Um, hello? Two gay lovebirds who just crushed so many fangirls' dreams?"

Orochimaru jerked away from Kabuto, more from reflex than anything else. "What?" he asked, suddenly the tyrant everyone had always known him as. "You know, it's not polite to stare," he commented, arms still wrapped around Kabuto's neck. Kabuto's hands were settled on each of Orochimaru's soft hips, and neither seemed to be ashamed of their positions.

Karin sighed. "We were worried sick about you, and the first thing you do when we find you is make out? Jeez, Orochimaru-sama, this is the thanks we get for-?"

"Let it go, Karin," Sakon said. "You've always got me."

Karin sighed. "I'm doomed."

"Hey!"

Tayuya glared at the twins, then cautiously approached Orochimaru and Kabuto. "Well, I'm happy for you," she said awkwardly. "Um…here's the part where we go home?"

Orochimaru nodded and let his head fall to Kabuto's chest. "Sure…why not? I'm tired."

"I can tell," Kidomaru said dryly. "So…" He absently swung his hands back and forth, finally swinging them up to rest behind his head. "I guess we go home…?"

"Anticlimactic, don't you think?" Tayuya suddenly said. "I mean, all this to capture him and then-poof! they suddenly let him run off like that? Just a little strange, don't you think?"

"Hm…" Kabuto absently stroked Orochimaru's hair, trying to calm the sannin a bit. "Come to think of it, that is a bit unlikely," he said slowly. "Unless he just snuck out? But there would have been guards…someone knows he got out, and probably a lot of people. I have no doubt in my mind that there are countless security cameras in that place, and I'll be damned if they weren't put to good use."

Karin nodded. "But I can't feel any chakra…and masking it doesn't hide it from me."

Kabuto sighed and placed a gentle kiss on Orochimaru's forehead. "It just doesn't add up," he said, and sighed again. "Give me a second to think here." While he thought, his hand continued to move down Orochimaru's silken hair, his other hand remaining steady in the sannin's lower back. A thousand thoughts ran through his mind, almost all of them having to do with Orochimaru in some way. Why did Akatsuki take him to begin with? How could they just let him slip away like that? What had they done to him?

Kabuto suddenly gasped. "They didn't take him because they wanted him," he said. "They took him to encourage him to come back!"

Tayuya raised an eyebrow. "Come again?"

"Every time the Akatsuki took Orochimaru-sama, think about what happened afterwards!" Kabuto said quickly. "Either he went back of his own free will, or he was drawn there! They must have some reason for doing this, otherwise they wouldn't have let him go so easily! They must be extremely confident in whatever they did to him, otherwise they wouldn't have just let him go."

Tayuya seemed to turn this over in her mind for a moment. "You're right," she said. "And the last time he was there, he was drawn! Oh, God, that means-!"

Kabuto nodded. "Our worst fears have come true," he said. "They've got Orochimaru-sama on a leash, and they can pull it whenever they feel like it. But…" Kabuto exhaled quietly, not even sure if he wanted to say it at this point. "They probably didn't count on interference at this point," he continued in a whisper. "If they truly counted on interference, they would have done more to protect against it. So unless they've laid some hidden trap, they don't really count on someone else cutting off his collar."

"What are you saying?" Kidomaru asked, crossing his arms.

"I'm saying that we need to severe whatever ties Orochimaru-sama has to Akatsuki, and we need to do it fast," he said. "Otherwise, they'll just pull him back to them and either keep him…or break him."

Sakon shuddered and placed a hand on Orochimaru's shoulder. "He's already fragile," he murmured, his one hand tracing small circles across Orochimaru's back. "He's worn out from just this…they might have done it again," he said, raising his eyes to Kabuto. Kabuto shook his head.

"No, the side effects would be worse if they had used Tsukiyomi on him," he said slowly. "He's just a little traumatized, so it shouldn't have been that bad…well, we might as well get moving," he said. "If there's a trap that we're going to spring, we better get started."

OOOOOOOOO

Orochimaru almost fell asleep on the way back.

His golden eyes were closing as Kabuto carried him into the village, and he was fully asleep by the time they reached his room. Kabuto set him down on the bed and left Tayuya and Sakon with him, then went off to find information on binding jutsus.

Kabuto went to Orochimaru's library first. The man had an incredible library: every shelf was filled to the ceiling with scroll after scroll, all penned to the last inch of paper. Kabuto ran down the line of shelves, checking the tags on each scroll as he went. He was looking for one particular scroll: the scroll on the binding Itachi had set on Orochimaru's hand.

Not even Orochimaru himself knew that the scroll had existed until Kabuto had done some research. Then Kabuto himself had written the scroll and inserted it into Orochimaru's library; in case it was ever needed. Now, Kabuto yanked that very scroll off the top shelf, using a ladder, and sat down on the floor with it.

_From the deepest depths of Tsukiyomi lies a dark binding only to be used in the most desperate of situations. Few know this jutsu, and even fewer have ever used it. Uchiha Itachi is the only one to ever have implemented this jutsu __successfully,__ and he used it to bind Orochimaru to him._

Kabuto skimmed down over the rest of the page. He was looking for one paragraph in particular…there!

_When Itachi severed Orochimaru's hand, the sannin had lost more than a hand. He had lost blood: blood which Itachi used to permanently bind him to himself. Using __Orochimaru's blood, Itachi put Orochimaru into a living nightmare. The sannin was brutally stabbed with nails to be held down, and tortured for three days while pinned down so. On the last day in the last hour, Itachi cursed Orochimaru forever, cutting off his left hand and staining his hands with the blood of Orochimaru forever. Orochimaru lost his freedom and fled the Akatsuki, and has been hunted by them ever since. They use the binding to keep a hold on him, and it is through Itachi that they do so._

Kabuto exhaled and rerolled the scroll, carefully sliding it back into its spot on the wall. He climbed back down the ladder, set his feet on the floor-

And was almost knocked over by Tayuya.

"Kabuto-sensei!" she cried, catching him as he stumbled back. "There's something wrong with Orochimaru-sama, come quick!"

"Tayuya, calm down!" Kabuto said, running next to her as the girl darted out of the library. "Tell me exactly what happened to him."

"He…he just started tossing and turning all of a sudden," Tayuya stammered. "Like he was in pain…but there was nothing really wrong, so we thought maybe he was just having a nightmare. We left him be, but then he started sweating, and shaking, and now he's screaming! Sakon's trying to wake him up now, but I don't know what happened!"

Kabuto pushed open the door to Orochimaru's room, listening to every word Tayuya said. "I think I know what's wrong," he said, rushing to Orochimaru's side. Sakon and Ukon both were struggling to hold him down.

"He's completely conscious, but not at the same time!" Sakon panted, grunting with the effort of restraining Orochimaru. "He's awake, but he's in too much pain to know what's going on around him! I know he can hurt himself like this, but honestly, I don't know what to do!"

"Let go of him," Kabuto said sternly. "You're making it worse. Both of you, back off."

Sakon and Ukon jumped back, releasing Orochimaru and leaping back away from him. Orochimaru let out another scream of agony and continued to writhe in pain, sweat pouring down his face. Kabuto sat down next to him, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Orochimaru-sama."

No response.

"Orochimaru-sama, wake up. What you feel isn't real; it's just a dream. Come on, wake up…Orochimaru-sama."

Orochimaru's golden eyes flashed open and he sat bolt upright, gasping for breath and fighting tears. Kabuto took him into his arms, stroking his hair and quieting the snake.

"Hush, Orochimaru-sama," he whispered, one arm encircling the sannin's back. "Sh, sh, sh…relax, it's okay…"

As Orochimaru lay in his lap, Kabuto raised a hand to wipe away a set of tears that had fallen from Orochimaru's eyes. He could hear Orochimaru whispering words that were hardly familiar even to Kabuto, who was used to the sannin's eccentricities and recognized the language as one of the snakes.

"Orochimaru-sama, something I can understand?"

Orochimaru sat up, wiping away the rest of the tears and bringing his left hand to Kabuto's shoulder.

"I…I don't want to know if that was real or not," he finally said, looking away. "You look, I can't…"

"Tell me what happened," Kabuto said softly, taking Orochimaru's hand between his and supporting his wrist. "That way I'll know…"

"The nails," Orochimaru whispered. "Everything was the same, except…" he paused for a moment, taking a deep breath. "When he went to cut it off, instead, he said, 'You are mine' and he…it was cold, then hot, and then, it just hurt…it-it left a mark…"

Orochimaru's words were lapsing into snake again, which one Kabuto didn't know. But he got the general message: instead of cutting off Orochimaru's hand, Itachi had branded him. And Orochimaru was too afraid to see if the brand was real or not. Kabuto shook his head, pushing up Orochimaru's sleeve.

"Orochimaru-sama, it was just a dream," he said, but he hardly believed his own words. No way would Orochimaru be screaming in pain if it was just a dream-their situation was getting dire if Itachi could do this to Orochimaru. "Sh, it's okay…see, there's nothing…there…"

Kabuto turned over Orochimaru's arm and stopped dead.

There, on Orochimaru's forearm, was the Uchiha fan, seared into his flesh like a fresh brand.

**A/N: Kind of a creepy chapter…anyway, review, or you won't get the next one!!**


	43. Chapter 43

Kabuto shivered as he stared at the mark. How could this have happened?! He was certain this wasn't here before he had first found Orochimaru, or even when he brought him back. It was not until Orochimaru had shown any indication he was in pain that the brand had surfaced. Kabuto exhaled slowly, pushing Orochimaru's sleeve back down his arm and taking deep breaths.

"Orochimaru-sama, we need to go back at Akatsuki," he said softly. "There's no other solution."

Orochimaru shivered and collapsed against Kabuto's shoulder, simply trying to control his breathing and keep calm. Kabuto was holding him, stroking his hair, whispering soothing words to him…but it wasn't enough. Orochimaru was slipping into shock, and Kabuto knew it.

"There's nothing I can do," the snake finally whispered, still shaking violently. "I have to give up…I can't do this anymore, I just can't…"

Kabuto exhaled slowly, turning Orochimaru's words over in his mind. "Very well," he said after a long pause, "I respect your decision. Get some sleep, and we'll go back to Akatsuki tomorrow."

Orochimaru nodded and promptly slipped into a deep, restless sleep.

OOOOOOOOO

"Are you crazy?! How could you even let him think for a moment that you would let him-!"

"He'll get there, we get them off his back, and everything comes out alright. Trust me, Sakon."

"Kabuto, I just don't know…are you sure this is going to work?"

Kabuto nodded, but Sakon still wasn't convinced. The two were standing outside Orochimaru's room; Sakon didn't want to waste any time before confronting Kabuto. "Kabuto, I don't know…"

"Trust me," the medic repeated. "I know Orochimaru-sama like I know myself. I know how I can make him tick and have him turn their own game against them."

Sakon sighed. "Fine," he said. "But I'm coming!"

"No," Kabuto said, almost immediately. "You can't. The less people, the better."

"Are you trying to scare him into action?"

No answer. Sakon sighed. "I still don't trust your judgment."

Kabuto shrugged. "You don't have to. Just don't interfere."

Sakon sighed. Kabuto was going to be the death of them all…

OOOOOOOO

Orochimaru picked at his food all day.

Kabuto had offered him something to eat, something to drink, but he hardly took anything. A few bites of ramen and several swallows of water were the most Kabuto could persuade him to take, and even that was a struggle. Sighing, Kabuto put the leftovers in the fridge and cleaned up. Orochimaru vanished into his room for hours at a time, and when he came out again it was only to go to the bathroom or to get something else to do.

Finally, Kabuto had had enough.

"Orochimaru-sama!"

He reached out and caught the sannin's wrist, spinning him around to face him. Orochimaru seemed startled for a moment; then he just glanced down.

"What?"

Kabuto gently slid his hands under Orochimaru's chin, tipping his head up to face him in the eye. "Get ready to go," he said. "We're leaving for Akatsuki in an hour."

OOOOOOOOO

Itachi had just pulled his hair back into a ponytail when a knock sounded on the bathroom door.

"What?" he asked, opening the door. He was wearing his normal half-fishnet shirt, gray pants, and bandages around his lower legs. His figure, which was girly to the point that it was ridiculous, was clearly visible. Kisame stood in front of him, staring at his stomach. Suddenly shaking his head, the shark-man continued, "Somebody came back after last night's little episode."

Itachi's face broke into a smile, and he walked out of the bathroom, grabbing his Akatsuki cloak from his room as he went. "Let's go, then," he said, still smiling as he pulled on the red-and-black cloak. "We have to give him a proper greeting, after all."

Kisame nodded and the two walked out, heading for the main entrance of the lair. As they went, the two noticed all the other members of the Akatsuki gathered I the main entrance.

"Wow, news travels fast, huh?" Itachi asked. Hidan nodded.

"We really want this to go well…"

"Everyone does," Kakuza said shortly. "But there are no guarantees on anything, really."Pein suddenly appeared in their midst.

"They're here."

The rock rolled aside, revealing none other than Orochimaru, standing there as if he always had. Behind him was Kabuto, but it appeared that he was otherwise alone.

"What's this?" Orochimaru's quiet voice seemed to ring out twice as much as it should have in the silent chamber. His air was confident, but his voice betrayed him. It was quiet and shaken, nervous and broken. Itachi was rather proud of himself. Orochimaru began slowly walking into the Akatsuki's lair, head held high and hair cascading down his back, almost covering a red cloud.

A ripple went through the Akatsuki as everyone realized Orochimaru's nerve. He was wearing his old Akatsuki cloak. Even so, the Akatsuki parted into two rows; one on either side of Orochimaru. The snake sannin walked between them, headed straight for the one figure at the end of the line who refused to move aside.

And who didn't need to.

Orochimaru stopped in front of Pein, giving a respectful bow and letting his hair fall forward onto his shoulders. Pein remained standing straight, receiving Orochimaru as an authority instead of an equal. Orochimaru ignored the obvious disrespect and straightened again, shaking his hair off his shoulders.

"Leader-sama."

The murmured words were so soft that even Pein, who was standing right next to Orochimaru, could hardly hear them. Even so, he made a response. "What do you want, slave?"

"I am not your slave."

Orochimaru was suddenly very confident, and his voice carried for real this time. A gasp ran down the line at the sudden defiance, and Itachi glared.

Pein's eyebrows came up, though it wasn't visible with the lighting. For a moment, there was nothing except a staring contest between the two.

Pein snapped first.

"Disrespectful little-!"

Orochimaru caught the fist thrown at him, but made no other move. "Please, I did not come here to fight," he said slowly, watching for any sign of movement from Pein. "I came here to see if we could not come to a midpoint."

Pein withdrew slowly, just as slowly as Orochimaru. "Interesting proposition," he said. "But what makes you think we will accept you back?"Orochimaru wordlessly held up his hand, the ring on his finger.

"I still have this-and Sora."Pein's eyes narrowed. "And how do I know this isn't a trick?"

Orochimaru's head dipped for a moment, but when it came back up, his opposite arm was raised as well. "Did I choose this?" he asked slowly. His sleeve had slipped down to reveal the Uchiha fan branded into his flesh. "Even if I did, I cannot be free anymore. I recognize that now, and I will no longer fight you-so long as I am respected as well."

Pein sighed. "Itachi, how good is your hold on him?"

Itachi snorted. "How bad is the burn?"

Pein studied the mark for a moment, then replied: "Very bad."

"Then my hold on him is excellent."

Pein nodded. "I will consider it. For the time being, go with Itachi."

Orochimaru suddenly balked. "I-Itachi?" he repeated. "Oh, could it be _anyone_ else? Anyone but Itachi?"

"No."

Orochimaru sighed and lowered his head. "Very well," he murmured, bowing slightly again. Then he wordlessly turned around and walked back to Itachi.

But for Itachi, he refused to bow.

Itachi suddenly seized the sannin's hair and forced him to his knees, also using the burn on his arm for discipline. Orochimaru whimpered in pain, clutching at his arm where the mark was. The entire time, Kabuto had remained oddly silent: now, he stepped forward, ready to protest.

"Don't go there, Yakushi," was the warning issued from Sasori. "I'm not in the mood to put up with you."

Kabuto glared. "Let him go. Or at least respect him."

Sasori snorted. "You shouldn't be bitching to me, then," he said, trying not to laugh. "Or, you could bitch to me and I can laugh at your stupidity!"

Kabuto sighed and turned to Itachi. "Itachi-sama, please, release him," he said softly. "What has he done to deserve this?""If he can't respect me, he can deal with the consequences," Itachi snarled, kicking Orochimaru in the ribs. "Now get up and come with me." Orochimaru hesitantly rose, all his confidence seeming to melt away before their very eyes. Kabuto took a step to follow them, but Itachi's glare stopped him dead.

"Not _you!"_

Kabuto looked like he was about to protest again: then, he slowly closed his mouth and stepped back. He shot Orochimaru an apologetic look as the snake was led away, and then he turned to Pein.

"Pein-sama-"

"Don't bother," Pein said immediately. "I won't let him go now that I have him back."

"Will he be allowed member status again?"

Pein exhaled slowly. "I have delegated that judgment to Itachi," he said finally. "If you truly want your master back, you must appeal to his better nature. And I warn you-Itachi will show no mercy as to Orochimaru's betrayal and flight from Akatsuki. If Orochimaru has a fear, he will exploit it. And if he doesn't have one, Itachi will create one. That's how he works. Orochimaru must be strong in order to resist Itachi, otherwise he'll never be worthy of us again."Kabuto sighed and began walking away.

"That's what I was afraid of."

OOOOOOOOO

Orochimaru found himself face down on the floor the second he walked into Itachi's apartment.

"Now, here's how this is going to work," Itachi hissed, bending over to grab a handful of Orochimaru's silken hair. "You obey me, but show some spirit still left in you at the same time, and you'll be allowed back into Akatsuki. If you can't keep yourself from crying, forget it."

Orochimaru shuddered and pushed himself to his knees, only to be brutally shoved back to the floor. "Stay there until I tell you otherwise."

Orochimaru pushed his arms underneath him, lifting his face from the floor, and pushed himself up again. He remained on his knees, though, trying to regain some dignity and still show submission to Itachi. A smirk overcame the Uchiha's face.

"Well, it seems my message has gotten through to you," he said slowly. "Keep that up." He began walking away, gesturing Orochimaru after him. The sannin climbed to his feet, not bothering to rush, and trailed after Itachi.

He was suddenly pinned to the wall by his neck.

Itachi's other hand was on his shoulder, pushing the Akatsuki cloak away from his figure and letting it fall to the floor. Itachi then pulled Orochimaru into the middle of the floor, using his slender wrist for leverage, and began circling him like a viper.

"You lost a lot of weight."

Orochimaru folded his arms across his chest, but said nothing. Itachi promptly smacked them back to his sides.

"I want a look at you," he said, eyes raking Orochimaru's fishnetted torso appreciatively. "You got prettier…your figure is more girly. It's cute."

Orochimaru remained silent, just staring at Itachi.

Itachi smiled, tracing the lines in Orochimaru's long, pale neck. "You've still got the same shape and figure, but this is more pronounced…" he mused, hand traveling up to meet Orochimaru's strong jaw. Orochimaru almost obediently lifted his chin, showing off how slender and streamlined his body was in the process. Itachi ran his hand up the side of Orochimaru's face, finally reaching his hairline and brushing part of his bangs back. "Nice eyes…that never changed, not in the least. Exactly as I remember those eyes…except…" Itachi suddenly frowned. "There's a look in you eye…Orochimaru, did I truly break you? Was it that easy?"

Orochimaru's mask finally crumbled. He lowered his head, nodding slowly and letting his bangs hide his eyes. Itachi knew he wasn't ever going to be the same: almost, but never the same. He sighed and took Orochimaru's face into his hands, raising him to himself for a gentle kiss.

"I always loved you."

**A/N: Cliffy!!**


	44. Chapter 44

Orochimaru's first instinct was the fight back: not again, not ever again! But suddenly, he felt the sting of a needle entering his arm, and gave a shudder of submission. Itachi felt this and backed up a bit.

"That was to get your chakra back."

Orochimaru glanced down at the puncture wound, still seeping blood a bit. Sure enough, purple chakra was leaking out: Orochimaru's dark aura. Itachi stepped back, but his hand never left the side of Orochimaru's face.

"I know you won't believe it," he said softly, caressing Orochimaru's cheek as gently as he could. "But you should."

"Then why?" Orochimaru gasped, finally finding the strength to breathe. "Why would you…hurt me like this?" he finally said. Because that was the truth: Itachi _had _hurt him, worse than anyone ever had. "If you loved me, why would you do that to me?"

Itachi smiled softly. "Because I wanted you that badly," he said.

"If you had asked, I would have said yes!" Orochimaru cried, throwing Itachi's hand off him. "Before…before all this…and Kabuto…and…"

Itachi's arms found their way around Orochimaru's shaking shoulders and lower back, and Itachi pulled Orochimaru to rest against his shoulder. "Is that why you won't accept me?" he asked, stroking Orochimaru like a domestic pet. "Because of Kabuto?"

Orochimaru sighed. "Well, now," he said. "If you hadn't done this before…maybe…we could have…"

Itachi sighed in return, gently kissing Orochimaru's forehead between his dark bangs. "Well…what's holding you back now?"

"I-I've already…slept with him…"

Itachi stood stock still for a moment. "You…you did what?"

"You heard me," Orochimaru growled, flinging Itachi off him. "I slept with him! Because he truly loves me! He's not just another cowering servant-he really does care!"

Orochimaru stepped back, away from Itachi, only to find the missing-nin's hand clamped firmly around his wrist. "Defying me?" Itachi snarled, yanking Orochimaru back to him. "I think not…I'll teach you to disobey me!"

"No!" Orochimaru's voice rose to a frantic scream. "Not again, please no! I don't love you, and I never will! Not if you keep doing this to me! I could never love you, not ever! Not as long as you treat me like this! Please, no!"

Itachi, however, showed no mercy, and Orochimaru's pleas fell on deaf ears. He shoved Orochimaru into the wall, crushing his wrists together above his head. Orochimaru screamed and kicked out, twisting back and forth in Itachi's grip. Itachi was struggling with Orochimaru now, finally screaming in rage and throwing Orochimaru to the floor. The sannin tried to get up, only to be kicked down again, and Itachi began hammering him over and over again.

"Well, then, if you're going to be difficult, I'll just have to force you to be submissive," he said slowly, delivering harsh kicks and punches to Orochimaru's suddenly-fragile body. Orochimaru kept trying to get away, but only succeeded in being driven into a corner. Unable to get away, he was forced to simply lay there and take the punishing blows laid on his pale skin. Orochimaru could feel the tears blossoming behind his deep, golden eyes, but did not fight them any longer; he knew it was over. There was nothing he could do. If he wasn't being used and played, he was being abused and mistreated. It didn't fit! What was Itachi's grudge against him?

The burn on his arm suddenly flared to life, pain as fresh as the brand. And as Orochimaru lost consciousness, he gave one final scream of submission:

_"You may love me, but I hate you."_

OOOOOOOOOO

Kabuto sat against a rock, twiddling his thumbs. He had nothing better to do, and Hidan wouldn't lave him alone.

"So, you're the one who killed Sasori, huh?" he was saying. "You must really be something…hey, if you can, can you take a look at this gash across my chest, I think it's infected…"

Kabuto audibly groaned and walked away.

He could hear screaming as he walked down the hallway, and realized with a start he was nearing Itachi's room. He picked up the pace, worried. All of a sudden, there was a deathly scream: "You may love me, but I hate you!" and the world was silent. Kabuto felt chills down his spine as he heard the scream; it sounded so much like Orochimaru…Kabuto didn't want to believe it had happened again, but he set one hand on the doorknob-

And was almost hit in the face with the door.

Itachi had flung open the door, almost hitting Kabuto in the face, and charged out, shoving the genin to the side. "Stay out of my room," he growled as he passed, but did nothing else to prevent Kabuto from entering. The door was still open as well.

Itachi was begging Kabuto to go in.

Kabuto slipped in, quiet as a shadow, and began looking around the darkened room for Orochimaru. He couldn't find him immediately, although he expected to. But the trail of blood along the floor might be a clue…Kabuto followed the blood all the way into a dark corner, where it finally pooled around a pale-skinned body covered in cuts and bruises-

"Orochimaru-sama!"

Kabuto bent down next to his wounded master, checking for a pulse and checking Orochimaru over for serious injuries. It seemed he was only unconscious, and nothing more. Kabuto gave a quick sigh of relief, holding Orochimaru's lifeless body across his arms. He ran out the window of Itachi's room, fleeing back to Otoga. Clearly the Akatsuki wasn't interested in Orochimaru as a member, and only wanted him as a prize for Itachi. Kabuto sighed. How was he going to get that burn off? It wasn't going to be easy, he knew that!

Kabuto sighed as he ran through the forest, carrying Orochimaru and running as fast as he could. He didn't have much time, that was for sure. And with every passing moment, there was a growing chance that someone would come after them. Kabuto sped up a bit; he really needed to cover ground. And if someone friendly were to chance upon him, well, that would be lovely, too…or maybe he could find a nice cave behind a waterfall…or a huge, hollow tree…

"Face it," he sighed to himself. "If anything else goes wrong, life will be going backwards."

OOOOOOOOO

Kabuto almost ran over Tayuya upon entering Otoga.

"What are you doing?" he yelped, regaining his balance just time. "You almost killed me and Orochimaru-sama!"

"Well, sorry," Tayuya muttered. "Anyway, what took you so long? We've been waiting in agony for days."

Kabuto rolled his eyes. "What happened to the dramatic crusade?"

"Fell apart after Jiroubou had barbeque."

Kabuto smiled. "I can imagine. Anyway, I need to get him to the infirmary before he wakes up, so I'll be going now…"

Tayuya fell into step beside Kabuto. "I'm coming with you," she said. Kabuto nodded.

"Fair enough."Kabuto headed down the stone hallways of Otoga, going straight to the med ward and setting Orochimaru down in a bed. "He can sleep for a while," Kabuto said, setting up an IV, "And in the meantime, he needs fluids…hey, can you get me another one of these? First cabinet on the right."

Tayuya nodded and bent down in front of the cabinet, looking around for a moment before pulling out a bag of IV fluids and handing it to Kabuto. The silver-haired medic set it down on the table next to the bed. "He knows how to change it, and hopefully he will when he wakes up. So…" He sat down next to Orochimaru's head, stroking his hair back from his face. "I hope he heals," he added quietly. "He's probably so traumatized…"

Tayuya stood across from where Kabuto was sitting, watching Orochimaru sleep, occasionally healing a bruise. "Was he…was he really beaten…that badly…?"

Kabuto gave her a small nod. "I'm not sure what else happened, but I know that he was beaten severely. When I found him, there was blood along the floor in a trail leading to a corner, so I guess Itachi chased him back. He was laying in a pool of blood, and he was so badly bruised…" Kabuto shook his head. "Cuts, bruises, lacerations, abrasions…I take it he was bound and shook that off, but really…"

Tayuya sighed. "That's horrible," she murmured. "How could anyone treat him like that?"

"Apparently, some people can," Kabuto said with a sigh. "He might have even been raped again…I need to check him over."

"Best do that while he's asleep," Tayuya said dryly. "He'll probably flip out, or the two of you will end up having sex again."

"Ha ha," Kabuto said dryly. "Anyway, he needs medical attention. I'm worried some of his internal organs might be ruptured, so I need to take a look at that…"

"Take a look at what?"

Orochimaru was sitting up-to an extent. One leg was bent up towards his body, and he had propped himself up on one elbow. The other hand he had pressed to his sinuses, rubbing his forehead as if in pain.

"Your internal organs," Kabuto said, poking Orochimaru in the stomach. Orochimaru's stomach shrank back, the muscles retracting in response to Kabuto's touch.

"Ew. I didn't know you-"

"Don't finish the sentence," Kabuto said exasperatedly. "Anyway, just lay back for a minute and tell me what hurts."

"Reassuring," Orochimaru muttered, but did as Kabuto told him to. Kabuto gently placed his hands on Orochimaru's stomach, carefully kneading at the firm muscle. Whenever he hit a bruise, he would lighten the pressure a bit, just to see if the damage was extensive. Orochimaru would flinch anyway: Itachi kicked _hard._ Kabuto could feel the slight shivers of pain Orochimaru tried to hold back but couldn't as he ran his hands over the pale skin of Orochimaru's stomach, feeling his muscles shaking. Suddenly, Orochimaru yelped in surprised pain and leapt away from Kabuto's touch, clutching at his stomach and keeping his eyes locked on Kabuto for any sign of movement.

"That bad, huh?" Tayuya commented, watching Orochimaru fly back, away from Kabuto's touch. "Jeez, somebody did a number on him…"

Kabuto sighed and inched closer to Orochimaru. "Breathe, Orochimaru-sama," he said soothingly, reaching out and resting one hand in Orochimaru's lower back. "Come on, you know I didn't mean to hurt you…come on, it's okay…"

Orochimaru hardly looked reassured, but he knelt relatively quietly in front of Kabuto as the medic healed the underlying damage of the wounds Itachi had inflicted upon Orochimaru. It took Kabuto quite a long time to do so, since he wasn't sure where exactly the damage was.

Orochimaru had remained strangely quite throughout the entire affair; now, he knelt silently in front of the two, occasionally shifting uncomfortably under the stares he felt. Kabuto was staring out of concern; all it took was a misplaced hand, and Orochimaru had lost it completely. Or had he…? Kabuto sighed; he hated to do this to Orochimaru, but he had to…

Kabuto's hand suddenly flashed up, palm open as if to slap Orochimaru across the face. Orochimaru yelped in surprise, jumping in the other direction and almost falling off the bed. Kabuto sighed and looked away. His worst fears had been realized.

"Orochimaru-sama, come here, I didn't mean to hit you-"

"Don't…! Please, don't…"

Kabuto was taken aback. Orochimaru never begged. This was the heartless ruler of Otoga, who had killed thousands, flattened villages, manipulated people, used them-! And he was reduced to begging not be hit. Kabuto's heart shattered in his chest, knit back together, and shattered again.

"That could be a problem," Tayuya finally said. Kabuto could only stare at her for a moment.

"Uh-duh," he said after a moment, sighing with annoyance. "Just one thing after another…and there's still that brand I need to take care of…argh, why can't life ever be easy?!"

"Because it's life," Tayuya said with a snort. "If it was easy, then it wouldn't be fun."

**A/N: Well, super delay again! . My ****compy**** has a bug, and it's called parental controls. Well, I can get around those fairly easily, it's just time consuming… . Anyway, please review, it really helps me keep going!!**

**Just as a note, Sasori really is dead. . I just have so many fics going at once, it's hard to remember all that, in addition to school, and my life in general. So, I will go back and edit that out at some point. I apologize for the screw-up.**


	45. Chapter 45

Kabuto finally stepped out of the room, holding a stack of papers. He closed the door behind himself, then leaned against the wall and started going through the papers. "I can't believe this," he muttered, skimming the contents. "Just disgusting…"

"What?"

Tayuya was at his shoulder, peering over onto the papers. "What are you talking about?" she asked, trying to read over Kabuto's shoulder.

"Evidence of strong beating, physcological damage, anatomical damage, and rape."

Tayuya shook her head. "Sucks…so…what do we do about it…?"Kabuto sighed and tipped his head back to rest against the wall. "I don't know," he said. "I can't just let him get worse, but every time we get him better, the Akatsuki just destroys any progress we've made! And then there's still Kikyou…her betrayal was quite a blow to Otoga, and it also boosted Akatsuki's power. We need something like that, or at least make Orochimaru-sama powerful enough to take them out."

"Or we just take the entire frickin' village," Tayuya said. "It'll be…what, ten to a thousand?"

"Something like that," Kabuto said slowly. "But if that's the case, we'll have to make them come to us: a trap."

"Something tells me I'm the bait…"

Kabuto tuned around and saw Orochimaru standing behind them, wearing a long, black kimono. His hair was tied back for once, revealing the earrings that were usually half-hidden by his hair. Kabuto's gaze flickered over him for a moment, then a smile broke out across his face.

"Sort of…sort of not…"

OOOOOOOOO

Orochimaru sat quietly on the roof, ponytail blowing in the wind, bangs across his golden eyes. The sannin's legs were drawn up almost to his chest, and his arms were loosely wrapped around them. Sighing daintily, Orochimaru leaned back against the swell of the roof and straightened his legs, arms falling to his thighs and resting there. Orochimaru hardly noticed Kabuto coming, cloak blowing in the winds, but when he did, he glanced up momentarily.

"Orochimaru-sama."

Kabuto sat down next to him, legs crossed and hands together in front of him. "I wanted to talk to you…"

"I know."

Kabuto sighed. "Well, this is awkward," he finally said, turning to Orochimaru. "Well, here's what we came up with-I mean, the Sound Five, Sasuke, and I. We decided that we'll stay around the edges of Akatsuki for a while…until they come out. Then we run, and they'll follow us. A couple of us will stay behind to draw out the remaining members, and we'll bring them all to Oto and then we just…launch an attack as a village."

Orochimaru shrugged. "Fine by me."

Kabuto sighed again and moved closer to his master, setting one hand on his shoulder. "Talk to me," he murmured, sliding closer and kissing Orochimaru. "You don't have to keep it all bottled up-it's much better if you let it out…."

Orochimaru shook his head, and Kabuto gave a small sigh of frustration. "Come on," Kabuto said exasperatedly, "You're going to end up-!"

Orochimaru wordlessly held out his arm.

The brand on it was almost glowing with heat, but Orochimaru seemed to feel nothing. Instead, he pulled his arms back into his body, clutching at his stomach and taking a deep breath. "Kabuto…" he finally whispered, voice quiet and shaking. "Kabuto, promise me this…"

Kabuto reached forward, pulling Orochimaru into his lap and holding the sannin's head to his shoulder. "What?" he asked slowly, stroking Orochimaru's silky ebony locks. Orochimaru leaned into the touches, giving Kabuto a breathy sigh as a reward for holding him.

"Promise me…you won't leave me…"

"Leave you?" Kabuto repeated. "Why would I do that?"

Orochimaru shook his head as best he could with Kabuto's hand on his hair. "I-Every time Itachi comes after me…I feel like I'm alone…and I get this weird feeling…"

"Those are called emotions, Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto said dryly. "Most people experience them throughout their entire lifetime, starting at birth, but you seemed to be deprived of that experience-"

"Hah-ha," Orochimaru muttered. "Yeah, frickin' hilarious. Are you going to stay with me, or are you just going to dump me like everyone else?"

Kabuto sighed. "Of course I'm going to stay with you," he murmured, leaning over and kissing Orochimaru's forehead. "I would never leave you. Haven't I always come back for you the second I could?"Orochimaru slowly nodded.

"See?" Kabuto said, kissing Orochimaru's again. "Now, come on, we need to get you back inside…it's freezing up here…"

"Kabuto!"

Kabuto glanced up and saw Kimimaro rushing towards the two of them, a heavy cloak over his shoulders, a lighter one under that. "Is he alright?" he asked, dropping to his knees next to Orochimaru. "Oh, you must be freezing-!"

"I was just getting him inside, Kimi," Kabuto said. "Don't worry about it."

"I'll worry about what I want," Kimimaro snapped, pulling off his first cloak. He carefully pulled Orochimaru into a sitting position, wrapping the cloak around his shoulders and releasing him again. "You're going to get sick," he said, as if scolding an insolent preschooler. "And I'm sure none of us want that."

"Whatever," Orochimaru muttered. Despite his words, however, his hands found the edges of the cloak and pulled it tighter around his pale body.

"Come on," Kabuto finally said, standing up an offering Orochimaru a hand. Orochimaru took it, slowly getting to his feet and allowing Kabuto to put one arm over his shoulders and lead him back into the complex. Once inside the heated building, Orochimaru realized just how cold he had been, and pulled Kimimaro's cloak even tighter around himself. Kabuto glanced at him, worried: the brand that Orochimaru had just shown him was livid, and would be truly painful. Kabuto pulled Orochimaru closer to himself, placing a gentle kiss on the sannin's trembling lips.

But why was he trembling?

As Kabuto pulled back, he found himself gazing into Orochimaru's golden eyes, staring deep into his soul and taking its fragile form into his hands. He lovingly cupped Orochimaru's existence in his palms, kissing him and reassuring him he wasn't going to go through any of that torture ever again. Orochimaru accepted Kabuto's promise, leaning against his favorite's shoulder and sighing. Just for the sake of the moment.

"Well?" Kimimaro asked.

"Well what?" Orochimaru murmured, glancing at Kimimaro. "It's not like I'm going to chicken out…"

Kabuto sighed. "Even Orochimaru-sama has his moments…" He placed a small kiss on Orochimaru's pale lips. "I should hope so. Otherwise it might prove the 'inhuman' theory…"

"Funny," Orochimaru said dryly. "So, when are we trying this little stunt?"

"Soon," Kabuto said. "We can't let this go much farther, otherwise we're all toast."

"Let's try leaving in two days," Kimimaro said. "That way everyone has time to get their acts together, and we have time to get anything we need but don't have."

"Fine," Kabuto said. "Orochimaru-sama?"

Orochimaru nodded. "Go ahead," he replied. "Tell Tayuya first and I can assure you that the news will have reached the farthest corners of Otoga by tonight."

Kimimaro gave a small smile. "Well, then, I leave you with Kabuto. I'll find Tayuya and then find a couple others just to speed things up. I'll see you later."

Kabuto nodded and walked with Orochimaru to the sannin's room, softly closing the door behind the two. When he turned around, Orochimaru was still close-

Close enough to kiss him shamelessly.

Kabuto's first reaction was shock; then he realized what had happened and relaxed, wrapping his arms around Orochimaru. He spared a hand to lock the door and guided Orochimaru deeper into the room, never breaking their passionate kiss. Orochimaru let out a soft moan of pleasure, arms finding their way around Kabuto's neck. Kabuto pulled Orochimaru as close as possible, pushing their bodies together in all the right places. Orochimaru gasped and reached down to push Kabuto away; Kabuto caught Orochimaru's hand and stepped back.

"What?" he asked, lacing their fingers together. "Something wrong?"

Orochimaru shook his head, taking a deep breath. "Now just isn't the time," he said softly, taking his own step back. "I-I'm just not sure…"

"It's alright," Kabuto whispered. "I understand. After we get everything together, how about that?"

"Good enough," Orochimaru said, and Kabuto released his hands. "Well…um…"

"Yeah…so…"

Kabuto grabbed the first of the kunai stuck in the walls.

OOOOOOOOOO

Tayuya had gotten word around fast: the second Kimimaro had given her the message, she was off, yelling for Jiroubou to _"get your fat ass in here!"_ Kimimaro smiled and passed along the news to several passing Otonin, then headed to his own room to see what weapons he had left lying around. He found three exploding tags, six shuriken, two kunai, a light bomb, and a 20-foot coil of trap wire. Throwing all that he found in a small bag he had placed on his bed, Kimimaro thought for a moment. He probably wouldn't need half the stuff he found, let alone what was in his weapons inventory to begin with, but he could compromise…

Kimimaro tossed an extra forty feet of trap wire into the bag. Always a nice accessory to have.

OOOOOOOOO

"Okay, between the four of us, we have-!"

"Eighty kunai, one hundred sixty shuriken, one hundred sixty feet of trap wire, eight light bombs, and forty exploding tags," Kidomaru said in response to Tayuya's question. "We might need some extra trap wire. I'm confident about the shuriken; forty each. The kunai, we might need five more each. The light bombs we probably do need more of, and possibly the exploding tags as well."

Tayuya nodded. "When Kimimaro shows up, we can take his extra. He generally takes along half of what we do, if anything at all. His bones are probably better than standard ninja equipment, anyway."

"Can I bring snacks?" Jiroubou asked. Sakon sighed and snatched a bag of chips away from him.

"Soldier pills, Jiroubou, soldier pills!"

Jiroubou shook his head. "No, I need high-energy snacks!"

"Soldier pills," Sakon growled, thrusting the chips back into Jiroubou's arms. "And balance," he said with a grin as Jiroubou tipped over. "Seriously, you oaf-pills. No snacks. And definitely no soda! When you're fighting, it gets shaken up and explodes!"

"That could work for us or against us-"

"People, focus!" Kidomaru cut in. "We'll get the extra stuff from Kimimaro, divide it evenly, and that'll be that. We'll check on Orochimaru-sama and Kabuto in an hour or so, and then we'll leave the day after tomorrow."

Tayuya nodded. "Good plan. So…what now…?"

"Find Kimimaro?" Sakon asked.

Kidomaru shrugged. "Whatever. Divide this evenly, and we'll go from there."

OOOOOOOOO

Kabuto yanked a kunai out of the ceiling, glancing down at Orochimaru. "Did an army invade?" he gasped, panting from the exertion he had used to pull the kunai out. "Seriously, it looks like you either had target practice or fought off assassins!"

"Just the Sound Five," Orochimaru said with a shrug. "Well, only the current four-I never really had a problem with Kimimaro. Not Kidomaru either, really, and Sakon wasn't a regular. But Jiroubou and Tayuya were horrendous! And at four a.m.-!"

"Focus, Orochimaru! Where's your trap wire? Take sixty feet."

Orochimaru nodded and wound up a long coil of wire, stowing it in a small kunai pouch. "I'm surprised that fit," Kabuto said. "But whatever…I'm going to get some soldier pills for everyone; I should be back in about fifteen minutes. Grab all the shuriken you can, and any exploding tags you may find. Light bombs, too. Be right back."

Kabuto headed down to one of his many labs, the one where he kept the drugs. He opened a locked cabinet and took out several bottles, all plastic and rattling with pills. Kabuto stood up, re-locked the cabinet, and went to the next one. Once he had collected all the drugs he needed, including several shady-looking syringes, he locked the lab and headed back upstairs. He opened the door to Orochimaru sitting on the bed, sorting a string of weapons.

"Here," he said. "I'm putting these in smaller glass-and-cork vials, just for easier access and storage. Sort out what you will need personally, and pass the rest around. I'm going to get my own stuff."

"Won't you need anything?" Orochimaru asked, accepting the bottles and syringes. Kabuto stopped at the door, hiding a smile as he stayed turned towards the door.

"No," he said slowly. "I don't believe I'll need anything of that. I have my own stuff…"

Orochimaru shrugged. "Whatever. I'll give these to the Sound Five next."

"Thank you," Kabuto said, and closed the door behind him.

Orochimaru had seen his smirk, and found himself worrying.

**A/N: . ****Uuuuuuuugh****, my Internet is ****retaaaaaaaaaaaaardeeeeeeeeeeeeed****!! I couldn't get on at all, so I'm saving stuff to a flash drive and telling my parent it's a school project I'm working on to upload stuff on their computer! Sorry for the lateness and all; should get better over Christmas. ****Happy holidays, for those of you who aren't Christian, and a Happy New Year to all!!**


	46. Chapter 46

Orochimaru stole through the silent hallways of Oto, hoping no one found him. He just wanted to be alone right now; alone to nurse his wounds and cradle his broken soul in his hands, wondering where it had all gone. He still wore the black kimono he had on earlier; he hadn't changed. Nor let down his hair, for that matter. His silken, ebony locks were still pulled back into a high ponytail, and it streamed out behind him as he ran. Orochimaru's golden eyes flickered back and forth, running over the stone walls dripping with water and wooden doors creaking at the touch. Orochimaru inhaled slowly, mindful of every breath. This was real; too real. What was different about this that he hadn't noticed before?

"Boo."

Orochimaru almost screamed, but he somehow refrained himself. He spun around, kunai clutched in his grasp, and he turned, meeting-

Burning Sharingan.

Now Orochimaru did scream, and he fell back in shock. The figure over him laughed maniacally, stepping towards him and backing him into the wall. Orochimaru drew his legs up to his body; arms flattened against the wall on either side of him. The Uchiha in front of him reached out, brushing hair away from his face.

"What has my brother done to you?"

Orochimaru suddenly realized he was looking at Sasuke and felt an enormous weight lift from his shoulders. "Unspeakable things," he murmured, sitting forward a bit. His breath came in short, panting gasps, and his entire body shook. "Sasuke-kun, you know very well not to sneak up on me like that. Had I moved quicker, I would have taken your head off."

Sasuke backed up a bit, giving Orochimaru room to move. "Yeah, uh-huh. You looked so scared it wasn't even funny. Honestly, Orochimaru, what did he do to you? Is there really that much of a difference between you?"

Orochimaru nodded and slowly stood up, one hand against the wall. "There is, Sasuke. And he gets stronger every day. I can't help but feel we're really fighting a losing battle." Orochimaru turned and took a deep breath, then started to walk away. He made it to the bend in the passageway before he turned and said, "And by the way, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke had been going in the opposite direction; now he, too, turned and acknowledged Orochimaru.

"I am not blind to the fact that you still neglect to use honorifics after my name. I advise you to do so."

"Or what?" Sasuke snorted. "You'll take my head off?"

"You know very well that I can, Sasuke, and given that you seem to be a trigger for my post traumatic stress, I advise you to watch yourself around me. Or Kabuto…"

Orochimaru laughed. "He's getting very overprotective of me, and he didn't take anything to begin with. So, yes, Sasuke-kun, I'd watch it if I were you."

Sasuke sighed. "Geezer."

Orochimaru spun around, glaring at the boy. "Say that again," he snarled, pacing back towards Sasuke. "Say it! I dare you."

"Oh, you do, do you?" Sasuke sneered. "Fine. Geezer!"

"I warned you, Sasuke," Orochimaru growled, "And now you're going to pay for three years of insolence!"

Both had kunai out as they charged, but only Sasuke managed to get a glancing blow. The knife dragged across Orochimaru's forearm: his left. Orochimaru somehow buried his kunai in Sasuke's rope-belt, clearly aiming for the Uchiha's ribs. He fell underneath Sasuke's arm after his strike had gone through, and fell to the stone floor, clutching at the wound Sasuke had made. His face paled considerably, and he gasped in his sudden pain. Sasuke spun around, expecting another attack.

Instead, he found Orochimaru on the floor, writhing in pain.

"Relax, I didn't exactly take it off," Sasuke said coldly. "So unless-hey, that's a nasty bruise…almost looks like the Uchiha crest-"

"Shut up, you moron!" Orochimaru gasped. "Get Kabuto!"

Sasuke ignored Orochimaru, instead kneeling beside him and picking up Orochimaru's arm. Purple-red blood seeped from Orochimaru's arm where his nails had dug into his skin, and black liquid streamed from the mark on Orochimaru's forearm.

"Hey, that's-!" Sasuke's eyes widened. "I know what this is!" he exclaimed. "But I can't do anything about it. It requires an advanced Mangekyou, and Itachi must have been close to dead for a few days after he did this! I can't believe he was able to do it to begin with, but seriously!"

"So what is it?" Orochimaru asked, fighting against Sasuke's hold on both of his wrists.

"It's kind of like a curse mark; in the aspect that it's used to control others. It returns no power, but it cannot be used for torture. Basically, Itachi marked you as his and establishes that by controlling you with this. Luckily, it doesn't look like he made it very far into the jutsu, so you have most of your self-control left. That's probably why you freaked out earlier; you're automatically associating the pain of this with Itachi…he did it through a dream! Man, you're really screwed if that's how he-"

_"Get Kabuto!"_

"Kabuto can't do anything!"

"Yes I can."

Kabuto appeared next to Sasuke, holding a needle in one hand and kneeling next to Orochimaru. "Just hold him still while I inject this…" Kabuto slid the needle smoothly under Orochimaru's skin, and the sannin's motions slowed. Eventually, he was lying on his side, panting, pupils dilated and breath harsh and loud. Kabuto picked up Orochimaru and started running, Sasuke close behind them both.

"What are you doing?" the Uchiha hissed, keeping pace with Kabuto easily.

"Saving his life!" the medic replied.

"How?"

"There's only so much I can do, but from the looks of it, Itachi's got him good. I need to reverse this before Orochimaru-sama goes under further!"

Sasuke shook his head. "Quite the opposite; Itachi has minimal control over Orochimaru. But with every second that control grows stronger, until Itachi may just take over Orochimaru completely and force him to be his slave for all and eternity."

Kabuto's eyes were hard and hot as burning coals, and he seemed unwilling to let it go down like this. "I'm not letting that happen," he snarled, "He's not going down like that!"

Sasuke glared at Kabuto. "You've got no choice," he said. "The only way to get him back is to kill Itachi!"

Kabuto's eyes held a dangerous spark.

"Then we will."

Sasuke sighed. "But can we?" he asked slowly. "Really, Itachi is strong…look what he did to Orochimaru! Even at such a cost to himself, seriously!"

Kabuto set a hand on Orochimaru's forehead, burning with healing chakra. "We don't have a choice," he murmured. "I can't let something like that happen to Orochimaru-sama. We're just going to have to go for it."

Sasuke sighed again and walked out without another word.

OOOOOOOOO

Sasuke sat on his bed, fingering a carved kunai with an absent look on his face. The Uchiha fan was engraved on the hilt, and Itachi's name was carved beneath that. Sasuke had found it one day in the former Uchiha complex and decided to keep it. He may as well put Itachi's blood on it as well…

Sasuke was startled by a knock on his door.

"It's open," he said, returning his attention to the kunai. The door opened, and Sasuke spared Kabuto a glance as he walked in and sat down next to him.

"What?"

"I came to ask you about this jutsu," Kabuto said quietly. "Obviously you know more about it than any of us, and maybe even more than you're letting on. Want to share your wisdom?"

Sasuke shook his head. "Not really," he mumbled, and slid the kunai into his pouch. He would put it away later, but for now it could stay out of Kabuto's sight. "You know…I never really cared about Orochimaru…until now…I always thought of him as the real loser, because one day, once he got me all trained up and perfect and everything, I was going to turn on him and show him the error of that. But now…now, it just seems so...so pointless-"

"You saw that I loved him, and you cared about me."

Sasuke's head went down. "As a brother," he said. "You're like the brother I never had, you know…?"

Kabuto nodded. "And to me, Orochimaru-sama is the lover I never had," he said quietly. "I've always isolated myself from people, if not simply because I didn't want anything to do with anything. Orochimaru-sama pulled me out of my little pity-party and gave me a wake-up slap, and really, I admired him to be able to do that…he managed to hurt me enough that I woke up, and yet he was still a father figure to me. I hadn't lost any respect for him at all. Quite the opposite, in fact. And we just grew closer ever since."

Sasuke almost smiled. "Orochimaru's okay, once you get to know him. He's kind of like the 'wtf?!' surprise godfather…he doesn't know, and you don't either, until someone slips up and spills. He doesn't want to deal with you at first, but slowly, you grow on each other."

Kabuto smiled and nodded. "I can definitely see him like that…but I'm not really sure how he could ever be named as caretaker for anyone."

Sasuke shrugged. "Well? You said you came here for a reason?"

Kabuto nodded again. "I wanted to ask you what you knew about Itachi's jutsu," he repeated, "And what can be done about it."

"Nothing," Sasuke replied flatly. "Nothing except kill Itachi. Or grovel at his feet to remove it."

Kabuto sighed. "I was afraid of that. Well, I'm not much of one to grovel, so I'll go with kill. It'll certainly be harder, but at least the results are guaranteed. I mean, think about what would happen if we handed Orochimaru over to Itachi thinking he was going to be released, but Itachi used the time to take over Orochimaru completely."

Sasuke said nothing, but Kabuto knew he had been heard. He could see the thoughts swirling in Sasuke's mind, and the many retorts biting at his tongue. But somehow, they all remained silent and kept behind his lips. Orochimaru was an asset to both of them-for different reasons, but neither wanted him to go.

"Well," Sasuke finally said, "If you're planning on killing Itachi, then I'm coming to!"

OOOOOOOOOO

Itachi stole through the stone hallways, smirking to himself. Victory at last! It had taken him so long just to get in, and even longer to find what he was looking for. He knew it would be difficult from the start, but really!

Itachi crept silently towards the doorway he had been shooting from to begin with and reached out, taking the carved-snake handles in his hands and pulling open the doors. He only opened them a crack, though-just enough for him to sneak through and close the doors silently behind him. His Sharingan-red eyes flickered around the room, searching for what he had come solely for tonight. He would accept not tricks; no jutsus; no screw-ups. And certainly no interference. He had to be swift and precise; cautious, but not too cautious. Itachi finally spotted him at the far end of the room, in a simple kimono with his hair tied back, leaning over a desk to read something. Itachi could see him straightening and moved. _Now-!_

One of Itachi's hands found Orochimaru's mouth, and the other found one wrist. Orochimaru gasped around Itachi's hand and twisted against his hold, clearly not recognizing who he was fighting. Itachi yanked on Orochimaru's hand until he could reach the other wrist, grabbing it and using two fingers to throw some trap wire around Orochimaru's wrists. He yanked it tight and tied it with one hand, then leaned over and pushed Orochimaru into the desk to hold him a bit more steady.

"Guess who."

**A/N: ****Bleh****, so much for updates getting better over Christmas break! Well, here it ****is****, and everybody review!!**


	47. Chapter 47

Orochimaru's eyes widened. That voice…he knew who that was!

"And if you scream, I'll kill you," Itachi hissed, and slowly withdrew his hand from Orochimaru's mouth. His now-free hand moved down to Orochimaru's bound hands and carefully turned him around, looping the trap wire around the chair sitting under the desk. Itachi wrapped the trap wire around Orochimaru's wrists once more, and then around the chair's back twice. He tied a double knot and stepped back, Sharingan eyes flickering over Orochimaru's still form.

"You're simply beautiful," he whispered. "How could I even consider hurting you?"

Orochimaru's heart was pounding. He had no idea what Itachi was planning on doing to him at this point, and frankly, he wasn't very enthusiastic about finding out. But even so, curiosity got the better of him, and he asked slowly, "What _are_ you going to do to me?"

Itachi smiled and stepped closer to Orochimaru again, pressing his body into Orochimaru's. "I'm getting what I want again," he murmured, teasing his lips against the other's. Orochimaru shivered and slipped back, away from Itachi.

"Please…if you can't even respect me enough not to touch me…just kill me. I'd rather lose my life than my sanity because of you…I'm sorry, just…just don't do this to me…"

Itachi glared. "You are completely mine," he snarled. "Get used to it." Orochimaru gave a slight whimper and shrank back.

"I…"

His single attempt at fighting off Itachi hung between them like a suspended brick, and finally it fell with a crash. Itachi spoke, and when he did, it was nothing Orochimaru wanted to hear.

"You are going to listen to me, you are going to obey me, and that is going to be that. Are. We. Clear."

Orochimaru accepted defeat at last and slowly nodded, letting his head fall a bit once he was done submitting to Itachi. The Uchiha smirked and untied Orochimaru's hands, then turned him around with a firm hand on his shoulder. Orochimaru was trembling at this point: his shaking was apparent to Itachi, who could feel the sannin's shoulders shaking violently under his authoritative hand.

"Well, now, all you need to do is hold still and keep your mouth shut and you're home free," Itachi said, and Orochimaru could practically hear the smile in his voice. He tried to keep his body relaxed and submissive, trying to avoid imminent abuse. He flinched as he was forced face-forward over the desk, and made to lean on his elbows for support. Orochimaru's dark hair fell over his shoulders in loops and pieces, and he allowed a small gasp to escape his throat. Itachi's hands were on the sash at his waist, untying it and letting it drop carelessly to the floor. He yanked off the kimono Orochimaru was wearing, casting at aside and pulling down his boxers. Orochimaru's smooth, supple backside was revealed in a flash, and a pink flush rose to his cheeks. Itachi smirked upon seeing this and yanked the tie from Orochimaru's hair, letting it fall completely onto his shoulders. Orochimaru shivered as a cool hand ran over his naked backside in a gentle, deceptive caress, and shuddered again as he heard the whisper:

"My love, even those I love must be punished. Just keep that in mind next time you decide to disobey me." Orochimaru whimpered and braced himself, knowing fully what was to come.

The first blow shattered the air like a thunderclap.

Orochimaru gasped as Itachi's palm made contact with his rump, jumping at the contact like a startled deer. Itachi's strikes came fast and hard, and every blow was accented by the whimper, whine, or yelp from Orochimaru. Itachi seemed to enjoy this thoroughly, and his blows suddenly fell harder on the abused flesh. By the time he was done, a full twenty-five strikes had been laid, and Orochimaru was on the verge of tears.

"Now, was that really so difficult to accept?" Itachi purred, leaning forward over Orochimaru's back. One hand stroked the sannin's ebony hair; the other ran down his stomach. "Well, even if it was, you never disobey your master. It simply doesn't happen."

Orochimaru had no response.

Itachi smirked with victory, placing a soft kiss on Orochimaru's slender neck. "Someone's feeling a bit more remorseful now, hm?"

"Definitely."

Orochimaru's head snapped to the side at this new voice, seeking out the source. The source was a silver-haired ninja in his teens, standing in the doorway of Orochimaru's bedroom. Orochimaru's inhale was quicker than he intended, and he almost choked on his own breath. Itachi's face twisted into a scowl, and he seized Orochimaru's still-bound wrists. The Uchiha threw Orochimaru to his knees, holding his slender wrists above his head. Orochimaru flinched at the rough treatment, and a small mewl of pain came up from his throat. Itachi kicked Orochimaru firmly in the sides.

"Do you see what you're serving?" he sneered, the comment directed at Kabuto. "He's a worthless-piece-of-shit!" Every word was punctuated by a kick from Itachi, and the resulting yelp, whine, or whimper from Orochimaru. Kabuto's expressions were constantly shifting, but nothing else moved.

"You honestly think I'll spare him, too? Unless you're sick of him, too?"

Kabuto still did not move.

Itachi smiled and threw Orochimaru forward onto his chest, kicking him in the back. "Well, then, I'll just be going now-"

"Don't-touch-my-sensei."

Itachi glanced up at the sudden response from Kabuto, who suddenly looked furious. Blue chakra glowed around his hands, which were suddenly in Itachi's face, and his movements were suddenly full of passion and power. Itachi moved swiftly, dodging each of Kabuto's blows, and leaned over as he ran to snatch Orochimaru's hands in his own and drag him up with the force of his momentum.

_"No!"_

Orochimaru yanked against Itachi's hold, setting all his weight against the Uchiha's force. Itachi stopped short, glaring at Orochimaru.

"Maybe you forgot who you were talking to," he sneered. "This is the person who fucked you so hard you passed out, and then again every other time you saw me. This is the person who almost killed you, had you not tried to run like a scared little girl. This is the person-"

"Itachi, I'm well aware of who you are."

Itachi smirked. "Then you're going to obey me," he sneered, and aimed a sudden punch to Orochimaru's stomach. Orochimaru doubled over in pain upon the impact, coughing out blood and struggling just to stay on his feet. His struggles were in vain, however, and Itachi only proceeded to beat him harder. Orochimaru fell to the floor and began soundlessly taking the blows, unable to even move.

Itachi's fist hit a new surface.

Kabuto had leapt to his master's defense at last, holding Itachi's hand in one of his glowing blue ones. "I told you not to touch my sensei," he snarled, shoving chakra into Itachi's hand. The tendons and muscles immediately severed: Itachi cried out in pain, yanking his hand away.

"You little shit!" he screamed, striking out at Kabuto with his other hand. Kabuto swatted at Itachi's wrist, but missed. Itachi continued trying to land a blow on Kabuto, but a minor fistfight wasn't quite in the agenda. Finally, Itachi landed a square blow to Kabuto's forehead, and the genin fell back to land right next to Orochimaru. He swept the trembling sannin into his arms and bolted, acutely aware of the pain in his head. He used his chakra to heal himself, and draped the earlier-discarded kimono over Orochimaru's body.

"You're going to be okay," he assured him as they ran. But in truth, Kabuto's heart was pounding with nervousness: would Orochimaru be able to come back from this? Would Itachi catch them? What would happen if and when he did? Kabuto shook it off and out of his mind-he couldn't afford to let himself be distracted.

"Too late!"

The next thing he knew, Orochimaru was flat on his face.

OOOOOOOOO

Orochimaru awoke to…darkness.

To his frustration, a blindfold had been pulled down over his eyes, and his hands were bound and suspended above his head. Orochimaru felt the chill of cold air on his naked body and shuddered. What else were they planning on doing to him?

Orochimaru shivered again. He could hear two voices approaching; one he recognized as Itachi's; the other he thought was Kisame's. The door slammed open and closed, and, sure enough, the two Akatsuki he had mentally named stood in front of him.

Kisame was the first to speak. "Well, Itachi, looks like you got him back good."

Itachi nodded. "And he's mine," he said shortly. "Just keep that in mind."

Kisame smirked. "Of course, of course," he said. "But, I must ask-can I give him a try?"

Itachi seemed to turn this over in his mind for a moment, then smiled and nodded. "Why not?" he said slowly. "You'll probably do even better than me."

Kisame smirked evilly and stepped closer to Orochimaru, one hand balling into a fist. "With pleasure."

And so it began. Orochimaru's tortured screams were brought to the surface by whip lashes, burn marks, and searing pain throughout his entire body, torn in half from the bottom up. Even if he had gone through it all before, it never got easier to bear, and it never got any easier to live with the shame. Blood streamed from everywhere on Orochimaru's abused body: his screams still echoed long after he had lost his voice, and the torturous lament he called was never heard…nor acknowledged. And what stung Orochimaru the most was that the person he loved most wasn't there to save him.

OOOOOOOOO

Orochimaru was finally left alone.

He was naked, shivering, and crying bitterly from sheer pain, but he was finally alone. The relief of being alone was never greater, but the feeling hardly lasted long. Soon, the relief was filled with an empty longing, one that Orochimaru knew was not so easily filled. One last, small sob came from Orochimaru's throat, choked and strangled from screaming. But still, Orochimaru's tears continued to fall, despite his silence, and the pain was never worse. Itachi had worn him down physically until Orochimaru was in pain just to take a breath, and then put him into Tsukiyomi. There, Orochimaru had been stabbed with a sword for twenty-four hours, then tied down and beaten for another twenty-four. For the last day, Itachi took to satisfying his physical pleasures, and Orochimaru passed out the second he was released. He was brutally awoken by cold water hitting his face, and then beaten and tortured even more until he passed out again. Apparently, Itachi couldn't shake him out of it, so he was left to rot. The blindfold had been cut off to allow Itachi to bring Orochimaru into Tsukiyomi, but it was never replaced. Orochimaru came to shortly afterwards, and was relieved beyond belief to find himself alone.

And the cycle began again.

Orochimaru sighed with anxiety. He felt betrayed, even though he knew it wasn't Kabuto's fault. No one could kill Itachi now, let alone put up a good fight!

The door opened again.

Orochimaru subconsciously slid back a few feet, shivering at the cold chains wrapped around his body. The underground torture chambers were freezing, and the chains never did warm up to Orochimaru's body heat. They really were going to kill him at this rate!

Itachi stepped in and knelt next to Orochimaru.

"What do you want?" Orochimaru whispered, shivering from cold and fear. Itachi gave no reply for a moment: his eyes travelled down Orochimaru's bruised, cut, burned, beaten body, and one would think the way he lingered, it was not he that had put any such mark on Orochimaru. When his answer came, Orochimaru's heart skipped a beat.

"I want to get you out of here."

Orochimaru could feel numb tears spilling over, and he violently shook his head, shifting backwards even more. "Don't do this to me!" he cried, trying to back away from Itachi. "Th-this is all a sick joke, isn't it? Don't do it, please, please, don't-!"

"Orochimaru-sama, calm down!"

All of a sudden, it wasn't Itachi that knelt before him. All of a sudden, long black hair changed to silver. All of a sudden, piercing Sharingan eyes changed to black.

And all of a sudden, Orochimaru's life was complete.

**A/N: Midterms… . **


	48. Chapter 48

Kabuto's hands gently took Orochimaru's in his own, pulling the sannin closer. Orochimaru took the invitation gladly, slipping closer to Kabuto and embracing him like a brother. Kabuto returned the gesture briefly before pulling away, one hand on Orochimaru's shoulder. "Hold on," he murmured, stilling Orochimaru's movements. He produced a thin pick from his kunai pouch, which he used to pick the clocks on Orochimaru's wrists. The shackles fell away, leaving behind only the cruel bruises induced from constantly yanking at the chains in pain. Kabuto let Orochimaru lean against him as he undid the chains around his ankles, casting them aside without a care and holding Orochimaru close. Kabuto noticed, with a start, just how cruel the chains really were. They were short, thick, heavy, and worn, and the ones around Orochimaru's slender wrists even had tiny spikes on the inside that had torn up his hands. His ankles were slightly bloodied, and his neck as well, from the constant thrashing. Kabuto carefully inserted the pick into the chain on Orochimaru's neck, trying to open the lock without much success.

"The lock is bent," he grunted, pulling at it desperately. "I can't get it open…Kisame must have smashed it as a last resort to keep you here…" He gave a rough sigh, and Orochimaru shuddered once. "Well, that's that," Kabuto said. "I'll just cut them." Blue chakra flared up around his hands, but Orochimaru was still skeptical.

"Will that work?" he asked hesitantly.

Kabuto nodded. "This baby can cut through a femur in four seconds," he said dryly. "It'll cut chain." Kabuto placed his hand around the thick chain, close to Orochimaru's neck, but not close enough to burn him with the deadly chakra. Kabuto focused his chakra immensely, and he felt the chain rapidly turning to dust beneath his fingers. He smirked once and began counting off the seconds. _Two…three…four…_the chain severed in Kabuto's palm, and he released his grip and the chakra scalpel. "That's a record," he said, pushing his glasses up his nose and straightening. "Four seconds. Alright, up." He offered a hand down to Orochimaru, who took it slowly and gingerly. Kabuto pulled Orochimaru up and spread a long Akatsuki cloak over his shoulders, closing it in the front. "Don't ask," he said, holding up a hand when Orochimaru's mouth opened to inquire about how he had gotten a hold of the cloak. "You don't need to know. But right now, we need to get you back to Oto-"

"No."

Orochimaru suddenly looked furious, and his eyes burned with a fury Kabuto had hardly ever seen before. Not since Itachi's first rape, in fact.

"I'm killing him, here and now," Orochimaru snarled. "And you're coming, too."

Kabuto smiled. Orochimaru was back for the time: now, would he stay that way? Itachi was known for his legendary cruelty and heartlessness…how could Orochimaru possibly go up against that? Kabuto had the sinking feeling he was about to find out.

Orochimaru walked out of the cell, glaring like the devil, and most likely heading straight for Itachi. Kabuto sighed and trotted after him. It wouldn't do if Orochimaru died on them, now.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Itachi barely glanced up as someone stormed into his room. "What do you want?" he asked, never bothering to open his eyes and see who had walked into his room. Whoever it was would leave him alone if he expressed disinterest…

The slap across his face clearly said otherwise.

_"I'm not your sex slave!"_

And Orochimaru moved to storm out the door much in the same way he had come in, Kabuto standing by the door the entire time. Nothing more than a simple slap, but it did more to Itachi than even killing his family had ever done. Smirking viciously, Itachi stood up and caught Orochimaru's still-tender wrist.

"Hold up, sexy."

Orochimaru froze, then yanked his hand away. "I thought I made it clear that I won't tolerate you abusing me anymore," he snarled, slowly turning back around. "I'm sick and tired of being your pretty little fuck whenever you want one. Well, guess what: not happening anymore!"

Kabuto was proud of Orochimaru, to be honest. Who else could stare in the face the man who had raped them multiple times, capturing and torturing them many more, and openly defy them? Orochimaru had to be special in some way-either that, or he was clinically insane, this time with scientific evidence. Kabuto's hands were itching to cut Itachi's throat open, but he restrained himself from doing so for the time being. Killing things wouldn't help Orochimaru any.

Or would they?

Kabuto sighed. It simply wasn't worth it…

"Oh, it'll happen," Itachi said, threateningly advancing on Orochimaru. "Because if it doesn't, I'll just be creative as far as punishing you goes. So it's really in your best interest to cooperate with me."

"You really think you have all the control in the world, don't you? You think I'm just going to lie down and take it like your perfect little fuck? I'm sorry, you've mistaken me for some other helpless rat. I'm not that low and disgusting." Orochimaru stepped back, still staring at Itachi like he had grown a second head. "Now that we've established that, I'll just be going-"

Itachi abruptly threw Orochimaru into the wall, kicking him hard once he landed and slid to the ground. Orochimaru gave a low grunt of pain and reached out, trying to grab a hold of Itachi's ankle. He managed to grab the Uchiha's hand as he went to hit him again, but Itachi merely used Orochimaru's grip to manipulate the rest of his body until it was pushed back into a corner. Itachi knew he was pushing Orochimaru quite a bit here: he was just being plain obnoxious and stubborn now, but nothing Itachi couldn't break.

"You are sorely mistaken if you think I'll let you go your way after that little display," Itachi snarled, digging his other hand into Orochimaru's stomach. Orochimaru let out a surprised, half-strangled noise of pain, and Itachi smirked. He was wearing him down…

"You're worthless."

Itachi's hand moved to Orochimaru's neck, long fingers encircling it and gripping it painfully. Itachi sealed his lips over Orochimaru's, biting and nipping and scraping. Orochimaru all the while, tried desperately to get away, scratching at Itachi's arms and face.

All of a sudden, Itachi was torn away.

Kabuto was standing over Orochimaru, Itachi lying behind him, clutching at his legs and trying to move, with no success and grunts of pain and surprise. Kabuto seized Orochimaru's hand and pulled him up and along behind him as he bolted from Itachi's room. He let go of Orochimaru after swinging him around to face Itachi's door, which he slammed shut and sealed with a barrier jutsu.

"It won't stop him, but it'll slow him down!" he said, taking Orochimaru's hand again. He managed to kick in an air vent and push Orochimaru in ahead of him, yanking it shut behind him. "Now, just follow the green snakes. I marked it last time we were here."

"Genius child," Orochimaru muttered. "But to my credit, I was too busy being beaten and raped to think of that."

"Not accusing," Kabuto said. "Just making a statement. Don't be so defensive."

Orochimaru sighed. "Everyone's a critic." Kabuto made no response to this, so Orochimaru kept moving. Every now and then, he would catch sight of a little green snake on the side of the vent: Kabuto's handiwork. Some of them looked like someone had tried to erase them, but had been successful only in smudging the snakes a bit. Kabuto smiled: Sharpie was his new best friend.

"Now, just keep going straight, we're almost there," Kabuto reassured. Orochimaru continued through the vents until he hit a dead end. He glanced around, then back at Kabuto for an explanation. Kabuto smirked.

"Punch it out. It's perforated, if you know what I mean."

Orochimaru kicked down the end of the vent, revealing broad daylight. Kabuto pushed him out and jumped down, pushing Orochimaru to the ground once he had recovered from landing out of the vent.

"Stay down," he muttered. "We're still close." Orochimaru nodded, and the moved silently through the bushes. Orochimaru's heart was pounding: if he was caught, the consequences would be unspeakable-

"Orochimaru-sama?"

Orochimaru looked up into Kimimaro's face, and felt a sudden sense of relief wash over his entire body. His legs gave out underneath him, exhausted and crashing from his adrenaline-induced high. His body was beginning to give in to the terrible abuse he had endured, and Orochimaru no longer knew whose hands he was in. He felt someone remove the remnants of the chain from his neck, gasping at the marks left by its cruel presence. Gentle hands cradled his abused body in their arms, and strong muscles lifted his body into the air. Someone was carrying him…Orochimaru gave a small whimper of pain at the pressure on the bruises and whip lashes, but otherwise did not complain. Instead, he gave himself over to the realm of sleep.

OOOOOOOOO

When Orochimaru next woke, it was to a gentle whisper.

He turned over and the soft murmur of silken sheets over a bare, but bandaged, body continued. Satin sheets covered his body, which was resting on a large number of velvet pillows. His earrings were next to his bed, placed neatly on the nightstand next to it, and his Akatsuki cloak was laid out across a chair. Upon further awakening, Orochimaru found that someone had taken measures against his nudity and given him boxers for the time. His hair had been washed and brushed thousands of times: it was silky smooth and completely clean. His body was clean as well, and freshly bandaged. Orochimaru could feel the soothing effects of the ointment on the open wounds, and also Kabuto's healing chakra in other places working its magic. Orochimaru turned over and took a deep breath. His room as suddenly much fresher, and daylight streamed in through a window with sheer drapes over it.

"Awake and wondering, hm?"

Kabuto smiled as he walked in the door. "We're at another one of your bases. It's the new one, remember? We were scheduled to go here anyway, so we just took you straight over." Kabuto sat down on the edge of the bed next to Orochimaru, checking for a fever as he did so. "You seem to have recovered nicely," he said slowly. "You slept through the rest of the day and all of the night: it's nine a.m. now. You contracted a fever overnight and we got a little worried, there, but you seem to be past that now…" Kabuto sighed and put both of his hands back into his lap. "I'm sorry."

Orochimaru stretched luxuriously, sitting up with his arms up over his head. Stomach muscles were suddenly bared, and Orochimaru shivered a bit at the abrupt lack of heat. His body was still cold from sleep. "About what?" he asked, pulling the covers up a bit. "You did everything you could, and it all worked out…"

"I was trying to keep your feelings in mind, but you only got hurt, and we barely made it out. I probably should have stepped in sooner-"

"Nonsense. It was perfectly timed. I appreciate your sense of judgment."

"When I have a chance to reflect upon my actions, I tend to think too hard about what I could have done differently and how I could have changed the outcome of the situation," Kabuto said slowly. "And I'm not talking about what just happened at Akatsuki: I'm talking about what happened when Itachi caught you before that. When he attacked you in your room…"

Orochimaru's head went down. "Is that why we're here, then?" he murmured. "Because Akatsuki doesn't know about it?"

"No," Kabuto said. "First of all, I told you, we were supposed to go here anyway. Second of all, it's a much more peaceful, calm environment, and much less dark and scary. This is just a bit nicer to wake up to, no?"

Orochimaru shrugged. "Whatever. I just want to make sure I'm not being captured, tortured, and raped…"

Kabuto snorted with laughter. "Good to know," he said dryly. "Well, you get dressed and meet me in Lab 65A, alright?" he gave Orochimaru a sweet, chaste parting kiss as he stood up.

"A surprise awaits you."

**A/N: I hate midterms…school is the root of all evil…**


	49. Chapter 49

Orochimaru slept for several more hours.

When he finally awoke again, sunlight was still streaming in through his window, but not as brightly. Orochimaru guessed it was noon or past, depending on which way his room was facing. He carefully swung his feet over the side of the bed, pushing the covers off his body and slowly sitting up. He stretched a bit, working his muscles back into shape, and then stood up as slowly as he possibly could. His bones shifted back into alignment, and muscles coiled underneath smooth skin. Orochimaru looked around for his clothes, not intending to even go into the next part of this room until he had something besides boxers on. Glancing around, he caught sight of his clothes, washed and folded neatly, sitting on a chair next to his bed. Orochimaru put them on in a daze, wondering what Kabuto had meant when he was talking about meeting him downstairs. That boy was going to be the death of him, really. Orochimaru walked out into the kitchen area of his quarters, got himself something to eat, and then headed downstairs, aiming for Lab 65A.

Kabuto met him at the door.

Orochimaru's eyes flickered over the scene, but could not find anything out of the ordinary. "What's going on?" he asked, stepping forward. Kabuto smiled and opened the door, turning on the lights and walking towards one of the cabinets underneath the sink. He inserted a key into the lock, and then the door swung open easily and soundlessly. Orochimaru stepped closer again, curious. Kabuto reached inside the cabinet and pulled out a simple cardboard box. This he set on one of the lab tables and opened, seemingly with great care and caution. He pulled out a bundle wrapped hastily in cloth and set it down on the table, carefully peeling away the cloth wrapped around it, revealing-

Orochimaru's original hand.

Complete with the ring.

Orochimaru's eyes widened. "How did you-where did-what…?!"

Kabuto gave Orochimaru a smirk. "Are you going to finish any of those questions, or shall I go straight to answers?"

Orochimaru wordlessly nodded. Kabuto's smirk grew, and he felt the need to tease his master.

"Say please."

Orochimaru gave a low, warning, growl. "Don't go there with me," he snarled. "Start explaining, and do it now!"

Kabuto sighed and rolled his eyes. "Oh, you're no fun," he said. "Alright, while Itachi was holding you captive, you were in the Akatsuki's hideout, right? Well, I followed you there, and while Itachi was out, I snuck into his room, tore it apart, and grabbed this. I wrapped it in one of Itachi's bed sheets, handed it off to Tayuya and a couple others, and came for you. But I didn't realize what he was doing to you…" Kabuto's head went down, and he suddenly seemed to be fascinated by the hand before him. "I'm sorry I couldn't have gotten to you sooner."

"You made the best choice you could have, Kabuto," Orochimaru murmured, picking up the hand as carefully as possible. "And I thank you…with everything I have left." Orochimaru re-wrapped the hand and set it back on the table. "Anything else?" he asked. "While we're along…and I'm down here…"

Kabuto nodded. "One more thing…"

Orochimaru hardly saw Kabuto move, but he sure felt the kiss he was given. Kabuto reached up and effortlessly persuaded Orochimaru to kiss him, arms around his neck, sharing breath and touch. Kabuto's tongue teased at Orochimaru's eager lips, and the sannin's mouth opened fluidly. Kabuto slipped into Orochimaru's orifice, nipping gently at his tongue and lips when he could. Orochimaru could taste the blood already, but the sharp pain was strangely welcome. Kabuto gently licked the blood from a bite on Orochimaru's lips, and he felt the reaction almost immediately. Orochimaru let out a low groan of pleasure, clearly voicing his opinions to Kabuto. The silver-haired teen took over from there, trailing kiss down Orochimaru's slender neck, brushing the soft skin he found there before delivering a harsh bite at will.

"Kabuto-"

"Hush. Patience is a virtue."

"One I will recover shortly, now stop teasing!"

Kabuto smirked into Orochimaru's skin, licking the blood away from his mark. "Don't be such a kill-joy," he murmured, carefully sucking the blood out of the wound. The result was a tighter grip on his shoulders and a gasp of pain and pleasure. Apparently Orochimaru had grown sensitive to bites…

"Kabuto!"

Kabuto grinned and slipped back, away from Orochimaru, but his hands continued to wander. They traced down Orochimaru's lithe sides, bending into smooth hips and slender legs. Kabuto stopped at Orochimaru's ass, though, and moved to run his hands over the streamlined muscles that lay beneath his hands.

"Orochimaru-sama-whoa, hello!"

Kabuto jumped back from Orochimaru as Suigetsu charged into the room, the door slamming open and almost bouncing back to hit Suigetsu in the face. "Uh, is this a bad time…?"

"It wouldn't have been if you knocked," Orochimaru sneered, trying to look as scary as possible. Suigetsu smirked and held a "finger gun" to the side of Orochimaru's head.

"I swear it's loaded."

Orochimaru sighed, accompanied by an eye roll, and knocked Suigetsu's hand away. "What did you want anyway?" he snarled, still trying to look angry.

"I wanted to know where you were," Suigetsu muttered. "Hadn't seen you in a couple days…heard what happened…"

Orochimaru sighed and touched the bite on his neck, covering it with his hand. "I'm fine," he said. "Never better. Now leave, kindly?"

"No time for sexing," Suigetsu dryly informed the pair. "We are pushing time, already. We are moving, bitch! Again! Whoooooo!"

"Stoner," Orochimaru muttered. "The world can wait for half an hour or so while we have hot sex. Shoo, shoo."

"No."

Suigetsu stubbornly planted himself in the doorway, arms folded across his chest, legs spread. Orochimaru sighed, golden eyes rolling to the ceiling. "You asshole," he muttered. "Okay, fine. If that's how you want it…five…four…three."

"Yeep!"

Suigetsu, however bold he might be, knew when Orochimaru meant business. He fled the scene, allowing Orochimaru and Kabuto to steal one last kiss before they had to part again. "What do you think he meant?" Kabuto asked Orochimaru, still with his arms wrapped around his master's neck.

"Switching bases," Orochimaru replied. "We haven't done so in a while…"

"Haven't need to," Kabuto commented. "The main reason we switched was so the Akatsuki couldn't find you. The trouble is, they already had, so we figured it useless to run when they had what they wanted and weren't going to chase us anymore." Kabuto took both of Orochimaru's hands in his, moving them out of the way as he stepped closer again. "But, now that we're safe…"

"It needs to stay that way," Orochimaru murmured. "But still…what are we going to do about them?"

"Once Itachi gets it around that you're not afraid of him anymore, they'll probably stop bothering you," Kabuto mused. "It's likely. Itachi was just in it for the easy sex. He knew you would submit to him, and he loved that feeling of power over you. Now that's it gone, he will be too."

Orochimaru shrugged. "I hope so," he murmured. "Because I have better things to do than live my life in fear." Orochimaru pulled himself up onto the cold surface of the lab table, sitting with his legs hanging over the side. "Like take over Konoha."

Kabuto glanced at Orochimaru, setting the hand back in the box. "And just to add insult to injury, I say we use this ring you've got here, and go nuts on Itachi."

Orochimaru shook his head. "I'm not going to him," he said. "He'll just kill me. The best I'm going to do is simply stand up to him when he comes back."

Kabuto smiled. Perhaps Orochimaru really was back-of course, the underlying trauma would remain, but hopefully Orochimaru could get past that enough to get through life. The sannin was still a bit shy of being touched around his hips, but it probably wouldn't give him a lot of trouble later on. Kabuto was satisfied-at least, for the moment. Later on, he would help Orochimaru through his trauma-but for now…for now, he was content.

"Are you alright?"

"Hm?" Kabuto glanced up, seeing Orochimaru's concerned gaze. "Oh, yeah," he murmured. "Just thinking…"

Orochimaru nodded slowly and slid off the table. "Well, then…I'll just take this back up to my room, lock it in the safe in the closet, and live life."

"Breathe air."

"Somehow we'll survive."

"Air's nice."

"It is."

Kabuto stared at Orochimaru. It was hard to believe that this was the same man that Itachi had taken advantage of a few weeks ago-he didn't act like it at all. Kabuto slowly smiled and jumped forward, throwing his arms around Orochimaru's shoulders.

"Welcome back, Orochimaru-sama."

OOOOOOOOO

Itachi exhaled, long and slow, and tipped his chair back on two legs. "Well?" he asked. "What now?"

"We just leave him alone," Pein said with a sigh. "Obviously he can't defend himself, but others can. And by now, they'll have gotten him into rehab, so it's not like we can do much."

Itachi gave a snort of laughter and let his chair come crashing back to all four legs. "He needs more than rehab," he said with a grin. "He needs an insane asylum."

"Doesn't matter where ya shove him, as long as he's out of the way."

Itachi sighed. "Well, he isn't out of my mind. I'm not sure what I feel about him."

Pein glared. "Teenage hormones looking for a pretty face? Or should I say, a pretty fuck?"

Itachi glared. "First of all, I'm bi. Get used to it. Second of all, Orochimaru and I had an affair previously. He left the Akatsuki not because he was scared of me-well, yes, that too-but because he was leaving me as a lover. He said I abused him." Itachi rolled his eyes. "If only he knew. That's why I'm saying I'm not sure-I'm not sure if my feelings for him are really feelings, or just me looking for a 'pretty fuck,' as you put it."

"Go for 'hormones,'" Pein replied evenly. "If I know you, Itachi, you're just feeling the effects of puberty." The Ame-nin's feet kicked up on the desk in front of him, and Pein leaned back in his seat. "I'm confident, though, that Orochimaru would take an offer…oh, how should I put this…a bit more strongly worded, no?"

Itachi smiled. "I dunno…he came in my room and smacked me full out, then just screamed at me and walked out. He's come back, but he still knows his limits."

Pein gave a small hum of contemplation. "Well, then," he said slowly, "I think we should let him come to us. No good if we simply force him to do our bidding-although, he would make one sexy slave-"

"Too late," Itachi said dryly. "He's mine."

"Can ya share?"

"No."

Pein swore and leaned back even further in his chair. "Well, that about settles it. We wait for him to come to us and live life."

"And breathe air."

"Air's nice."

"I like air."

"The air in here smells funny."

"Sorry."

Pein only looked shocked for a moment. "Get outta here," he finally said. "And take your overactive bowels with you."

"That's the tuna sandwich Tobi left in the corner three months ago," Itachi said dryly. "We've been waiting for three months to see how long it would take you to find out."

Pein sighed. "Gauntlet thrown, gauntlet picked up, and now I am ready to bludgeon you over the head with said gauntlet. Run, my child, and cling to your pathetic life."

"Touché."

"Out."

**A/N: Never fear; Chapter 50 is on its ****way,**** and it will be the last!! Everyone mourn the death of a great story, and then rejoice for the last chapter. Everyone review, okay?**


	50. Chapter 50

Orochimaru slept for a long time.

He just wasn't content to get up at that point; he just wasn't. It wasn't like there was anything to do, anyway. Every time Orochimaru woke up, he turned right back over and went back to sleep. Every now and then, Kabuto would come in to check on him, but for the most part he was left alone.

Until four in the afternoon.

"Orochimaru-sama, get up…up. Now. Come on, I know you're awake."

"No I'm not."

Orochimaru couldn't care less the reason Kabuto had for waking him up: he wanted to sleep, and that was that! Kabuto insistently poked him in the ribs, though, resulting in a high-pitched whine from deep in Orochimaru's throat-and a strong, but blind, kick. Kabuto evaded it easily and threw one leg over both of Orochimaru's, capturing the powerful thighs beneath his own. "Now stop that," Kabuto scolded, leaning forward over Orochimaru's back. "We both know you didn't mean it."

Orochimaru growled this time; more a warning, but Kabuto still paid no heed. "Come on," he whispered, setting both of his hands on Orochimaru's shoulder blades, "Admit it."

Orochimaru sighed. "If I do, will you go away?"

"Of course not." Kabuto's hands began to dig into Orochimaru's muscles, and then moved back and forth in a slow, circular motion. "But it never hurts to tell your lover you're sorry for trying to knock him out."

Orochimaru shrugged. "Whatever." Kabuto smirked and dug in the heels of his hands again, pressing at a knot of tension in Orochimaru's shoulder. "What could you possibly have done to stress yourself out this much?" he asked lightly. "You've done nothing but sleep for something like three days." Even so, his words were soothing to Orochimaru. The sannin found comfort that Kabuto was still unafraid to scold him when need be, and also to comfort him when that was due as well. Kabuto's hands were gentle on Orochimaru's back as he moved down its smooth surface, much to the contrast of his words. A small smile crossed Kabuto's face as he brushed Orochimaru's hair out of the way. The sannin was almost back to normal, but he would never be the same.

Orochimaru would gently hitch his shoulders now and then, but for the most part remained still as Kabuto worked out his sore muscles. Kabuto, in turn, made no movement other than to calm Orochimaru and occasionally shift positions to make sure he wasn't cutting off circulation for either of them. The silver-haired teen knew that Orochimaru had nothing on but boxers, but somehow, he was trusting Kabuto to be where he was: in a position of complete power over Orochimaru. And in such a personal way! Well, time to find out just how far Orochimaru was willing to let him go. Kabuto leaned down, his hands halting for a moment in Orochimaru's lower back, and pressed his lips to the back of Orochimaru's neck.

The sky didn't fall.

The earth didn't break open.

A flood didn't wipe out the entire earth.

And Orochimaru remained still.

If Kabuto had sensed even the slightest distress in his master he would have stopped, game over, everyone back to normal. He would have just left at that point. But Orochimaru was acting calm and relaxed, so Kabuto continued gently kissing down Orochimaru's back. Orochimaru arched away from Kabuto's kisses at one point, but Kabuto knew it was his cue to continue. Kabuto made a mental note of the sensitive spot on Orochimaru's back. Twenty-second vertebrae…Kabuto continued down into the small of Orochimaru's back, moving his hands down towards Orochimaru's ass. He ran his hands over the firm muscles he found there, using his mouth to place gentle nips on Orochimaru's skin. Kabuto heard the gasp Orochimaru released, but he also felt the sannin arching into his touches. Smirking, Kabuto gently slid his hands around Orochimaru's hips, lifting him with one hand and sliding his boxers off with the other. He shoved the sheet back and tossed the boxers aside-there was no reason for them anymore. Kabuto leaned down again and began sliding his hands down further between Orochimaru's legs, touching him in ways Orochimaru would have never allowed a day ago. Kabuto still ran his hands up and down Orochimaru's ass, caressing firm muscle and smooth skin. Orochimaru was withering under Kabuto's touches, letting off gasps, whimpers, and moans of pleasure as Kabuto touched him beyond all pleasure. Finally, Kabuto took one hand off Orochimaru's addictingly-hot body and pulled off his gloves, one at a time. He turned Orochimaru over and held out three fingers to Orochimaru, who took them into his mouth immediately. Kabuto shook off hi headband, sash, and shirt while he was waiting, removing his hand from Orochimaru's mouth to pull off his shirt and throw it aside. Turning Orochimaru back over, Kabuto parted the man's legs with one knee, and Orochimaru lifted his hips just enough for Kabuto to slide one finger into Orochimaru's entrance. Orochimaru gasped at the feeling of being penetrated, then let out a breathy moan as Kabuto pushed in his second finger. Kabuto leaned forward over Orochimaru's body, placing a soft kiss on the side of the pale neck. "You're doing fine," he encouraged. "If you ever want me to stop, just tell me." Orochimaru's response was the thrust himself down onto Kabuto's fingers. Kabuto smirked and focused chakra into his fingers, pulling them in and out of Orochimaru's passage. Finally, he pulled his fingers out for good and began massaging the area around Orochimaru's passage, trying to relax the tense muscles with short bursts of chakra. Orochimaru let out a short cry of pleasure, and then a lengthy groan.

"Kabuto," he whispered, leaning back and moaning again, "Please…please, just take me…"

Kabuto grinned and pushed his fingers back into Orochimaru's entrance, scissoring his fingers to stretch Orochimaru enough for easy passage later. Orochimaru continued to moan in pleasure and agony, waiting for Kabuto to continue with his ministrations. Kabuto finally took his fingers out of Orochimaru, noting the small noise of disappointment that followed. But not for long-Kabuto pulled off his pants and boxers and threw them aside, revealing his own aching need. He positioned himself at Orochimaru's entrance and pulled back before thrusting forward again, shattering Orochimaru's control like a weakened window.

"Easy," he whispered through Orochimaru's cry of pain and pleasure, "Easy…" Orochimaru gave a low moan of impatience and pushed himself back down onto Kabuto's member, extracting a grunt of discomfort from Kabuto. "Calm down," the silver-haired ninja purred, gently stroking Orochimaru's ass. "You're so impatient now." _Just the way it used to be…_and, just the way it used to be, Kabuto fell into a comfortable rhythm, managing to hit Orochimaru's sweet spot every time. Orochimaru finally came with a long, drawn-out moan of pleasure. Kabuto came a moment later, grabbing Orochimaru's hips and yanking him back as he shot his load up the other's ass. Both lay panting for a minute in the middle of the bed, Kabuto still with Orochimaru, regaining their breath. Kabuto slowly and reluctantly pulled out of Orochimaru, falling next to him on the bed with a soft moan of pain. His muscles ached, but it was a pleasant ache. Kabuto reached down and found the sheets again, pulling them up over Orochimaru's body and his own. Orochimaru turned onto his side, facing Kabuto, and put his arms around the other's neck. Kabuto, in return, wrapped his arms around Orochimaru's waist, pulling him close in a tender embrace that felt so familiar and pleasant.

Just how it used to be.

Orochimaru had finally seemed to have gotten over his fears. No longer was he going to be used; no longer was he going to use in return. Orochimaru felt complete; more so than he ever had in his life. Maybe it was better to live and to lose than to never live at all. Or maybe he had just never seen what it was like to live. Either way, Orochimaru thought that if he was given the chance to do it all over, he would do everything exactly the same way.

It was better to live and to lose than to never live at all.

OOOOOOOOO

When Orochimaru and Kabuto finally woke up, it was the next morning.

Orochimaru woke up to find himself still wrapped in Kabuto's arms, with his own arms around Kabuto's neck. He slowly maneuvered himself out of Kabuto's grasp, then untangled himself from the sheets. He remembered many mornings past like this one, the sweet scent of incense in the air; Kabuto usually woke up, lit some, and then got back into bed. Orochimaru sat on the edge of the bed for a moment, shaking his hair out of his face and getting his bearings, then stood up and reached for the silken kimono next to the bed. He threw it over his shoulders, grabbed the boxers underneath the kimono, and slid them on. He left the kimono open as he made his way to the kitchen part of the apartment, and began to make himself coffee.

"Morning."

Orochimaru glanced up at the sight of Kabuto walking in, dressed in only a pair of pants from what Orochimaru could see. "Morning," he replied, pouring his coffee into a mug and slowly taking a sip. "Nice to know one of us is semi-awake."

Kabuto gave Orochimaru a smile and a gentle kiss on his way to the fridge, pulling out two mangos and tossing one to Orochimaru. The sannin caught it one-handed and glanced down at it.

"Just eat it," Kabuto said. "These are good ones."

Orochimaru shrugged and sat down at the table with the mango, slowly peeling off the outside skin and biting off chunks at a time. "Nice," he commented. "Very sweet."

Kabuto nodded wordlessly, sitting down with a plate and a knife. He painstakingly cut off the skin, then began slicing the mango into pieces. "I managed to sneak this out of Jiroubou's room," he said with a grin. "I don't know how he managed to get it, but it was there, so I grabbed it." Kabuto seemed rather pleased with himself; he wore a smug grin that clearly spoke for itself. Orochimaru smiled.

"Well, I'll have to thank him later," he commented. "I mean, after he finds out they're missing. Wouldn't want to tip him off, now would we?"

_"Kabuto!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

Kabuto had to laugh at the sudden outburst that sounded very much like Jiroubou. "Oh, I think he's figured it out," he said with a grin. Finally, life was settling in again-Tayuya and Jiroubou were back to fighting, Kidomaru was fussing over his webs again, and Sakon was still trying to get along with Ukon.

And Orochimaru was back to being a tyrannical beast.

OOOOOOOOO

Pein sighed and kicked his feet up on the desk. "Well, that's it," he said. "I am officially giving up. It's costing us too many to go after Orochimaru. We lost Zetsu, Sasori, and Hidan. And Tobi, but he never contributed much anyway."

Itachi smirked. He didn't feel that Pein needed to know it was his idea to sneak Tobi out on that mission. "Well, if you ever need help with him, let me know," he concluded, standing up. As Itachi walked to the door to leave, he heard Pein standing up and saying, "Hold up there." Footsteps travelled across the floor to Itachi, and a hand fell to the Uchiha's shoulder.

"Itachi, I know you're disappointed that you didn't get Orochimaru," Pein whispered. "But he's too much trouble than he's worth. Wouldn't you agree?"

Itachi gave a soft sigh through his nose, turning this over in his mind. Pein made a valid point, that Orochimaru was a lot of trouble, but they also needed the demon he carried.

"Forget the demon," Pein went on, as if he had read Itachi's mind, "We have almost all the rest; just concentrate on the Kyuubi. The snake-thing will be drawn to all the rest of the demons, and as a free-standing demons, she will come."

Itachi sighed again, but this time through his mouth. "Very well," he muttered. "I'll go for the Fox."

Pein nodded once. "Good," he said softly. "And Itachi-!"

Itachi briefly turned around.

Pein's lips were suddenly pressed to his.

**A/N: Who wants Epilogue? Review, ****por**** favor!!**


End file.
